Dunia Shinobi
by Queen Lauverea
Summary: Kutukan yang menimpa dunia Shinobi hampir menghentikan kelahiran generasi Shinobi dan memusnahkan kaum wanita yang sedang terlanjur terlibat. Demi mematahkan kutukan, para kage berkumpul, melumpuhkan ego yang pernah menjadi keegoisan. Mengikatkan kembali sampul yang pernah putus. Keinginan atau kesialan? Jika perang bukan jalan. Maka penyatuan adalah solusi.
1. 1

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Yang Mulia, hari ini 9 ibu dan 5 bayi yang selamat, 13 tidak sempat mendapatkan tindakan khusus." Ino memberikan laporan harian data Rumah Sakit.

"Lagi? Jumlah meninggalkan masih tinggi. Bagaimana dengan tenaga medis tambahan?" Sakura meremas jari jemari erat, merasa miris dengan keadaan negara dibawah pimpinannya.

"Seperti yang telah direncanakan, tenaga ahli menyebar, dengan masing-masing memboyong tenaga medis yang belum mampu melakukan tindakan khusus. Sejauh ini kita bertambah 4 orang tanpa bimbingan lagi. Maaf, Yang Mulia, mengajari tenaga medis ahli membutuhkan waktu." Tidak terlalu buruk, tapi belum cukup untuk menyelamatkan kaumnya.

"Tidak, itu lebih baik dari pada tanpa tindakan. Setiap wilayah harus punya setidaknya satu tenaga medis ahli, dan membiarkan tenaga medis lain mempelajari metode khusus ini."

"Akan kami laksanakan, Yang Mulia. Meskipun dengan tenaga medis ahli yang ada belum cukup mampu untuk mencapai daerah terpencil. Kami masih selalu mendapatkan data perkembangan setiap harinya."

"Ya, untuk Rumah Sakit pusat, aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan."

"Baik Yang Mulia."

"Yang Mulia, Anda tidak bisa terlarut di Rumah Sakit, Anda juga harus menyelesaikan tugas Kerajaan."

"Aku tahu itu, Tuan Shikamaru. Aku akan berusaha membagi waktu agar keduanya bisa ditangani dengan baik." Sakura menoleh kepada Shikamaru, jenderal sekaligus penasihat Kerajaan.

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti. "Selain tenaga kerja medis, kita juga perlu menyokong persediaan obat-obatan, karena dibeberapa wilayah kecil yang gagal melakukan tindakan khusus adalah infeksi paska operasi, persediaan obat yang lambat diberikan."

"Ah, Kau benar Jenderal, Kita perlu mencari solusi untuk masalah ini juga."

"Justru ini akan menjadi kesempatan emas untuk para apoteker, kita hanya perlu meringkas bahan obat apa saja yang diperlukan paling banyak lalu dibuat selebaran, bahan-bahan tersebut bisa dijual di Apotek pusat, kemudian membentuk tim Farmasi untuk meracik resep. Setelah itu biarkan para pedagang mendistribusikan kepada apotek-apotek kecil disetiap penjuru." usul Jirayya sebagai perdana menteri.

"Saran yang bagus. Dokter Ino, segera buat tanaman obat apa saja yang paling dibutuhkan dan biarkan para pencari tanaman mengetahui ini." Sakura melirik kepada Ino.

"Mungkinkah kita juga perlu memberi sokongan untuk setiap ahli tanaman, agar menanam tumbuhan obat?"

"Ide yang bagus, Yang Mulia. Tapi ada beberapa obat yang memang tidak banyak tumbuh di wilayah Kirigakure." Beritahu Shikamaru.

"Jadi, bagaimana saran untuk ini?" Tanya Sakura kepada setiap orang yang menghadiri rapat.

"Menanam akan membutuhkan waktu lama. Mengandalkan para pedagang pun belum tentu cukup. Kita perlu bekerja sama dengan wilayah lain." Saran Sai cukup menggiurkan, meskipun terdengar repot.

"Saya baru ingat, bahwa kasus yang sudah menimpa kita selama 3 bulan ini, ternyata tidak hanya di wilayah kita, Kirigakure. Tapi, seluruh dunia Shinobi. Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, bahkan negara Kaisar pun tak pelik dari masalah ini, Konohagakure." jelas Jirayya.

Seketika semua orang serempak menahan nafas. "Ada apa sesungguhnya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Jirayya menggeleng lirih. "Belum ada yang tahu."

"Apakah mereka?" Tanya Sakura tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Hampir 100% meninggal dalam jangka waktu yang berbeda."

Sakura menarik nafas sendu. "Tadinya ketika saran kerja sama diusulkan mungkin lebih baik meminta bantuan tenaga medis, jika begini kasusnya mereka pun tidak akan memberikan. Kita juga bukan wilayah timbal balik yang mempunyai bahan untuk diperdagangkan."

"Tapi Kaisar Uchiha telah memberikan surat undangan bagi para Kage untuk menghadiri rapat. Di Desa Sunagakure."

Sakura mengkerutkan alis bingung. "Anda belum membuka berkas hari ini, Yang Mulia." Ingat Shikamaru.

"Ah benar, Aku belum membaca surat undangan yang dimaksudkan. Jadi apa maksud dari perkumpulan lima kage?" Sakura merasa tidak berdaya karena sibuk di Rumah Sakit, urusan negara terbengkalai.

"Karena terjadi diseluruh dunia. Kaisar pikir ini disebabkan oleh sesuatu sebab yang harus segera diusut asal usulnya, dengan mengetahui akar permasalahan, kita bisa memperbaiki. Mungkin Kaisar meminta kerja sama karena tidak tahu pasti di wilayah mana akar permasalahannya." jelas Jirayya.

"Cukup masuk akal, setidaknya dalam kondisi seperti ini tidak akan ada perang. Semua nasib para Shinobi sedang di pertaruhkan. Jangan sampai kelahiran generasi shinobi terhenti. Tolong terima undangan Kaisar, Yang Mulia." Sai membungkukan badan tanda hormat.

"Tolong terima undangan Kaisar, Yang Mulia." diikuti serempak oleh semua orang.

"Baik, tolong persiapkan perjalanan ke Sunagakure. Dan jalankan tindakan sesuai hasil rapat. Untuk kekurangan lainnya kita bahas lagi setelah pertemuan dengan para kage." Rapat berakhir sesuai titah Sakura.

"Dilaksanakan, Yang Mulia." serempak semua orang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Sakura memasuki ruangan dilantai teratas bangunan berbentuk kubah, Ruang pertemuan Kage.

"Saya, Queen Sakura dari Kirigakure meminta maaf atas keterlambatan menghadiri undangan Anda, Kaisar." Sakura membungkuk singkat, diikuti oleh Jirayya dan Sasori -adik Sakurag- dibelakang.

"Duduklah." Titah Sasuke tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Sakura duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Bisa dilihat lima Kage duduk dibarisan kursi terdepan didepan meja bundar. Dan pengikut Kage dikursi menjorok kebelakang sedikit. Hanya satu kursi Kage yang diisi bukan oleh Kage itu sendiri.

Sesungguhnya Sakura juga ingin tidak hadir, biasanya hanya para utusan ketika rapat dilakukan. Tapi masalah kali ini memang cukup pelik.

Alasan Sakura simple, hanya tak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Kaisar. Kejadian dimasa lalu membuat hubungan dua desa menjadi renggang. Walaupun semua desa harus patuh pada perintah Kaisar, asalkan semua urusan beres, keabsenan setiap pemimpin tidak di permasalahkan secara besar. Maka kali ini pun, asalkan Sakura fokus pada urusan negaranya, hanya mengabaikan urusan pribadi.

"Semua telah lengkap." Buka Sasuke. "Hanya saja Queen Tsunade sedang ada urusan sebentar. King Gaara telah menyiapkan kudapan untuk kita semua." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke datang dengan Empress dan Jenderal-nya. Gaara dengan kedua saudaranya. Killer Be dengan dua Ajudan-nya. Ditempat Tsunade ada Raja dan Perdana menteri nya.

"Kemana gerangan Queen Tsunade?"

Gaara menampilkan raut gusar. "Istriku tengah bersalin, dan Aku meminta bantuan kepada Queen Tsunade." Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Semoga semuanya lancar." Doa Sakura, meskipun ia tahu jawabannya.

"Ya, Aku hanya berharap sebuah keajaiban. Ditengah. Ya Kau tahu, saat ini selamat dari maut adalah kemustahilan." Bisa Sakura lihat tatapan menyendu Gaara, meskipun telah ditutupi dengan apik. Ia mengerti Gaara sedang mengkhawatirkan istrinya.

"Saat ini memang belum ada solusi berarti. Aku hanya memerintahkan kepada warga untuk mencegah kehamilan, dan mereka yang sudah terlanjur hamil, tak ada satu pun yang selamat. Aku tak mungkin menambah para wanita lagi untuk musnah karena melahirkan generasi baru." Seorang Killer Be yang Sakura tahu sebagai pribadi ceria pun menyendu, dengan raut penyesalan yang tertahan.

"Mungkinkah Queen-"

"Ya, bunuh diri dua hari lalu, hanya karena sudah menahan kontraksi selama 6 hari. Katanya, ini lebi sakit daripada kehamilan sebelumnya." Be memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Aku turut berduka cita, Saya sungguh tidak tahu."

"Tidak masalah, memang tidak diumumkan, karena begitu dimakamkan, Aku bertekad untuk datang kesini mencari solusi agar tidak lebih menyesal karena gagal menyelamatkan wanita lainnya."

"Ada baiknya para warga tidak diberi pengumuman yang mengerikan, setidaknya mereka tidak mati dengan putus asa, padahal wanita begitu mulia karena harus berjuang menghantarkan kehidupan baru." Saran Kato -suami Tsunade.

"Kau benar, dan kurasa kita semua tidak ada yang begitu. Tapi mereka peka terhadap sekitar, sehingga kekhawatiran mungkin terjadi." Jawab Gaara.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu King Gaara." Be menoleh pada Gaara. "Dan. Anda, My Lady." tunjuk Be pada Empress Hana.

"Aku tidak bisa menutup mata dengan kejadian ini, tapi aku juga tak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Apalagi ini putra pertama Kaisar." Bisa Sakura lihat walaupun Hana berbicara tenang, tidak dengan ekspresinya yang takut, sebelah tangannya meremas lengan baju Sasuke dan satunya meremas baju depan perutnya. Sasuke hanya menoleh sesekali. Dan kembali fokus pada pembicaraan.

"Sejauh ini, Suna hanya menciptakan alat modifikasi seperti telapak tangan tanpa ruas jari untuk membantu jalan lahir bayi, tapi begitu bayi berhasil keluar tetap gagal. Bayi terlambat ditangani dan sang Ibu pendarahan." Ucap Gaara.

"Itu sudah bagus, mungkin jika penanganan lebih cepat setidaknya bayi selamat." Ucap Karui, Ajudan Killer Be.

"Sudah dicoba, tapi sepertinya waktu sedang memburu. Dan. Tindakan sang Ibu selama kontraksi juga membuat bayi tertekan, itu menurut para medis." Jawab Temari -Adik Gaara.

"Berapakah usia kandungan, Empress Hana?" Tanya Kato menoleh ke arah tempat duduk Kaisar.

"Tujuh bulan." Jawab Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Istriku seorang tenaga medis, tapi dia juga ahli tanaman, sejauh ini yang bisa kami lakukan hanya memperlambat kematian, ketika Sang Ibu mengalami kontraksi, kami hanya bisa memberikan obat anti kontraksi. Tentu saja bayi tidak akan selamat jika dibiarkan terlalu lama, tapi sang Ibu bisa bertahan setidaknya 45 hari dari kematian. Otomatis bagi orang tak mampu membeli obat tidak berlaku karena terbatas stok obat." jelas Kato.

"Beruntung, Istriku sudah bukan masa produksi, kalau iya, aku akan sangat was-was dengan menumpuk obat pencegah kehamilan. Dan beruntung juga untuk mu Queen Sakura, karena Anda belum menikah. Tapi mau sampai kapan masalah ini terjadi." Sakura menoleh ke arah Jirayya.

"Bagaimana di Konohagakure menangani masalah ini, di Desa yang sangat besar pasti memiliki jangkauan yang luas dan tindakan yang besar. Angka kelahiran pun pastiny sangat tinggi." bagi Gaara basa basi sudah cukup dia perlu solusi. Dan Kaisar mengumpulkan semua untuk membahas hal penting ini.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura kemudian memalingkan kearah lain. "Belum terbangun solusi. Pemikiran sama dengan desa lain untuk pencegahan dini. Dilarang pernikahan dibawah umur. Kami tidak tahu jika ada obat pencegah kehamilan." Sasuke menarik nafas dalam.

"Satu bulan lalu kami mendistribusikan sebuah alat untuk pria bernama kondom, untuk para pasangan yang masih ingin berhubungan intim tanpa khawatir hamil. Seperti yang telah diketahui, Konohagakure adalah desa besar. Tidak memungkinkan banyak kehidupan bebas. Kami hanya curiga jika kejadian yang ternyata menimpa dunia Shinobi ini adalah sebuah wabah. Dan menyebar dari satu tubuh ke tubuh lain." Jelas Kakashi.

"Tapi jika itu menimpa dari tubuh ke tubuh, dari manakah anggota kerajaan?" Bantah Sakura tenang.

"Itu hanya prediksi, Aku tahu aku punya banyak selir, tapi kupastikan mereka adalah orang-orang baik-baik dalam artian tingkat keperawanan. Itu berarti mereka tak pernah berhubungan dengan orang lain. Tapi Ratu ku pun mengalami apa yang terjadi pada semua Ibu hamil." Killer Be mencoba membuka penerangan.

"Kau juga tenaga medis, Queen Sakura." Tunjuk Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Tapi kami masih kekurangan tenaga medis. Aku tak benar-benar menerapkan solusi untuk mencegah angka kehamilan, mungkin disini aku harus mencatat pengalaman kalian semua." Sakura memberi Jeda. "Sebenarnya Desa kami punya solusi, tapi masih berhasil sekitar 10% sejauh ini." Sakura berucap ragu.

"Berapa besar pun tingkat kualitas, akan menjadi sangat berharga, ungkaplah, jangan ragu." Ucap Kato.

"Tapi mungkin jika Queen Tsunade disini, usul dari setiap orang bisa menjadi solusi, biar bagaimana pun Aku belajar medis dari beliau." Sakura menoleh pada Sasori, yang diangguki yakin.

"Begitukah Queen Sakura?" Tanya hanya, ada secercah harapan dimatanya, pun tak jauh dari sorot mata Gaara.

"Mungkin Istriku sudah memberikan epidural untuk Queen Matsuri, sehingga beliau tak mengalami kontraksi hebat. Bisakah seseorang memanggilnya?" pinta Kato pada setiap perwakilan kage.

"Biar saya saja." tawar kankuro. Diangguki semua orang.

.

* * *

TBC


	2. 2

Yang masih belum nemu wattpad aku @aas.asia / @aas_asia ya..

Jangan lupa follow, comment dan like juga ya

HAPPY READING

* * *

.

"Jadi ku dengar dari Tuan Kankuro, bahwa Queen Sakura mempunyai solusi." Tsunade menatap Sakura dengan senyuman tenang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Istriku Queen Tsunade?" Sela Gaara, khawatir karena istrinya ditinggalkan oleh dokter ahli.

"Setelah memberi epidural, Aku memintanya tidur untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri." Gaara mengangguk paham.

"Jadi?" Tanya Be.

"Aku, Sasori dan Perdana Menteri menyimpulkan bahwa metode yang telah dijelaskan King Kato untuk metode yang Anda gunakan bisa digabungkan untuk menaikkan tingkat presentase. Ini membutuhkan banyak tenaga medis. Semua aparat penting dan memiliki bakat di Kerajaan Haruno dikerahkan memiliki kerja ganda sejauh ini, hanya demi mencari tenaga medis."

"Jangan Khawatir, Desa Iwagakure mayoritas memiliki kemampuan medis bahkan seorang militer sekalipun." dukung Tsunade.

Sakura mengangguk. "Dalam beberapa waktu lalu, kami menggunakan metode bernama caesar. Yaitu pengguntingan bagian perut." Semua menahan nafas ngeri.

"Seorang Queen dilarang memiliki bekas luka." bantah Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh sekilas. Mengangguk. "Tapi mereka yang berhasil aku tolong bukan bergelar Queen. Juga, para bangsawan juga memilih menghapus peraturan seperti itu untuk istrinya. Itu hak mereka karena urusan rumah tangga mereka." Sakura menatap Tsunade.

"Sejauh ini metode ini berhasil sekitar 80% untuk yang sempat kami tangani. Sejumlah besar warga ku yang meninggal adalah mereka yang melahirkan sebelum ditemukan metode ini dan mereka yang tak sempat kami tangani. Kami punya tenaga medis ahli lebih kecil dari pada tingkat kehamilan yang meningkat setiap saat." jelas Sakura.

"Jika begitu, kau bisa menolong Istriku, Queen Sakura." pinta Gaara penuh harap.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa menjamin. Metode ini dilakukan dengan tekad kuat. Pada awalnya, kami merasa tidak berdaya, dari pada memandang mereka yang terus merintih, akan lebih baik jika bertindak, sekali pun itu gagal."

"Ok. Aku paham, Aku tak akan menyalahkan mu. Jika. Jika sesuatu buruk terjadi." Ucap Gaara tak yakin.

"Tubuh istri mu akan terkoyak, jika gagal jawabannya adalah kematian." tegas Sakura.

"Bukankah sama saja, sama-sama akan mati."

"Asalkan tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman dikemudian hari, apalagi sampai terdengar rumor bahwa Queen Sabaku mati ditangan Queen Haruno lebih tidak baik lagi."

"Itukah yang Kau khawatirkan, tenang saja, kita sama-sama sudah mengenal lama, aku tahu kamu tak akan melakukan secara sengaja, walaupun istriku mati itu sudah takdir." Gaara pasrah.

Sakura mengangguk. "Itu juga perjanjian kami dengan Suami dan keluarga pasien. Karena satu kendala yang pasti terjadi." Sakura menutup mata rapat.

"Apa itu?" Tsunade tak sabar untuk melihat akhirnya.

"Kami menyebut metode caesar setengah berhasil. Karena setiap operasi caesar berhasil dilakukan hanya satu orang yang mampu kami selamatkan. Ibunya. Atau bayinya. Sejauh ini tak pernah ada selamat keduanya. Kecuali mati keduanya." Sakura menatap Gaara menyesal.

"Bukankah itu lebih baik." Ucap Be. "Jika kau memang kehilangan bayi mu, setelah kita membrantas sebabnya kau masih punya kesempatan punya lagi dengan istri mu. Tapi jika istri mu yang pergi, setidaknya ada bagian istrimu disisimu. Ku tahu kau hanya setia pada satu istri." lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi kemungkinan keduanya meninggal juga ada." ingat Sakura.

"Itu keputusan King Gaara, mati terkoyak, atau mati putus asa. Seperti katanya sama-sama mati." Ucap King Kato.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku." Tanya Tsunade.

"Kita perlu ahli medis bagian bedah, anastesi, dan kandungan, tak masalah jika ada tenaga medis lain pun hanya perlu dilatih untuk bagian penting itu. Kita juga perlu ahli Farmasi dan apoteker untuk mengolah obat-obatan. Hal yang paling penting adalah bahan obat-obatan. Tidak semua desa memiliki bahan obat yang dibutuhkan." jelas Sakura.

"Disini bisa terjadi konflik ekonomi perdagangan." potong Sasuke.

"Itu sudah pasti, My Lord. Tapi untuk sekarang apapun bisa kami upayakan, benarkan?" ujar Be.

"Hn. Ya. Sementara tim dokter kandungan dibentuk, maka tim ekspedisi untuk mencari sebab mengapa terjadi kekacauan seperti ini didunia Shinobi juga harus dikerahkan. Kita tak boleh menghentikan kelahiran generasi Shinobi." ungkap Sasuke, memandu ke tujuan awal pertemuan ini diadakan.

"Aku setuju, My Lord. Jadi maksud meminta ku disini untuk ahli anastesi, Sakura." Tsunade memandang Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Anda benar, Shishou. Banyak kematian karena gagal mendapatkan anastesi dengan baik. Juga dengan kemampuan epidural bisa setidaknya menahan giliran operasi untuk mereka yang tidak tahan dengan kontraksi."

"Ah. Ya. Masuk akal. Tapi aku pun tak bisa menangani yang katanya operasi caesar."

Sakura terdiam. "Queen Sakura, menerapkan sistem menangani pasien sambil mengajari tenaga medis baru. Artinya memasrahkan urusan operasi pada satu tenaga ahli dengan memboyong tenaga medis yang belum ahli. Sejauh ini metode ini masih lambat. Tapi kami mendapatkan hasil." jelas Jirayya, karena ikut memantau keadaan dilapangan.

"Ah hebat sekali, apakah seorang perawat juga diajari." ucap Hana semangat.

"Perlu diketahui bahwa memotong organ manusia itu perlu keberanian. Tak cukup disitu ketelitian juga menentukan agar tidak terjadi infeksi. Jadi memboyong tak asal memboyong. Dan mengajari juga tak semua tenaga medis meraup dengan cepat." bantah Sasori setengah sinis.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika dibuat tim dalam tim?" Usul Tsunade.

"Jelaskan." titah Sasuke.

"Dalam tim Dokter kandungan terdiri dari tim bedah, tim anestesi dan tim pemantau kandungan. Para medis tidak harus mempelajari semua bagian itu akan lama, mereka hanya perlu mendalami masing-masing peran. Begitu juga untuk para peracik obat." Tsunade melirik wajah satu-satu.

"Jadi dalam ruang operasi terdiri dari 6 orang." Be berpikir.

"Kenapa kamu memusingkan itu." sungut Tsunade sebal. "My Lord, tolong perintahkan untuk mengerahkan tenaga medis sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan kita tarik satu orang ahli bedah dari Kerajaan Haruno. Untuk urusan anestesi dan kandungan Saya bersedia melatih mereka." Tsunade berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan semangat.

"hoi hoi kau pikir, itu mudah, pikirkan tempat dan segala tetek bengeknya juga." bantah killer Be.

"Tidak berapa persen pun tingkatnya pelatihan medis seperti ini sangat bagus untuk sekarang ataupun kedepannya. Aku akan mendukung apapun yang aku bisa. Dan tolong lakukan pemerataan." Pinta Gaara sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah, dibagunnya Tim dokter kandungan karena adanya keberhasilan kecil dari Queen Sakura. Tidak masalahkah jika Aku menimpakan ketua kepada Queen Tsunade?" Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak masalah, My Lord. Shishou lebih pengalaman dalam bidang medis, akan lebih baik jika tugas ini diberikan kepada Queen Tsunade. Hanya seperti yang King Gaara katakan, tolong lakukan pemerataan."

"Saya akan menjalani tugas dengan baik, My Lord. Biarkan Queen Sakura menjadi wakil Saya jika begitu."

"Silahkan"

"Terimakasih, My Lord." Ucap Sakura dan Tsunade.

"Bagaimana jika para Raja memimpin ekspedisi. Sementara para Ratu menghadapi masalah didepan mata." Tanya Sasuke mantap.

"Ya. Lebih baik, My Lord. Saya tidak mengerti medis. Tapi tidak berpikir untuk menonton juga." ucap Be, dan diangguki setiap orang.

Sakura menghela nafas lega, menoleh kepada Jirayya dan Sasori. Seolah mengatakan masalah sedikit terbantu.

"Karena lokasi setiap Kerajaan berjauhan. Ada sebuah lahan kosong bagian timur yang luas dibawah kaki pegunungan Miyaboku. Kurasa tempat itu cocok untuk tempat melatih tim medis." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Itu adalah perbatasan Lima negara, dan merupakan titik temu terdekat untuk setiap negara, tempat yang sangat bagus, My Lord, kita bisa membuat akademik terbesar yang pernah ada didunia Shinobi." Jirayya menyetujui saran Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan menyarankan untuk mengosongkan tenaga medis pada setiap daerah dimasing-masing wilayah, lakukan secara berkala. Jika dirasa bisa mumpuni mengemban tugas segera sebar mereka ke wilayah membutuhkan."

"Baik, My Lord." jawab semua serempak.

"Queen Sakura, bisakah lebih dulu menolong Istriku, aku akan melakukan apapun, jika Istriku selamat." Gaara sekali lagi menatap Sakura penuh permohonan.

"Sekali lagi, ajarkan juga bagi para medis untuk membuat perjanjian dengan keluarga pasien terutama Suami. Memberitahukan para medis hanya melakukan tindakan. Selalu ada kata gagal disamping kata berhasil. Dan belum pernah ada yang selamat keduanya. Pun tak bisa memilih ibu atau anak yang harus hidup. Kematian keduanya pun bisa saja terjadi. Jika keluarga setuju lakukan tindakan seoptimal mungkin. Jika tidak lebih baik menolong yang lain yang siap dengan segala konsekuensi." Sakura mengumumkan surat perjanjian pada keluarga pasien.

"Aku setuju, Sakura. Dan akan kupastikan dokter Suna juga akan menggunakan surat perjanjian keluarga pasien." dukung Gaara.

"Baik. Bisakah Queen Tsunade juga membantu?" Sakura melirik ke arah Tsunade.

"Dengan senang hati, ini akan jadi pelajaran pertama untukku."

"Dengan begitu rapat ditutup, jika ingin, semua bisa ikut ke Istana Sabaku. Menyambut kelahiran Putra pertama King Gaara." Sasuke menutup jalannya rapat.

* * *

.

Pemandangan pertama yang Sakura lihat saat masuk ke kamar Ratu Matsuri adalah ringisan ringan namun mampu menyayat hati. Sepertinya pengaruh epidural sudah hilang. Begitulah kata Tsunade pengaruh epidural bisa hilang sewaktu-waktu.

"Gaara-kun, Sa-sakit." Gaara hanya bisa mengusap lembut kening Sang Istri.

"Pembukaan masih belum terjadi, Yang Mulia." Ucap salah satu tabib yang bertugas.

"Huhuhu aku tak sanggup."

"Tenanglah." Gaara sangat menyayangi Istrinya.

"Kau akan disini Gaara?" Tanya Sakura, setelah Sasori datang dengan membawa alat bedah yang sudah disterilkan. Sakura hanya membiarkan Tsunade dan Gaara yang masuk tadi. Sasori pun diusir kembali setelah menyiapkan peralatan yang ia bawa.

"Ya, Aku akan disini." jawab Gaara mantap.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Matsuri panik, tadi ia tidak memperdulikan kedatangan Sakura dan Tsunade, tapi setelah melihat benda yang dibawa Sasori, dia tidak bisa tidak takut.

"Queen Sakura, punya cara, Kau akan di operasi. Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Hanya ikuti. Biarkan Queen Tsunade dan Queen Sakura yang bertindak. Percayalah. Yakinlah. Kita akan menua bersama." Gaara mencoba memberikan semangat walaupun dia juga takut kehilangan.

Sakura tersenyum menenangkan ke arah Matsuri. "Bisakah menggelar futon tipis dilantai, sebisa mungkin tidak menyebabkan gerakan apapun selama operasi."

"Lakukan apa yang diminta." Ujar Gaara pada para pelayan disudut ruangan.

"Anda bisa melakukan anastesi sekarang, Shisou"

"Seluruh atau setengah?"

"Setengah juga tidak masalah."

"Baik, Queen Matsuri, organ tubuh anda dari perut ke bawah akan mati rasa, tapi Anda akan sadar dan bisa terus mengobrol dengan King Gaara." Tsunade mengerjakan bagiannya dengan terus membuat Matsuri tenang dalam duduknya.

"Sa-kit." eluh Matsuri.

"Hanya sebentar, setelah bagian bawah tak bisa digerakkan katakan saja."

"Ini saja sudah mati rasa, perut ku juga tak sakit lagi." Adu Matsuri. "Gaara-kun, apakah artinya Aku sembuh dan melahirkan."

"Nanti Aku jelaskan, tapi sekarang kamu nurut dulu ya." Gaara yang Sakura tahu dingin, saat ini tersenyum melihat Matsuri mengangguk patuh.

"Ayo bantu baringkan disini, kondisi bantal harus rendah agar posisi badan lurus, tidak dianjurkan dikasur empuk karena saat tertekan ditengah operasi bisa menekan luka dan terjadi pendarahan." Jelas Sakura pada Tsunade.

"Anastesi lokal sangat hebat, tadi Saya tidak yakin, tapi melihat Queen Matsuri masih sadar dan bagian bawah mati rasa, Aku percaya." puji Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Queen Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng. "Jangan sekarang."

"Kau pasti bisa, Sakura." Sakura dan Gaara memang teman masa kecil jadi jarang menggunakan embel-embel gelar.

"Maaf harus dihalangi dari jangkauan pandangan, ini untuk menghindari terjadi tekanan mental atau stress. Anda hanya boleh memikirkan yang senang-senang. Karena masih sadar Anda bisa mengobrol tapi hindari tertawa atau hal-hal yang menyebabkan gerakan." jelas Sakura membantu para pelayan membuat sekat diatas dada Matsuri. Matsuri mengangguk patuh.

Seperti kata Sakura, Matsuri mengobrol dengan Gaara, tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi, hanya menurut penjelasan Gaara. Selebihnya tak dipikirkan lagi. Ngeri. Maka lebih baik mengobrolkan hal positif.

Sedangkan Tsunade fokus pada tugas Sakura dan apapun yang diminta Sakura. Mulut Sakura tak lelah untuk menjelaskan selama dia juga menjalankan operasi.

Saat Lapisan terakhir Tsunade bisa melihat kepala bayi yang masih terbungkus lapisan ketuban. Tsunade tahu saat memberikan anastesi, bayi itu tidak bernafas. Tsunade hanya sesekali melirik kearah kesadaran Matsuri dan Gaara bergantian. Sesekali menanggapi obrolan mereka. Pun Sakura yang ternyata punya selera humor namun tak pernah ditampilkan didepan umum.

"Angkat!"

Tsunade mengangkat bayi berjenis kelamin perempuan sesuai instruksi. Tak satu pun pasangan Sabaku itu sadar. Hanya para pelayan yang menutup mulut hendak bersuara tapi mendapat tatapan tajam Tsunade seolah mengancam mereka untuk tetap diam.

"Aku rasa ada sesuatu melompat dari bawah sana." Kata Matsuri.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, jangan terlalu fokus sama yang mereka lakukan. Kecuali jika diminta." Gaara cemberut disamping kepala Istrinya dan mendapat senyuman manis Matsuri.

Sakura menghela nafas berat melihat seonggok bayi tak bernyawa. "Biarkan saja, bantu aku membersihkan ini."

Tsunade membantu membersihkan isi rahim Matsuri, dan darah disetiap lapisan. Beruntung tidak terjadi pendarahan. Matsuri masih sadar. Pun saat Sakura mulai menjahit dan membutuhkan anti septik setelahnya. Tanda operasi telah selesai. Hanya membersihkan sisa noda disekitar yang terkena cipratan. Itu tugas pelayan. Tsunade harus mengingat harus ada bagian khusus untuk menjahit, mengurus bayi dan bersih-bersih.

"Setelah efek anastesi hilang, akan perih, hanya memperhatikan pola makanan dan aktivitas, akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Tapi ingat jangan lakukan gerakan apalagi diawal-awal paska operasi." jelas Sakura ke arah Matsuri.

"Apakah sudah selesai?" Saat melihat perawat ternyata berkumpul diujung kaki Matsuri dan pembatas sudah diangkat.

Sakura mengangguk. Melirik ke arah Gaara, dengan tatapan menyesal. Gaara mengerti tatapan itu, dan meyakini kumpulan perawat dan Tsunade adalah bayinya.

"Perutku kempis meskipun belum sepenuhnya." Ujar Matsuri melemah.

"Bayinya perempuan." Beritahu Sakura.

"Oh Tuhan, dia lahir. Tapi. Aku tidak sadar. Gaara." Matsuri menatap Gaara haru.

Gaara mengecup setiap sudut wajah Matsuri, penuh sukur. Matsuri masih disini. Hanya bayinya ia tahu jawabannya tapi Matsuri pasti akan sedih.

"Aku ingin menggendongnya, dia tidak menangis."

"Satu hal yang harus kamu tahu, ku harap kau mengerti kondisi mu setelah tahu kenyataannya. Ingat jangan melakukan apapun yang mengguncang tubuhmu. Kau harus merelakan bayi mu."

"A-ap-apa maksudnya?" Tanya Matsuri merasakan perasaan tak enak.

"Kami tak bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Oh,Tuhan. Oh.. Gaara, putri Kita." Matsuri menangis pilu. Larangan akan kondisinya memburam. Putrinya. Putri yang telah mereka nantikan tak sempat melihat kedua orang tuanya.

"Ssstttt.. Tenangkan dirimu. Kumohon."

"Putri kita... Gaara." Gaara hanya mampu mengangguk berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

"Janjilah untuk sembuh, tenangkan dulu. Ingat jangan bergerak, jangan sampai pendarahan. Kau tak ingin meninggalkan ku juga kan." Sorot Gaara menyendu.

Matsuri tahu Gaara juga kehilangan, tatapannya tak bisa dibohongi. Sangat Khawatir. Ya, Dia harus sembuh untuk Gaara.

"Aku ingin melihatnya."

Gaara mengangguk. Tsunade menghampiri dan menyerahkan pada Gaara. Matsuri hanya mampu memegangnya. Tak bisa egois, untuk melakukan tindakan yang bisa membahayakan dirinya.

"Efek anastesinya akan membuat mu tidur, tapi itu tidak masalah. Aku sudah meresepkan obat penghilang rasa nyerinya juga." jelas Tsunade.

"Luka operasi akan membekas dan akan benar-benar sembuh sekitar 3 bulan. Tapi jangan khawatir karena waktu seminggu juga sudah bisa melakukan aktivitas ringan. Tim medis akan memantau." Sakura juga menjelaskan kekhawatiran yang selalu terjadi pada pasiennya.

"Apakah aku bisa hamil lagi."

"Tentu. Tapi tolong jangan pada kesempatan ini. Sekarang pencegah kehamilan sangat dianjurkan." Matsuri mengerti, karena ia pun sempat berpikir untuk menyerah, apalagi sebelum kedatangan Tsunade.

"Terimakasih Sakura, Aku sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun asal kau menyelamatkan Matsuri. Kau bisa memintanya sekarang."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku senang bisa menolong, walaupun hanya setengah. Pasti berat. Tapi kami juga belum mampu melakukan apapun."

"Baik tidak sekarang, Aku tidak akan melupakannya."

* * *

"Bagaimana Queen Tsunade." Ucap Hana saat melihat Tsunade keluar kamar, tak lama kemudian Sakura juga keluar dengan raut sedih.

"Kak, Ada apa?" Sasori menggandeng Sakura yang diberi senyuman paksa dan mengacak rambut merahnya.

"Tck menyebalkan." gerutu Sasori, merapihkan kembali pelampiasan Sakura.

"Jika ingin menjenguk istri King Gaara, besok lagi saja, dia sedang tidur." Tsunade berucap lelah.

"Itu artinya Queen Matsuri selamat?" Tanya Temari penasaran.

"Ya." Tsunade tersenyum memeluk tubuh Kato, merasa haru. Baru kali ini. Dimasa seperti ini. Seseorang berhasil selamat dari maut.

Semua tersenyum lega. Masa depan segera dibuka. Haru, senang, bangga semua berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Penelitian tak bisa berhenti disini, karena yang kita harapkan Ibu dan Anak selamat, tak hanya salah satu." Ucap Sakura memecah segala haru setiap orang.

"Ya, kita akan berjuang bersama." Sahut Tsunade penuh janji.

"Apakah bayinya-?" Tanya Hana menyesal.

"Sesuai berita sebelumnya. Tapi mungkin Aku tahu sebabnya setelah menangani beberapa pasien lagi." Tsunade memasang tampang berpikir.

"Kau memang wanita generasi ku yang paling hebat." kekeh Bee bangga.

* * *

TBC


	3. 3

Jangan lupa follow, comment, like and share ya :D

Yang belum nemu ceritaku di WP, bisa cari aku di @aas_asia

Ya, selamat membaca bagi yang masih menunggu

HAPPY READING

* * *

Dua bulan berlalu, sesuai rencana Tim dokter dan Tim ekspedisi dibentuk.

Banyak dari warga yang berhasil tertolong, juga para bayi yang berhasil selamat. Angka kematian berkurang, meskipun jumlah yang tumbang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

Tim ekspedisi menemukan titik terang dari penyelidikan mengenai parameter yang digunakan secara serempak dilima negara. Mencurigai sumber air yang terhubung ke semua negara.

Dunia Shinobi terpisah oleh pegunungan yang membentang luas, terjal dan berkelok-kelok. Pegunungan Miyaboku, memuntahkan ratusan air terjun. Pun dengan lima air terjun terbesar yang mengalir setiap aliran sungai setiap desa. Tidak ada satupun yang tidak teraliri.

Hanya kecurigaan. Tapi cukup masuk akal karena dibelakang pegunungan ini adalah tempat para Iblis dan pengikutnya tinggal. Dunia hitam tersembunyi yang hanya sebagian orang tahu.

Disini semua orang memuji insting seorang Kaisar dingin seperti Sasuke, yang menempatkan pusat pelatihan medis di dirikan, jalur pusat pertemuan lima negara, tempat dimana biasanya perang terjadi beberapa puluh tahun lalu. Dibawah kaki pegunungan Miyaboku terbentuk lapangan luas bekas ledakan. Ternyata dekat dengan sumber masalah.

Hanya saja, ada apa dengan air itu. Mereka masih menyelidiki lebih lanjut. Memasuki pegunungan yang terjal bukanlah perkara mudah. Pun dengan Kaisar Sasuke yang memang memiliki kemampuan Khusus yang tidak main-main, yang membuat semua negara tunduk pada Kekaisaran Uchiha. Serta kekuatan Militer yang kuat. Belum mampu memecah maksud dari air ini.

Meskipun bersumber dari air, tak membuat para kage membuka titah untuk tidak mengkonsumsi air. Karena secara garis besar tidak memiliki efek besar kecuali pada Ibu hamil. Tak ada pilihan sumber air juga. Semua orang hidup membutuhkan air. Tak ada pikiran untuk mati karena kekurangan air.

Dari sini motif meracuni air disimpulkan, untuk menghentikan perkembangbiakan manusia. Dan mungkin dimasa depan akan terjadi perang, sehingga mengurangi jumlah tentara. Tapi jika benar ini ulah bangsa iblis, untuk apa menyerang manusia.

Para Kage silih berganti berjaga, masing-masing memiliki kesibukan kenegaraan yang memang tidak bisa diabaikan. Memantau perkembangan masyarakat dan mengatur tatanan kenegaraan. Tak mengenal rasa mengeluh, karena telah bertekad. Perintah Kaisar pun tak bisa dibantah. Melanggar berarti perang.

Malam ini semua berkumpul ditempat pelatihan medis yang diberi nama Akademi Miyaboku. Selain Akademi, dibangun juga Rumah Sakit Miyaboku yang sangat luas meski tidak seluas di Rumah Sakit Konoha Center.

Sasuke sedang dilanda gelisah meskipun raut wajahnya masih menampilkan ekspresi datar dan tenang. Para Raja menemani diruang tunggu. Sedangkan disatu ruangan bertuliskan operasi dipenuhi tenaga medis terbaik untuk membantu sang Empress bersalin.

Hana dibius total karena sangat lemah. Dia bersikeras untuk membantu jalannya pelatihan di Akademi Miyaboku, baik Tsunade maupun Sakura melarang Hana mendekati Rumah Sakit untuk menghindari trauma bersalin. Selama itu pula Hana tinggal di Miyaboku, Sasuke sendiri yang melarang Istrinya melakukan perjalanan jauh secara bolak balik. Mau tak mau Hana melahirkan diluar Kekaisaran yang beruntungnya lagi tepat pada saat kelima Kage sedang berkumpul.

"Saya hanya bisa berdoa, semoga semuanya lancar." Killer Be berusaha menenangkan calon Ayah baru sebagai formalitas.

"Hn."

Tak lama kemudian pintu operasi dibuka menampilkan raut sendu Tsunade, diikuti Sakura dan beberapa tim dokter lain. Semua diam tanpa mampu bersuara. Membuat Sasuke berkerut bingung. Hanya terlihat tipis. Karena raut Sasuke yang sedang menatap ke rombongan dokter masih tetap dingin.

"Katakanlah!"

"My Lord, maafkan kami. Kami gagal menyelamatkan keduanya."

Kedua mata Sasuke menutup rapat. Tidak. Dia sudah siap untuk ini. Hanya sangat disayangkan, keturunan yang selalu menjadi intrik dalam Kastil harus termakan menjadi korban. Pun dengan istri pertamanya yang cukup keras kepala dan selalu mencari cara menyenangkannya juga gugur.

"Bereskan sisanya, Aku akan membawa mayat nya saat fajar terbit."

"Dilaksanakan, My Lord." serempak semua dokter.

Para Kage juga silih berganti menyampaikan bela sungkawa.

* * *

Sasuke berdiri dibawah pohon. Menengadah menantang bulan yang terang benderang seolah mengejek kegagalannya.

Tidak. Sasuke tidak menangis pedih meraun-raung karena ditinggal Istri. Dia punya Istri lain di Kastilnya. Hanya saja kegagalan selalu tak bisa ia terima, termasuk usahanya selama ini berhasil menyelamatkan warganya tapi mengapa anak Istrinya tidak. Dia tak berniat pamrih. Tapi rasa kesal juga mendominasi.

Saat dirasa cukup puas dengan udara yang mulai menusuk ketebalan tulang, Sasuke berniat kembali ke pondok pria, untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

Ditengah jalan ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sakura yang sedang merenggangkan otot-ototnya, mungkin kelelahan. Hingga jarak semakin dekat, Sakura berhenti, barangkali baru menyadari kehadirannya.

"Selamat malam, My Lord. Anda belum beristirahat?" Sasuke meneliti Sakura yang mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

"Coba katakan, bagaimana cara seorang Suami beristirahat setelah Istri dan Anaknya meninggal 3 jam lalu?"

Sakura bingung diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Jelas ia bukan seorang suami. "Membuat diri Anda sehat, mungkin bisa membuat mereka juga pergi dengan damai." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Sasuke mendengus keras. "Jika Aku kesal, bagaimana?"

"Saya tidak mengerti, My Lord. Saya takut apapun ucapan saya akan tidak cocok dengan perasaan Anda."

"Selain besar mulut, Kau pandai berkilah ternyata." Sasuke menatap raut Sakura yang terpantul sinar rembulan.

"My Lord, jika Anda kesal dengan para medis, Saya juga bisa pahami. Tapi sesuai perjanjian keluarga pasien tidak ada yang berhak melampiaskan kekesalan apalagi kekerasan pada tim medis, semua sudah disepakati, jika begitu saya pergi dulu." Ucap Sakura ketus.

Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura yang hendak pergi, sehingga mereka berhadapan kembali. "Bagaimana jika ini dilakukan karena dendam masa lalu?"

"Anda menuduh saya?"

"Kau yang menuduh dirimu sendiri."

"Tolong jangan bertele-tele, Saya lelah dengan kesalahanpahaman ini. Saya sudah menolak untuk menangani sejak awal."

"Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan iya atau tidak."

"Jadi, Apakah atas dasar seperti itu Anda merasa kesal." Sasuke diam.

"Dengar, Saya tidak perduli siapa Istri Anda. Ataupun siapa yang melahirkan anak Anda. Yang Saya harus lakukan saat ini adalah menolong mereka yang ada di depan mataku, jika pun itu gagal, bukan kehendak saya tapi jalan takdir." Sentak Sakura kasar, lalu pergi tanpa menoleh.

* * *

"Ada apa dengan Kaisar? kenapa sampai terluka seperti ini?" teriak Tsunade saat memasuki ruangan, kemudian pintu kembali terbuka membawa Sakura masuk.

Dua bulan sudah sejak pemakaman Empress Hana, Sasuke menempuh jalur pintas. Cukup beresiko jika tidak berhati-hati. Beruntung Sasuke hanya terluka dibeberapa sisi yang telah dirawat oleh salah satu dokter.

Membuat Tsunade dan Sakura yang sedang turun ke sebuah desa dibuat terkejut. Kemudian segera pergi ke Miyaboku setelah mendapat perintah untuk kembali.

"My Lord berpikir jika terus menyusuri dunia hitam dibelakang Miyaboku hanya akan menumbuhkan waktu lagi. Sehingga My Lord, Aku, King Kato, Karui dan Shikamaru mengikuti rencana My Lord untuk menempuh arah sebaliknya dan menerobos dunia para Ootsutsuki berada." jelas Gaara.

"O-ootsutsuki?" Tsunade tergagap.

"Bukankah itu tidak mungkin?" Ucap Sakura terkejut.

"Ya. Meminta tolong pada Ootsutsuki sama saja tindakan sia-sia seharusnya." balas Kato.

"Tapi nyatanya kita menemukan titik terang, jadi tidak sia-sia." Bantah Shikamaru.

"Apa itu?" Tsunade penasaran.

"My Lord sangat keren." teriak heboh Karui tak penting. Dihadiahi bletakan keras dari killer Be. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk diam menyender dikepala ranjang Rumah Sakit.

"My Lord, membuka jurus teleport ke dunia Ootsutsuki. Seperti yang kita tahu mereka tak menerima tamu apa pun dari luar. Pertarungan tak bisa dihindari dari beberapa pertarung yang kami kira seorang penjaga Ootsutsuki. Itu mengapa Kami babak belur." Jelas Shikamaru, tak terima jika hanya Kaisar yang mendapat perhatian.

"Ah lalu?" Tanya Bee, setelah melihat semua orang yang pergi ke dunia Ootsutuki sama babak belur nya dengan Kaisar, hanya mungkin Kaisar lebih parah.

"Ditengah pertarungan, Hagoromo dan Hamura Ootsutuki datang ikut menyerang Kaisar. Itu mengapa My Lord terluka parah." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Jangan bertele-tele, katanya menemukan titik terang yang tidak sia-sia? Apa itu?" Tsunade tersungut kesal mendengar penjelasan yang terkesan jauh titik tujuan.

"Aku merasa mereka sengaja menjauhkan My Lord dari Kami-- entah memang untuk menguji atau memang menghabisi." Ucap Gaara meragu. "Tapi disaat terakhir, saat Kami memang tidak mungkin menang dan memilih mundur-- tiba-tiba Hagoromo memberikan sebuah gulungan dengan tulisan aneh. Dan kami belum bisa membacanya."

"Itukah yang dimaksud titik terang?" dengus Killer Bee. "Tenaga kalian lebih berarti untuk saat ini, jangan melakukan hal sia-sia."

"Jangan lupakan ekspresi, kedua saudara kembar Ootsutuki itu." Kato membantah karena sedikit apapun usaha mereka tidak boleh diremehkan sekalipun tanpa hasil.

"Jadi apakah memang ada?" Sakura yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan pun tak bisa untuk tidak penasaran.

Shikamaru memandang Sakura dalam. "Hagomoro dan satunya lagi terlihat tahu apa yang kita cari hingga sampai nekat pergi ke sana." Jelas Shikamaru tak ingin repot mengingat nama mereka. "Dan gulungan itu, seolah kata solusi dari apa yang kita cari."

"Lalu dimana gulungannya?" Sakura balik menatap Shikamaru.

"Ah Iya tadi gulungannya saya taruh dilemari nakas My Lord, biar saya ambilkan." belum satu langkah Karui menuju samping ranjang Kaisar, Sasuke telah lebih dulu mengambil karena memang jarakya paling dekat.

"Jadi, Apakah ada yang mengerti arti tulisan ini? Lambang Uchiha ada disana?" Ucapan Sasuke terkesan datar, tak peduli segala macam yang mereka ocehkan.

"Ini bukan bahasa Kuno." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. Memecah keheningan dari semua orang yang sibuk menerka-nerka, mereka bisa membaca tapi tidak dengan artinya.

"Apakah kau mengerti Sakura." Sakura menggeleng menyesal kepada Gaara.

"Tulisan ini tersegel."

"Tapi Kaisar tadi juga sudah berusaha membuka segel, tapi ini menunjukkan jika tulisan ini tidak disegel, melainkan tulisan asli." Ucap Karui bingung.

"Mungkinkah, ini segel tingkat 8?"

"Hagoromo itu kuat, bukan tidak mungkin segel itu ada. Terlebih mungkin dia melindungi segel ini dari seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab." Kato menjawab pertanyaan istrinya.

"Yang ku tahu yang bisa membuka segel delapan adalah Jirayya, benarkah Tsunade?" Bee menoleh ke arah Tsunade.

"Ya, benar."

"Kalau begitu, Shikamaru. Tolong antar Sasori ke Kirigakure dan jemput Tuan Jirayya. Biarkan Sasori yang mengurus disana." Sakura memberi titah pada Shikamaru.

"Dilaksanakan, Yang Mulia."

* * *

TBC


	4. 4

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya ️

Karena itu merupakan referensi saya, cerita ini cocok dilanjutkan atau tidak

Happy Reading

* * *

...oOo...

Setelah dua hari menjemput Jirayya, semua Kage berkumpul di ruang rapat Akademi Miyaboku. Jirayya memberikan gulungan tersebut kepada Sasuke setelah segel berhasil dibuka.

Semua orang memandang penasaran kearah Sasuke. Ruangan begitu karena tak kunjung angkat suara. Sakura menoleh ke arah Jirayya, dan mendapat tatapan tak bisa diartikan.

"Bacakan ini Queen Tsunade." semua orang mengkerut bingung. Kenapa tidak langsung saja.

"I-ini?" Tsunade patuh dan terkejut saat membaca. "Ditulisan ini tercantum bahwa seorang Ibu dan anak yang baru dilahirkan secara normal harus dimandikan dipusat sumber air yang mengaliri sungai Dunia Shinobi. Bayi yang terlahir harus dari pasangan penguasa Dunia Shinobi untuk menyatukan perang dingin antar Shinobi." Tsunade memandang seluruh anggota rapat. "Dibawah tulisan utama tertulis sebuah catatan kecil. Hal apapun yang tertulis diatas boleh tidak dilaksanakan. Itu hanya cara mematahkan kutukan yang ditanam di sumber air para Shinobi. Musuh sesungguhnya masih akan menyerang dibalik Pegunungan dunia Shinobi." Tsunade memberi jeda. "Begitulah isi dari tulisan yang kita saksikan bersama saat segel dibuka." Tutup Tsunade.

Semua tak langsung merespon. Masih tampak memikirkan apapun yang siap ditanyakan atau diungkapkan. Tulisannya terlihat simple hanya tidak terdengar spesifik atau masuk akal. Seperti mengada-ngada.

"Melihat istriku tidak melahirkan normal beberapa bulan lalu dan hampir kepayahan. Apakah itu artinya bukan Aku dan Istriku." ungkap Gaara ragu-ragu.

"Istriku bahkan sudah bunuh diri." Bee ikut berkilah.

"Tapi Istri dan bayi Lord Sasuke juga tidak selamat." Perkataan Kato mengingatkan. "Dan Istriku sudah tidak subur lagi. Jelas bukan Aku. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, jikapun aku masih bisa produksi anak, Aku bukanlah penguasa sesungguhnya di Iwagakure."

Tsunade melotot tajam pada Kato. "Mau coba-coba selingkuh?"

"Eh ampun, Sayang. Aku kan cuma mengingat aturan tulisan itu, kita tidak boleh gegabah karena ini menyangkut nyawa." Kato meringis mendapat cubitan maut istrinya.

Ruangan kembali hening. Walaupun Kato masih terlihat meringis sakit.

"Maaf menyela, bukankah dari semua alasan hanya tinggal Queen Sakura?" semua menoleh ke arah Naruto, Jenderal Kekaisaran Uchiha. Dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura bergantian.

Sakura memijat pelipis yang mengkerut pening. "Alasan ku adalah belum menikah. Aku benci disini seolah-olah kalian sudah mencoba usaha dan aku belum."

Gaara terkekeh geli. "Jangan diambil hati, Sakura. Kami seolah membuat alasan karena tanpa sengaja sudah terjadi, tidak berniat menghakimi. Dan aku juga ragu jika harus membiarkan mu mencoba. Tapi cepat atau lambat Kau juga harus menikah."

"Jika urusan coba mencoba bukankah Queen Tsunade juga belum tentu tidak bisa hamil." Sakura memberenggut.

"Maaf mengecewakan mu, Yang Mulia, tapi Aku dan Istriku masih aktif melakukannya. Jangan lupa perempuan usia diatas 50 sudah sepantasnya sistem reproduksi berhenti, kasihan jika istriku harus mengerang karena melahirkan, mending dia mengerang karena-- Aww."

"Tutup mulut kotor mu." Pipi Tsunade bersemu merah karena malu dan kesal.

"Tua tua keladi, makin tua makin menjadi." Jirayya bersiul usil.

"Jirayya, tutup mulut mu. Lebih baik kau cari solusi." Tunjuk Tsunade, mengalihkan rasa malu. Sedang yang lain hanya terkekeh melihat pasangan tua rasa anak muda kecuali Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar.

"Hah? Solusi? Lupakan saja." Jirayya menggaruk pelipis yang tidak gatal.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Percuma mencari solusi tapi saling menuduh untuk melakukannya. Jika yang tertulis disana adalah penguasa berarti diantara lima kage. Daripada saling menuduh siapa yang harus berperan lebih baik semua ikut berperan itu akan adil. Maaf mengacau, ini hanya saran." Jirayya menghentikan pendapat karena merasa menghakimi 5 kage sekaligus dan itu tidak baik untuk dirinya dan jungjunannya.

"Apa Kami menyinggungmu?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura menoleh khawatir kepada Jirayya. "Tidak. Tidak ada My Lord." Jirayya menjeda. "Hanya saja jika My Queen harus mencoba melakukan pembuktian dengan cara menikah secepatnya. Aku merasa semua Kage juga harus melakukan. Anda--" Jirayya menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "My Lord dan King Bee, masih punya istri lain. King Gaara dan Ratu Matsuri juga masih muda, atau menarik selir juga masih bisa karena anda Raja sebenernya. Untuk King Kato memang tak berpengaruh sekalipun mengambil selir, tapi putra sulung Queen Tsunade satu bulan lagi telah memasuki masa dewasa, sudah bisa membuat anak dan cukup pantas dijadikan Raja sejak dini, sama-sama mengejar waktu. Jika demikian tak ada yang dirugikan."

"Ahem, maaf. Aku salah, aku tak bermaksud memaksa Queen Sakura." Gaara memandang bersalah ke arah Sakura.

"Aku bahkan tidak sampai berpikir sejauh Tuan Jirayya." Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Yahhh. Maafkan saya juga Queen karena ikut memprovokasi." Kato tersenyum tidak enak. Yang diangguki Sakura.

"Jadi kita berhenti membicarakan cara mematahkan yang katanya adalah kutukan perairan dunia Shinobi?" Tanya Bee memastikan, menatap remeh ke arah Sasuke. "My Lord?"

"Tidak." Tatapan Sasuke mengarah tajam. "Artikan maksud tulisan itu. Dan berhenti saling menuduh."

"Saya rasa tulisan itu telah cukup jelas, dan saling menuduh hanya akan terjadi kesenjangan, mengikuti saran Jirayya juga terlalu tergesa-gesa. Sesuatu yang dilakukan secara tidak matang dikhawatirkan menimbulkan konflik yang tidak diinginkan dikemudian hari." Tsunade tak akan menyerah agar kutukan itu dipatahkan, bahkan jika harus terus mendesak Kekaisaran.

"Ya. Sayang sekali jika dilewatkan ketika kita mendapatkan petunjuk. Aku akan rela mengambil selir jika diperlukan. Mungkin Ratu ku akan mengerti." Gaara meragu.

"Tolong bicara, hanya memberikan solusi, tidak mengeluh." Sakura sebal. Rapat ini hanya terus berputar-putar.

"Seperti yang telah Queen Tsunade katakan jangan tergesa-gesa, begitupun dengan pendapat. Perhatikan baik-baik kata '-harus dari pasangan penguasa-', ini memang mengarah pada lima Kage. Tapi 'pasangan' menjurus ke arah pernikahan 2 negara." Penjelasan Kakashi membuat semua terkejut. Karena tidak berpikir ke arah sana.

"Saya juga sempat berpikir begitu. Tapi ini terlalu ekstrem untuk diung-."

"Shikamaru!" Peringat Sakura untuk menghentikan apapun yang akan Shikamaru lontarkan.

"Lanjutkan!" Perintah Sasuke lebih tegas dan menuntut.

Sakura menoleh cepat pada Sasuke. "My Lord, abaikan saj-."

"Lanjutkan! Ini perintah!" menatap Sakura tajam. Tak Sasuke pedulikan apapun yang ingin Sakura lindungi.

Dengan ragu-ragu Shikamaru melanjutkan. "Saya rasa, maksud Tuan Kakashi memang sudah jelas karena tak mungkin maksud tulisan itu adalah lima Kage dengan pasangan masing-masing. Karena yang tertulis bukan penguasa dengan pasangan tapi pasangan penguasa. Itu se-seper-"

"Seperti pernikahan antar kage, benar kan, Tuan Shikamaru? Apa yang membuatmu ragu untuk melanjutkan." Seringai Kakashi yang memotong keraguan dalam nada terakhir Shikamaru.

Sekali lagi semua orang dibuat terkejut. "Seperti yang diharapkan, seorang Klan Nara selalu memiliki pemikiran yang realistis." provokasi Kakashi misterius.

"Bukan begitu." Bantah Shikamaru tegas.

"Lalu apa, apa kalian tidak menghormati kami para Kage yang menunggu penjelasan kalian?" hardik Bee Tsunade tak sabar. Kakashi diam mencari celah. Shikamaru terdiam ragu.

"Jika 2 Kage menikah, berarti mempelai wanita jelas Queen Sakura tidak mungkin nenek peot seperti-" Lemparan gelas kosong sontak menghentikan segala ucapan asal Naruto. "Ehhhh, itu berbahaya tahu." Tunjuk Naruto pada Tsunade selaku pelempar gelas.

"Tutup mulut mu, atau ku buat robek dengan pisau bedah." Ancaman Tsunade membuat Naruto bungkam dengan menumpukan kedua tangan dimulut. Dan ruangan kembali hening menunggu penjelasan.

"Jelaskan!" Sasuke kembali memberi perintah saat tak kunjung ada suara.

"Baik. Saya mengerti jika Tuan Shikamaru tidak mau menjelaskan. Sebenarnya mungkin Anda semua juga sudah mengerti garis besarnya, itu mengapa anda semua terdiam untuk menghindari provokasi lagi yang mengarah pada Queen Sakura." Sakura mendongak ke arah Kakashi tak terima, tapi Sasuke yang melihat Sakura akan bersuara memberi tatapan tajam seolah mengatakan jangan berani menyela.

"Diantara Lima Kage hanya Queen Sakura kage yang bisa menjadi mempelai wanita, karena walaupun Tuan Naruto berkata asal, memang benar Queen Tsunade sudah tidak pada masa reproduksi, apalagi jika harus menikah lagi. Aib bagi wanita yang memiliki lebih dari satu suami." Tsunade memandang Sakura menyesal. Biar bagaimana pun disini satu-satunya kandidat perempuan adalah Sakura.

"Lalu mempelai prianya?" Tanya Jirayya menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang memejamkan mata erat. Seolah menunggu vonis hukuman mematikan.

"Tentu itu harus didiskusikan, ada 3 kandidat yang bisa dijadikan Suami." Kakashi menoleh ke arah Jirayya yakin.

"Ini hanya prediksi kan, lebih baik mengikuti usul Tuan Jirayya sebelumnya." bantah Sakura, menolak segala kemungkinan yang akan merugikan dirinya.

"Tapi mematahkan kutukan memang tidak bisa sembarangan, itu yang saya tahu. Mengapa kita tidak bisa mendengarkan penjelasan hingga tuntas. Menjadikan saran Tuan Jirayya sebelumnya sebaga plan A. Dan lanjutan pemilihan kandidat pasangan pengantin sebagai plan B." Saran Temari tegas, ia yakin tak hanya dirinya yang bingung dan gelisah tapi anggota lain juga.

"Ahem. Mungkin jika arti tulisan adalah yang dimaksud Tuan Shikamaru dan Tuan Kakashi benar, maka Kami beruntung bekerja sama dengan Anda, Queen Sakura, karena masih lajang dan belum menikah." Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Bee. 'dasar kakek jelalata.' inner Sakura.

"Oh, bukan berarti aku tak tahu rasa terima kasih atas ide cemerlang Anda yang berhasil menyelamatkan warga saya." Bee Panik, mengangkat tangan menyerah.

"Tapi ini nyata, maaf aku senang diatas penderitaan mu. Tapi tolong jangan menjadikan ini beban atau bahkan penderitaan. Aku tahu, Aku sudah tua, maka dari itu masih ada King Gaara dan Lord Sasuke yang masih muda. Yahhh, memang sama-sama tidak setimpal jika menjunjung harga diri, Aku punya banyak istri, jadi bukan yang pertama. Begitupun dengan Lord dan King Gaara."

"PENGHINAAN MACAM APA INI? SHANNAROO."

BRUKKK

Seketika meja ruang rapat terbelah berkeping-keping, semua berdiri untuk menghindari serpihan yang mungkin bisa melukai mereka.

"KALIAN PIKIR, KALIAN SIAPA BEBAS MENENTUKAN SIAPA YANG AKAN MENJADI PENDAMPINGKU?" habis sudah kesabaran Sakura.

"Sakura, Kita bisa-"

"Diam Kau." Sentak Sakura pada Gaara.

Tubuh Sakura membeku, terasa mati lumpuh, tak bisa digerakkan. Sakura menoleh ke samping matanya membulat menemukan netra yang semula hitam sekelam malam berubah menjadi merah darah sedang menatapnya datar. 'Sharinggan'

Melihat itu Jirayya dan Shikamaru tak bisa tinggal diam, dan siap menarik senjata untuk menyerang Sasuke. Begitupun dengan Naruto dan Kakashi yang siap melindungi Sasuke.

"Tenang, atau dua tangan kanan mu juga ikut menerima akibatnya." ucap Sasuke dingin. Tatapan menusuk itu seolah memintanya untuk mati. Tak ada lagi tatapan lembut meneduhkan dari netra yang berubah merah.

"Lepaskan mereka." Sakura menurunkan emosinya. Pun dengan mata Sasuke yang kembali hitam setajam elang.

"Duduk dan cepat selesaikan!" titah Sasuke mengintimidasi tanpa repot-repot mengganti meja.

"Apa alasan lain mengapa pernikahan antar Kage diperlukan?" Sasuke kembali bersuara disaat yang lain hening, karena kesenjangan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

Kakashi menoleh le arah Shikamaru. "Dalam tulisan dikatakan 'untuk menyatukan perang dingin'. Sejauh ini perang dingin antar negara memang kerap terjadi. Itulah sebabnya saya hanya berani mengungkapkan pernikahan 2 kage tapi sejujurnya-"

"Yang benar-benar melakukan perang dingin hanya Kerajaan Haruno dan Kekaisaran Uchiha, begitu maksud mu?" Jirayya menghela nafas berat.

"Satu syarat itu tidak menjadi alasan." Lanjutnya.

"Sesungguhnya Anda mengerti begitupun dengan Tuan Shikamaru. Anda hanya sedang menutup mata Anda." Sanggah Kakashi.

"Ada tiga syarat untuk mematahkan kutukan dari yang tertulis. Pertama memandikan Ibu dan Bayi dipusat mata air, yang sudah kita ketahui ada di pegunungan Miyaboku, itupun menuntut dua syarat lainnya jika terpenuhi. Kedua, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya arti pasangan penguasa adalah antar Kage dan penguasa dari Lima Kage adalah Kaisar. Anda memaksa saya untuk mengatakan secara tidak langsung disini, Lord lah yang berkewajiban menanggung beban." Kakashi menarik nafas keras. Sasuke. Jangan tanyakan sesungguhnya ia pun mengerti sejak tadi, hanya jika ia yang mengungkapkan jalannya rapat tidak akan jelas mengarah kemana.

"Dan yang ketiga menyatukan perang dingin, seperti yang kita tahu, selain masalah kutukan ini, Queen Sakura tidak pernah menangani rapat apapun. Menghindari kontak langsung dengan Kekaisaran, hanya mengirimkan Perdana Menteri Jirayya untuk datang." Kakashi menekan kata Perdana Menteri. "Dan dari syarat kedua dan ketiga bisa disimpulkan bahwa bayi yang harus dilahirkan adalah dari pasangan My Lord sebagai penguasa tertinggi dan Queen Sakura yang memang terlepas dari tiga syarat, beliau lah kandidat perempuan satu-satunya. Bukan begitu Tuan Nara? Oh Apakah Queen Sakura juga sudah mengerti sejak awal?" Sindir Kakashi.

"Tidak." bantah Sakura. Menggeleng ke arah Shikamaru yang seperti sudah benar menafsirkan.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia." bisik Shikamaru lirih, raut penyesalan Shikamaru membuat segala dunia Sakura hancur. Dan semua orang mengerti jika apa yang sudah ditafsirkan Kakashi memang benar.

"A-aku bisa memberikan gelar kage pad-."

"Tolong mengertilah, Sakura." Tsunade mendekati Sakura yang seolah kehilangan arah. Menawarkan tatapan antara guru dan murid. Meneduhkan.

"Tidak, maaf." Sakura berucap lirih, namun mampu didengar semua orang.

"Disaat kita susah berjuang sejauh ini, hm? Hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi."

"Jalankan menurut penafsiran Jirayya saja."

"My Lord." Sentak semua orang panik dengan keputusan tak berdasar Sasuke. Sakura memandang Sasuke tak mengerti. Entah mengapa perasaannya juga sakit karena tertolak.

"Tolong menger-"

"Dan basmi semua penduduk, Kirigakure!" tekan Sasuke datar.

Wajah Sakura merah karena marah. "Atas dasar apa Anda melakukan itu?" Jirayya dan Shikamaru disampingnya sudah siaga berdiri menekan pedangnya.

"Aku bisa menaklukkan negara mana pun tanpa alasan." susah payah Sakura menelan ludah. Kondisi negaranya saat ini tidak siaga untuk perang. Biaya militer berkurang untuk menunjang kasus kutukan ini.

"Begitukan cara Anda berterima kasih." Cela Sakura. Sebagai pemimpin menunjukkan sikap takut adalah kesalahan.

"Ya. Sangat membantu. Tapi cukup sampai disini saja. Itu berguna untuk mengurangi beban prasarana." Sakura menarik nafas berat. Memasang sikap waspada, walaupun Kage lain mungkin lebih memilih diam jika tidak ingin mengikuti titah Kaisar, membantu memilih melawan Kaisar tentu bukan pilihan terbaik di masa krisis ini. Penduduknya sedang dipertaruhkan.

"Maaf menyela My Lord, mungkin Queen Sakura hanya ingin memilih siapa yang menjadi suaminya, masih ada King Bee dan Saya. Ya, Sa-Saya bisa me-"

"Katakan sekarang Sakura, siapa yang ingin kamu pilih?" Selaan Gaara dipotong cepat oleh Tsunade, tatapan tajam Sasuke mengikutinya setelah menatap Gaara mengintimidasi. Bisa dilihat ucapan Gaara menyundut api kemarahan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya akan menikah dengan tunangan ku."

Secepat ucapan Sakura, maka secepat itu pula Killer Bee menerjang Shikamaru yang memang paling dekat dengan dirinya. Membekuknya, sehingga gerakannya terkunci. Dengan cepat Karui, menghunuskan kunai tepat di leher Jirayya.

Sakura yang terkaget, dengan cepat berdiri panik memandang dua ajudannya terancam. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian juga akan memusuhi ku?"

"Apa kami harus membereskan dulu tunangan Anda, Queen? Jika itu tidak memberi Anda pilihan dan bisa mencegah perang maka kita siap menjadi pendosa di ruangan ini." Shikamaru tidak melawan, ini adalah keputusan sulit untuk berbagai pihak.

"Bukankah, kata Kakashi sudah jelas, sejauh manapun kalian berusaha melindungi Queen Sakura. Kandidat tertinggi prianya adalah Lord." Naruto memasang raut serius, tingkah petakilanya seolah lenyap.

"Tapi arti penguasa, bisa saja lima Kage." Bee tidak menyerah.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa kalian harus repot-repot melindungi seseorang yang tidak membuka pikirannya. Aku siap jika memang harus menaklukkan negara yang tersisa." Tawar Naruto percaya diri. Semua orang tahu, sepak terjang Naruto dalam berperang apalagi setelah topeng humornya hilang.

"Naruto, jika memang tafsiran Kakashi benar, kita tetap membutuhkan Queen Sakura." Neji ajudan Tsunade mencoba negosiasi.

"Bukan perkara sulit, untuk memaksa Queen Sakura setelah Kirigakure binasa." Jawab Kakashi enteng, memandang Naruto yang kapan saja bisa goyah dihadapan keluarga Kakak iparnya. "Oh jangan lupa dengan lambang Uchiha yang muncul sebelum segel terbuka."

Semua orang tercekat. Penuturan pihak Kekaisaran memang terdengar mengentengkan sekaligus menakutkan secara bersamaan. Tidak memakai perasaan, bahkan hanya untuk rasa terimakasih.

"My Lord." Shikamaru memandang Sasuke dalam. "Berikan kami waktu." semua menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, ruangan tanpak sunyi. "mungkin-."

"Waktu untuk? Melarikan diri?" Sindir Naruto tajam. "Simple saja, jika menolak secara baik-baik, maka perang. Jangan memandang kami seperti kami Iblis, kami lakukan ini untuk keberlangsungan dunia Shinobi." Bela Naruto mendapatkan tatapan takut namun menghujat. "Yah kemana pun melarikan dirinya pasti tertangkap." Naruto mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Demi dunia Shinobi kata mu? Bagian mana jika perang antar Shinobi untuk kebaikan Dunia Shinobi. Ya benar kalian memang Iblis." sentak Sakura memandang Naruto sengit.

"Kau ingin melanjutkan, Nara?" Shikamaru yang kesal karena ucapannya dipotong Naruto, kembali mengangguk yakin saat tanpa diduga Sasuke justru menawarkan. "Lanjutkan!"

"Ya, sebisa mungkin tolong hindari perang. Kami meminta tenggang waktu. Kami akan melakukan diskusi internal di Kirigakure. Biar bagaimana rujukan yang mengarah pada My Queen pasti mengejutkan. Bantahan seperti tadi anggaplah spontan karena panik." Shikamaru berusaha menarik kepercayaan Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"La-lalu. My Lord, seperti yang Anda tahu, selain Tuan Kakashi yang mengetahui pasti isi penafsiran itu adalah saya. Jika Saya masih menutup hati untuk fakta itu berarti Saya tidak mementingkan dunia Shinobi. Hanya tolong berikan Kami waktu."

"Tiga hari." Final Sasuke.

"A-apa?" Sasuke memandang Sakura yang juga sedang menatapnya. Nampak jelas kegelisahan menyelimuti tubuh ramping berbalut kain sutra tebal.

"Terimakasih, My Lord. Kami akan menyampaikan keputusan kami di hari ketiga." Bee melepaskan Shikamaru begitupun dengan Karui. Semua orang kecuali Sakura dan Sasuke merasa lega, setidaknya tindakan perang sedikit goyah.

"Bilang saja, kalian akan membunuh ku dengan melahirkan anak itu, dan mencari aman atas keluarga kalian." Sentak Sakura, mengarah pergi keluar ruangan, tapi belum sempat Sakura mencapai pintu.

"Aku akan membuat Istriku hamil lagi, setelah memastikan Kau juga mengandung sesuai dengan sarat. Sehingga kita sama-sama dilanda ketakutan yang sama." Ucap Gaara meyakinkan.

"Terserah." Dan tanpa basa basi lagi Sakura pergi.

* * *

TBC


	5. 5

Yang masih menunggu angkat tangan

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu, paska rapat terakhir Sakura, Jirayya dan Shikamaru kembali Kirigakure. Dan selama itu pula Sakura selalu malas-malasan didalam kamar. Melarang siapapun yang berniat berkunjung menemuinya.

Sakura marah besar atas keputusan Shikamaru yang rela memutuskan tali pertunangan demi tidak terjadinya perang. Perang atas titah makhluk terkutuk itu. Lagi.

Demi apapun, Shikamaru mengaku tidak akan melepaskannya jika Sakura tidak mau, asalkan tidak terjadi perang, tak juga peduli tak memiliki keturunan daripada harus ditinggalkan mati demi anaknya. Sangat manis. Tapi sekarang telah kandas. Hubungannya sekarang hanya seorang suruhan dan majikan. Melayani dan dilayani. Membujuknya agar bersedia memiliki anak dengan dia. Yang bahkan jika dia adalah makhluk terpampan dimuka bumi pun, lebih baik menikah dengan seorang budak. Tidak, lupakan itu.

Tak hanya Shikamaru yang memohon. Selepas Jirayya menjelaskan kepada aparatur Kerajaan, semua lebih baik mengirimnya ke Kekaisaran dari pada mengorbankan seluruh penduduk Kirigakure. Dalam hati sesungguhnya Sakura pun bertekad untuk keberlangsungan negaranya adalah utama. Tapi mengapa harus menikah.

Dari sekian orang yang terus memojokannya. Hanya Sasori yang membantah. Sakura mengerti kebencian yang dirasakan adiknya, tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya. Pengkhianatan, Kematian kedua orang tuanya masih sangat nyata. Pemutusan pertunangan yang sempat terjalin dulu masih sangat membekas. Ia dan Sasori masih menyimpan luka yang belum pernah terobati. Tapi apa daya Sasori hanya anak usia 13 tahun, tubuh tinggi nan gagah masih di nilai bau kencur, meskipun sering ikut menghadiri kenegaraan, pendapatnya masih dibilang labil. Dan Sakura tak lagi bisa mencari kawan. Kendati demikian, sejujurnya Sakura yakin mereka masih peduli, terbukti dengan setiap saat orang-orang terdekatnya tak kenal lelah ingin selalu berkunjung menemuinya, tapi ia tolak mentah-mentah.

Dan hari ini adalah penentuan, setelah rapat internal, Jirayya menulis dalam gulungan tentang penerimaan titah Kaisar yang harus mendapat stempel darinya. Dengan amat berat hati dan terpaksa Sakura menyetujui, tak kuasa melihat para abdi yang telah setia menemani masa jabatannya memasang wajah penuh permohonan. Tatapan terakhir Sakura berikan untuk Shikamaru sebagai tanda perpisahan. Dan Shikamaru pula yang akan menyerahkan gulungan tersebut hari ini.

Itu mengapa diluar kamar Sakura sangat ribut memintanya untuk membuka pintu. Tak peduli dengan penampilan Sakura beringsut untuk membuka kunci kamar.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan, Yang Mulia. Balikan wajah kalian." Teriak Ino, memerintah para lelaki yang berada diluar untuk tidak melihat penampilan Sakura yang hanya mengenakan gaun tidur tipis. Dengan tergesa, Ino masuk mencari Jubah tebal apapun yang bisa menutupi seluruh tubuh Sakura. Tak masalah dengan rambut yang digerai. Dan Sakura pun tidak peduli lagi dengan semua itu.

"Pakai ini, Yang Mulia dan duduk saja. Saya akan memanggilkan mereka." Setelah setengah diseret Ino untuk duduk, Sakura hanya mengikuti. Dan Ino bergegas keluar. Dan muncullah. Shikamaru, Jirayya, Sasori dan Sai.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia." Bungkuk mereka kompak.

"Katakanlah!" Ujar Sakura malas.

"Hari ini adalah keputusannya, Yang Mulia." Jirayya berucap sendu. Walau bagaimana pun, Sakura ada dalam bimbingannya sejak kecil. Meski Kerajaan memiliki seorang Putra, tapi raja terdahulu tidak membedakan bimbingan kecuali latihan fisik yang tidak sekeras Sasori saat ini. Itu sebabnya, setelah Raja terdahulu wafat Sasori tidak langsung naik tahta karena masih kecil, dan mengangkat Sakura yang juga punya kemampuan memimpin.

"Bukannya tidak ada lagi yang perlu diperbincangkan atau mendapatkan cap dengan ku lagi." Sakura berkata sarkasme, sangat bukan Sakura.

"Kami hanya menginformasikan." Shikamaru mencoba mengerti dengan perasaan Sakura. Karena ia pun telah memiliki rasa yang sama setelah menetapkan hati pada sang Ratu.

"Ya ya, pergilah." Sakura mengibaskan tangan seolah mengusir mereka.

"Saran saya, mungkin Anda juga perlu ikut, Yang Mulia." Sai tertunduk hormat.

"Tidak akan. Pergilah."

"Kalau begitu Kami permisi, Yang Mulia." Semua pergi, tapi tidak Sasori yang menghampiri Kakaknya.

Memeluk erat tubuh rapuh Sakura. "Jangan menangis, Aku yakin Kakak kuat. Kakak janji, akan hidup baik-baik saja kan setelah nanti dijemput Kekaisaran." Sasori menatap sendu kakak kesayangannya.

"Biarkan aku begini dulu, pergilah Sasori-kun. Aku janji akan baik-baik saja." Sakura berusaha tegar, untuk adiknya.

"Selamat istirahat." Sasori mengecup singkat kening Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Matahari tepat diatas kepala, Shikamaru tiba di Kekaisaran Uchiha. Dengan ragu, mulai melangkah masuk setelah serangkaian keamanan di gerbang, tanpa diduga dihalalaman Kastil telah disambut oleh Naruto.

"Kau datang sendiri?" Naruto memastikan.

Shikamaru mengangguk ragu. "Ya."

"Pastikan Kau membawa berita bagus, walaupun Queen Sakura tidak ikut." oceh Naruto selama perjalanan hingga tepat masuk di ruang kerja Kaisar.

"Katakanlah!" titah Sasuke, saat Shikamaru selesai dengan salam hormatnya. Dia tak butuh itu.

"Ini adalah keputusan My Queen, My Lord." Shikamaru menyerahkan sebuah gulungan. Kakashi mengambil dan membukanya kemudian diserahkan pada Sasuke.

Alis Sasuke terangkat satu. "Kau yakin ini keputusan Sakura dengan sukarela?" Tanya Sasuke menyorot kejujuran Shikamaru.

"Kami tidak punya pilihan, dan itu juga cara menyelamatkan dunia Shinobi tanpa perang." dengan berat Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Pertunanganmu?"

Shikamaru menekan ludah susah payah. "Kami memutuskannya sesaat sebelum cap Queen dibubuhkan."

"Aku tak bisa menjamin." Sasuke memandang Shikamaru remeh.

"Aku tidak tahu cara membuktikannya, My Lord."

"Mati atau menikah." Shikamaru terkejut, benar-benar iblis.

"My Lord, Akan perlu waktu lagi jika harus mencari pasangan menikah." Shikamaru berharap ia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan sekali lagi.

"Jadi pilihanmu menikah. Ku pikir Kau sangat mencintai Sakura bahkan rela mati." Sasuke masih menatap tajam Shikamaru yang menunduk. "Satu bulan, atau aku yang menentukan."

"Apakah itu artinya, Anda mempersunting My Queen satu bulan lagi." Shikamaru bertanya ragu.

"Tidak." Sasuke menyeringai. "Dua hari lagi bawa dia kemari."

"My Lord, Queen Sakura mempunyai permintaan tidak tertulis." info Shikamaru.

"Beliau ingin Anda sendiri yang menjemputnya untuk membicarakan Pra-nikah. Sesungguhnya beliau ingin Anda mengabulkan untuk mengadakan pernikahan disana."

"Permintaan ditolak. Aku akan mengirim Kakashi untuk menjemputnya." Shikamaru hanya menghela napas pasrah. "Ada lagi?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Selebihnya, beliau sendiri yang akan mengatakan."

"Kau boleh pergi."

"Baik, My Lord." Shikamaru mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Yang Mulia, tolong Anda buka pintunya." Ino berulang kali mengetuk dan memanggil Sakura. Tergesa-gesa.

"My Queen, tolong, tolong jangan seperti ini." Nadanya sangat khawatir.

Sakura masih seperti ini, mengurung diri di kamar. Tertidur. Tak memperdulikan lagi keadaan sekitar, seakan memprotes tak kasat mata. Menulikan apapun yang coba mereka sampaikan.

Dilorong kamar, terlihat rombongan tak kalah tergesa-gesa, Ino melotot takut, Kakashi sampai harus menyusulnya, mungkin terlalu lama menunggu. Dibelakangnya ada Sasori dan Jirayya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" begitu menapati Ino dan beberapa Maid berdiri didepan kamar yang diyakini kamar Sakura.

"Yang Mulia, sudah seperti ini sejak pulang dari Akademi Miyaboku, Tuan."

"Apa ini bentuk protes penolakan karena bukan Kaisar yang datang?" kecam Kakashi.

"Tolong, Anda bersabar. Paduka, memang sudah seperti ini, mungkin beliau sedang tertidur." Jirayya mencoba menenangkan Kakashi.

"Dia tahu hari ini?"

"Maaf, Kami tidak yakin, kami selalu memberi tahu tapi saya tidak tahu didalam My Queen sedang apa?"

"Minggir!" Sasori maju ke arah pintu."

Tok tok tok tok

"Kakak, ini Aku. Tolong, buka pintunya. Maid bilang, Kau meninggalkan lagi sarapan. Besok Aku tak ingin pergi ke Akademi lagi sebelum memastikan Kau makan. Tolong, jangan seperti ini, Kak. Kau berjanji padaku kan?" bujuk Sasori parau.

Ceklek

"Berisik. Ada apa?" Bentak Sakura murka.

"Berbalik semua!" Pemandangan yang sama setiap Sakura membuka pintu. Busana tipis, muka kusam dan rambut kusut. "Ayo masuk dulu Yang Mulia. Anda harus bebenah." selalu Ino dengan telaten mengurus keperluan Sakura. Meskipun hanya dengan penampilan sederhana.

"Cepat! Kalian sangat mengganggu." bentakan Sakura menghentikan gerakan Ino yang hendak memanggil para pria masuk. Ino yakin tanpa dipanggil pun mereka mendengar jika ucapan ini ditujukan untuk mereka.

Benar saja ketika Ino menoleh ke arah pintu, gerombolan Kakashi masuk memberikan salam. Dengan serta merta Ino mempersilahkan duduk di sofa, karena walau bagaimanapun Kakashi adalah tamu.

"Ada urusan apa? Untuk apa seorang Kakashi datang kemari?" wajah angkuh Sakura, mengkerut bingung, benar dugaan semua orang, Sakura melupakan hari ini.

"Apakah Tuan Nara Shikamaru tidak menyampaikan maksud kedatangan saya, Yang Mulia?" Kakashi hanya ingin memastikan, Sakura atau Shikamaru yang salah disini.

"Ah." Sakura mencoba menggali ingatannya. "Cks. Aku hanya ingat hari kedua, semua orang sangat berisik." Jawab Sakura tak berminat. "Dan Kau, membuatku muak karena datang lebih awal." tekan Sakura.

Belum sempat Kakashi membalas Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. Suara panik dan nyaring telah mendahului. "Ya ampun, Yang Mulia, Anda terlalu lama mengurung diri." Sakura memandang Ino datar.

"Ahem. Begini Yang Mulia." Semua menoleh pada Jirayya sekilas. "Sebelumnya, semoga Anda tetap sehat diluar pengawasan kami, hanya hingga kali ini saja kami membiarkan Anda mengkonsumsi suplemen." Sakura mendengus. Siapa peduli, memang benar kan mereka tak akan bisa mengawasinya lagi.

"Tuan Kakashi datang sesuai yang dijanjikan, cuaca sudah sangat terik dan beliau sudah menunggu sekitar satu jam. Ino bukalah gordeng kamarnya." Ino mengangguk patuh. "Hari ini sudah tepat 2 hari setelah keberangkatan Shikamaru." Sebagai yang dituakan Jirayya menjelaskan dengan apik.

"Oh" pandangan Sakura menjadi kosong seketika.

"Bersiaplah, keperluan Anda sudah disiapkan, mungkin Anda ingin membawa barang lain?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Pergilah!"

"Tolong setidaknya, biarkan Kakak ku makan siang dulu sebelum menempuh perjalanan jauh." Sesungguhnya Sasori tidak siap jika harus berpisah jauh dari Sakura. Keluarga satu-satunya.

"Silahkan, Saya ingatkan kita harus sampai sebelum gelap." Kakashi mencoba mengerti, namun dia tidak akan segan jika ini upaya mengulur waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura akui kereta kuda milik Kekaisaran sangat luar biasa. Bukan hanya design, tapi kecepatannya. Bisa Sakura pastikan jika memakai kereta kuda pada umumnya mereka akan sampai seharian. Sakura menghela nafas berat bahkan ini hanya setengah hari, mereka sudah memasuki Desa Konoha, belum terlalu gelap sehingga ia bisa melihat ke luar jendela.

Sebenarnya dalam kereta, berisi 2 orang. Tapi karena terlalu berisik, menanyakan keadaannya, menawarkan ini dan itu, atau hanya berusaha mengobrol, Sakura jengkel dan mengusir keluar orang yang diyakini Maid untuk melayaninya. Sakura tahu maksudnya baik, tapi dalam emosinya saat ini, semua terdengar tidak baik. Sakura bisa mencemooh saat melihat ekspresi bingung Kakashi saat menjemput Maid tersebut, dan menawarkan Maid lain, namun ditolak dengan alasan ingin istirahat.

Tak terasa kereta kuda berhenti saat tidak terasa Sakura hanyut dalam lamunan. "My Queen, kita telah sampai, bergegaslah." Kakashi mengetuk jendela kereta kuda.

Kakashi membantu Sakura turun, penampilan Sakura sangat sederhana, telah hampir seminggu ia tidak melakukan perawatan diri dan kali ini pun hanya memberi alasan malas toh ia akan sampai malam hari, tak akan ada yang memperhatikan.

Tapi dugaan Sakura salah, semua Maid dan pengawal sudah disiapkan untuk Sakura. Kini mereka telah menyambutnya sesaat setelah Kakashi memandunya turun.

Jangan lupakan, sang Kaisar dan kedua selirnya disamping kanan kiri. Tidak menyambut langsung mereka berdiri diatas lantai 3 yang menghadap pintu masuk Kekaisaran.

Sakura memandang kedalaman mata Sasuke lama, walaupun dari jarak yang sangat jauh dia tahu, Sasuke sedang memasang wajah datar. Hal yang paling Sakura benci dari Sasuke.

"Mari, Saya antar ke kamar sementara Anda, sebelum nanti menempati salah satu Kastil bunga, tempat dimana para Istri Kaisar tinggal." Sakura hanya mendengus. Suara Kakashi mengganggu lamunan singkatnya.

"Anda bisa istirahat disini. Sekarang tidak ada jadwal pertemuan dengan Kaisar, tapi besok pagi Anda akan sarapan dengan beliau sekaligus membahas rencana pernikahan." Sakura langsung melenggang masuk kamar. Kakashi sebenarnya jengkel karena tidak mendapatkan respon berarti dari Sakura, pun sekalinya ada respon tak ramah ia dapatkan. Calon istri Kaisar dengan gelar Queen memang merepotkan.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. 6

HAPPY READING

"Yang Mulia, ayo bangun. Paduka, ayolah. Sudah hampir satu jam kami membangunkan Anda, tapi belum bangun bangun." keluh kepala Maid.

"nngh~" Sakura memunggungi tak peduli.

"Oh ya ampun. Yang Mulia, Kaisar tidak suka bila harus menunggu lama. Tolong bangunlah, jangan membuatnya marah dan datang kemari." Sakura tak memperdulikan racauan Maid itu.

"Baiklah, Saya yang akan menemui Kaisar dan bilang Yang Mulia merajuk karena bukan beliau yang menjemput." Sakura sontak melotot.

"Kurang ajar!" Hardik Sakura kasar.

"Ah, akhirnya bangun juga, kenapa tadi tidak aku pikirkan cara ini ya." gerutunya.

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya Sakura malas. Sejujurnya Sakura berharap ini mimpi. Dan masih belum terbangun.

"Saya Kurenai, Yang Mulia. Kepala Maid yang akan melayani Anda." Kurenai memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum halus. Sakura menilai Kurenai sebagai pribadi yang tegas. Ah mungkin hanya pikirannya saja.

"Nah Ayo mandi dan bersiap-siap." tanpa bisa mengelak lagi Sakura mengikuti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lain kali, kebiasaan buruk ini harus dihilangkan, Yang Mulia." Peringat Kakashi saat mengantarkan Sakura ke ruang makan Kaisar.

"Kenapa, tak suka?" Tantang Sakura.

"Jangan berpikir Anda merajuk dengan cara tidak masuk akal. Jika Kami para bawahan tidak sanggup mendisiplinkan Anda, maka Kaisar yang akan melakukannya. Sebelum itu terjadi, dan jangan sampai terjadi, ikuti aturannya." Ancam Kakashi.

"Kita lihat nanti, Tuan sok pintar." Sakura tersenyum mencemooh.

"My Lord, Queen Sakura akan memasuki ruangan." Pintu terbuka, setelah informasi yang Kakashi ucapkan lantang.

Sakura memasuki ruang makan, ternyata dia tak sendiri, ada dua yang berstatus selir disana. Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur pada pertemuan pertama setelah rapat itu, ia tidak sendiri.

"Duduklah!" Setelah mengucapkan salam singkat Sakura mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Sakura ingat, saat Kurenai mendandaninya, ia diberi tahu bahwa ketika makan tidak boleh ada yang bersuara. Dan Sakura benci ini, suasana ruangan yang hening hanya terdengar suara sendok beradu dengan piring, sangat mencekam.

"Bagaimana istirahat mu?" Lima belas menit berlalu dan semua selesai melakukan santap makan. Sasuke menatap Sakura datar, seolah pertanyaan itu diperuntukkan dirinya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk." balas Sakura tak kalah datar.

"langsung saja, ini kedua istriku." sebenarnya Sasuke masih ingin membantah, tapi dia terlalu tahu watak Sakura dan membuat ribut pagi-pagi bukan pilihan terlebih didepan dua selirnya yang sedang menampilkan raut cemburu.

Sakura memperhatikan keduanya. "Ya, salam kenal."

"Tidak sopan, beginikah sikap seorang Queen dari negara lain." Cerca Karin

"Dan Apakah begini watak seorang selir pada tamunya?" balas Sakura tak kalah sinis. Membuat Karin mengepalkan tangan kesal.

"Maksudnya, Kami bingung untuk memulai perkenalan, seharusnya Anda memperkenalkan diri Anda terlebih dahulu, biar bagaimanapun Anda akan menjadi Istri keempat My Lord." Shion mampu mengontrol emosi, tapi bukan berarti akan bersikap ramah.

"Jika Anda mengerti mengapa tidak dilakukan lebih dulu, pasti Saya mengikuti." ucapan yang mampu membuat Shion diam.

"Yang rambut merah adalah Karin selir pertama. Rambut pirang adalah Shion selir kedua. Istri pertama, Kamu sudah tahu, Empress Hana yang telah wafat."

"Maaf, My Lord." Karin dan shion, merasa tak enak hati kepada Kaisar. Tidak sepantasnya hal sekecil ini menjadi tugas Kaisar.

"Dia, Queen Sakura dari Kirigakure, bersikaplah sesuai pangkat, statusnya masih seorang Queen walaupun 3 hari dari sekarang, dia adalah istri keempat ku." Lanjut Sasuke.

"A-apa? Ti-tiga hari? Apa maksudnya?" Awalnya Sakura tidak perduli dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bawel ditengah-tengah istrinya. Tapi jika ia juga harus sah menjadi istrinya dalam waktu singkat ini keterlaluan.

"Ya. Akan ada pesta pernikahan 3 hari lagi. Dan kedua selir ku harus tahu, jika kau yang bertugas melahirkan keturunan ku disaat bencana terjadi."

"Anda belum mendiskusikannya dengan Saya." bantah Sakura.

"Pergilah Kalian!" titah Sasuke tegas memandang Karin dan Shion bergantian.

"Baik, My Lord." Karin dan Shion lekas pergi menuju kediaman masing-masing.

"Gulungan yang dikirim oleh mantan tunangan mu adalah jawaban iya bagiku."

"Aku hanya menyetujui pernikahan, tidak diwaktu yang singkat." Teriak Sakura lepas Kontrol.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, anak itu sudah harus tumbuh sebelum korban berjatuhan."

"Brengsek, tak bisakah kau sadar diri, jika Kau tak pantas bersanding dengan ku?"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Tak bisakah Kau lebih mendinginkan kepala. Jika seperti ini tak akan ada permintaan pra-nikah seperti yang ajudanmu katakan?"

Sakura memalingkan muka kasar, susah payah mencoba meredam emosi. "Tolong undur kembali waktunya."

"Pergilah. Aku tidak akan negosiasi tentang waktu." Sasuke bersidekap santai.

Sakura terdiam tak berniat untuk mundur. Mengesampingkan permasalahan awal. Sakura mendongak ke arah Sasuke. Berpikir darimana dia harus memulai.

Sasuke tak mengganggu, memberikan waktu berpikir untuk bahan negosiasi. Dia hanya memandangnya dingin. Dulu tatapan seperti ini tak pernah ia layangkan, Sakura akan protes jika ia berkata tanpa ekspresi. Ah dulu, sebelum pertunangan diputuskan secara sepihak karena sebuah insiden.

"Bagaimana jika kita lakukan pernikahan kontrak saja?" Mulai Sakura, membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunan, tak kentara memang.

"Ada lagi?"

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan satu-satu." ujar Sakura frustrasi.

"Aku menolak."

"Kenapa? Begitu inginkah Kau menyiksaku?"

"Apa Kau pernah mendengar jika Aku menggunakan kekerasan pada Istriku?"

"My Lord, Anda tahu pasti maksudnya?" sentak Sakura marah.

"Dan aku tetap menolak."

"Aku seorang Queen."

"Gelar mu bisa lebih tinggi jika Kau berusaha."

"Aku tak membutuhkan gelar disamping Anda."

"Aku tidak memaksa, dua istriku yang lain masih mengincar posisi itu." Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Setelah menikah, Aku tetap akan mengurus Kirigakure dan menjalani kehamilan disana."

"Semua yang Kau ajukan tidak masuk akal rupanya. Berhenti mengucapkan omong kosong jika tidak benar-benar Aku kurung."

"Anda berjanji untuk mendengarkan." sergah Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Kau membuang waktu ku untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang sudah pasti."

"Setidaknya Kau berbelas kasih untuk negosiasi, karena disini Aku yang paling dirugikan."

"Aku hanya menjanjikan kehidupan mewah disini, biarkan kau dilayani tanpa repot-repot membuang keringat."

"Kau tahu, Aku tak mungkin mau dikekang disangkar emas."

"Ya. Dan segeralah mengajukan sesuatu yang masuk akal."

"Aku akan masih tergabung dengan perkumpulan Lima Kage untuk mematahkan kutukan ini."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dalam. Dia amat tahu, Sakura sedang menahan tangis. "Selama dalam batas wajar."

"Tanpa terkecuali." bantah Sakura memaksa.

"Kau tak perlu terlalu terjun ke lapangan, Aku akan memberikan informasi yang Kamu butuhkan."

Sakura menggeleng kuat. "Tidak. Aku tak berminat untuk menggabungkan negara ku."

"Urusan Kirigakure, selalu dipegang oleh Jirayya, mereka hanya butuh pengganti mu untuk memberikan cap Kerajaan."

"Sebagai seorang Kaisar kau salah menilai ketatanegaraan sesempit itu."

"Apapun yang ada dalam pikiran mu. Cepat atau lambat gelar Queen akan berpindah pada Sasori. Tidak masalah jika dia mulai ikut campur dengan tugas Negara. Kau hanya perlu membimbingnya sesekali."

Perkataan Sasuke tidak salah, yang salah hanya memaksakan waktu sesuai keinginannya. Seusai Sasori menjadi Raja, ia hanyalah seorang istri Kaisar yang tak punya kuasa apapun. Pun anaknya akan mengikuti marga Ayahnya.

"Kau ingin mengendalikan Sasori dari ku?"

"Mengapa tidak? Dia salah satu orang yang tidak akan tunduk kepada ku, begitupun dengan mu."

"Kau tak sadar diri jika itu karena ulah mu sendiri."

"Kita saling membenci hanya itu yang ku tau. Kau tahu memusnahkan Kirigakure sangat mudah sekarang. Jika Kau macam-macam dan melanggar tugas, Aku tak akan segan membunuh Sasori, dengan begitu Kau yang memang seorang Queen dan menjadi istriku, sudah cukup untuk menjadikan Kirigakure menjadi bagian wilayah Konohagakure."

"Kau memang biadab."

"Maka lakukan tugas mu dengan baik." tidak sedikit Sasuke terpengaruh dengan segala macam emosi dari Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedatangan Sakura, telah menjadi topik gosip terhangat baik itu gosip positif ataupun negatif. Merebak cepat bahkan sampai ke luar Kekaisaran sekalipun.

Sakura pernah mendengar, jika ia dijadikan tawanan Kaisar untuk mencegah perang. Maka dari itu ia rela dinikahi untuk menjadi berkuasa. Ada yang bilang ia menggoda Kaisar. Ia haus kekuasaan disaat Empress meninggal dan ia berstatus sebagai Queen. Atau sampai membuka masa lalu yang mengatakan dia datang untuk balas dendam. Atau belum melupakan mantan tunangan. Yahhhh, Sakura jengah sendiri. Disamping itu ada juga yang bersyukur khususnya perempuan muda yang segera ingin memiliki momongan, karena begitu Sakura berhasil melahirkan bayi, mereka bisa hamil juga tanpa ketakutan berarti. Mendengar ini, justru Sakura takut, bagaimana jika tafsiran salah, itu berarti nyawanya juga terancam.

Sakura berjalan di lorong ruang kerja Kaisar berniat untuk masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Belum sampai mencapai pintu dua pengawal menghadang.

"My Lord, Queen Sakura ingin menemui Anda." ujar salah satu dari mereka. Sakura memberenggut.

Tak lama pintu terbuka dan keluar siluet Naruto memintanya untuk masuk.

Selain Kaisar, diruangan ada Naruto dan Kakashi. Melihat Sakura yang datang dengan muka mencebik. Naruto tak tahan untuk tak bersuara. "Biar ku tebak, Kau bersikap sembarangan lagi dengan bawahan mu." bukan lagi rahasia umum jika Sakura yang ceroboh selalu ribut dengan para Maid atau pengawal. Pernah dengan Naruto pun dengan Kakashi, hanya karena masalah sepele salah salam, tidak salam, berkata tidak sesuai. Demi Tuhan, tatakrama disini lebih ketat.

Terakhir saat diskusi yang tak kunjung mendapatkan persetujuan dari Kaisar pun. Diakhir dia kena tegur dengan ceramah panjang tentang tatakrama dan tutur kata. Setidaknya Kaisar tidak semenyebalkan bawahannya yang jika salah langsung tegur. Sehingga ia yang memang sering lupa, melupakan segala macam yang akan diucapkan.

Sakura memandang Naruto sinis, berpaling dan langsung berjalan ke arah meja Sasuke yang masih acuh membaca sesekali menulis beberapa kata pada dokumen.

Sakura menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring membuat Kurenai, Naruto dan Kakashi meringis, sejauh ini yang berani menghadapi Kaisar hanya calon istri barunya itu, Empress terdahulu pun tidak.

Sasuke mendongak, menatap mata hijau Sakura, menuntut penjelasan dari tindakannya. "Setidaknya jika punya mulut tanya ada apa? Anda tidak bisu, kan?" Sasuke sudah menghiraukannya, sebelum cepat cepat menyampaikan maksudnya. "Ish. Aku mau Maid dan Ajudan ku menemani ku disini." pinta Sakura dengan lantang.

Disudut ruangan, Naruto yang sudah tidak kuat menahan tawa, menyemburkan tawa girangnya. Benar-benar tidak sopan. "Sekarang disini Kau lah yang tidak sopan." tunjuk Sakura pada Naruto.

"Mana ada dari semua tindakan Anda yang sopan sejak masuk ruangan." balas Naruto tak mau kalah masih tidak menghilangkan ekspresi cerianya.

"Aku tidak peduli." berbalik kembali ke arah Sasuke yang sudah fokus lagi pada dokumen. "Aku bil-."

"Setelah memastikan kau mengandung."

"Aku mau secepatnya, bawahan mu menyebalkan semua." Adu Sakura.

"Anda harus menguasai tatakrama Kekaisaran dulu, baru bisa memboyong Maid dan-."

"Hanya Maid." ucapan Kakashi dipotong tegas oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa mereka harus sepaket. Tidak bisa dipisahkan." bantah Sakura keras kepala.

Sasuke diam tak menyahut. Sakura kesal. "Tak usah ada Maid sekalian." Sakura berbalik ke arah Kurenai. "Kau dipecat." tunjuk Sakura jengkel.

Kurenai ditempat gelagapan, tak mungkin kan kepala Maid dipecat. Kurenai menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

"Jangan diambil hati, cepat kejar My Queen sebelum memecat lebih banyak Maid lagi." Kakashi menenangkan.

"Saya permisi, My Lord." pamit Kurenai pada Kaisar.

Naruto tak henti-hentinya tertawa, merasa lucu. "Kau tau maksud dari Maid dan Ajudannya, Kakashi?"

"Mungkin si rambut pirang, yang merangkap sebagai dokter ahli. Dan Shikamaru, mana ku tahu." Kakashi mengedikan bahu acuh.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. 7

Happy Reading

Sakura berdiri di balkon lantai 2 yang mengarah ke arah pintu masuk utama Kekaisaran. Bisa Sakura lihat rombongan Kage dan para tamu undangan memasuki wilayah Kekaisaran.

Jika Sakura bisa, dia memilih loncat dari sini dan menerobos penjagaan di gerbang utama. Kabur. Tapi itu mimpi, pasti ia akan mati. Atau setidaknya punya kekuatan super yang bisa merobohkan Kekaisaran ini. Dan semua orang disini mati tertimbun. Jika seperti itu pasti Ia sudah jadi Empress berkuasa tanpa harus di kuasai Uchiha sejak dulu. Hadeh pikirannya kacau. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir masa lajangnya. Parahnya lagi suaminya adalah mantan tunangan pertamanya lagi. Parahnya lagi pernikahan ini seperti menjadikan dia sebagai tumbal. Hidup dan matinya sedang dipertaruhkan.

"My Queen, Anda harus segera menyambut para tamu." Sakura mendelik sinis pada Kurenai, dia tahan banting rupanya, berulang kali ia memecatnya, berulang kali juga tak bertahan. Ada ratusan Maid dan pengawal untuk dirinya, dalam waktu 3 hari, hampir semua dayang dan pengawal dipecat atau mengundurkan diri. Sedih? Justru senang, tak ada yang berisik mengganggu acara tidurnya selain si keras kepala Kurenai.

"Kurang ajar. Berani memerintah ku? Kau sudah ku pecat, jangan sampai batang hidung mu muncul lagi dihadapan ku. Atau-"

"Atau apa My Queen." potong Kakashi yang tiba-tiba datang. Jengah. Entah sejak kapan gadis kecil manis yang periang menjadi begitu kasar. Ia telah mengikuti Sasuke sejak masih berstatus putra mahkota. Dan tahu siapa saja yang menjadi teman kecilnya termasuk gadis didepannya ini. Dulu dia masih sangat sopan meskipun terdapat perbedaan adat dan tatakrama pada setiap negara, Sakura kecil selalu bisa menghargai orang lain, dan menerima masukan orang lain untuk berubah.

Kali ini, sudah ratusan Maid dan pengawal terlatih harus menganggur gara-gara satu kata yang keluar dari mulut ularnya. "Anda tak bisa lagi memecat orang-orang Kekaisaran?"

"Ya. Aku bisa. Orang-orang Kekaisaran adalah musuh bagiku. Kau menempatkan banyak mata-mata kan. Kau mencari celah untuk menghancurkan ku. Kau mencurigai gerak gerik ku." Sungut Sakura marah.

"Mereka hanya bertugas melayani Anda, tidak seperti yang Anda tuduhkan."

"Mana ada maling ngaku." sentak Sakura kasar.

Kakashi memejamkan mata frustrasi, jengah juga lama-lama. "Lebih baik, Anda segera menemui para tamu terutama para Kage, keluarga Anda juga sudah disana." lebih baik menjelaskan langsung ke intinya.

"Hah.. Aku capek, mau istirahat." Sakura berjalan angkuh ke arah kamarnya.

Dengan sigap Kakashi berdiri dijalur keluar Sakura. Beberapa kali Sakura mencoba menghindar tapi tak pernah berhasil. Kesal. Sakura melayangkan satu tamparan keras. "Apa mau mu, sialan?" teriak Sakura lantang.

"Sungguh tidak beradab. Sekarang Saya semakin yakin untuk mendatangkan Guru Tatakrama untuk Anda. Dan, ya. Keinginan Saya sekarang, ikuti Saya untuk menyambut para tamu. Jika masih tidak berkenan, setidaknya lakukan sebagai formalitas." Ucap Kakashi tegas, tidak terpengaruh dengan tingkah bar bar Sakura.

"Kau menyebalkan." Sakura mendorong Kakashi kuat dan berteriak kesal. Tapi langkahnya menuju Aula pertemuan.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Queen Sakura. Apa kabar?" Tsunade menyambut Sakura yang datang dikawal Kakashi. Langkahnya menuju kursi kosong disamping Sasori. Tak Ia hiraukan, sambutan Tsunade yang siap memeluknya.

"Seperti yang Anda lihat, Saya baik." Wajah angkuh Sakura, mengedar dan berakhir pada Sasori.

Tsunade yang terlihat mendapatkan pelukan kosong lantas kembali duduk disamping Kato.

"Mengapa semua diam? Bukankah sekarang sedang rapat?" Kakashi hanya menepuk jidat lelah, yang mendapatkan cengiran mengejek Naruto.

Sakura juga tak salah, karena memang formasinya mirip dengan formasi rapat para Kage. Kecuali setiap ajudan yang berbeda pun dengan jumlahnya. Seperti pihak Kaisar yang diapit kedua selir dan 2 ajudan. Tsunade masih bersama Kato dan Neji. Bee dengan Selir Lisa dan Karui. Gaara dengan Matsuri dan kedua kakaknya. Dan pihaknya yang paling banyak selaku keluarga mempelai wanita.

"Tidak bisa dikatakan rapat mendesak, kapan lagi para Kage berkumpul tanpa rapat jika tidak karena pesta. Jadi bersikap santai saja." Tsunade berusaha menghalau suasana canggung.

"Tolong, tidak diambil hati Queen Tsunade. Queen Sakura mungkin hanya terlalu senang karena bisa bergabung dengan Kekaisaran." Singgung Karin tak enak hati, seolah berkata untuk memaafkan ketidaksopanan Sakura, yang akan mencoreng nama baik Kekaisaran.

Sakura sekilas menoleh tak bersahabat kepada Karin. "Ahh, sama sekali tidak masalah Selir Karin. Kami sudah cukup saling mengenal." Tsunade memberikan tatapan maklum pada Sakura.

"Aahhhh, Saya tidak suka suasana canggung." teriak Bee main-main. "Bagaimana jika kita membahas lanjutan langkah kita, sudah seminggu kita dalam kondisi jalan ditempat." lanjutnya.

"Yahhh kemajuan dibidang kedokteran sih mendapatkan motivasi baru, katanya ini adalah ide Queen Sakura sebelum perkumpulan Lima Kage dimulai. Aku baru memasukan dalam list tiga hari lalu sebelum ditandatangani." Ucap Tsunade bangga.

"Apa? Apalagi lagi ide untuk masa depan kedokteran?" Sama seperti Bee, Sakura juga tidak tahu ide apa lagi.

"Mungkin Queen Sakura, bisa menjelaskan." Ucap Gaara berusaha menarik atensi Sakura.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu." Sakura yang memang masih bingung menjawab spontan.

"Hohoho.. Terlalu merendah. Kau tahu, aku beberapa kali mengeluh pada setiap apoteker atau farmasi tentang persediaan obat-obatan, mereka juga hanya bisa mengeluh. Apa perasaan mu, Aku mengeluh malah dijadikan tempat mengeluh." Tsunade mengingat-ingat kesal. "Mereka mengeluh, para pencari tanaman obat semakin berkurang, para pencari tanaman juga mengeluh tanaman obat dihutan bebas juga berkurang karena saling memburu untuk menghasilkan uang. Sekarang Aku tak akan malu untuk mengeluh, karena berkat itu, Pangeran Sasori mendengar secara tidak sengaja." Sasori mendengus, saat namanya dipanggil. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasori dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Berarti itu adalah ide Pangeran Sasori?" Suara lembut mengalun dari bibir Shion. Jelas sekali, Shion tak menyukai Sakura disanjung.

Tsunade menggeleng. "Yah Anda bisa bertanya langsung sih. Tapi kata Pangeran Sasori, Queen Sakura sudah menggalakkan ahli tanaman disetiap penjuru Kirigakure saat menyadari persediaan obat. Seperti yang kita tahu, tidak setiap daerah tumbuhan bisa tumbuh. Dengan tindakan tersebut, persediaan tanaman obat tidak punah secara drastis apalagi hanya mengandalkan musim tumbuh dihutan." Jelas Tsunade riang.

Sakura paham sekarang. "Itu bukan saran yang bagus, menanam tanaman memerlukan waktu lama. Biarpun memang di Kirigakure menerapkan sistem itu. Karena sebelumnya kami berpikir untuk tidak melakukan kerjasama dengan negara manapun. Aku tidak sadar jika sistem itu belum ditarik." mendengar penuturan Sakura seketika hening. Bukan hening karena kagum, canggung atau puas. Tapi lebih ke tidak bekerjasama.

"Bukankah Anda terlalu sombong jika tidak berpikir bekerjasama?" Tanya Naruto sarkatis.

"Beginikah cara Kakak Saya diperlakukan disini? Jangan berpikir Saya tidak menyadari sejak tadi pihak Kekaisaran menyinggungnya." sejak tadi Sasori diam bukan karena mengerti, tapi meredam emosi. Sekarang setelah terang-terangan dituduh, dia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ruangan hening yang baru saja mencair kini membeku kembali.

Dengan cepat Sakura meraih tangan Sasori agar segera duduk, kode untuk bersikap tenang.

Diujung meja Sasuke hanya memperhatikan, tak berniat ikut campur sebenarnya. Menoleh tajam ke arah Naruto yang membuatnya kikuk.

"Ah begini-."

"Tak perlu berkilah." Sakura memotong permintaan maaf Naruto cepat. "Jika Saya sombong pun bukan urusan Anda. Tidak ada yang salah dengan keputusan Saya waktu itu. Kami memang tidak punya sesuatu untuk diperdagangkan secara besar-besaran dengan negara mana pun hanya untuk mendapatkan perdagangan obat-obatan." Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto acuh. "Baru sesaat setelah tahu, bahwa wabah ini ternyata tidak hanya menyerang Kirigakure, Saya tahu, Saya bisa meminta bantuan dengan penemuan Kami, berharap kami mendapatkan hak yang setimpal dengan dibukanya pengetahuan baru." Ungkap Sakura lirih. "Jadi Tuan Naruto, Apakah Saya masih sombong?" Tanya balik Sakura.

Matsuri terharu, mukanya memerah menahan tangis. "Tidak, jika saat itu, Anda memutuskan tidak datang mungkin Saya sudah tidak ada, Terimakasih Queen Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng kecil. "Saya memang berniat tidak datang karena sibuk di Rumah Sakit. Tapi Perdana Menteri pasti akan datang, pikiran Anda terlalu pendek jika beliau tidak akan menolong Anda saat bersalin." Sakura menjawab datar.

"Jadi intinya, semua jangan khawatir, semua sudah berlalu kan. Lagipula itu pemikiran karena merasa hanya Kirigakure yang mengalami bencana. Jika seperti itu tidak ada yang dirugikan sebenarnya, kan? setelah tahu, kita telah menyaksikan sendiri ketika bertugas di Akademi Miyaboku dia turun tanpa lelah ke desa-desa kecil disekitar tanpa memperhatikan itu wilayah mana, kan? Apa yang jadi masalah untuk menghakiminya? Justru menolong beberapa nasib yang hampir mati. Setidaknya kita bersyukur, Aku sendiri hanya menyumbang dalam jumlah kecil belum mampu untuk menyuplai negara sendiri. Tapi sistem pemerataan ini, Aku punya, Apa yang belum tentu Aku punya, bahkan setidaknya untuk satu nyawa." Bee kembali mencairkan suasana.

"Dan mungkin, Aku hanya memberikan sedikit nasihat tidak hanya untuk Queen Sakura, tapi untuk para pemimpin baru. Tidak ada satupun negara ada yang sempurna?" Suara Bee melirih di akhir. "Jadi jangan terlalu merendah karena tidak punya. Juga menjunjung tinggi karena kaya. Ingat sesuatu yang indah sesungguhnya ada ditengah. Berbaur. Berbaur. Maka aktivitas dunia akan hidup. Hehe.. Lupakan saja, Kembali lagi ke topik." Bee berdehem saat ternyata semua orang menatap kepadanya dengan tatapan kagum, membuatnya merasa malu.

"Ahahaha kenapa tidak dilanjutkan, itu nasihat yang sangat bagus."

"Hei diam kau, katakan saja list yang kamu maksudkan itu."

"Masih agresif, seperti masa muda, bukan begitu Selir Lisa?" Kato menggoda selir Lisa yang bersemu merah dengan kelakuan suaminya.

"Ha.. Memangnya Kau yang hanya bisa memasang muka penuh harapan tapi palsu." Serang Jirayya pada Kato.

"Heee... Kakek, daripada Kau yang selalu menebar wanita disetiap petualangan mu."

"Yak, Kau.. " Tunjuk Jirayya pada Kato.

"Haaa.. Aku tak dengar.. Ada-"

"Berhenti ribut Kalian berdua." Teriak Tsunade marah.

Sakura dan Sasori hanya saling memandang tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Mungkin yang lain juga, menganggap hiburan secara tidak langsung.

"Tolong garis besarnya saja Queen Tsunade? Malam sudah semakin larut."

"Baik, My Lord. Jadi garis besarnya kita juga perlu menggalakkan ahli tanaman untuk menanam tanaman obat, karena sifat tanaman yang berbeda-beda sehingga memungkinkan menunjuk wilayah tertentu. Tapi saya akan menerapkan harga bagi para penjual, sehingga mereka termotivasi untuk bertanam." Tsunade tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Metode ini sebagai pengganti tumbuhan yang hidup berdasarkan iklim. Kita tidak bisa mengatur iklim tapi kita bisa merekayasa pertumbuhan tanaman agar sesuai dengan iklim yang terjadi."

"Ahhh begitukah kesimpulan dari manfaatnya?" ujar Sakura senang.

"Berbagi itu indah kan?"

"Terimakasih Shishou." Ucap Sakura tulus.

"Aaaa.. Kau ini." Tsunade merasa kikuk.

"Aku juga, akan membantu di Miyaboku. Ku harap kita bisa bekerjasama juga ya Queen Sakura." info Matsuri semangat. Semenjak hari bersalin itu, Matsuri mengagumi Sakura. Maka, ketika Gaara menceritakan setiap rapat, Ia rela jika Gaara mengangkat Sakura menjadi istri. Tapi karena kondisi sekarang sudah lain. Ia senang jika bisa berteman dengan Sakura.

Sakura hanya memberikan senyuman kaku, belum tentu Ia bisa bergerak bebas setelah hari esok.

"Sesungguhnya ada hal penting yang harus dibahas dari tim ekspedisi. Ini ditemukan secara tiba-tiba. Tapi lebih baik dibahas setelah pernikahan dan dalam rapat resmi." Lapor Gaara.

"Baik. Tiga hari lagi kita kembali ke pegunungan Miyaboku." Final Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Istirahatlah!" titahnya. Dengan perasaan kesal, Sakura bangkit dari duduk dan pergi dari ruangan diikuti Kurenai dan Kakashi. Sakura membenci pada posisi tidak bisa melawan Sasuke.

"Kalian juga!" Sasuke menoleh pada kedua selirnya.

"Baik, My Lord." Ucap Karin dan Shion serempak.

"Kalian bisa menikmati pesta atau istirahat. Mintalah kepada Maid disini."

"Baik, My Lord. Tapi sepertinya lebih baik kita menikmati pesta dulu." ucap Killer Bee jahil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Kau merelakan, Queen Sakura?" Tanya sebuah suara saat Shikamaru sedang duduk sendiri dikursi taman, menjauh dari hiruk pikuk persiapan pesta.

"Ya." Shikamaru menjawab lirih, menoleh ke arah samping dan menemukan Temari ikut mendudukan diri. "Apa yang Anda lakukan disini?"

" Tidak perlu terlalu formal, Aku hanya kakak seorang Raja, tapi lihat Aku sebagai petugas Kerajaan." Temari terkekeh pelan. "Aku ingin menemani seorang pria yang patah hati."

"Masuklah, angin malam tidak baik."

Temari meninju pelan lengan atas Shikamaru. "Kau bercanda, walaupun perempuan Aku juga seorang Shinobi."

"Tidak bermaksud meragukan, hanya memang nyatanya malam ini angin cukup kencang." peringat Shikamaru.

"Aku akan masuk, jika pemberi nasihat masuk."

Shikamaru berdecak halus. "Ternyata perempuan memang menyebalkan."

"Hei, Queen Sakura juga perempuan."

"Tapi Dia lebih baik dari kamu." ucapan Shikamaru membuat Temari terdiam kosong. Tak memperhatikan lagi apapun yang Shikamaru katakan.

"Hoi." decak Shikamaru kesal karena wanita yang katanya ingin menemaninya malah larut dalam lamunan sendiri.

"Ah apa yang Kau katakan?" Temari merasa malu karena tertangkap melamun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, dimana kamarnya?" ulang Shikamaru kesal.

"Oh padahal tidak perlu, tapi jika sudah menawarkan Aku terima." Temari nyengir senang. Menggamit tangan Shikamaru, menuntut langkah ke arah kamarnya.

Shikamaru hanya mengikuti pasrah atas menuntun rasa menyeret yang dilakukan Temari.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Like and comment menentukan referensi untuk melanjutkan atau menghentikan kelanjutan cerita ini.


	8. 8

Warning! Anak kecil dilarang membaca atau lewatkan episode ini saja... ️

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Sakura duduk disamping singgasana Kaisar. Ritual pernikahan berlangsung dengan khidmat beberapa waktu lalu. Sakura terlihat sangat anggun, walaupun mimik muram sekaligus kesal tercetak jelas diwajah cantiknya.

Para tamu tidak buta untuk melihat jelas, namun mereka memilih tutup mulut, seolah menikmati pesta, atau mengobrol satu sama lain. Hanya Sasori dan Shikamaru yang tidak bergeming, ikut bersedih dengan Sakura. Bersedih karena tak mampu membawa Sakura kabur dari situasi seperti ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bertolak dagu diatas singgasana, memperhatikan jalannya pesta yang membuat istri barunya murung. Mengingat kata istri, dia tidak melihat kedua selirnya. Ya, mereka beberapa kali datang untuk protes karena tidak mau Ia menikah lagi, apalagi dengan status Queen. Kejadian semalam pun Ia tahu, jika mereka berusaha membuat Sakura buruk dimata para Kage. Kesalahan yang buruk. Mereka jauh akan menghormatinya, bukan hanya karena inovasi di tim kedokteran namun sekali lagi Sakura juga yang harus berkorban untuk melahirkan isi ramalan itu, bahkan ia pun tak tahu akan berhasil atau tidak. Benar atau kesalahan. Ia murni hanya ingin kutukan ini segera berakhir.

Rombongan Kerajaan Haruno terlihat sangat canggung berbaur dengan keramaian pesta. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi arah pandang Sasuke. Dia melihat dua orang sedang bermuram durja ditempat berbeda.

Sasori yang duduk dikursi paling depan agak menjauh dari perhatian, siapapun akan memuji Sasori terlihat manis dengan segelas just strawberry ditangannya, biar bagaimanapun dia hanyalah bocah kecil dengan wajah imut, terlalu imut untuk dikatakan pemuda remaja. Dibalik wajah itu juga, Sasuke tahu bahwa Sasori menyimpan segala benci yang sangat kental pada dirinya.

Jauh dibelakang pesta, Sasuke bisa melihat Shikamaru yang berdiri bersender pada tiang besar dengan kurang ajarnya tertangkap melirik ke arah Sakura dengan pandangan patah hati. Segelas coktail ditangannya hanya diputar-putar tanpa niat diminum. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menyedihkan.

Sasuke menoleh kepada Kakashi yang juga mengahadap Kaisar, dan diberi anggukan tanda acara yang telah direncanakan segera disampaikan.

"Perhatian semua!" Kakashi memulai, seketika aula pesta menjadi hening, dan menghadap ke depan. Kakashi membuka gulungan yang diyakini perintah Kaisar. "Dengarlah titah Kaisar! Queen Sakura dari Kerajaan Haruno telah resmi menjadi anggota keluarga Kekaisaran Uchiha. Untuk itu, gelar Queen milik Kerajaan akan dilepas setelah waktunya tiba. Dan gelar King akan diberikan kepada Prince Sasori setelah menapaki usia dewasa. Sebelum itu terjadi, segala urusan Desa Kirigakure masih tanggung jawab Queen Sakura dengan Prince Sasori sebagai wakil, dan menyerahkan semua urusan lapangan kepada Perdana Menteri Jirayya sebagai wali dari Queen Sakura dan Prince Sasori. Demikian, dengan tanda cap dari Kaisar Uchiha." Kakashi mundur seraya melihat gulungan tersebut.

Namun belum sempat terlipat rapih, gulungan tersebut telah melayang asal, menimbulkan bunyi kelontang yang mencekam. Jangan tanyakan siapa pelakunya. Sakura segera berlari menuruni beberapa undakan tangga dan melempar gulungan dengan emosi. Dadanya naik dan muka memerah karena marah.

"Kalian tidak bisa seenaknya mengatur tatanan kenegaraan ku." tunjuk Sakura ke arah depan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak terpancing emosi ditengah pestanya. Sikap Sakura yang diluar kendali sudah sangat mempermalukan martabat Kekaisaran. "Bawa Queen ke Kastilnya." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Kau..." kedua lengannya telah dicengram dua pengawal dibawah naungan Naruto untuk dibawa keluar pesta. "Beraninya.. Lepaskan Aku. Aku bilang lepas." teriak Sakura murka.

Melihat itu Sasori berdiri hendak menghentikan bawahan Naruto. "Jika Kau ikut campur, Aku tak akan ragu untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Mengurung dirimu di Istana mu sendiri hingga waktunya tiba menjadi King akan terlihat bagus." Peringat Sasuke tegas.

"Anda tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti itu." Kecam Sasori tak kalah dingin.

"Aku bisa, siapapun yang menentang ku tidak akan mendapatkan hasil yang baik. Kau tau apa maksudku, kan?" Sasori diam, memalingkan muka menahan marah. Tangannya terkepal erat siap memukul siapapun yang lewat didepannya. Tak ada yang berani menolong, mereka memilih untuk berdiam memberi waktu.

Gaara menghampiri Sasori mencoba memberi ketenangan, berharap mengerti untuk tidak membuat Kaisar semakin marah. "My Lord, Izinkan Saya untuk juga membimbing Prince Sasori." Pinta Gaara sungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke memicing tajam. Kemudian diam mengerti. "Dia akan ikut setiap rapat para Kage." balas Sasuke tenang.

Semua menghela nafas lega, itu artinya Sasuke membolehkan, dengan begitu Sasori tidak benar-benar dikurung di Kirigakure.

"Tapi, Apakah itu artinya Queen Sakura tidak akan ikut lagi?" Bee bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Dia punya kewajiban besar untuk sekarang. Selama memungkinkan Dia akan tergabung dalam rapat Lima Kage." Jawab Sasuke bijak.

"Bi-biarkan..." Sasori terdiam. Tak mampu meneruskan lagi.

"Katakanlah!" Sasuke jengah dengan orang yang ragu-ragu.

Sasori menunduk. "Selama kami disini, biarkan kami menemani Paduka Kakak, Kami tak mungkin rela meninggalkan Dia disini dengan perlakuan seperti tadi." Lanjut Sasori cepat, dia khawatir tindakannya malah membuat semakin runyam.

Sasuke mendengus. "Tak rela pun Kalian tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi baiklah. Dia sudah berada dikediaman barunya. Ingat jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku marah."

"Baik, My Lord." jawab serempak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Inoooo.. Aku merindukanmu." Sakura akhirnya bisa memeluk Ino tanpa malu dengan tingkah konyolnya, disini hanya ada pihak Kerajaan Haruno dengan beberapa maid, Kurenai dan Naruto dengan beberapa pengawalnya berada diluar untuk berjaga.

"Huhhh kemarin siapa yang sebelum berangkat kesini merajuk dengan mengurung diri di Kamar." Sungut Ino.

"Tapi kan setidaknya ketika membuka pintu yang datang pertama adalah kamu." Sakura dan Ino memang bersahabat sejak kecil, Ino putri seorang pedagang menengah atas memutuskan menjadi Maid pribadi Sakura agar mereka selalu bersama, disamping itu dia juga seorang dokter ahli kedua setelah Sakura menggunakan metode caessar.

Ino datang bersama Sasori, Sai, Shikamaru dan Jirayya. Mereka hanya memperhatikan pertikaian antara dua sahabat itu. Sesekali bergabung dengan obrolan untuk sekedar mengejek atau saling memuji. Hubungan Sakura dan Shikamaru pun tidak secanggung saat mereka memutuskan hubungan. Ya, setidaknya Sakura mendapati kesenangannya setelah dirampas hampir 2 minggu lamanya. Dan kehidupannya masih panjang.

Tok tok tok

"Maaf mengganggu." Naruto datang dengan cengiran khasnya. "Malam sudah larut dan My Queen sudah harus bersiap-siap pergi ke Kamar Utama." Peringat Naruto.

Dahi Sakura mengkerut. "Aku melihat dikediaman ku juga ada kamar, Aku bisa tidur disini, nanti jika mengantuk."

"Maaf Yang Mulia. Itu. Ini adalah malam pertama pernikahan Anda, jadi-"

"Apakah Lord yang memerintahkan?" Sakura menyela penjelasan tak enak Kurenai. Tangannya meremas ujung bajunya erat, tanda dia ketakutan.

"Hm tidak, hanya saja ini sudah tradisi, setiap pengantin wanita harus sudah menunggu suaminya." Jelas Kurenai sabar.

"My Lord, sudah memberikan izin untuk kami menemani Paduka Kakak hingga Kami pulang besok sore." bantah Sasori.

"Tapi bukan berarti mengganggu jadwal malam pengantin. Maaf maaf saja Anda masih bocah dilarang mengintip." Naruto mengejek Sasori. Membuat pipi remaja itu memerah.

"Kalian menginap disini saja, biarkan Maid yang menyiapkan." Sakura akhirnya tersenyum penuh paksaan, seolah mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

"Saya akan bergabung dengan pesta para Kage, Yang Mulia." Jirayya yang dituakan disini memang selalu bijak. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Bisakah Saya membantu disana, Saya juga Maid Yang Mulia." tawar Ino penuh harap.

Kurenai melirik ke arah Naruto yang diberi gelengan. "Maaf tidak bisa, mohon mengerti ini dilakukan agar My Queen bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi disini." jelas Kurenai.

"Anda akan baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia. Memang rasanya sakit diawal tapi nanti-."

"Woyyy Ino, Kau tak harus bercerita pengalaman Kita juga kan." peringat Sai. Yang justru mendapatkan tawa menyebalkan Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk ke arah Ino, yang masih menempeli dengan pelukan, tatapannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan tatapan Shikamaru. Sejenak Sakura mereka tak enak hati sekaligus malu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak satu jam berlalu, Sakura menunggu kedatangan Sasuke dengan tegang. Tubuhnya beberapa kali tiba-tiba bergetar. Tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Membuatnya tersiksa semakin lama. Dan merasa lega secara bersamaan. Memang hari yang sial.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura terkaget dengan suara ketukan pintu, tidak terlalu keras, hanya jika itu Sasuke tak mungkin jika harus mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Siapa diluar?" Tanya Sakura waspada.

"Saya Naruto, Yang Mulia." Sakura bernapas lega.

"Ada Apa?"

"Anda bisa tidur sekarang. Saat menuju kemari tiba-tiba ada laporan yang harus My Lord tangani secepatnya, jadi belia-."

"Aku mengerti, Kau boleh pergi!" entah bagaimana kondisi hatinya sekarang, senang, lega, kecewa, sakit, dia merasa terhina, dia ditolak, lebih dari itu dirinya yang sudah rela berkorban tidak dianggap penting dan lebih mementingkan yang lain. Sakura menangis dalam diam. Meratapi kehidupan yang akan dijalaninya bersama Sasuke seumur hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun karena haus, matahari memang belum tinggi, Sakura yakin ini pagi buta, dengan kesal membuka selimut cepat, tapi Sakura merasakan ada kehidupan lain diruangan ini selain dirinya. Saat dia menoleh dia mendapati seseorang yang paling dibencinya telah tertidur. Pun menyadari segala pernak pernik dirambut merah muda yang tidak dilepas sebelum tidur telah terlepas karena rambutnya terurai. Jika masih ada tusukan rambut yang menempel Ia sudah yakin akan menusukannya tepat pada jantung sang Kaisar. Tak ingin bertemu dengan mata hitam menghayutkan, Sakura memilih keluar kamar pelan-pelan menuju Kastil Blossom.

Suasana Lorong Kamar Utama memang masih sepi, mungkin mereka sengaja meninggalkannya atau memang ini masih terlalu pagi. Saat melewati pintu kedua, Sakura dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Kurenai. Begitupun sebaliknya yang siap berteriak, namun dengan sigap Sakura bekap dengan tangannya, dan memberi kode untuk tidak membuat keributan dipagi hari.

"My Queen, Anda mau kemana?" Bisik Kurenai.

"Ke kamar ku." Jawab Sakura pendek.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia, ini terlalu pagi untuk meninggalkan tempat Kaisar." balas Kurenai panik.

"Jangan membantah lagi, sebelum semua Maid Kaisar bangun kita harus pergi, Ayo." Akhirnya mereka pergi mengendap-endap, dengan diliputi perasaan khawatir Kurenai.

Setelah berhasil memasuki Kastil Blossom Sakura dan Kurenai bernapas lega. Dan tanpa khawatir lagi berjalan ke arah kamar yang disediakan untuknya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan disini?" Sakura tersentak saat mendengar suara tiba-tiba saat akan membuka pintu kamar.

"Shi-shikamaru.. Itu. Uh. Oh. Aku-aku-"

"Anda tidak melakukan hal yang aneh kan, ini masih gelap dan Anda telah disini?" Tanya Shikamaru khawatir.

Dengan cepat Sakura memasang pose angkuh. "Dengar, Aku tak melakukan hal aneh. Salah? Jika ingin tidur dikamar baruku?" Sakura langsung melengos masuk begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Shikamaru yang memandangnya aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya semua tamu tengah bersiap untuk pulang, Sakura tidak pernah melepaskan diri dari tengah-tengah rombongannya. Sasuke tak melarang, dia dan dua selirnya juga ikut menghantarkan dipintu utama, memperhatikan semua persiapan masing-masing rombongan.

Setelah memeluk Sasori dan Ino, Sakura menghampiri tempat berdiri Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu.

"Sampai bertemu tiga hari lagi, My Lord, kalau begitu Kami permisi dulu." Sasuke mengangguk ke arah Gaara.

"Saya sudah meresepkan obat untuk My Queen, My Lord. Diminum secara teratur ya." Tsunade mengusap pipi Sakura lembut. Dan membungkuk salam hormat.

"Aku tidak sakit." Sakura menggerutu lucu. Tsunade hanya mengulas senyum keibuan.

.

.

.

.

.

"My Queen, My Lord sudah datang!" teriak Kurenai datang dari luar.

"Apa, mengapa tidak ada pemberitahuan?" Sakura yang sedang terlarut pada buku, terkejut panik.

"Tidak penting bertanya sekarang, bersiap-siap, My Lord sedang menuju kesini." Kurenai mondar mandir mempersiapkan segala keperluan.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa. Suruh saja dia kembali."

Sreggg

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sakura dan Kurenai kaget.

"Selamat malam, My Lord." salam Sakura dan Kurenai.

"Siapa yang kau suruh kembali." Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"I-itu-."

"My Lord, Anda duduklah dulu sebentar, Saya akan mempersiapkan My Queen." potong Kurenai cepat.

Sasuke mengangguk dan duduk di sisi ranjang, mengikuti arah Sakura setengah diseret paksa menuju kamar mandi yang terhubung dengan ruang pakaian. Dalam edarannya Sasuke menemukan buku kesehatan yang terbuka. Rupanya Sakura tengah membaca sebelum ia kesini.

"My Lord." Sasuke menoleh ke arah panggilan Kurenai. "Jika perlu sesuatu, kami ada diluar. Dan teh sudah kami siapkan."

"Pergilah!"

"Baik, My Lord, Saya permisi."

Setelah Kurenai pergi, Sakura menghembuskan napas kuat, berjalan ke arah meja dan menikmati teh yang disiapkan. Menolak keberadaan seseorang yang akan menjadi Ayah dari anaknya kelak.

"Kau tak menawariku? Beginikah kau bersikap pada suami mu?" Sasuke berdiri dari ranjang dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Anda akan kehausan jika ingin minum saja perlu ditawari." Ujar Sakura sarkas. Membuang segala rasa takut yang mengancam raga.

"Aku tahu Kau tidak dididik menjadi Maid. Tapi Aku yakin Kau diajarkan tatakrama melayani Suami." Sindir Sasuke, menuangkan teh tanpa gula pada gelasnya.

"Setidaknya jika itu suaminya bukan, Anda." Ujar Sakura lirih.

"Maka itu hanya akan menjadi mimpi selamanya, karena yang berdiri disamping altar saat itu adalah Aku." Sasuke menyeringai kemenangan.

Sakura sangat amat tahu, jika Kaisar sangat tampan, itu pula lah yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati dulu. Sekarang pun ketampanannya semakin matang, pria 3 tahun diatasnya ini adalah incaran para putri bangsawan jika tidak mengenal sikap bengisnya, begitu pun dengan Sakura segala rasa yang pernah tumbuh dimasa lalu harus Ia bakar seiring dia menaruh benci.

"Langsung saja." Ucapan Sakura ragu-ragu, tapi menghindar pun tak akan bisa. Ikatan mereka dibangun memang untuk melahirkan bayi. Semakin cepat semakin baik. Karena setelah dia hamil, tak ada alasan lain untuk mereka bertemu secara intim kecuali saat malam intim seperti yang Kurenai jelaskan, setidaknya ada satu malam wajib bagi Kaisar untuk mendatangi istrinya setiap bulan.

"Aku tidak akan horni jika tidak digoda." bohong. Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa menahan pesona cinta pertama yang sedang takut dimangsa Singa.

"My Lord, Ak-aku-."

"Ya. Tentu. Ini pertama untuk mu." Sasuke berdiri menghampiri Sakura yang awas mengikuti pergerakannya.

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan?" Sasuke menyeringai, mengunci tatapan mereka. Membelai rambut merah muda yang selalu lembut dan menunduk menempelkan kedua bibir mereka.

Pelan menjadi hisapan, semakin lama semakin dalam, sesekali mengerang tanda kehabisan napas, hanya memberi lumatan lalu meraup lagi dan lagi, tangan Sasuke membawa tangan Sakura yang meremas pinggangnya untuk dikalungkan ke lehernya. Meremas lembut rambut raven Sasuke. Tak sampai disitu tangan Sasuke tak bisa diam menggerayangi tubuh, membuat Sakura sesekali merinding ngeri.

"Sudah mengerti yang akan ku lakukan?" pertanyaan menyebalkan disaat mereka sudah bergerak jauh. Sasuke masih dalam kondisi segar. Sedangkan dia, Sakura yakin, sudah sangat kacau dengan napas ngos-ngosan dan baju berantakan.

"Anda liar."

"Ya." kembali meraup Sakura lagi, lebih intim, memberikan kecupan-kecupan dirahang hingga leher jenjang, menggigit kecil dan menghisap kuat.

"Sasu-ke." erang Sakura.

"Ya, teruslah panggil nama ku selama penyatuan."

"hmp" Sakura menolak, dia tidak mau nampak menjijikan ditengah buaian menghayutkan.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh kecil Sakura. Membawanya ke arah ranjang tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Membaringkannya secara perlahan. Sakura sudah terbuai mabuk dibawah kuasanya. Tak menyadari saat piyama tidur yang sengaja dipasang longgar telah terbuka, walaupun belum terlepas sepenuhnya.

"Hentikan Sasuke."

"Untuk apa?" Sakura merinding, saat hembusan napas yang keluar dari mulut saat berbicara meniup kulit dadanya. Tunggu kulit?

"Kapan baju ku, kau lepas." teriak Sakura berusaha menutup kembali tapi tak bisa karena dua sisinya bajunya tertahan dua lutut Sasuke.

"Kau mengganggu acara makan ku Sakura."

"Menyingkir!"

"Jangan membuat ku kesal Sakura."

"Ta-tapi-" Sasuke kembali membungkam mulut Sakura dengan ciuman. Kali ini lebih tergesa-gesa. Membuka sisa piyama Sakura yang masih tertanggal. Sakura berontak tapi tak cukup kuat ditambah remasan-remasan tangan nakal Sasuke membuatnya lumpuh. Puas dengan mulut Sakura, tangan dan mulut Sasuke menghujat dada dan perut Sakura kasar. Sakura hanya mengerang saat tak bisa menahannya lagi. Mendongak menatap langit langit kamar dengan memejamkan mata. Seketika panik saat tangan kekar itu telah mencapai liang kewanitaannya.

Dengan mengumpulkan sisa tenaga, Sakura memegang lemah tangan Sasuke. "Saya belum siap. Kumohon." Sakura memberikan tatapan memohonnya, berharap memberikan waktu lagi untuk melakukan kegilaan ini.

"Kau bahkan sudah berkali-kali orgame. Tindakan menolak mu, sangat membuatku marah, Sakura." Sakura menggeleng. Sasuke salah paham. Tidak bermaksud begitu. Tapi Sasuke telah lepas kendali. Dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan tanpa ampun menghujam milik Sakura.

Sakura tak sempat merintih sakit saat keperawanannya direnggut, dibawah sana terasa mati rasa, Sasuke tak memberinya ampun sedikit pun, pun saat ia mencapai klimaks yang menyakitkan, tak ada istirahat Sakura pasrah, tak seharusnya ia membangkitkan kemarahan Sasuke. Dua ronde, tiga ronde entahlah, Sakura hanya ingat tubuhnya lelah dan ingin segera tidur atau mungkin pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dengan tubuh yang lengket, badannya terasa remuk jika digerakkan. Saat menoleh Sakura masih melihat Sasuke yang tertidur. Sakura ingin ke kamar mandi, panggilan alam tidak bisa ditunda lagi.

"Aww.. " secara reflek Sakura teriak sakit, kewanitaannya perih, pun memandang ngeri pada noda darah diseprai putihnya. Sebagai seorang Queen dari keluarga Kerajaan, dia tak pernah mengalami sakit karena luka apalagi dibagian yang sangat keramat. Saat latihan bela diri pun tak sampe terluka parah seperti ini.

"Kau berisik." dengus Sasuke kesal, acara tidurnya terganggu.

"Anda bisa pergi dari sini?" sunggut Sakura kesal.

"Kau mengusirku?" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Demi apapun, Aku cuma ingin ke kamar mandi untuk pipis." teriak Sakura parau. Kapok melihat Sasuke kalau kalau dia ngamuk seperti semalam.

"Seseorang diluar?" panggil Sasuke sambil mengenakan piyama tidur.

"Saya My Lord." Kurenai masuk. Sesungguhnya dia sudah mendengar Sakura berteriak. Tapi karena berpikir masih ada jungjunannya yang lain, ia lebih memilih ketika dipanggil.

"Layani majikan mu!" titah Sasuke kembali berbaring. Sasuke tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan percintaan mereka karena pada akhirnya para Maid juga yang bertugas mengamankan sisanya.

"Anda perlu sesuatu My Queen?" Kurenai mendekati Sakura yang masih merintih, mencoba untuk tidak mengganggu tidur Sasuke.

"Bantu Aku ke kamar mandi." Kurenai segera membawa piyama bersih untuk dikenakan Sakura. Dan mengukungnya ke kamar mandi. Ia bisa mengerti Sakura mengalami kesakitan, kondisi tubuhnya parah, jangan hiraukan piyama yang sudah koyak dan kondisi sprai dengan limpahan noda sisa orgasme bercampur darah. Ia hanya berharap Sakura tidak trauma.

"Anda ingin sekalian mandi?"

Sakura mengangguk singkat. "Mungkin lebih baik."

Kurenai membiarkan Sakura berendam di air hangat. Pada mulanya Sakura kembali merintih sakit bahkan sampai menangis, meraung tak ingin mandi. Kurenai dengan sabar membujuk dan menambahkan cairan antiseptik pada air pemandian.

Selama Sakura berendam, Kurenai keluar membereskan kain berserakan. Melipat kain sprai yang ternyata sudah digulung Kaisar sebelum kembali terlelap. Menaruhnya diatas baki dan segera keluar, memberikan kepada Kakashi yang sudah menunggu untuk diantarkan. Penyatuan pada malam pertama istri baru Kaisar biasanya dikirim ke Kuil Agung untuk diramalkan.

Setelah menyiapkan beberapa antiseptik Kurenai kembali ke dalam kamar mandi dan menjemput Sakura.

"Setelah ini, Saya akan membantu melumaskan antiseptik pada Paduka." seraya mengukung Sakura untuk kembali ke kamar.

Sakura berdecak karena masih melihat Sasuke dikamar ini. "Disofa aja."

"Baik."

"Kau mau apa?" Saat melihat Kurenai mengenakan Sarung tangan elastis dengan beberapa antiseptik.

"Membantu mengoleskan salep pada luka Anda." Sakura memandang Kurenai tak yakin.

"Saya mantan asisten dokter, Paduka. Jadi jika hanya luka seperti ini saya bisa lakukan." Sakura mengangguk. Dan Kurenai melakukan tugasnya.

"Nah sekarang bagian milik Paduka."

"Hah? I-itu tidak perlu." sejujurnya sudah sejak awal Sakura menanggung malu karena Kurenai hampir melihat semuanya. Dan jika ia harus bertugas pada miliknya juga, entah semalu apa dia. Sakura memang masih merasa perih, tidak hanya perih karena lecet yang sudah pasti banyak tapi mungkin karena otot-otonya juga terguncang. Luka-luka terlihat saja sudah buat ia menangis beberapa kali dipagi ini. Hal yang paling beruntung adalah Sakura telah memecat hampir semua Maid yang ditugaskan untuknya. Hanya tersisa beberapa orang, itu pun ditugaskan setelah dirasa Kurenai tidak bisa menangani sendiri. Entah gosip apa yang beredar jika ratusan Maid melihatnya dalam Kondisi ini.

Kurenai tersenyum maklum. "Tidak perlu malu Yang Mulia, saat melahirkan bahkan lebih dari ini." Sakura mendengus dan lebih memilih menurut saja saat pahanya direnggangkan menggunakan bantal.

"Berikan baju ku?" setelah usai mengoleskan salep antiseptik yang membuatnya mati rasa.

"Anda menggunakan gaun tidur saja ya, biar Istirahat saja." Sakura mengangguk tak peduli.

"Toniknya sudah diberikan?" Suara serak khas bangun tidur Sasuke mengalihkan kegiatan berpakaian Sakura.

"Anda sudah terbangun, Yang Mulia." Kurenai membungkuk hormat. "Toniknya diminum setelah sarapan, My Lord." Sakura memandang Sasuke dari pantulan cermin rias didepannya. Tak ingin hanya sekedar untuk menyapa.

"Apakah, Anda ingin Saya menyiapkan sarapan disini, My Lord?"

"Hn."

"Baik, My Lord."

Sasuke dan Sakura sarapan dengan khidmat. Setelah Sasuke membersihkan diri dan rapih, beberapa Maid berdatangan menyajikan sarapan. Lagi lagi hanya Kurenai yang bertugas didalam setelah Maid lain diminta pergi.

"Tak berniat menambah Maid?" Sasuke dan Sakura memang belum berbicara sejak tadi. Sasuke rasa ini topik yang penting.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura singkat. Tahu Sasuke tak merasa puas. "Saya sudah cukup dengan Maid yang sekarang."

"Dia." Sasuke menunjuk Kurenai dengan tatapan mata. "Juga manusia."

"Jika Kurenai tak sanggup, dia bisa pergi, Saya sudah memecatnya beberapa kali. Tapi dia batu." Sasuke membuang napas pelan.

"Saya tidak apa, My Lord. Saya hanya melayani Queen selebihnya dikerjakan Maid lain."

"Tambahlah Maid lain jika menyusahkan."

"Baik, My Lord. Saya akan menambah jika diperlukan." Sakura mendengus dengan ucapan Kurenai. Memangnya siapa majikannya.

"Minum toniknya, Sakura." Sakura mengepalkan tangan kuat, dia berusaha mengabaikan tonik yang ditaruh Kurenai setelah sarapan usai. Dan sekarang Sasuke seakan belum puas menyiksanya mengingatkan.

"Nanti."

"Aku tahu Kau akan membuangnya." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak bisa diartikan. Sasuke tahu tentang dirinya yang membenci obat, bahkan ketika dia juga seorang dokter.

"A-aku bisa minum obat."

"Buktikan." Sakura kehilangan pandangan. Ludah mendadak kelu.

"Ada madu disampingnya." tunjuk Sasuke dengan dagu.

Sakura mengangkat mangkuk obat perlahan. "Bantu Queen, dia tidak bisa minum obat." Perintah Sasuke pada Kurenai.

"Ahh begitu, Ayo My Queen, pelan-pelan saja, setelah itu minum madu." berat hati Sakura mencoba meneguk cairan kental dengan bau menyengat.

_Hoek hoek uhuk uhuk_

"Sudah" muka Sakura memerah menahan pahit. Cepat cepat meraih madu dan melempar mangkuk tonik yang masih tersisa.

Sasuke meredam emosi. "Tidak apa My Lord, sebagian sudah tertelan, itu sudah cukup." Kurenai berusaha menjelaskan agar tidak marah. Tidak tega melihat Sakura dengan muka merah karena mual.

"Pastikan berikutnya dihabiskan tanpa sisa." Sasuke berdiri pergi.

"Baik, My Lord."

Sakura yang tak tahan lari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk klik bintangnya, dan memberikan masukan yang bisa membuat saya lanjut menulis.


	9. 9

HAPPY READING

"King Gaara, langsung katakan saja." titah Sasuke setelah memastikan anggota rapat lengkap.

"Sepertinya musuh berpikir kita dalam kondisi lengah saat pesta pernikahan Anda, My Lord. Tapi mereka salah, Pasukan saya dan Haruno, masih berjaga disepertiga penanda pegunungan. Disana mereka bertarung dengan 2 orang berjubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah. Hanya, Kami minta maaf, Kami tidak bisa melumpuhkan mereka dan beberapa dari Kami mengalami luka parah. Tapi apakah dengan begini tandanya mereka mulai menyerang?"

"Bagaimana yang lain?" Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan ke semua penjuru.

"Hm, jika mereka mulai bergerak kita tak punya banyak waktu selain siap berperang. Tapi berperang dengan wilayah mana hanya terdengar bodoh." Bee memasang posisi berpikir.

"King Bee, Aku perintahkan Kau untuk tidak terlalu terlibat pada ekspedisi." Suara Sasuke tegas, tapi terdengar suara petir ditelinga Bee. Yang lain justru menunjukkan kekagetan yang sama.

"Hah? Apa? Anda bercanda disaat genting." Bee berteriak dramatis.

"Tidak. Sebagai gantinya buka lagi lahan datar disebelah barat Akademi Miyaboku, beri jarak kira-kira 5 Km. Dan latihlah anggota militer baru. Sekarang setiap Negara wajib menetapkan aturan wajib militer. Dan mengirimkan setiap pemuda untuk dilatih militer disana. Ini tidak seperti saat melatih dokter yang kemudian disebar lagi. Meskipun pelatihan tetap dilakukan secara bertahap, setiap pasukan yang telah mahir menggantikan tugas militer senior disetiap negara masing-masing, dan militer senior diikutsertakan dalam ekspedisi. Seperti biasa tidak benar-benar mengosongkan setiap negara. Tapi mereka yang bertugas disetiap negara harus dengan ketua tim yang mengerti tentang ekspedisi. Kita tidak tahu pasti musuh sebenarnya sedang bergerak dibelakang Pegunungan ini atau membuat markas disuatu negara. Kau bisa menarik setiap Jenderal dari negara manapun untuk membantu." Jelas Sasuke tegas.

"Biarpun membantu, ini sedikit memaksa kehendak setiap pemuda." celetuk Sasori.

"Mereka tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan mengandalkan pemimpin negara. Harus ada keringat yang dibayar jika ingin hidup aman."

"Tapi Saya hanya bisa melatih orang yang ingin berlatih." ujar Bee memastikan.

"Itulah mengapa Aku memilih mu. Kau punya potensi untuk menarik minat mereka. Lakukan dengan cara mu dan jangan sampai mereka pulang dengan tanpa kemampuan apa-apa, sekecil apapun." keputusan Sasuke mutlak.

"Yo. Paman energik seperti mu pasti bisa. Semangat semangat." Hibur Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Mengenai tawaran patner, sebagai Jenderal besar, kau, Naruto sangat mampu. Tapi tim ekspedisi lebih membutuhkan mu." Bee yang semula ceria, kembali lesu.

"Kau boleh mengambilnya."

"Heeee My Lord, tidak bisa, tidak bisa." Naruto berjingkrak-jingkrak kesal.

"Tidak, seperti yang Saya bilang Naruto lebih dibutuhkan didalam ekspedisi."

"Ah tapi, tapi, tapi ketika ada waktu Aku akan mampir membantu." semangat Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika ada bagian militer yang tertarik ikut pelatihan." ujar Sakura tenang.

"Jika seseorang merasa dirinya tidak mumpuni, kirimkan saja." Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Jangan lupakan sokongan militer juga, My Lord." Peringat Sasori tegas, masalah yang sangat krusial adalah pasokan perekonomian.

"Benar, terutama pangan, disamping senjata dan media latihan lain." Sasuke membenarkan, karena itulah yang harus dibahas hari ini.

"Jika biayanya lebih tinggi, bukankah ini terlalu buru-buru, kita tahu setiap negara sekarang sedang krisis kekhawatiran, pun dengan perekonomian." Sahut Tsunade bimbang.

"Bantuan yang paling bisa Sunagakure hanya pembuatan senjata. Tapi bahan senjata masih perlu sokongan lain." Tawar Gaara.

"Beberapa waktu lalu Queen Tsunade membahas tentang ahli tanaman. Fokuskan mereka di dua arah, obat dan bahan pangan. Jika menetapkan harga, masalahnya siapa yang akan membeli. Bisakah urusan seperti ini Aku serahkan pada setiap negara?" Sasuke bertanya tegas. "Kita berkumpul disini mengulik wabah ini untuk mereka, bisakah kalian ikut mengatur mereka agar memberikan dukungan juga kepada Kita. Mereka hanya saling membantu bertani, hasilnya menyisakan untuk mereka makan dan modal, sisanya memberikan bantuan para militer dan petugas kesehatan." ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Saya mengerti My Lord. Jika pangan sudah selesai. Bagaimana kita juga mengerahkan penambang. Berhubung pelatihan dilakukan bertahap, mereka bisa digilir sesuai potensi. Tapi masalahnya Kirigakure tidak terlalu banyak lokasi tambang." jelas Jirayya.

"Jirayya, setidaknya kau mengerahkan tenaga kerja." Sahut Sasuke tegas.

"Ya. Justru Sunagakure kekurangan orang."

"Baiklah jika semua pemimpin Negara bisa saling mengerti kondisi Negara lain."

"Oho. Untuk itulah kita disini Queen Sakura." Tsunade tersenyum menenangkan.

"Jika musuh bersembunyi disuatu negara, negara manakah yang paling berpotensial untuk membangun markas?" Tanya Neji retoris.

"Kirigakure atau Kumogakure." jawab Sasuke yakin. "Hanya prediksi, melihat dari letak geografis yang sedikit mernggang dari pulau." semua orang berpikir serius. "Tapi seluruh negara bisa menjadi potensi perdagangan, oleh sebab itu keamanan tidak boleh longgar." semua mengangguk setuju.

"Meski saya setuju, Saya masih belum yakin melakukan kegiatan tergesa-gesa seperti ini." eluh Tsunade.

"Masalahnya mereka sudah melakukan pergerakan, jika masih tahap ekspedisi kita masih bisa mengerahkan militer yang ada." bantah Gaara. "Anda melihat sendiri korban yang Saya kirim di Rumah Sakit."

"Aku ingin melihat pasiennya." pinta Sakura yakin.

"Hasil pemeriksaan tidak menunjukan wabah apapun." Tsunade memberi jeda.

"Mereka memang memiliki ilmu bela diri yang tinggi." Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Dan kemampuan Khusus seperti My Lord." Sasuke balas menatap Shikamaru.

"Maksud mu sharinggan?" Bee bertanya ragu.

"Tidak diragukan lagi."

"Shikamaru tutup mulut mu." teriak Sakura. Shikamaru hanya mengatupkan mulut erat.

"Mungkinkah Uchiha lain masih hidup?" Kato bertanya-tanya.

"Ini tidak-."

"Ku bilang hentikan Shika-."

"Lanjutkan!" Potong Sasuke tegas. Melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura.

"Tingkah lakunya jauh dari kata Uchiha, hanya kemampuan yang mirip."

"Mungkin ada kesalahan pengamatan." Bee menolak percaya.

"Saya juga saksinya." ungkap Temari.

"Mereka saat itu yang memimpin ekspedisi, My Lord." Info Gaara.

"Apa kesimpulan mu, tentang ini Tuan Shikamaru, mata sharinggan dan tingkah pola yang bukan Uchiha?" Uji Kakashi.

Shikamaru menarik napas sebelum memulai. "Saat Saya masih seorang ksatria, King Kizashi pernah memberitahukan jika ada seorang dokter hebat yang bisa memindahkan tubuh satu ke tubuh yang lainnya. Aku pikir, saat perang yang menewaskan semua anggota Kekaisaran, seseorang memanfaatkan itu." bagi Shikamaru membicarakan perang adalah menggali luka.

"Orochimaru." sahut Tsunade dan Jirayya bersamaan.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Gaara.

"Dokter gila yang terobsesi pada Uchiha." Balas Kakashi singkat.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apakah itu artinya wabah ini disebabkan oleh dia." Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Orochimaru tidak seistimewa itu." Sahut Kato meremehkan.

"Daripada disebut obsesi lagi, ini seperti saling memanfaatkan. Itu berarti mereka juga berkelompok." Prediksi Jirayya asal.

"Mungkin memang benar, dan sepertinya seseorang dari mereka mencoba menyusup ke Kekaisaran tepat dimalam pengantin." info Kakashi.

"A-apa? Mengapa kami tidak tahu?" sahut Bee kaget.

"Kami hanya berpikir itu masalah internal Kekaisaran. Jadi Kami hanya mengurus sendiri. Tapi mungkin itu salah satu dari mereka karena mereka juga memiliki kemampuan bela diri seperti Shinobi. Dan juga, dengan jubah yang sama." jelas Kakashi.

"Apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya?" Tsunade kembali bersuara.

"Gulungan dari Ootsutsuki." jawab Sasuke datar.

"A-apa?" Sasori memicing tajam.

"Jadi musuh memperhatikan pergerakan kita." Bee menarik kesimpulan.

"Aku tidak menyangka ini. Dimana mereka?" Komentar Sakura kesal.

"Jangan sampai musuh tahu kita sudah menemukan solusi untuk mematahkan kutukannya." Tsunade memandang semua lelah. "Aku tak mau bertanya, tapi selain membantu dalam bentuk lain, secara pribadi Aku sangat berharap pada Kalian." Tsunade memandang Sakura penuh permohonan, dan Sakura berpura-pura tak melihat.

"Untuk patner ku, Aku meminta izin pada Queen Sakura dan Queen Tsunade, bagaimana jika Tuan Shikamaru dan Tuan Neji. Aku melihat Tuan Neji bisa membaca cakra seseorang dengan begitu kita bisa mencari metode yang cocok untuk kemampuan mereka. Dan Tuan Shikamaru yang selalu waspada dan cepat mengatur strategi, ku pikir melatih strategi bertarung akan berguna walaupun lemah." Pinta Bee menyengir kuda.

"Kau ini, ya ampun, jika begini aku harus mengambil Jenderal lagi." eluh Tsunade.

"Hanya sementara, My Queen." Neji tersenyum menenangkan Ratunya.

"Ya ya pergilah."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang mengangguk, dibalas anggukan balik Sakura. "Mohon kerjasamanya, King Bee."

"Terimakasih untuk wanita-wanitaku." teriak Bee riang.

Sasuke dan Kato berdehem memperingatkan. "Hahaha Aku suka melihat para pria yang cemburu padaku." Ucap Bee percaya diri. Yang lain menggeleng tak percaya ke arah Bee.

"Satu lagi." semua mengalihkan atensi kepada Sasuke. "Buat tim kecil dari tim ekspedisi, segera cari dimana sumber mata air dari setiap mata air yang mengalir ke lima negara. Disana jugalah Queen Sakura akan melahirkan. Setidaknya bangunlah sebuah pondok." Semua mengerti kekhawatiran ini. Percuma jika saat melahirkan nanti tempat itu belum ditemukan. Mereka sudah bergerak sejauh ini. Melupakan harga diri pada setiap Negara. Tak masalah jika sekali lagi mereka harus mengambil jalan untuk berjuang lagi.

Sedangkan ditempat Sakura, seketika dia meremang, apalagi ketika mengingat malam mereka bergulat yang membuatnya tak bisa berjalan keesokan harinya.

"Kami mengerti, My Lord. Kami akan lakukan yang terbaik untuk Queen Sakura." Jawab Gaara mantap. Memandang Sakura yang kehilangan pandangan.

"Urusan Orochimaru dan orang yang mirip Uchiha, akan dibahas dilain waktu setelah berhasil menemukan lagi titik terang."

"Baik, My Lord."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mengerti sekarang, mengapa Kau lebih baik di Kekaisaran daripada melakukan perjalanan?" Sasuke memandang Sakura yang lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela. Mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang ke Kekaisaran setelah membiarkan Sakura melakukan rapat internal dengan Kerajaan Haruno.

"Saya tidak mengerti."

"Kau menolak mengerti." Sakura diam.

"Selama saya mampu melakukan perjalanan, itu janji Anda." tuntut Sakura.

"Hanya jika tidak mempengaruhi kesehatan rahim mu." Sasuke berucap tegas.

"Saya belum mengandung, dan Anda seolah-olah yakin Saya akan melahirkan dalam rapat tadi." muka Sakura merah menahan tangis.

"Kamu akan. Dan menemukan tempat itu butuh waktu lama." balas Sasuke tegas.

"Tapi Saya tidak suka, apakah Anda mengerti?" teriak Sakura parau.

"Jangan berteriak padaku, Sakura!" balas Sakura tajam.

"Kalau begitu, abaikan saya, berbicara dengan Anda tidak pernah berakhir baik, pun tidak menyenangkan Saya."

Sasuke memilih mengikuti keinginan Sakura. Sepanjang jalan hanya diisi keheningan. Bahkan ketika sampai lebih memilih ke Kastil masing-masing setelah Sakura memberikan salam perpisahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi masih belum?" Suara dingin itu menggema.

"Ternyata Lord mereka cukup cakap. Tapi dengan Aku bisa masuk Kekaisaran saja, menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah orang lemah." dengan suara sombong. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata adik mu juga bisa saja melampaui mu." lanjutnya seraya menoleh dengan seringai cemooh pada satu-satunya pria paling ujung yang hanya menampilkan raut tenang dan dingin mengikuti jalannya rapat, satu-satunya pria yang dijuluki jenius diantara mereka.

Hanya membalas tatapan tak kalah dingin dengan ucapan yang membuat kaum biasa merinding. "Bunuhlah dia, jika Kau ingin merasakan kematian."

"Tch."

"Harusnya Kita tidak khawatir, kelahiran para Shinobi akan berakhir, hanya tinggal waktu, dunia akan berbalik pada Akatsuki." Ucap satu-satunya wanita.

"Onee-chan benar, bahkan metode dari Kage muda itu tidak cukup bagi para Shinobi, kita sendiri yang akan menyerang mental mereka kyaaaa hahahaha." pria bertopeng kekanakan itu menyetujui.

"Mental? Bagaimana sejauh ini?"

Senyum senang terlukis. "Kita akan menyaksikan kaum muda yang dilanda gairah."

"Obatnya akan diperbanyak lagi." ucap suara serak yang menyeringai dengan lidah seperti ular.

"Pastikan obat itu mengalahkan kontrasepsi mereka, Orochimaru."

"Kau tahu, bayaran yang lebih setimpal, kan?" Seraya menoleh pada seseorang yang menampilkan mata merah menyala dengan tiga tomote didalamnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	10. 10

Selamat Tahun 2020.

Telat ya?

Iya.

Karena memang niatnya mau update ditahun baru, eh malah ada kendala sampe molor sejauh ini.

Alasannya apa?

Seperti yang kita tahu musibah yang menimpa Ibukota Jakarta tepat di tahun baru. Banjir.

Padahal kenanya cuma sehari, tapi capeknya berhari-hari, ditambah saudara yang sedang liburan sekolah pengen jalan-jalan setelah beberapa kali gagal karena hujan mengguyur padahal ortu udah masak bekal dari jam 3 pagi dan berakhir cuma dimakan bareng dirumah kayak lebaran, sisanya kepaksa kebuang gegara dikemas asal saat mau ngungsi, ditempat ngungsi boro-boro inget sama makanan kecuali harta benda yang kira-kira rusak kena air, alhasil makanannya dicuri tom dan Jerry bergantian, yahh walaupun masih banyak, kalo dimakan kan tetap bekas tikus dan kucing. Akhirnya dibuang deh.

Oke cukup curhat masalah banjir dan liburan setengah gagalnya. Langsung baca aja, gak usah dihiraukan ocehan berupa tulisan aku, cuma berbagi cerita aja, barang kali ada yang senasib juga wkwkwk

Itupun kalo masih ada yang masih nunggu sih

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke tak sabar, begitu Biwako -dokter Kekaisaran selesai memeriksa Sakura.

"Kali ini pun sama, My Lord." Informasi Biwako menyesal.

"Sampaikan pada Kakashi untuk mengabarkan beritanya!"

"Baik, My Lord." Pamit Biwako.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tengah ditenangkan Kurenai, posisinya berbaring miring dengan isakan-isakan lirih. Sasuke mengisyaratkan Kurenai untuk pergi. Berjalan ke arah ranjang dan memeluk Sakura yang menangis semakin menjadi.

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu, dan setiap 2 minggu sekali, Biwako datang untuk mengecek tanda-tanda kehamilan Sakura, selama itu pula hasilnya selalu nihil.

Meski Sasuke kecewa, yang paling hancur setelah tes ketiga adalah Sakura. Diawal-awal masih bisa menata perasaan, berusaha mengerti dan tegar, kadang-kadang menangis diam-diam. Semakin jauh, Sakura tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya, tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Meski memang ini terpaksa, tapi perasaan Sakura selalu kacau ketika hasil lagi lagi negatif.

Mungkin merasa malu, setelah menolak percintaan mereka yang kedua, setelah 3 hari dari rapat yang membuat mereka bersitegang. Dan percaya diri setelah bercinta satu kali bisa jadi. Itu pun berlanjut ke hari-hari berikutnya.

"Isi gulungan itu bukan Aku. Aku yakin bukan." Suara Sakura masih serak.

"Tentanglah, jangan berpikir pendek."

"Tolong pikirkan lagi, mungkin Anda yang harus menghamili selir-selir Anda." Bukan tanpa alasan Sakura berkata begitu.

Setiap kali ia berjalan-jalan, masih banyak yang membuat gosip jelek tentangnya. Membandingkan-bandingkan setiap Istri Kaisar. Menuduhnya mandul. Mengatai tawanan yang sia-sia.

Saat mengikuti pergaulan tingkat Kekaisaran yang berisi putri dan istri bangsawan pun tak jauh berbeda dengan mulut ember para Maid. Diantara ketiga Istri Sasuke, Shion lah yang paling sering mengundang jamuan. Mau tak mau karena Ia bagian Kastil bunga, maka harus ikut bergabung dijajaran Istri Kekaisaran. Tak ada yang istimewa hanya sekedar minum dan memakan cemilan. Dan bagi Sakura daripada terlibat obrolan gosip atau pamer harta lebih baik minum dan makan dengan khidmat, dia sangat menyukai makanan manis, maka membuat perut puas lebih baik daripada tersulut bahan gosip yang justru akan memuaskan mereka.

"Tidak ada sarat apapun yang menempel pada mereka kecuali istri Kaisar. Jadi tenanglah."

"Pikirkanlah, tidak harus keduanya Kage, salah satu juga syaratnya. Perang dingin tidak hanya terjadi antar negara, tapi perang sesungguhnya adalah para Istri Kaisar, makanya Anda harus adil menghamili mereka juga." jelas Sakura asal.

"Jangan membuatku goyah. Berbahaya. Penjelasan mengada-ngada mu bisa membahayakan nyawa mereka. Apalagi jika harus hamil sebelum kau hamil. Cukup memberikan mereka kontrasepsi saja." Sasuke berpikir. "Kau tak memakai kontrasepsi kan?" Sasuke menyelidik Sakura.

"Tidak. Untuk apa Saya menunda." Jawab Sakura yakin.

"Bagus."

"Seolah berkata Kau pantas mati dengan menderita atau Kau pantas menjadi kelinci percobaan." Gumam Sakura asal, isak tangis nya sudah lenyap.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng tak percaya. "Jangan mulai. Kau lelah. Istirahat saja. Minum lagi tonik dari Tsunade secara teratur." peringat Sasuke.

"Sudah." Meski Sakura masih belum terbiasa, Kurenai sendiri yang memastikan ia tak melewatkan obatnya.

"Besok jadwal Anda ke Miyaboku. Saya ingin ikut membantu disana." Sakura memandang Sasuke penuh harap.

Sudah lebih dari satu bulan Sasuke melarang Sakura melakukan perjalanan kesana karena tak kunjung hamil. Sasuke berpikir karena Sakura kelelahan. Urusan rapat kenegaraan Kirigakure pun mereka yang datang ke Kekaisaran untuk meminta pendapat dan tanda cap Sakura. Begitulah Sasuke dengan keputusan mutlaknya.

"Tidak bisa, Sakura." Tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Anggap saja ini untuk menyegarkan kepenatan Saya agar cepat hamil, sekalian melakukan cek secara menyeluruh, apa yang salah. Ya, My Lord?" bujuk Sakura hati-hati.

Sasuke membuang napas frustasi. "Jika bukan tawaran untuk mengecek tubuhmu, Aku tak harus mengabulkan alasan konyol mu."

" Jadi, Saya boleh ikut."

"Sekarang tidur!"

"Baik, My Lord."

.

.

.

.

.

"Shishou." Panggil Sakura begitu keluar dari kereta kuda.

"Ahh.. Sakura, Kau datang?" Tsunade yang memang baru datang dari Desa sekitar berpapasan dengan kereta kuda Kekaisaran.

"Ya. Anda baru saja dari Desa sekitar?" Tsunade mengangguk. "Ah Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti itu juga." ekspresi Sakura menjadi sendu.

"Jangan murung begitu. Aku juga bertemu beberapa dari mereka yang mengenalmu. Mereka juga merindukan mu." hibur Tsunade.

"Sungguh? Konyol sekali. Padahal hanya beberapa kali?"

"Kapan kalian akan masuk?" kecoh Sasuke yang tidak tahan Karena cuaca sedang terik.

"Ah maaf My Lord, Saya tidak menyadari Anda. Mari masuk." bimbing Tsunade.

"Ah.. Anda datang Queen Sakura?" Sambut Matsuri yang sudah ikut turun tangan di Miyaboku. "Ah.. Selamat datang, My Lord." saat menyadari Sakura pasti tak sendiri kesini, seperti ia dan Gaara, Tsunade dan Kato. Jika pun harus mereka harus berbeda tugas, lebih baik mereka menginap lama sebelum dijemput pasangan masing-masing.

"Dimana King Gaara?"

"Gaara-kun dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu Anda di gerbang pegunungan, My Lord." info Matsuri. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kakashi tetap disini." mentatap datar Sakura. "Lakukan cek menyeluruh pada dia." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Tsunade dan menunjuk menggunakan dagu ke arah Sakura.

"Baik, My Lord." Sakura hanya mendengus kasar memperhatikan mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita ke tempat pemeriksaan, Queen." Ajak Matsuri, saat Tsunade dan Sasuke ternyata terlibat obrolan panjang.

"Apakah ini karena kabar beberapa waktu lalu?" Tanya Matsuri, mereka sudah berada diruang pemeriksaan.

"Tidak sepenuhnya, cek tubuh murni karena Aku ingin kemari, hanya alasan untuk negosiasi, sekaligus memastikan Aku bisa hamil atau tidak." Jelas Sakura sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Tak banyak berubah.

"Apakah datang bulan mu lancar?" bukan Matsuri tapi Tsunade yang baru memasuki ruangan. "Lord bilang Kau rajin mengkonsumsi tonik yang diresepkan."

"Hm, ya kupikir." memasang pose berpikir. "Tapi setelah ku ingat, setelah 3 bulan, tidak sebanyak saat masih belum menikah. Aku pikir itu adalah tanda-tanda."

"Kita lakukan tes darah saja, secara fisik kau sehat."

"Benarkan, Kaisar memang ingin mengekang."

"Itu tandanya Kaisar mengkhawatirkan Anda, Queen." Matsuri terlihat bersemu merah.

"Aku sudah bosan meminum obat, adakah resep yang lebih enak." eluh Sakura.

"Bersabar saja." Tsunade memberi semangat.

"Hasilnya akan muncul 2 hari lagi, tepat saat Kaisar turun dari gunung." setelah berhasil mengambil sampel darah Sakura.

"Selama itu, Aku bisa membantu disini. My Lord meninggalkan Kakashi disini jadi tidak bisa nekat kabur ke Desa." Sakura mengeluh kecewa.

"Yahh. Kami tidak berharap Kau menentang Kaisar. Aku juga disini untuk budidaya tanaman dan apoteker." Matsuri penuh semangat.

"Ayo Ladies saatnya bekerja."

"Siap, Shishou." Matsuri dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan, kemudian tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura selalu senang jika mendapatkan bebas dari Kekaisaran, seperti sekarang dia bisa kembali membantu jalannya Akademi, ditambah sudah 2 hari tanpa pengawasan Kaisar. Dia bisa bergerak bebas kesana kemari. Banyak teman-teman baru juga setiap Ia mengunjungi Akademi. Tsunade sudah melarang Sakura untuk melakukan operasi besar atas permintaan Lord, tak apalah Ia bisa melayani pasien sakit atau luka ringan. Kadang ikut belajar dikelas ahli tanaman.

Tak jarang pula hilir mudik rombongan Kage yang berganti bertugas, begitupun dengan rombongan Kirigakure, Sakura merindukan mereka. Sesekali melakukan rapat yang semakin jarang Sakura hadiri.

Selama itu pula, Kakashi mengawalnya tanpa terlewati kecuali saat berada di kamar, dia menunggu diluar. Seperti saat ini, namun yang tidak biasa ketika Sakura mendengar sayup-sayup keributan di area Rumah Sakit, Kakashi mencegah Sakura keluar saat Ia hendak melihat situasi apa yang terjadi.

"Minggir, Kakashi. Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi." Sakura kesal dengan Kakashi yang terlalu patuh pada Sasuke.

"Ini waktu untuk Anda tidur."

"Demi apapun, Aku bukan anak kecil. Dan aku harus melihat kesana."

"Tetaplah dikamar, menurutlah." Bujuk Kakashi.

"Tidak bisa." tolak Sakura keras kepala.

"My Queen-"

"Shannarooo." sebuah tiang yang menyangga atap bangunan runtuh dan memisahkan Sakura dengan Kakashi. Tanpa mengulur waktu, Sakura berlari ke arah Rumah Sakit.

"Queen.." Kakashi mengejar Sakura setelah sadar kehilangan pandang terhadap Sakura.

"Ada apa ini?" Sakura bertanya-tanya, karena yang dilihatnya adalah sekumpulan militer terluka yang sedang menunggu ditangani. Semua dokter dan perawat, baik ahli atau masih calon dikerahkan. Penerangan sudah dipasang disetiap penjuru.

"Ada apa ini?" sekali lagi bertanya karena tak mendapat sahutan.

"Queen Sakura." Sakura menoleh ke arah Matsuri yang sedang berjalan setengah berlari menghampiri dibelakang ada Temari yang mengikuti.

Berbicara tentang Temari, tepat satu bulan setelah pernikahan Sakura, Temari resmi bergelar Nyonya Nara, entah apa yang terjadi. Sakura sempat kecewa atau bisa dikatakan cemburu. Pikirannya melayang, baik Sasuke ataupun Shikamaru sama saja, sama-sama pria yang tidak benar-benar mencintainya sehingga dengan mudahnya menggandeng seorang wanita menjadi Istri setelah belum lama putus dengan Sakura.

"Queen Matsuri, Anda tahu, ini kenapa?"

"Rombongan Kaisar diserang oleh 2 pria berjubah hitam berlambang awan merah dan markas militer mendapat serangan dari seorang wanita berjubah sama." jelas Matsuri khawatir.

"Serangan dari kedua sisi."

"Bahkan Akademi juga, mereka sedang menahan digerbang hutan, mereka kalah jumlah sehingga bisa meloloskan prajurit yang terluka." jelas Temari. Hubungan komunikasi yang terlihat baik nyatanya memendam suatu rasa yang sukses membentengi diri masing-masing.

"Itulah mengapa Anda harus tetap dikamar, My Queen." Kakashi sudah berdiri dibelakang Sakura. "Dan Anda juga Queen Matsuri." seraya menoleh ke arah Matsuri.

"Mana bisa begitu." Bantah Sakura kesal. "Dimana Queen Tsunade?"

"Beliau yang dikawal Komandan Ibiki menuju gerbang pegunungan."

"Kau tetap disini bantu para Militer, Queen Matsuri, Saya akan menyusul Queen Tsunade." final Sakura cepat.

"Anda akan tetap dikamar Anda, Queen." tolak Kakashi tegas.

Sakura akan berlari tapi tertangkap Kakashi, kepalanya siap meninju sisi wajah berbalut masker, tapi dengan gesit Kakashi menghindar. Setelah cekalan Kakashi longgar, Sakura berlari pergi setelah menendang Kakashi yang akan kembali mengejar.

"Shishou." Sakura menghampiri Tsunade.

"Tak seharusnya kau disini, Queen."

"Jangan seperti pengawal Kaisar yang menyebalkan itu, Shishou." Sinis Sakura ke arah datangnya Kakashi. "Mana musuhnya?"

"Disana." tunjuk Tsunade kedepan. "Sekarang menjadi tiga."

"Mereka terlalu percaya diri untuk menghadapi Militer sebanyak ini." Posisi Tsunade dan Sakura memang masih terlindungi dari pandangan musuh karena berdiri belakang ratusan pasukan militer.

"Apa mau kalian?" Neji dibarisan terdepan sedang menghadapi ketiga musuh yang memasang wajah tenang, seperti tidak punya emosi. Dua orang memakai tutup kepala dan satu lagi jelas wanita.

"Ini hanyalah peringatan ringan, jika berani lebih jauh dari ini, siapa yang harus disalahkan." ucap perempuan berparas dingin.

"Siapa Kalian? Beraninya mengancam projek Lima Kage." mengintimidasi wanita berambut ungu yang terlihat paling waspada. Dua pria lain walaupun sama memiliki aura membunuh terlihat santai atau terkesan meremehkan terhadap jumlah tentara yang banyak.

"Ingat saja, A-katsu-ki." balas Satu pria yang wajahnya tertutupi topi dengan terkekeh meremehkan .

"Apa tujuan mu, ha?" Tunjuk Neji murka. Menyerang wanita satu-satunya diantara mereka. Pertempuran pun terjadi barisan militer satu per satu tumbang.

"Mundur!" Tsunade yang melihat pasukan berhasil dipojokan menarik perintah, dia tak mau lebih banyak lagi melihat korban berjatuhan. Tapi salah, Neji yang diandalkan untuk mengulik informasi terjebak ditengah ketiga musuh.

"Neji!"

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Sakura berniat maju ke depan.

"Tetep disini, My Queen." peringat Kakashi tegas.

Dengan cepat Sakura merampas busur panah dari salah satu militer dan mengarahkannya kepada pria yang membelakangi militer yang menjaga. Secepat anak panah melesat secepat itu pula tubuhnya serasa di tarik kebelakang, mengalahkan atensi Kakashi yang berjaga. Pria itu, sedang menarik kerah bajunya.

"My Queen!" "Queen Sakura." teriakan bersahutan, setelah sadar dari kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Kau merah muda yang nakal." pria bertopi itu hanya menyeringai dengan memutar-mutar sombong anak panah yang digunakan Sakura.

Sakura masih melotot tidak percaya dengan kejadian kilat barusan. "Atau bagaimana jika panah ini menembus jantungmu dari dekat." Kakashi tak tinggal diam, dia menyerang pria yang tak melepaskan istri junjungannya."

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak Kakashi murka.

"Hm.." Pria itu menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Sepertinya, Aku mendapatkan tangkapan bagus. Hei Deidara, Apakah ini yang kau lihat saat Lord Shinobi menikah lagi?" teriak pria itu ke arah depan.

"yeah, Kau tidak salah lagi. Kisame." Deidara menyeringai tajam ke arah Sakura.

"SHANNAROO." Setelah akhirnya tenaganya terkumpul Sakura menyerang pria yang dipanggil Kisame.

"Wahhh itu berbahaya sekali." Ucap Kisame main-main.

"Mereka datang." ucap wanita itu retoris.

"Conan, Apa kita perlu membawa yang merah muda." Sakura memasang wajah wapada, begitu pun yang lain.

"Jika ingin bermain-main dengan Lord para Shinobi itu, boleh dicoba." Bukan Conan yang menjawab tapi Deidara yang sudah mengunci pergerakan Sakura. Sekali lagi semua orang terkejut.

Tidak lama kemudian tubuh Deidara terhuyung karena sebuah tinjauan keras. "Anda baik-baik saja, My Queen?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura setengah sadar.

"Oho, sudah turun rupanya." ejek Deidara retoris.

"Ingat peringatan Kami." tiba-tiba ketiga Akatsuki itu menghilang setelah gerombolan Kaisar datang.

"Mereka lolos?" Semua menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan membungkuk hormat.

"Pergerakan mereka cepat, mereka orang yang sama yang menyerang digunung tadi." Jawab Naruto cepat.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Kenapa Kau diluar?" Sasuke berujar dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Sa-saya..."

"Sepertinya mulai sekarang musuh menargetkan Queen Sakura, Paduka." Lapor Kakashi memotong ucapan Sakura.

Walaupun kesal dengan aduan Kakashi Sakura tetap menunduk dalam saat tatapan intimidasi tak melepaskan targetnya. "My Lord, sebaiknya kita bicarakan didalam." Nasihat Tsunade menengahi.

"Jelaskan! Aku yakin musuh belum mencuri gulungan itu?"

"Salah satu dari mereka melihat Queen Sakura sebagai pengantin Anda saat pernikahan." Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Apa hubungannya?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Mungkin mereka menjadikan sandra daripada disebut telah mengetahui isi gulungan itu." lanjut Tsunade.

"My Queen melakukan gerakan yang menarik perhatian mereka sehingga keberadaannya diketahui." Lapor Kakashi tanpa ekspresi. Tak peduli dengan Sakura yang semakin meringis ngeri melihat ekspresi Sasuke setelah ia melaporkan aksi Sakura tadi.

"Apa yang coba Kau tunjukkan kepada mereka?" Tanya Sasuke marah.

"My Lord sebaiknya Anda tidak emosi dulu, lebih baik obati luka Anda dulu." Saran Naruto ragu. Sakura hanya diam saja, ia tidak mau keributan rumah tangga diantara pembicaraan penting, itu akan membuat wibawa Kaisar buruk.

"Kenapa tidak bilang jika My Lord terluka." Tsunade segera mengambil beberapa antiseptik untuk mengobati luka Kaisar.

"Sebaiknya kita masukan ini untuk rapat ke Lima Kage My Lord, saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk membahas musuh. King Bee ditempat, mendapatkan luka akibat serangan tiba-tiba, tapi akan pulih segera. King Gaara pun masih belum kembali." Tsunade menjelaskan sambil membubuhi antiseptik pada luka yang dalam, namun tak cukup panjang jika itu Sasuke.

"Apakah ada laporan dari King Gaara?" Tak merasa terganggu dengan tindakan Tsunade.

"Jika tak ada laporan, kemungkinan mereka aman. Tapi, ku pikir mereka menempuh jalan yang salah." jelas Tsunade.

"Apa maksudnya?" Naruto menyela.

"Karena jalan yang benar pasti mereka juga akan mengawasi." Sahut Kakashi santai.

"Kita tak mungkin berhenti karena tahu akan dapat serangan." bantah Naruto.

"Itulah sebabnya perlu diadakan rapat lagi, sekarang dengan mengajak beberapa ajudan terbaik." Saran Tsunade.

"Aku akan-"

"Kau pulang bersamaku, besok. Dan tidak lagi kemari untuk sementara waktu." Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura tegas.

Sakura melotot. "Anda tidak bisa melakukan ini, disaat Aku juga seorang Kage." Bantah Sakura tidak terima.

"Terserah." Ucap Sasuke acuh. "Kau kesini hanya untuk melakukan tes kesehatan dengan Queen Tsunade, apa hasilnya?" peringat Sasuke tujuan Sakura datang ke sini.

"Besok Anda bisa melihat hasilnya, My Lord." beritahu Tsunade.

"Baik, Antar Queen Sakura kembali ke kamarnya!" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

"My Lord Sa-."

"Tidak membantah." Kesal, itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat mendengar titah mutlah Sasuke. Harus dilakukan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Sebenarnya untuk judul "Reborn, My Lord" juga mau sekarang tapi keburu pegel dan ngantuk. Mungkin besok atau lusa atau kalo sempet hehe

Maaf ya untuk yang nunggu "Reborn, My Lord" ditahan dulu.


	11. 11

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Tsunade duduk diam dihadapan Kaisar, menunggu kedatangan Sakura. Pandangan sedikit kosong, beberapa kali terlihat melamun. Tsunade yang biasanya akan mencari topik apapun untuk didiskusikan ketika dekat Kaisar, tidak berlaku demikian untuk saat ini. Setengah murung. Memikirkan bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan hasil lab kepada Kaisar. Ia yakini Sasuke akan marah. Bukan kemarahan Sasuke yang ia takutkan, tapi pasti efeknya akan menimpa Sakura. Sedikitnya Ia merasa kasihan pada Sakura, karena secara tidak langsung Ia jugalah yang mendorong Sakura untuk melakukan persyaratan itu.

Sasuke sendiri sejujurnya tidak ambil pusing dengan keterdiaman Tsunade, tidak terpengaruh apapun, Ia hanya perlu menunggu hasilnya dan langsung pulang membawa Sakura. Sampai saat pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang mereka tunggu.

"Selamat pagi My Lord, Queen Tsunade." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Selamat pagi, Queen Sakura." Tsunade tersenyum paksa. Merasa kecewa sebenarnya.

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya, Shishou?" Tanya Sakura begitu duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Sebelumnya ada yang ingin Saya tanyakan dulu." Sakura dan Sasuke berpandangan sekilas dan kembali mengalihkan kepada Tsunade.

"Tanyakan saja, Shishou."

"Apakah Kau meminum resep dariku secara rutin?"

Sakura mengangguk yakin. "Walaupun selalu ada keributan dulu setiap pagi, Aku yakin tidak melewatkannya." Sakura mengingat-ingat, merasa lucu memang setiap pagi Ia dan Kurenai selalu ribut jika waktunya minum obat.

"Apakah Anda meminum tonik lain selain penyubur kehamilan?"

Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Tidak."

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Sasuke yang jengah, membuka suaranya.

"Yang Saya temukan dari hasil darah Queen Sakura adalah obat pencegah kehamilan." Sasuke terhenyak, Sakura terkejut tidak percaya. "Bukan hanya itu, tidak seperti kontrasepsi yang kita distribusikan yang sudah dipastikan legal keamanannya, jika obat yang dikonsumsi Queen Sakura rutin diminum bisa merusak rahim dan tidak bisa hamil."

"A-apa?" Sakura menutup mulut tak percaya.

"Obat yang saya resepkan tidak bisa melawan dosis obat pencegah kehamilan yang telah diminum." Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura, aura Sasuke semakin kelam. Sakura menyadari itu.

Sakura menggeleng menatap Sasuke. "Sumpah, My Lord. Saya tidak melakukan itu." Sakura tahu itu sia-sia.

"Begini cara kamu memberontak." pertanyaan yang mirip pernyataan Sasuke tuduhkan.

"My Lord, Anda tidak bisa menuduh Saya begitu saja." Suara parau Sakura sekuat mungkin tidak terisak.

"Buktinya sudah nyata, Kau begitu takut mati sehingga melakukan ini." Sakura terhenyak dengan pernyataan benar Sasuke, tapi Ia tak melakukan apapun yang dituduhkan.

"Ingat, My Lord. Saya yang mengajukan diri untuk cek tubuh. Saya tidak mungkin menawarkan diri jika saya melakukan dengan sengaja." Teriak Sakura tidak terima. Airmatanya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Tidak ada isak tangis, hanya saja Dia juga sama kecewanya dengan Sasuke.

"My Lord... " Cicit Tsunade merasa tidak enak hati menyaksikan keributan ini. "Bisa kita, bicarakan baik-baik saja dan mendengarkan solusinya." Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi diam dan atensinya yang mengarah pada Tsunade diartikan jika Sasuke mendengarkan.

"Jika yang dikatakan Queen benar berarti Queen diracuni." lanjut Tsunade setelah mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke. "Kondisi rahimnya masih belum parah masih bisa disembuhkan dengan terapi." Tsunade memandang Sakura tak enak saat melihatnya menggeleng. Ia tahu betul terapi kesuburan sangat menyakitkan.

"Siapa yang bisa?"

"Semua dokter kandungan bisa, sehingga Anda tidak perlu khawatir jikapun ingin melakukan di Kekaisaran." Tsunade harus menjelaskan dengan hati-hati, korban disinilah yang tersakiti.

"Saya tidak mau melakukan terapi, tolong." Sasuke mengacuhkan permohonan Sakura.

"Ini cara tercepat yang bisa Kita tempuh, obat hanya akan menghasilkan waktu yang lama." Jelas Tsunade tegas.

"Resepkan tonik saja, masih belum terlambat untuk memulai."

Tsunade mengangguk mengerti maksud Sakura. "Bagaimana My Lord?" Tapi keputusan tetap ditangan Sasuke.

"Lakukan terapinya!" Sakura terhenyak mendengar keputusan Sasuke lagi.

"Saya bisa menuliskan rujukan. Bukankah ada yang lebih penting lagi, seseorang yang berniat meracuni Queen Sakura?" Tsunade memastikan tindakan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Itu menjadi urusanku." jawab Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Baik, My Lord." Tsunade melirik ke arah Sakura. "Berhati-hati dengan makanan yang dihidangkan, pengharum ruangan, dan alat kecantikan. Mungkin seseorang menyelinap diantara Maid atau pengawal."

Sakura hanya diam, percuma berbicara pun tak akan menjadi pertimbangan apapun untuk Sasuke. Dia sudah memutuskan maka keputusannya adalah mutlak.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang ditanyakan, Saya permisi dulu." Pamit Tsunade.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami dan tim lab sudah memeriksa pengharum, alat kecantikan dan baju My Queen, My Lord, tapi tidak terdeteksi apapun yang mengandung bahan pencegah kehamilan. Kami tidak bisa menyelidiki makanan yang diberikan kepada My Queen tapi mulai sekarang akan Kami periksa dulu sebelum disajikan." Jelas Kurenai.

Mereka sedang berada di Kastil Blossom. Sasuke memberikan titah untuk mengintrogasi setiap Maid dan pengawal yang ada disini. Beruntung Sakura hanya menyisakan beberapa pekerja sehingga tidak membutuhkan waktu lama dan tidak mungkin lolos untuk melarikan diri. Tapi belum ada yang membuktikan jika itu dari pekerja di Kastil Blossom, apalagi setelah mengundang ahli kimia untuk memeriksa pernak pernik yang sering Sakura gunakan. Kemungkinannya dari Koki dan Maid Kekaisaran. Makanan atau minuman.

"Tapi. Saya tidak bisa memeriksa setiap makanan yang My Queen terima di acara perjamuan, My Lord."

"Batalkan semua acara Queen Sakura. Untuk sementara tidak perlu menghadiri acara dan fokus pada pengobatan." Ucap Sasuke masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Anda benar-benar akan mengurung Saya, My Lord?" Sakura angkat suara.

"Mengertilah!" Ujar Sasuke tegas, kesal, dengan menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Lantas, apa yang Anda mengerti?" Tak Sasuke hiraukan.

"Cobalah beberapa kali lagi pergi ke acara, My Lord." Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. "Ah, bukan begitu. Saya akan mendampingi. Ada sesuatu yang harus Saya pastikan." jelas Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Apa jadwalnya?"

"Jadwal yang My Queen setujui dalam minggu ini ada 3. Perjamuan Selir Karin, perjamuan Nyonya besar Inuzuka, dan Perjamuan Selir Shion. Ketiganya dilakukan sore hari, sehingga tidak mempengaruhi jadwal terapi." Jelas Kurenai.

"Pastikan dari 3 itu, kau menemukan sesuatu, Naruto."

"Ah ya." Kakashi hanya menghela napas mendengar jawaban ragu-ragu Naruto.

"Ambil beberapa Maid dari Kastil Onyx untuk mendampingi di Kastil Blossom sampai Queen melahirkan."

"Saya sudah bilang, Saya tidak mau menambah Maid." Bantah Sakura.

"Anda tenang saja My Queen, Maid dari Kastil Onyx tidak akan mengganggu Anda, mereka akan mengawasi dari jauh." Jelas Kakashi tenang.

"Terserah." Bentak Sakura benar-benar frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari terakhir Sakura mengikuti acara perjamuan, selalu begitu, Naruto mewanti-wanti agar Sakura tidak memakan atau meminum apapun yang disediakan.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Naruto, ternyata dia memiliki istri yang sangat cantik bernama Hinata dengan bayi laki-laki berambut kuning yang begitu lucu bernama Boruto. Usianya baru 17 bulan dan Sakura menyukainya sejak pertemuan pertama di perjamuan Selir Karin. Katanya Hinata tak pernah menghadiri perjamuan sejak memiliki Boruto. Keberuntungan Boruto adalah lahir sebelum bencana ini terjadi.

Awalnya Sakura sedikit merasa tidak asing saat melihat Hinata, tapi saat Hinata yang terus berusaha membangun topik pembicaraan ditengah para wanita penggosip, mau tidak mau Sakura tak enak hati jika mengabaikan Hinata yang tidak pernah menyinggung hal sensitif apapun. Disitulah Sakura bertanya acara penasarannya, yang membuatnya menganga saat melihat senyum tulus Hinata setelah berucap jika Hyuga Neji adalah Kakak kandungnya. Hooo, Sakura kadang-kadang mengejek Naruto yang memang senang bercanda.

"Apakah Queen Sakura sedang tidak enak badan?" Tanya seseorang wanita tua sebagai bentuk formalitas. "Saya kira dari hari ke hari Anda semakin pucat."

"Ah, Saya baru sadar, Apakah My Queen tengah hamil?" Tanya wanita lain.

"Jika telah hamil semua Kekaisaran pasti sudah mendengar, atau ini baru diketahui?" Bantah Karin. Pertanyaan sensitif untuk istri Kaisar.

Sakura berusaha menarik senyum lembut. "Saya memang tidak hamil, terimakasih sudah memperdulikan saya."

"Mungkin Anda kelelahan My Queen, seharusnya Anda tidak memaksa diri jika sedang sakit. Atau mungkin meminum teh atau camilan bisa membangkitkan stamina Anda."

"Sekali lagi terimakasih atas perhatian Anda, Selir Shion. Tapi Saya sudah meminum teh tadi."

"Kalau begitu, Anda ingin minuman atau camilan lain, Anda harus menikmati jamuan ini."

"Saya rasa ini cukup, nanti Saya akan mencicipi jika sudah merasa ingin." dan obrolan-obrolan berlangsung lagi, setengah menyindir para Istri Kaisar yang dilanda ketakutan untuk hamil. Terutama Sakura yang memang dinikahkan ditengah bencana. Dan Sakura tidak perlu mengambil pusing kata mereka.

Sakura tampil pucat memang efek dari terapi yang dijalani setiap pagi. Beberapa kali Sakura berniat lari tapi selalu saja ajudan Sasuke yang secara bergantian menjaga menemukannya, dan menyeret untuk kembali ke kamar. Sakura yang memang tidak biasa merasakan sakit selalu terkulai lemas paska terapi, sehingga tidur seharian.

"Anak pintar mau kue, ya? Tapi itu punya Queen Sakura, nak." Kata Shion lembut saat melihat Boruto meraih biskuit milik Sakura.

Sakura yang memang duduk disamping Hinata, mengelus lembut rambut Boruto. "Tidak apa, Selir Shion, namanya juga anak-anak."

"Aduh maaf ya, Boruto memang suka mengambil apa yang bisa diraih, tuh kan kue nya hanya dicicip sedikit." Hinata membersihkan kue disekitar mulut Boruto.

Semua orang yang kebetulan melihat Boruto merasa gemas. "Tipikal Jenderal Namikaze sekali ya, selalu aktif." celetuk salah satu wanita setengah baya.

"Jadi tidak sabar melihat Kaisar Junior." ucapannya memang sederhana tapi cukup untuk menohok ketiga Istri Kaisar.

"Ada putra Kaisar pun belum tentu berjodoh dengan putri anda." Balas Karin sarkas. Dan begitulah cerita-cerita berlangsung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekali ini saja Kurenai, bekerja samalah." ujar Sakura dengan suara khas bangun tidur.

"My Lord akan marah jika Anda membantah lagi, My Queen." Kurenai memberikan pengertian.

"Biarkan saja tim terapis datang kesini, tapi sogok mereka untuk tidak bekerja kali ini saja."

Kurenai menggeleng lelah. "Jangan lupa maid Kaisar disini. Ayo bersiap-siap, bukan sekali dua kali Anda bersikap seperti ini."

Tok tok tok tok

" Mereka sudah datang, Saya akan membukakan pintu." Sakura hanya berbaring pasrah.

"Selamat pagi, My Queen. Jika telah bersiap, silahkan pada posisi Anda, Kita mulai terapinya." Mendengarnya Sakura menggeram kesal.

Setelah memastikan Sakura siap, Biwako segera melakukan tugasnya. "Hmppppp hemm hempp" Sakura menggeram menahan sakit, keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa panas diarea punggung tak pernah tidak membuat Sakura berteriak.

"Ahkkkk berhenti, sakit. Ku bilang berhenti." Sakura menangis pilu. Pergerakannya terkunci karena tubuhnya ditahan oleh beberapa perawat.

"Sabar yang Mulia, sebentar lagi." Kurenai selalu sabar untuk menenangkan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yang Mulia, dokter?" Tanya Kurenai pada dokter seusai memeriksa Sakura yang terkulai lemah paska terapi.

"Mulai membaik, hanya tinggal satu atau dua kali lagi." Biwakko tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ah benarkah, akhirnya. Anda dengar My Queen. Semuanya akan berakhir." Tawa senang terbit dari Kurenai. Sakura sendiri sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Yang Mulia, Anda harus bertahan."

"Bahkan sekarang pun My Lord tidak datang." ujar Sakura kelu. Ya, sejak hari itu Sasuke tak pernah datang. Bahkan ketika Sakura sendiri yang datang menghampiri Kastil Onyx selalu kosong. Sasuke selalu bekerja diluar Kekaisaran, dan sekalinya pulang tidak pernah sekalipun datang hanya untuk menanyakan perkembangan, sungguh Sakura merasa hina.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini, My Lord?" Tanya Gaara yang sudah semakin geram.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan ada yang memberitahukan Queen Sakura." Semua diruang rapat merenung dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kita terpaksa menarik tim ekspedisi untuk tim patroli." Sasori membuka suara.

"Berita bagusnya, pendaftar militer semakin banyak bahkan perempuan juga, katakan Kita tidak akan menolak perempuan." Info Bee bangga.

"Lakukan saja." Putus Sasuke. "Pastikan ada kesempatan untuk penyuluhan tentang efek dari sex bebas." Meskipun Sasuke ragu, tapi terucap dengan lantang.

"Benar, negatifnya tidak hanya sedang bencana seperti sekarang saja, tapi segala aspek kehidupan." Jirayya membenarkan.

"Hah.. Itu kesalahan mereka. Terlalu bebas. Sehingga hamil sebelum Queen Sakura hamil." Tsunade berkomentar lelah.

"Mereka tidak main-main dengan ancaman, bagaimana bisa mereka mengganti kontrasepsi dengan obat penyubur sampai obat perangsang." keluh Matsuri.

"Lakukan sesuai rencana!" Sasuke mengakhiri rapat yang malah membuatnya pusing, belum lagi Dia memberi hukuman atas tindakan meracuni Sakura. Akhir-akhir ini semua sedang disibukan dengan pergerakan musuh yang semakin terang-terangan.

.

.

.

TBC


	12. 12

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Berita kehamilan Shion menjadi topik hangat bagi warga Konoha. Ada yang mengasihani, ada juga yang justru senang. Ceroboh, pikir mereka. Siapa yang tidak mengira, bahkan penyuluhan tentang sex bebas sedang dimarakkan, obat untuk mencegah kehamilan sedang digalakkan oleh pihak Kekaisaran. Tapi melihat kondisi istri kaisar sekarang, semua hanyalah terdengar omong kosong.

Jangan tanyakan kondisi Shion saat ini, sangat memprihatinkan, setiap ingat wabah ini, Shion semakin terpuruk.

Sasuke menjebaknya. Sasuke mengunjunginya setelah pulang dari pegunungan Miyaboku dengan aura bersahabat, memberikan tatapan mendamba, seolah-olah ia adalah segalanya. Tapi apa? Shion dikurung dalam istananya setelah malam panjang itu terjadi, siapa pun melarang memberikan kontrasepsi dan mendapatkan pengawasan ketat langsung dari Kastil Onyx. Adalah kasus Sakura yang menyebabkan semua terjadi. Sasuke menyelidikinya secara diam-diam. Dan menghukum dirinya juga secara diam-diam.

Shion menyesali atensi Hinata yang tiba-tiba kembali memasuki pergaulan kelas atas, pun tak pernah mendengar juga jika sejak awal kondisi Sakura telah diketahui tim medis. Saat itu, sisa kue yang dimakan, tidak, tidak dimakan, hanya dimainkan bocah itu, Boruto, diberikan pada Jenderal Naruto, orang yang ditugaskan secara diam-diam untuk membongkar orang yang menaburi obat pencegah kehamilan dengan dosis tinggi. Hukuman Sasuke juga tak tanggung, dengan cara harus merasakan kehamilan ditengah bencana. Merasakan bagaimana ketakutan itu menghantui.

Mungkin jika semua normal, Shion akan bangga. Memamerkan kepada dunia, calon pewaris kaisar. Tapi tidak, teringat kematian Empress Hana, membuatnya semakin gemetar.

"My Lord berpesan untuk selalu menjaga kandungan Anda, Yang Mulia. Rutin meminum vitamin dan makan makanan bergizi." Rin. Salah satu maid Kastil Onyx, mengawasinya. Melaporkan setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya. Beberapa kali Sasuke datang, hanya untuk memastikan kesehatan rahimnya. Kejam. Memang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kehebohan kekaisaran, tak luput juga dari perhatian Sakura. Jujur saja, Sakura sangat terkejut. Tiga bulan Sasuke menghindarinya. Dan ternyata, dia sempat membuat salah satu selir hamil. 'Apa hanya aku, yang tidak dia kunjungi?' Sakura mendengus jengkel. Tak sabar untuk segera pergi ke Kastil Onyx. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

"Maaf, My Queen, beliau tidak bisa bertemu sekarang. Didalam sedang ada rapat dengan para tetua." Lagi. Sakura ditahan untuk masuk. Pengawal yang berjaga sudah diberi perintah untuk mencegah dirinya. Biasanya Sakura tidak akan perduli dan memilih pergi. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Minggir!" Titah Sakura tegas.

"Ini perintah My Lord, ma--?" Merasa jengah. Dengan kasar Sakura mendorong kasar pengawal tersebut.

Kurenai yang sejak tadi mengikuti merasa cemas. Dia tidak bisa mengurungkan niat Sakura. Sekarang jungjunannya sedang membuat keributan didepan ruang kaisar. Ini tidak baik.

"My Queen, kami mohon." Sakura tidak perduli seberapa besar kepatuhan atas perintah. Sekali gebrakan keras, Sakura memasuki ruang Sasuke.

Semua orang yang ada dalam rapat menoleh terkejut ke arah pintu yang didobrak paksa. Lebih terkejut lagi, saat tahu ternyata Sakura pelaku tindakan tidak senonoh tersebut.

Mata Sakura bersibobrok dengan mata hitam legam milik suaminya. Dibalas Sasuke yang memandang Sakura dengan tajam, bukan takut, Sakura justru lebih senang melawan, beradu tatapan.

"Sangat tidak terdidik." Hardik salah satu tertua dikursi paling depan.

Sakura tidak menghiraukan kasak kusuk dari tamu penting disana. Tujuan Sakura telah mantap, mendapatkan jawaban Sasuke.

Baik Kakashi maupun Naruto, masih tetap bergeming ditempat, belum mengambil inisiatif untuk membantu kaisar, sejatinya melewati istri kaisar sangat menguji kesabaran.

"Tunggu di kamar utama!" Sasuke tidak berniat mengalah, hanya ingin semua cepat berlalu.

"Sekarang!" Bantah Sakura tajam. Sasuke semakin memandang Sakura dingin. Dia benci dibantah. Ditambah mereka memang memiliki kemarahan yang sama dimasa lalu.

Tanpa menunggu perintah, Kakashi mengambil inisiatif sendiri untuk membimbing Sakura pergi dengan paksaan, karena Sakura memberontak secara brutal.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya diterjang saat memasuki kamar pribadinya. Mata emerald itu masih menantangnya, menuntut jawaban dari apa yang telah dilewati. Menghindari. Benar. Sasuke memang hampir tak menemui Sakura, tak ada laporan yang pernah mereka sepakati. Semua masih akan tertata rapi, jika sorot keingintahuan Sakura tidak terungkap.

"Setidaknya Anda harus membayar janji." Sakura mendesis sinis.

"Semua masih berjalan sesuai rencana."

"Oh, ya. Kalau begitu, Anda tidak perlu melarang saya untuk mengikuti pertemuan berikutnya."

"Tidak. Kau tetap dalam kastil." Sakura mendengus sinis.

"Itu tidak akan menjadi keputusan Anda, jika saat itu aku mendapatkan laporan lain." Sasuke masih bergeming ditempat. Memperhatikan raut cantik yang warnanya telah kembali, setelah beberapa bulan lalu pucat selalu menghiasi.

"Oh. Satu lagi. Dan apakah kewajibankusudah tidak diperlukan lagi? Itu bagus." Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sesak. "Ini menambah nilai kedua untuk aku bisa kembali menjalani tugas sebagai kage."

Sasuke berjalan tanpa menghiraukan, jubah kebesarannya ia hempaskan pada sandaran sofa kamar, kemudian mendudukan dirinya diujung kasur. Memandang Sakura yang telah mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menandakan untuk mendekat.

Dalam hati Sakura menjerit menolak, tapi langkah kakinya tidak mengikuti, biarpun begitu, Sakura menunggu jawaban 'ya' atas segala permintaannya.

Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pangkuannya. Membuatnya tersentak kaget. "Diamlah!" Mendengar nada Sasuke yang masih tenang, Sakura berhenti memberontak, walaupun posisi seperti ini membuatnya tidak nyaman untuk mengobrol.

"Aksi nekat mu waktu lalu, akan membahayakan mu."

"Tidak akan."

"Kau harus tetap menjaga kesehatanmu."

"Aku sangat sehat."

"Sakura, berhenti cemburu. Kau tahu aku pria beristri tiga. Satu hamil. Memungkinkan dua lagi mengalami hal serupa."

"Anda terlalu percaya diri. Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi padaku."

Sasuke memiringkan kepala, menatap lekat langsung manik emerald dengan seringai yang terlihat sexy bagi Sakura, seketika membuat gugup merajai.

"Kita sedang berbicara, jangan tiba-tiba seperti ini." Bisik Sakura lirih, saat mulut Sasuke merangsek disela-sela lehernya. Menolak, tidak, ia begitu menikmati setiap sentuhan Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Rengek Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke memilih tidak perduli. Sekarang, kebutuhannya adalah memuaskan sesuatu yang sudah mengeras dibawah sana. Tiga bulan menghindari karena kesehatan Sakura, membuatnya mau tak mau puasa. Atau kadang-kadang mendatangi kedua selir yang lain, malah selalu membuat emosi karena rasanya berbeda. Tidak pernah puas.

"Aku ingin berbicara dulu." Posisi keduanya sudah menjadi terbaring, dengan Sakura yang sudah berantakan berada dibawah kekuasaan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan memasukan kejantanannya tanda ia tak akan mendengarkan.

"Ouh sial, Sasuke." Kesal, Sakura memilih mengikuti permainan Sasuke.

Baiklah, Sasuke akan mengampuni kekurangan ajaran Sakura saat bercinta kali ini. Oh, karena berikutnya racauan sexy Sakura lebih mendominasi, sehingga gairah Sasuke semakin meningkat.

"Berpasrahlah Uchiha Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merutuki hari yang sudah gelap. Tubuhnya lengket dan pegal sana sini. Selalu. Bercinta dengan Sasuke berujung pada tubuhnya yang keram.

Sasuke masih tertidur pulas disampingnya. Seolah tidak tidur berhari-hari. Sakura jadi berpikir apakah dia terlalu lelah dengan tugas kekaisaran, tapi bahkan Sasuke jarang bedada di Konoha akhir-akhir ini. Jika masalah di Pegunungan Miyaboku, pasti masalahnya tidak sesederhana seperti yang tadi dikatakan, kan. Apa yang Sasuke sembunyikan? Dan kejadian Shion. Sakura tak habis pikir, dia lupa menanyakan ini pada Sasuke tadi.

"Tidur lagi, Sakura." Sasuke lebih mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggangnya.

"Tidak, kita harus bangun." Sasuke tidak perduli dengan ajakan Sakura.

"Ish. Bangun sekarang, My Lord. Anda harus makan. Malam akan semakin larut." Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke menyadarkan diri pada kepala ranjang. Matanya benar-benar lelah. Sakura benar, mereka harus makan. Sasuke harus siaga. Dan Sakura harus sehat. Hanya itu yang Sasuke yakini.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu pagi, Sakura nekat pergi ke luar diam-diam. Sasuke sedang berada di Pegunungan Miyaboku. Secara tiba-tiba, menolak keras saat ia juga ingin bergabung.

Setelah beberapa kali mendapatkan jawaban serupa, Sakura tak lantas puas untuk percaya. Penjagaan disekitar kastil juga semakin diperketat diam-diam, walaupun terlihat tidak mencolok tapi Sakura tahu, setangkas apa bawahan milik Naruto. Dan Sakura tak mau melewatkan kesempatan disaat mereka sedang sibuk seperti ini, celah untuk kabur.

Masalah kehamilan Shion pun, Sakura tanggapi dengan miris. Sasuke tidak menjelaskan secara langsung. Tapi penjelasan Hinata saat berkunjung ke kastil untuk mengajak main Boruto, membuat Sakura mengerti tindakan Sasuke.

Permusuhan mereka beberapa tahun lalu, tak membuat ia lupa tentang perangai Sasuke yang mengutamakan tindakan daripada berkata, termasuk dalam menghukum seseorang.

Sakura bahkan tak perlu repot-repot menunjukan segala bentuk kasihan kepada Shion, membenci pun tidak. Sasuke sudah bertindak, ia hanya perlu menyaksikan. Kecemburuan antar istri biasa terjadi, dan jika salah langkah menyebabkan bunuh diri. Seperti shion yang menerima akibatnya, jika wabah ini masih berlanjut, maka kan menjadi mimpi buruk hingga masa persalinan tiba.

Sakura telah sampai di pusat kota Konoha, ini masih jam kerja, kebanyakan dari mereka masih berkutat dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tapi seiring langkah, Sakura akan tepat berada di pusat makanan, tempat sebagian besar warga yang akan datang pada jam makan siang, Sakura hanya perlu menemukan tempat untuk dirinya.

Benar saja, tak sampai harus menunggu lama. Bahkan minuman dan makanan yang ia pesan pun belum tersaji, tapi berbondong-bondong lautan manusia mulai melupakan pekerjaan mereka. Sakura tidak lapar atau haus, itu jelas bukan tujuannya. Pun dengan larangan makan sembarangan masih Sakura tata apik setiap kali mengingat ekspresi kecewa Sasuke.

Termasuk kedai yang Sakura kunjungi, sama ramainya dengan kedai-kedai lain. Posisi Sakura cukup pas untuk melihat kondisi luar kedai yang mengarah pada pemandangan luar lainnya. Suara bising dari obrolan menjadi polusi. Mendominasi. Sakura bersyukur penyamaranya tidak diketahui, mengingat rambutnya yang pasti sangat mencolok sehingga mudah untuk dikenali.

Sakura membeku. Berpikir bingung. Dan tatapannya memicing curiga. Hal yang harus Sakura acungi jempol, di wilayah Konoha tidak membatasi pergerakan setiap perempuan untuk bekerja, tidak menjadikan laki-laki diatas segalanya dari perempuan, sehingga pada saat sekarang pun tak terlalu didominasi oleh kaum laki-laki, sebagian besar kaum wanita Konoha cukup mandiri ternyata. Ya, mereka bukan dari kalangan bangsawan, dan sistem perbudakan sudah Sasuke berantas. Sangat berbeda untuk beberapa negara lain, yang sangat sulit bagi perempuan bukan bangsawan untuk merdeka. Tapi itu bukan fokus Sakura saat ini, sekarang yang Sakura perhatikan ada hampir sekitar 35% wanita berperut buncit, hanya yang terlihat dan hanya dikedai ini.

Jika Sakura tak salah menghitung, seharusnya wanita yang tengah mengandung hanya akan semakin sedikit. Atau hampir tidak ada. Mereka yang kebetulan hamil ditengah bencana pasti dalam keadaan hamil tua atau hampir telah melewati masa persalinan. Tapi kali ini adalah lain. Mereka berada diusia muda, dengan usia kehamilan masih terhitung muda. Dan ada banyak. Apa bencana ini telah lewat tanpa diketahui Sakura atau justru keadaan diluar tidak terjangkau untuk informasinya.

"Boleh saya bergabung, didepan nona masih kosong, dan tempat disini sudah hampir penuh?" Renungan Sakura berhasil dibuyarkan oleh seorang gadis, tidak, wanita muda yang tengah hamil muda, meminta izin untuk tempat duduknya.

"Silahkan." Dengan canggung Sakura mengangguk. Sakura tidak pernah berbicara pada orang asing sebelumnya. Tidak termasuk pada pertugas pada setiap negara. Terbiasa ditemani oleh orang terdekatnya.

"Nona, sepertinya tidak selera makan." Wanita itu tidak melewatkan untuk membuat suasana sepi ternyata. "Ah, nama saya Lily. Nona?"

Sakura tersenyum ramah. "Rara."

"Apa Nona Rara bekerja disekitar sini?"

"Tidak, saya habis jalan-jalan dari pasar, lalu mampir untuk makan." Sakura tidak berbohong, dia memang melihat pasar walaupun tidak sampai berlama-lama.

"Dan sekarang, makanan nona masih utuh." Decak halus Lily.

"Ah hanya tiba-tiba kenyang." Sakura gelagapan ketika menjawab.

"Bagaimana mungkin, nona pasti hanya ingin berteduh dari terik matahari kan. Nona memang terlihat orang kaya, tapi biarpun begitu jangan membuang-buang makanan." Alis Sakura mengkerut dalam. Sakura pikir pakaiannya cukup bisa menutupi latar belakangnya. Berteduh? Mungkin memang benar.

Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman kaku. "Kau bisa memakannya jika mau."

"Benarkah?" Muka Lily berkaca-kaca. Sakura mengangguk bingung dengan ekspresi tiba-tiba itu.

"Makanan yang nona pesan paling mahal disini, dan aku sudah sangat mengidam sudah sejak lama, tapi apa daya, harus menabung untuk persalinan nanti." Wajah Sakura menyendu mendengarnya. Merasa miris dengan keadaan mereka yang berbeda jauh. "Walaupun ada pihak kekaisaran yang menjamin rakyat ditengah bencana seperti ini. Tetap saja, sesuatu seperti sebelum dan sesudah harus dipersiapkan, pasti membutuhkan biaya." Lily mengambil makanan Sakura, menikmati dengan wajah berbinar, sebelah tangannya membelai perut yang sudah menyembul.

"Dimana suamimu?"

"Suami?" Tatapan Lily menyendu. "Ini adalah kesalahan kami, beberapa dari kami mengabaikan peringatan kekaisaran. Nona tahu tentang bencana yang meresahkan para wanita?" Sakura mengangguk ragu.

"Bukankah telah selesai?" Lily berdecak sebal.

"Jangan bilang siapa pun. Aku hanya memberitahu nona, karena nona terlihat polos. Ada salah satu pengawal yang bilang bahwa semua ini akan selesai jika istri baru kaisar berhasil melahirkan normal."

'Siapa yang membocorkan ini?' batin Sakura.

"Hah tapi bahkan sampai sekarang wanita itu tak kunjung hamil. Malah selir lain yang hamil. Jadi nona, masalah ini belum selesai." Ada tangan tak kasat mata yang meremas ulu hatinya. Sebesar ini efek dari kegagalannya.

"Aku wanita bebas. Bayi ini tidak punya ayah. Nona pasti bingung, karena sepertinya nona tidak pernah keluar rumah. Kami memanfaatkan obat kontrasepsi yang dijual kekaisaran sehingga tidak terlalu peduli dengan bencana. Siapa sangka, kontrasepsi tetaplah buatan tangan manusia, tidak bisa mengalahkan sperma karya pencipta alam." Alis Sakura semakin mengernyit bingung.

"Wanita disana juga wanita bebas sepertimu?"

"Ah itu Anne, dia bersuami. Sudah ku bilang kontrasepsi hanya pengalih untuk tidak khawatir, mereka masih menikmati nuansa suami istri, benar-benar memanfaatkan penyuluhan untuk tetap bisa bercinta."

"Nona, tidak semua yang ku maksud wanita bebas adalah seorang geisha atau pelacur. Mereka yang bahkan baru menginjak remaja tengah diuji rasa ingin tahunya akan hubungan orang dewasa, bersama kekasihnya."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Kekasihku yang melakukan, aku sudah dewasa. Keluarga ku menganggap ku aib, siapa yang tidak, aku hamil tanpa pernikahan, aku diusir. Keluarga kekasihku tak merestui karena aku miskin, berakhir seperti ini. Tapi setidaknya aku bersyukur, My Lord memiliki kepekaan luar biasa, sehingga pendidikan mengenai sex bebas terjadi dimana-dimana. Beruntung mereka yang pernah mendengar sebelum mencoba, setidaknya itu saja bisa menyelamatkan beberapa kaum wanita, kan." Lily tersenyum pedih. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang sudah diselimuti kabut emosi.

'Kau membohongiku, Sasuke.'

"Kadang aku berpikir, bagaimana dengan negara lain, apa hanya Konoha saja, secara garis besar aspek kehidupan Konoha sangat bebas, walaupun tetap dibentengi peraturan kekaisaran."

Benar. Sesungguhnya Sakura tidak perlu peduli dengan mayoritas kehidupan di Konoha, tapi apa kabar dengan negaranya. Sejauh ini baik Sasori ataupun Jirayya tidak pernah berkata apapun tentang kasus lain, yang menyatakan masih ada wanita lagi yang nekat hamil ditengah bencana.

"Nona tampak melamun. Jika nona ketakutan, jangan terlalu dibuat khawatir. Ikuti penyuluhan saja. Saranku, asal jangan melakukan sex dulu, kau akan aman." Mana mungkin.

"Nona, maaf aku harus pergi, jam istirahat sudah hampir selesai, terimakasih untuk makanannya."

Sakura menampilkan senyum paksa. "Kau ingin makanan lain, ambil saja, aku akan membayar."

"Ah aku malu, bayi ini membuatku malu, bagaimana kalo cake strawberry?"

"Ambil saja."

"Terimakasih."

"Terimakasih juga untuk informasinya." Sakura menjawab lirih, memandang Lily yang sudah menjauh. "Sasuke, kau membohongiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sasuke dalam kamarnya. Sedang menatapnya tajam. 'Bagaimana mungkin Lord sudah kembali?'

Setelah menyadari apa yang ia temukan, Sakura tak harus merasa terintimidasi dengan kemarahan Sasuke. Ataupun tatapan yang bisa melubangi tubuhnya.

Sakura menantang tatapan itu, menganggap semua yang ia lakukan adalah benar. Bukan suatu pertentangan dimana ia harus menuruti apa kata Sasuke lagi. Tapi bukan itu yang Sakura harapkan dari sikap menantangnya, tatapan Sasuke menyiratkan kekecewaan.

Kemarahan suaminya bukan hilang tak berbekas, tapi terselimuti rasa lain yang justru membuat Sakura goyah. Tanpa sadar keheningan ruangan, membuatnya menjadi serba salah.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, tak perlu lagi merasa harus menghakimi, selesai dengan pengamatannya hari ini, mengecewakan.

Tidak akan ada kata maaf yang akan lolos dari bibir merah jambu itu. Yang ada, Sasuke akan emosi setiap mengingat kenekatan Sakura. Setelah cukup memastikan wanitanya baik-baik saja, Sasuke lebih baik mundur. Sebelum Suara merdu itu berhasil menghentikan untuk membuka pintu.

"Kemana?" Sakura tahu Sasuke pendiam. Tapi tak pernah mengabaikan sesuatu diluar keinginannya. Tak pernah meloloskan pendosa untuk tidak dihakimi. Dan itu sedikit menyentil ego Sakura.

"Pertanyaan itu cocok untuk mu." Posisi mereka masih dalam zona lurus, dimana Sasuke masih berada didepan pintu membelakangi Sakura. Tak tahu masing-masing wajah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti apa.

"Tapi Anda tidak bertanya?" Sakura menantang Sasuke, dagunya terangkat angkuh. Sebelum lagi-lagi semua runtuh dengan pengabaian Sasuke.

"Nikmati hari bebasmu." Sebuah kalimat yang Sakura yakini tak membutuhkan jawaban pada alur obrolan mereka. Benar-benar tanda penutup, ditambah sosok yang telah memergoki aksi kaburnya hari ini, benar-benar telah hilang dari kamarnya.

Sasuke menolak menjelaskan, Sakura tahu dari gestur kokoh suaminya yang enggan jika topik hari ini diangkat menjadi perdebatan.

Sekarang berbalik Sakura yang justru diliputi emosi. Merasa dirinya bahkan bernilai tidak ada artinya. Perasaan kesal itu tiba-tiba meluap begitu saja. Satu pun dari rasa bersarang sesak itu mampu untuk diluapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura bertekad untuk memberontak pada Sasuke. Terserah jika ini akan menjadi perdebatan panjang, tak peduli juga jika ini akan menjadi keributan-keributan lainnya dalam rumah tangga politik mereka. Pokoknya terserah.

Tapi lagi lagi semua tampak mudah untuk didapatkan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ingin selalu mengendalikan.

"Tarik semua penjagaan ketat di kastilku, mataku sakit melihat mereka." Adalah permintaan Sakura saat mendapatkan izin menemui Sasuke. Naruto maupun Kakashi hanya menggeleng ringan mendengar permintaan Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk setuju, tatapan menandakan kode perintah bagi Naruto. Lalu kembali pada berkas dihadapannya. Membuat Sakura berdecak kesal.

"Kapan rapat kage diadakan lagi?"

"Sepuluh hari lagi." Sasuke masih menyahut dengan nada biasa rupanya.

"Kali ini, aku akan ikut." Kali ini Sakura akan menyeringai atas perhatian Sasuke. Dia berhasil menolehkan pandangan dari berkasnya.

"Akan dipersiapkan." Seringaian itu luntur, Sasuke tak menghakiminya kemarin, dan sekarang ia juga tidak terlalu dikekang. Lantas apa arti kekosongan yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Ada lagi?" Saat perhatian Sasuke yang diberikan untuk Sakura, malah justru diabaikan oleh lamunan tak tertebak.

"Aku juga akan keluar masuk kastil, memastikan keadaan dengan kedua mataku sendiri, tidak ditipu lagi." Menyendir. Sasuke tahu itu.

"Lakukan. Setidaknya bawa Kurenai jika pengawal membuat mu risih." Kali ini benar-benar seperti mimpi, semudah ini?

"Satu lagi, cepat buat aku hamil. Kita selesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat. Aku sudah cukup muak dengan kerjasama ini." Sakura menggebrak meja pelan. Kekesalan yang telah bertumpuk. "Setelah itu biarkan aku menjalani kehamilan di Istana Haruno, disini benar-benar membuatku stress."

"Kita sedang berusaha." Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menunjukan kekecewaan. "Semuanya akan dipersiapkan."

Sakura menarik langkah mundur. Menatap nanar pada Sasuke yang akan kembali beralih pada berkasnya. Sasuke sedang marah, emosinya sangat rapi kali ini. Tapi justru malah sebagian besar tubuhnya merasa gemetar. Sasuke marah. Tapi tidak emosi. Pria itu menahanya sendiri. Sefatal apa kesalahannya, sebesar apa kemarahan Sasuke jika diluapkan. Tidak. Justru ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Pulang adalah kata mustahil bagi pernikahan politik antar negara. Namun Sasuke kali ini melepaskan. Kenapa baru sekarang. Pada saat kondisi hatinya yang sudah pasrah pada kekuasaan hati Sasuke. Sejenak Sakura merasa terbuang.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura menekankan pada setiap kalimat. Wajahnya memerah karena emosi. Matanya berkaca-kaca, menahan tangis.

"Telah membenciku selama bertahun-tahun tak lantas membuatmu mati. Lakukan seterusnya, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Jika anak ku lahir nanti, jangan harap dia akan menjadi bagian dari Uchiha."

"Ya. Didiklah dia menjadi seperti Haruno, aku menitipkan segalanya padamu. Kalian akan menjadi pahlawan luar biasa dimasa depan. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Airmata Sakura sudah tak mampu lagi untuk dibendung, semua tumpah ruah. Sasuke benar-benar akan melepaskannya. Naruto dan Kakashi yang sejak tadi mendengarkan hanya terdiam, tidak lagi merasa perlu menggoda kelakuan istri junjungan mereka. Semua tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa bayi itu nanti ada. Seharusnya dia tak pernah hadir, kan? Itu mengapa dia sampe hari ini belum datang. Dia tahu, menyatukan kedua negara yang saling bermusuhan tak akan pernah berhasil." Sakura tak perlu lagi membendung emosi. Harga dirinya sangat terinjak sekarang. Sakura ingin Sasuke marah, entah untuk apa. Tapi setidaknya, Sakura bisa tahu sebesar apa kepedulian Sasuke.

"Queen Sakura, itu pun jika kau tega kaum mu dimusnahkan."

Kali ini Sakura mencemooh Sasuke. "Tanpa kaum wanita, pria pun akan musnah."

"Setidaknya kaum wanita tidak harus menyaksikan seberapa turunnya harga diri kaum kami karena tak mampu melindungi wanitanya. Karena kami telah membuat mereka istirahat dengan layak sebelum kami mati secara perlahan." Sakura semakin tergugu, Sasuke masih memuliakan seorang wanita. Seperti ia yang selalu menghormati ibunya dulu.

"Kembalilah ke Kastil Blossom, Queen. Semua akan semakin buruk jika dilanjutkan." Sakura lebih memilih menjadi penurut. Sasuke telah berbaik hati menerima permintaan yang dilakukan secara spontan, yang justru membuatnya merasa menyesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar. Sasuke tak main-main menuruti permintaan Sakura. Geram, tentu saja. Kastilnya hanya tersisa oleh orang Sakura saat belum terjadi keracunan. Pun dengan persiapan rapat kage, Kakashi dengan telaten menjelaskan apa yang telah Sakura lewati. Terutama tentang obat kontrasepsi yang digantikan dengan obat penyubur. Sangat biadab sekali pelakunya ini. Juga musuh yang semakin mengganggu jalannya kinerja bangsa Shinobi. Pernah terjadi gagal panen tanaman obat. Pernah terjadi kebakaran salah satu gudang pangan. Pembegalan dijalan saat menjalankan tugas. Ternyata kasus Lily juga tidak hanya terjadi di Konoha, tapi hampir disetiap negara. Terutama para budak dan geisha. Sakura hampir menangis mendengar semua ini.

Semua para kage disibukan dua tugas. Tugas menyelamatkan bangsa Shinobi di Pegunungan Miyaboku sangat penting, tapi tugas sebagai pemimpin negara tidak kalah penting. Perombakan jadwal pertemuan sering terjadi. Sakura menyesal selalu merutuki Jirayya atau Sasori yang telat memberi laporan, pun ia yang suka menyepelekan Sasuke akan perhatiannya.

Satu yang lebih penting lagi. Gulungan dari bangsa Ootsutsuki juga telah sampai ke tangan musuh. Itulah mengapa pertemuan kemarin bersifat darurat. Musuh tahu apa yang mereka cari sekarang, dirinya. Bukan aksinya dulu yang terbilang nekat menyerang salah satu dari mereka. Tapi karena isi gulungan. Walaupun Kakashi berkata belum tentu mereka berhasil menterjemahkan, karena gulungan tersebut telah kembali ke tangan Sasuke. Sakura berpikir lain, pun yakin dengan yang lainnya untuk semakin waspada, terutama dirinya.

Berbicara tentang kewaspadaan Sasuke, justru ia melimpahkan kepercayaan pada Sakura terlalu tinggi. Terbukti dengan Kastil Onyx yang menarik lagi pengawalan atas permintaannya. Sakura yang menyamar hanya dengan membawa Kurenai, seperti katanya. Dan Sakura benar-benar dibebaskan untuk lainnya. Tapi hanya ketika bersama Sasuke, Sakura merasa benar-benar aman.

"Cukup untuk hari ini, aku lelah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Baik, My Queen. Saya akan memanggil Kurenai agar Anda bisa beristirahat." Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

"Aku mendengar kau belum bangun sejak siang tadi. Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke begitu masuk dalam kamar sambil melepas jubah yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Malas."

"Sakit?"

Sakura berdecak pelan. "Hanya malas, My Lord."

"Sudah makan malam?"

"Tidak selera."

"Harus tetap makan!"

"Saya malas untuk malam ini." Sasuke hanya mengangguk setuju. Dia tak akan memaksa untuk menggauli wanita yang sedang tidak berselera.

"Harus tetap makan!" Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil menggerutu kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terus memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Sudah sejak pagi. Dia terbangun karena gejolak yang terus mengocok perut kosongnya. Sasuke yang juga ikut terbangun, menyerah membantu Sakura yang nampak sensitif, dengan emosi sangat tidak terkontrol, lebih memasrahkan segalanya pada Kurenai untuk menghindari ribut-ribut di pagi hari.

Sejak awal Sakura menolak didatangkan dokter. Jadwal rutinnya hanya tinggal menghitung hari adalah alasannya. Tapi Sasuke tetap berpesan jika Sakura masih seperti ini sampai siang, Kurenai harus bertindak.

"My Queen sejak pagi muntah-muntah, dokter. Asupan makannya juga tidak bagus sejak kemarin, sehingga beliau hanya memuntahkan cairan kuning." Info Kurenai begitu Dokter Biwako masuk.

"Ah, mungkinkah ini gejala?" Sakura tidak memperdulikan obrolan mereka. Tubuhnya lemas, pun dengan kepalanya yang pening. Perutnya masih sangat mual. Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dimuntahkan sehingga menjadi perih.

"Apa selama dua minggu ini Anda mengalami menstruasi, My Queen?"

Sakura berdecak kesal. "Dokter, hari ini bukan jadwal cek kehamilan. Kau, ada disini karena aku sakit. Jadi jangan melenceng."

Biwako tersenyum menanggapi. "Bagaimana jika saya katakan ini adalah tanda-tanda kehamilan?" Sakura terdiam linglung. Kurenai disampingnya sudah nampak sumringah. Sedikit pun tak mempengaruhi Sakura yang larut dalam lamunan.

"Mari saya periksa, My Queen."

"Aku tidak menstruasi selama dua minggu ini."

"Baik, My Queen. Bisa saya periksa sekarang?"

"Ya." Lirih Sakura.

Sakura memperhatikan jalannya pemeriksaan kali ini. Berdebar. Entah mengapa kali ini terlihat berbeda. Harapan itu bergejolak. Dan semakin membuncah saat melihat senyum tanpa paksaan milik Dokter Biwako.

"Selamat, My Queen. Anda positif hamil."

Reflek Sakura memeluk perut ratanya. Buah cintanya yang mereka nantikan. Harapan yang semoga menjadi harapan dunia Shinobi akan segera lahir. Airmata haru tak bisa terbendung. Semua rasa takut sebelumnya saat ia akan menghadapi ketidakpastian ini musnah. Anak adalah berkah. Pembawa senyuman bagi seorang ibu. Dan Sakura mempercayai itu sekarang. Ia menangis karena terlalu senang. Ia akan menyambut seseorang yang akan memanggilnya ibu. Lily benar, seburuk apapun bencana ini. Ia tetap akan senang karena seseorang telah tumbuh menumpang hidup pada rahimnya.

"Oh, My Lord. Perjuangan kita." Sakura berkata lirih, tapi siapapun tahu, sinar binar berbaur airmata itu adalah bentuk syukur.

"Selamat, My Queen." Kurenai memeluk Sakura dengan senang. Disambut anggukan senang Sakura sebagai tanda terimakasih.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hi, guys...

Apa kabar?

Selamat menjelang siang...

Ada yang masih nunggu cerita yang ini gak?

Gimana menurut kalian?

Pisah atau bersatu?


	13. 13

Hi, guys. Selamat pagi.

Tetap jaga kesehatan agar imun tetap kebal dan jauh dari wabah yang sedang melanda dunia.

Btw, berbicara dengan wabah, cerita ini juga begitu kan. Cuman ini hanya cerita, penanganan tak masuk akal pun dibuat benar. Hanya aku merasa menggampangkan sesuatu dari realitas.

Kalian gak terlalu mempermasalahkan dunia fiksi aku, kan?

Ini alurnya benar-benar ngarang bebas, pun dengan wabah yang menjadi cerita pembuka.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

* * *

.

Sudah tiga hari, Sakura uring-uringan mengurung diri dalam kamar. Hormon kehamilan membuat hari-harinya tidak lagi terkontrol. Mudah emosi, mudah bersedih, dan tiba-tiba tertawa untuk sesuatu yang tidak lucu. Perutnya lapar, tapi tak satupun bisa ia telan. Mual, pusing, lelah menjadi campur aduk. Saking dikocoknya, hampir tiap waktu ia memuntahkan isi perutnya yang sudah tidak berisi lagi.

Juga, bayinya merindukan sosok ayahnya. Ya, hanya bayinya, bukan dirinya. Ia akan menolak keras kata rindu pada sosok ayah baru yang belum menunjukan batang hidungnya bahkan sejak pertama kali bayinya dikabarkan ada. Pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah pagi penuh drama itu, yang membuat Sasuke pusing hingga menyerah menghadapinya.

Inikah yang dirasakan Shion? Hanya dipantau kesehatannya. Memastikan semua baik-baik saja dan berjalan lancar. Tahu kabar pun hanya karena laporan dari bawahannya. Kemudian terkurung dan tidak bebas bisa keluar kastil. Sungguh calon ayah yang buruk. Ya, meskipun hanya berlaku untuk Shion, tidak berlaku untuk dirinya yang sudah dibebaskan.

Katanya Sasuke pergi lagi, ada tugas yang perlu dipantau diluar ibukota. Bahkan kehamilannya tidak disambut bahagia dan Sakura kesal dengan ketidak pedulian kekaisaran yang tidak ada semacam pesta perayaan. Katanya ada tugas dadakan. Jadi, tugas kekaisaran lebih penting dari segalanya daripada calon penerus tahtanya? Brengsek. Ya, Sasuke memang sebrengsek itu. Setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan untuk berpasrah di penjara bernama kemegahan kekaisaran, ia juga akan rela jika Sasuke benar-benar melepaskannya. Tidak lagi menggebu-gebu untuk mempertahankannya. Oh, katakanlah ini bukan emosi karena namanya hormon kehamilan. Yang katanya wanita hamil memang labil. Tidak, Sakura tak ingin disalahkan. Sasuke salah, dan ia benar. Itu adalah kesimpulan akhirnya. Namun, ugh.. Ia ingin Sasuke ada disini, hanya untuk menenangkan anaknya yang rewel kendati bayinya belum lahir. Ya, anaknya lagi. Kenapa sih dengan anak ini yang begitu manja pada sosok itu.

"My Queen, minum vitamin nya lagi, ya? Setelah itu anti mualnya. Anda, harus makan agar tidak lemas." Sakura bersyukur disaat seperti ini, Kurenai masih bersabar menghadapinya. Setelah diingat kembali justru ia yang dulu gigih mengusir Kurenai dari sisinya. Selain Kurenai saat ini, Sasuke menugaskan Shizune untuk merawatnya. Padahal ia bergelar dokter, tapi mau saja diminta untuk jadi perawat. Ya, siapa juga yang bisa melawan Sasuke? Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mengandalkan bawahannya hanya untuk memastikan kondisi ibu dari anaknya baik-baik saja. Oh bolehkah ia mengumpat? Padahal ia sudah mengumpat sosok itu berkali-kali.

"Tidak mau, mual." Sakura menutup mulut sebal.

"Sabar, My Queen. Paksakan sebentar saja. Bayi Anda perlu nutrisi agar sehat dan berkembang dengan sempurna."

"Dia sudah sangat sehat, lihat dia terus menerus memproduksi rasa mual. Harusnya dia diam sebentar biar ibunya bisa makan. Dia kira aku tidak lapar. Huhh. Anak nakal." Omel Sakura gemas, lengannya mengelus lembut perutnya, berharap dia mau mendengarkan sejenak saja. Tapi nihil. Dalam bayangnya, Sakura semakin ingin mencubit gemas pipi bayinya, hanya saja masih belum terbentuk apapun.

Kurenai dan Shizune terkekeh menertawakan Sakura, terlihat lucu, namun kadang prihatin karena junjungannya kesulitan untuk makan. Padahal berulang kali Sakura mengeluh lapar.

"Minum obatnya dulu, biar mualnya sedikit berkurang." Shizune menyodorkan dua butir obat yang mau tak mau harus Sakura paksa telan.

"Aku ingin makanan berkuah, asam pedas." Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura ingin menetaskan air liur.

"Olahan ikan atau daging?"

"Tidak keduanya, aku mual mendengarnya."

"Ah baik, saya akan memberitahu koki dapur."

"Ingat harus pedas! Jangan membantah! Apalagi mengganggu selera makan ku lagi." Sakura bermaksud tegas. Tapi lihat raut kelelahan mana bisa disebut tegas.

Sakura memang selalu kesal dengan makanannya yang kurang pas menurut lidahnya. Ia ingin asam dan pedas, sangat. Tapi kedua maidnya ini seolah kompak mengurangi kadarnya. Kesehatan katanya. Omong kosong. Liurnya sudah akan menetes kapan saja untuk makanan idamannya.

"Apa My Lord sudah kembali?" Sakura bertanya pada Maid yang tertinggal satu.

Shizune tersenyum hangat, mungkin sudah terbiasa karena Sakura tak pernah absen menanyakan kabar Sasuke. "Sekarang belum, My Queen. Tapi saya dapat kabar jika My Lord akan pulang sore ini."

"Lama sekali." Eluh Sakura.

"Hanya tinggal 4 jam. Mungkin sekarang My Lord sedang dalam perjalanan." Sakura mengangguk senang. Pikirannya sudah sangat liar kemana-mana.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Kurenai yang masuk bersama maid lain yang membawa nampan makanan.

"Nah, My Queen makan dulu, setelah itu bisa istirahat sebelum bertemu My Lord." Bujuk Shizune.

"Dipaksa makan, My Queen. Agar kuat ketika My Lord sudah datang." Kurenai ikut membujuk saat melihat raut Sakura yang enggan menyantap makanannya.

"Mau yang lebih asam dan pedas dari ini. Sekali saja." Rajuk Sakura. Dan hanya mendapat gelengan tegas dari Shizune.

"Itu tidak baik untuk lambung Anda nantinya. Segini saja, ya." Shizune membujuk Sakura lagi.

"Tapi rasanya kurang pas, lidahku pahit."

"Pelan-pelan saja. Anda harus punya tenaga agar bisa pergi ke Kastil Onyx." Dengan berat hati Sakura mengikuti bujukan kedua maidnya. Secara perlahan-lahan. Menahan mual.

.

.

.

.

.

Berita kepulangan Sasuke dari luar ibukota, membuat Sakura senang luar biasa. Entah karena apa. Tapi ada rasa membuncah yang siap meledak. Sakura meminta maidnya mendandani secantik mungkin. Ia ingin tampil maksimal, dan menutupi wajah pucatnya. Dan Sakura takjub dengan anaknya yang ikut mendukung, tidak bertingkah yang membuatnya lemas.

"Dedek anteng ya sore ini." Senyuman Sakura menular pada Kurenai dan Shizune yang sedang bertugas.

"Anda sangat cantik, My Queen." Puji Kurenai.

"Benarkah, aku tidak boleh terlihat pucat."

"Semua beres, My Queen." Sakura kembali berseri.

Setelah semua siap Sakura didampingi Kurenai segera menuju Kastil Onyx, langsung ke kamar utama. Berharap Sasuke masih membersihkan diri atau sedang istirahat dan tidak kembali berkutat dengan dokumen yang membuat Sakura mual membayangkannya. Padahal itu juga salah satu tugasnya, sebelum menjadi istri Sasuke. Sekarang, Sakura menggeleng tak mengerti dengan keadaannya sendiri.

Oh dan apa yang Sakura dapatkan? Kamar utama kosong. Tak ada jejak apapun yang menandakan Sasuke tengah kembali. Apa Sasuke serajin itu, hingga datang-datang langsung pergi ke ruang kerja. Merusak mood sekali dokumen itu.

"Apa perlu saya tanyakan pada dayang yang bertugas, My Queen?" Tanya Kurenai yang mengerti raut mendung yang menghiasi wajah Sakura.

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Kita pergi ke ruang kerja Lord saja. Dia pasti masih disana. Setelah itu kita seret dia." Ucap Sakura main-main. Lagi, Kurenai tertular senyum Sakura yang kembali semangat. Benar-benar emosi Sakura yang sedang jungkir balik.

Sakura memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke sama seperti biasa, tanpa mau mendengarkan kata pengawal dan memilih merangsek masuk tanpa harus mengumumkan kedatangannya. Tapi yang Sakura dapati disana hanya Naruto, baru saja selesai membersihkan diri, terlihat dari ujung rambutnya yang masih basah. Ikut menatapnya juga, sehingga ia yang berniat duduk tidak terselesaikan. Dan Sasuke, tidak ada.

"Dimana My Lord?" Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada Naruto. Tidak ada raut senang yang menggebu. Ia hanya ingin tahu keberadaan Sasuke.

"Umm. Anda perlu sesuatu dengan My Lord, Yang Mulia?" Naruto berbalik tanya, yang justru membuatnya memicing curiga.

"Kau hanya harus menjawab." Masih menolak untuk meninggalkan raut tidak senang.

"Katakan saja, My Queen. Akan saya sampaikan." Tingkah pecicilan Naruto yang selalu mengejeknya hilang. Terganti dengan raut lelah yang sudah sedikit fresh. Mungkin juga tak mau diganggu.

"Dimana My Lord?" Sakura sudah tak sabar dengan obrolan yang berputar-putar.

"Aku dengar dia sudah kembali. Aku sudah mencarinya di kamar utama. Tapi kosong. Dimana dia sekarang jika disini juga tidak ada." Sakura berucap tegas. Tak ingin Naruto mengulangi kalimat berbeda dengan makna yang sama.

"My Queen, ada se-"

"Katakan Naruto?" Sakura berteriak semakin emosi.

Naruto menghela nafas kasar. Bimbang antara mengatakan sebenarnya atau tidak. Juga menerka-nerka, sejauh mana hubungan asmara antara kedua kage ini. Jika pasangan ini memang tak ada rasa setelah pertunangan mereka diputuskan, tak masalah bagi Naruto untuk jujur. Tapi melihat percakapan terakhir mereka... Ah entahlah. Jika sampai saat ini Sakura sudah dibebaskan Sasuke dalam segala hal, maka artinya tak masalah juga kan?

"Begini, My Queen. Tadi Lord... Umm... Menurut Dokter Biwako, Selir Shion sedang mengalami guncangan sehingga menyebabkan kandungannya lemah. Jadi, begitu tiba, My Lord pergi menemani Selir Shion karena mengalami pendarahan." Tangan Sakura terkepal erat. Naruto menjelaskan dengan ragu, Sakura tahu. Tapi intinya Sasuke sedang pergi ke istrinya yang lain. Sedang ia... Benar-benar Sasuke sialan, kan?

"Sejak kapan?"

"Umm?" Gumam Naruto bingung.

"Selir Shion." Tambah Sakura datar. Memastikan jika Shion tidak sedang menggunakan akal bulusnya untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke, ia juga sedang hamil, anaknya belum disapa ayahnya, dan Shion mencuri star. Jadi, jangan salahkan jika ia menjadi emosi.

"Oh. Sudah beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Apa Lord juga tau aku sedang mengandung?" Suara Sakura tiba-tiba meninggi, dan itu mampu membuat ragu.

"Ka-kami sudah mengumumkan kepada setiap kage. Dipert-" Belum selesai Naruto menjelaskan, Sakura langsung melengos pergi. Emosi sudah menguasai diri. Dan sudah tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mencari Sasuke di Kastil Onyx saat sudah jelas telinganya mendapat kabar jika sosok yang ia cari berada di kastil istrinya yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya, hari Sakura selalu diawali dengan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Kerap kali ia menangis karena dirasa tidak tahan.

Apalagi jika mengingat perkataan Naruto sore kemarin, ia sampai tidak bisa tidur karena membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke disana, bersama Shion, berdua. Oh, berulang kali pikiran negatif ia enyahkan, hanya agar cepat meraup mimpi, dan tidak membuat kepalanya tambah pusing. Ya, Sasuke pasti tidur disana. Jika tidak, dia pasti akan datang menghampirinya, karena yakin Naruto akan mengatakan segalanya. Dan brengseknya pikirannya pasti tepat.

Lama termenung sambil meredakan mual, Kurenai mengatakan jika Kakashi datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Tuan Kakashi?" Kakashi yang tadinya membelakangi pintu segera berbalik begitu mendengar suara Sakura dengan raut mengernyit bingung. Pasalnya Sakura hanya memakai pakaian seperti biasanya ia berada disini.

"Selamat pagi, My Queen." Sakura mengangguk kepada Kakashi yang membungkuk memberi salam.

"Ada apa?" Alis Kakashi semakin mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Anda belum bersiap-siap?" Kini Sakura justru yang dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan Kakashi. 'Jika hanya menjemput untuk bertemu Sasuke ia sudah biasa berpakaian seperti ini. Apa masalahnya?'

"My Lord sudah menunggu Anda di depan pintu utama." Kakashi mengingatkan Sakura.

"Pintu utama? Aku tak punya janji untuk bertemu disana." Kakashi hampir saja ingin merotasikan kedua bola matanya. Jengah. Jadi Sakura melupakan hari ini. Demi Pencipta Semesta, hari sudah semakin siang, mereka tidak mungkin harus menunggu Sakura yang berganti pakaian untuk dandan. Atau memang dia ingin pergi dengan gaun ribet seperti itu.

"Anda tidak melupakan jika hari ini kita ada pertemuan kage, kan?" Seketika Sakura mengepalkan tangan erat, rahangnya mengeras karena emosi. Sasuke mengingatnya lagi?

"Aku akan kesana." Sakura berjalan sangat cepat. Pandangannya lurus. Tindakannya membuat para maid dan Kakashi yang mengikutinya dari belakang merasa khawatir. Kandungan Sakura masih muda, dan ibunya bertindak seolah-olah anak itu tidak ada. Ya, Kakashi tahu Sakura tiba-tiba emosi untuk alasan tidak jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari jauh Sasuke menyorot tajam ke arah Sakura yang mendekat ke arahnya, dengan gaya serampangan. Sekuat apa anaknya itu, hingga tidak keluar saat itu juga.

Dan, begitu tepat berdiri dihadapannya. Tanpa salam, tanpa sapaan, sangat Sakura sekali, tidak ada sopan satun. Rahangnya tegang dan tatapanya juga tajam sejak awal. Tapi tak cukup tajam dari matanya. Satu lagi penampilannya yang belum siap untuk pergi. Benar-benar berani.

"Aku hamil." Sasuke bergeming. Tentu saja, dia sudah sangat tahu, bahkan ia yang memberikan titah untuk mengabarkan berita yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Aku hamil, My Lord." Suara Sakura lirih sedikit serak, saat mengulangi berita yang sama.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, ia tahu akan ada drama pagi mengingat mereka tak melakukan syuting selama beberapa hari.

"Aku sudah memberitahu semuanya, tidak perlu ada perdebatan pagi ini." Sasuke berbalik ke arah pintu kereta, membukanya, mengedikan dagu kepada Sakura seolah memerintahkan untuk segera naik. "Masuk saja, tidak perlu berkemas!"

"Aku hamil-" sesak rasanya "-My Lord." Air mata Sakura meluruh, pun isakan kecil akhirnya samar-samar terdengar. Ia masih berdiri, mengamati setiap gerakan Sasuke yang sangat ia rindukan.

Suara pintu kereta yang tertutup begitu nyaring. Kekesalan Sasuke terpancing suara tangisan. Dulu, semua orang sekitarnya tahu, ia akan membenci setiap orang yang membuat Sakura menangis, dan sekarang untuk alasan yang tidak jelas tangis itu mengudara, dan ia malas mencari sumber kebenciannya pagi ini. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Menatap ke arah Sakura yang masih mengurai air mata penderitaan dengan tajam, seolah ia sedang menyiksanya, tidak ia tidak sekejam itu pada fisik wanita.

Ada Kakashi dan Naruto yang sjak tadi diam memperhatikan, tak harus ikut campur, karena ini memang menyangkut masalah mereka, bukan politik atau jenis aturan lainnya. Pun dengan para maid dan pengawal dari Kastil Onyx dan Kastil Cherry Blossom yang hanya menunduk sejak awal, bukan menjadi ranah mereka jika tidak ingin dipenggal Sasuke, pura-pura tuli, pura-pura buta.

"Apa mau mu?" Tanya Sasuke sarkas, jengkel menghadapi Sakura akhir-akhir ini, ia luapkan.

"Aku ham-"

"Berhenti bersikap omong kosong!" Potong Sasuke semakin murka.

"Omong kosong, Anda bilang? Kehamilan ini adalah omong kosong?" Sahut Sakura marah. Akal sehatnya menjadi kosong. Nafasnya tersengal karena tangis yang semakin menjadi karena ucapan singkat Sasuke. Sehingga Sakura tak cukup mampu untuk menyahut ucapan Sasuke lagi.

"Queen Sakura, segera naik ke kereta dan berangkat. Seorang kage tak seharusnya mengulur waktunya." Sasuke menekan setiap katanya. Mengisyaratkan pada pengawal untuk mengambil kudanya. Emosinya tak akan cukup redup jika dalam satu ruangan dengan Sakura.

"Anda mengizinkan ku ikut?"

"Ini semua atas permintaan mu, jika kau lupa? Dan sialnya, sifat pelupa mu malah membuang waktu untuk hal tidak penting. Cepat masuk atau ki-"

"Jangan pergi. Aku tidak mau ikut. Kita harus bicara didalam. Kita... jangan pergi." Sakura berusaha menegarkan diri, memotong ucapan Sasuke yang menohok jantungnya, jelas tindakan kurang ajar.

Sakura merutuki, ini masih tentang Sasuke yang masih menyimpan marah. Kehadiran anak ini, belum meluruhkan emosi ayahnya. Tidak, Sasuke terlalu menghormati janjinya. Dan ia haus diperjuangkan. Sakura terlalu terlena dalam khayal reaksi bahagia Sasuke atas buah hati mereka. Tapi justru Sasuke memang setangguh itu, hingga ia tak sedetik pun melepaskan tawa penyambutan.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, jengkel karena semua persiapan mereka berakhir sia-sia. "Kau seharusnya mengabari sejak awal jika tidak jadi ikut." Sasuke mengisyaratkan untuk semua bersiap. "Jangan membawa nama bayi untuk bersikap memuakan." Sasuke melajukan kudanya tanpa ingin melihat ekspresi terakhir Sakura yang sedang syok. Itu sungguh menyesakkan baginya jika harus mengingat bagaimana airmata mengalir di paras cantiknya.

"My Lord akan kembali empat hari lagi, My Queen." Entah dengan alasan apa Naruto ingin menghibur Sakura. Ia hanya seolah mengerti karena dulu saat Hinata hamil, juga berubah jadi manja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada dua harem kaisar yang hamil. Meski tidak bisa mengartikan keseluruhan isi gulungan, memantau kondisi kekaisaran saja seharusnya sudah mudah tertebak. Bagaimana menurutmu Uchiha Itachi?" Deidara menyeringai saat diakhir kalimat tanpa ragu bernada mengejek.

"Kita membunuh keduanya saja. Lebih efektif, daripada memusingkan mana yang kita cari." Ucap Tobi kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku yakin, setelah percobaan pembunuhan kedua, kita sudah dihadang." Kakuzu menjawab tak peduli.

"Itachi setidaknya kau yang paling jenius disini." Kisame hanya mengulang pertanyaan Deidara yang dijawab tak penting anggota lainnya.

Itachi membuka mata merahnya, tiga tomotte melingkar dengan cepat. Memandang semua anggota Akatsuki dingin. "Haruno Sakura, sang mantan tunangan. Kutukan ini, dibentuk dari darah perang amarah keduanya." Itachi mengarahkan pandangan pada Kakuzu, dingin.

"Ootsutsuki terlalu berani untuk ikut campur." Ujar satu-satunya wanita dalam tim.

"Fokus saja pada Shinobi. Kita tidak boleh melewati ini sementara." Ucap Orochimaru yang baru bergabung.

"Kesimpulannya kutukan mu berakhir dengan darah keduanya." Pain menatap Kakuzu dingin. "Mengecewakan." Kakuzu hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai mengadakan rapat terakhir, Sasuke meminta Sasori untuk mengadakan rapat internal. Semata-mata untuk membahas Sakura. Ada Jirayya dan Shikamaru yang mengawal seperti biasa. Pun dengan Naruto dan Kakashi yang akan selalu menempel.

"Saya sempat khawatir jika My Queen masih keras kepala untuk datang, tapi syukurlah, sepertinya beliau akan menurut pada Anda." Jirayya berkata seolah basa basi. Dia tidak bisa mengharapkan Sasori dan Shikamaru yang selalu emosi ketika bertemu Sasuke untuk sekedar mengurai suasana kaku. Bukan berarti ia tidak kesal, hanya saja ia memang sudah biasa, menutup mata hanya dalam negosiasi.

"Tidak kali ini. Beliau menolak tanpa diminta." Penjelasan Kakashi membuat Jirayya mengangguk. Seolah mengerti kesadaran Sakura.

"Apakah paduka kakak menitipkan pesan sesuatu hingga Anda sendiri yang mengundang kami?" Semua hening dengan pertanyaan Sasori.

"Tidak." Jumlah 6 orang dalam ruangan tidak cukup membuat hangat kala Sasuke mulai membuka suara.

"Aku ingin mendiskusikan tentang keamanan di Kirigakure." Tiga orang didepannya mengernyit tanda tak mengerti. Berbeda dengan Kakashi dan Naruto yang justru sudah menebak, namun dalam hati tidak menyetujui.

"My Lord, saya rasa ini perlu dipertimbangkan lagi. Mungkin lain kali kita--."

"Selama Queen Sakura mengandung, militer kekaisaran akan berjaga disana, dan-"

"Anda pikir dengan kehamilan My Queen, Anda bisa mengendalikan kami?" Sasuke menatap Shikamaru yang diliputi emosi dengan dingin. Merasa terganggu karena ucapannya dipotong secara tidak sopan. Juga jangan lupakan nada peduli dari mantan tunangan Sasuke, mengesalkan.

"Ini tidak seperti apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Dan lagi, lancang sekali memotong ucapan kaisar dan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman." Naruto membalas ucapan Shikamaru dengan emosi yang sama.

Jirayya berdehem pelan dan memberikan kode kepada Shikamaru. "Maaf My Lord, silakan dilanjutkan."

"Queen Sakura akan kembali ke Kirigakure setelah aman untuk bepergian jauh. Jika kalian masih enggan untuk berdiskusi langsung dengan ku, silahkan diskusikan masalah keamanan dengan mereka." Mereka yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah Naruto dan Kakashi, Sasori tahu itu. Kemudian ia melihat Sasuke siap berdiri untuk pergi, menyisakan dia yang dalam pikiran bingung.

"Setidaknya Anda menjelaskan sebelum benar-benar pergi?"

"Ucapanku, kau mengerti. Jika kau bertanya 'kenapa'. Kau nanti memiliki waktu panjang untuk bertanya pada kakak mu." Sasuke benar-benar sudah siap pergi. "Oh ya, kalian tidak bisa membantah militer dari kekaisaran, kita tahu sejauh mana pergerakan musuh yang mungkin sudah menargetkan dia." Menekan kaya 'dia' membuat orang Sasori semakin bingung, belum selesai bertanya-tanya tentang kembalinya Sakura, kini mereka tertampar kenyataan, melepaskan Sakura dari keamanan ketat kekaisaran disaat musuh benar-benar sedang menerka-nerka isi gulungan itu.

"Ahem.. Ku harap kalian menolak. Setidaknya untuk sekarang, selama 9 bulan, setelah itu terserah. Selain ini merusak citra kekaisaran, ini juga cukup beresiko untuk Queen Sakura, ku rasa Anda mengerti Prince Sasori." Kakashi berdehem untuk meminta perhatian dan menjelaskan apa yang perlu. "Tapi jika kalian ingin mengambil resiko seperti Lord, mari kita diskusikan apapun keamanan yang bisa dioptimalkan."

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Naruto berdecak saat Sasori masih mempertanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas.

"Queen Sakura akan pulang, My Lord sudah katakan tadi, jangan biarkan aku mengatai Anda bodoh?"

"Secara langsung justru kau mengataiku bodoh." Sasori berdecih. "Aku hanya ingin tau alasannya. Mengapa tiba-tiba?"

Shikamaru masih bergeming ditempat, merutuki tindakan spontannya sehingga membuat Sasuke menjadi enggan menjelaskan. Jelas ini bukan ranah dua bawahan kaisar untuk menjelaskan.

"Apa mereka... Um.. Bercerai?" Jirayya berkata ragu, tapi keraguan itu dibalas anggukan keduanya.

"Tidak bisa." Bantah Jirayya tajam. "Tidak ada satupun orang yang akan baik-baik saja setelah bercerai dengan kaisar. Itu akan menjadi aib untuk masing-masing negara."

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang pantas kita diskusikan disini, Tuan Jirayya."

"Tuan Kakashi benar, Tuan Jirayya." Kemudian Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Sasori. "Anda harus bertanya langsung dengan My Queen, Yang Mulia."

"Sebelum itu, My Lord akan tetap meminta hasil diskusi hari ini. Dan aku tidak berniat menunda. Sekali pun kita sama-sama menolak keputusan My Lord kali ini yang terbilang nekat." Kembali Kakashi mengajak untuk memutuskan kesepakatan.

"Boleh ku tahu, siapa yang mengajukan perpisahan."

"Queen Sakura. Anda pikir siapa lagi?" Naruto memandang Sasori sinis. Seolah yang berpotensi membuat ulah hanyalah dari pihaknya.

Sasori memejamkan mata erat. Ia dipusingkan dengan tumpukan buku tentang kenegaraan, dan pengetahuan lainnya. Para tertua sudah bergerak untuk segera membuatnya naik takhta, namun ia masih hiraukan, beruntung orang dalam yang selalu disampingnya bukan orang yang mendesak hingga berakhir tergesa-gesa, hanya saja untuk urusan belajar tidak ada celah absen. Dan sekarang kakaknya akan kembali ke Kirigakure, itu berarti akan ada pergolakan politik, pro dan kontra sudah biasa, masalahnya militer kekaisaran akan berdiri disana. Sasori sangat tahu, militer Kirigakure kalah saing dengan Konohagakure, walaupun bisa dikatakan kuat juga, masalahnya lagi kedua militer tersebut tidak akan bisa bersatu, malah akan semakin buruk. Bukan menghalau musuh, bisa jadi mereka saling membunuh satu sama lain. Meminta bantuan militer lain, hanya akan membuat Sasuke kembali tersinggung, ya dia memang masih kecil, tapi dia mengerti arti menjaga anak sendiri. Belum lagi saat benar-benar bayi itu lahir, apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan?

"Kami disini bukan untuk menunggu Anda melamun Prince Sasori?"

Sasori menoleh ke arah Naruto tajam. Mulut pria nanas ini memang sejak awal selalu provokatif. "Kami akan siapkan istana khusus, dan asal militer kekaisaran tidak melewati batas itu, aku terima."

"Ck. Anda memang berencana mengisolasi kakak sendiri." Benar. Tapi Sasori tak mungkin membiarkan pergolakan politik juga mempengaruhi kesehatan kakaknya, maka hanya ini yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Berapa banyak dari mereka?"

"Sepuluh ribu pasukan. Cukup?"

"Ck. Yang benar saja hanya menjaga satu orang? Hal terpenting adalah orang terdekat My Queen, itu berarti maid yang memiliki kemampuan bela diri, pengawal justru hanya memantau dari jauh. Lagi pula kondisikan batas tempat dan pangannya." Shikamaru berdecak tak percaya.

"Saran yang bagus, kami bisa mengirim militer perempuan lebih banyak untuk bagian dalam. Untuk masalah pangan My Lord akan menanggung anggaran."

"Tambahkan saja militer dari kerajaan lain. Biar bagaimana pun, bukan hanya Konohagakure dan Kirigakure yang diuntungkan. Setidaknya untuk mengurangi keresahan di Kirigakure nantinya." Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alis, ingin mencemooh, melirik ke arah Naruto sekilas.

"Ku pikir justru kesenjangan akan terjadi, jika terlalu banyak jenis militer elit. Bagaimana pun yang akan dikirim untuk menjaga Queen Sakura bukan militer biasa."

"Naruto benar, tapi jika itu keinginan Anda akan kami diskusikan dengan My Lord. Itu berarti masalah ini akan dibawa saat rapat Kage."

Sasori membenarkan penjelasan Kakashi dan Naruto. Jika dalam kondisi biasa, memulangkan istri kaisar adalah aib. Tapi biar bagaimana pun mereka memang harus mengerti. Karena secara langsung mereka lah yang memaksa Sasuke dan Sakura yang bersatu untuk suatu tujuan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Sakura, kakaknya tidak kabur, yang bisa saja menimbulkan perang antar negara. Sebaliknya Sasuke justru membicarakannya secara baik-baik, ya walaupun hanya lewat dua tangan kanannya. Lebih lagi, bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan kakaknya. Lalu bagaimana dengan bayinya nanti, keponakannya. Darah Uchiha mengalir deras dalam darahnya. Tapi lagi, ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia tanyakan kepada Kakashi ataupun Naruto.

"Benar. Untuk sementara hanya kesimpulan ini yang bisa disampaikan. Aku juga perlu konfirmasi dari My Queen. Begitu juga dengan Anda kepada My Lord."

"Yang Mulia, Anda yakin?" Jirayya yang sejak tadi diam bersuara, mencoba mencari jalan terbaik selain membiarkan militer elit kekaisaran bermarkas di Istana Haruno, tapi nihil, kecuali membiarkan Sakura disana.

"Jika itu keinginan Paduka Kakak."

Semua mengangguk mengerti. Kedekatan adik kakak ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Terjalin erat. Dan saling mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, Yang Mulia." Pamit Kakashi, kemudian melirik Naruto yang masih memandang mereka tidak senang, setelahnya mengikuti Kakashi pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bahkan sudah datang sebelum Lord pulang." Sakura masih menampilkan senyum lebar menyambut kedatangan Sasori.

Sasori ikut tersenyum, melemaskan otot-otot wajahnya yang selalu dingin jika tidak didepan kakaknya.

"Mau istirahat dulu?" Sakura melihat wajah letih Sasori. "Biar kakak minta maid untuk menyiapkan kalian makan siang." Sakura tak lupa pada rombongan yang datang bersama Sasori.

"Tidak. Tapi kalau makan boleh. Bisakah kita berbicara berdua, sambil makan." Alis Sakura tertaut bingung. Kemudian tersenyum, merasa adiknya masih merindukan masa-masa mereka bermain berdua.

"Baik kalau begitu, makan diruangan kakak saja, ya." Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Jirayya dan Shikamaru serta rombongan lain. "Setelah makan siang, jika ingin istirahat, katakan saja pada maid. Aku harus mengasuh bayi merah dulu." Mata Sasori merotasi malas, sudah biasa, tapi tetap saja memalukan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak, membiarkan militer lain bergabung hanya akan memicu adu domba. Jika dia ingin negara lain berpartisipasi cukup membantu dengan anggaran. Tapi kita masih sanggup untuk menanggung sendiri." Putus Sasuke tenang.

"Jadi kita tetap membuka masalah ini kepada para Kage?"

"Jika itu keinginan mereka."

"Yah, mungkin lebih baik. Dengan membuka, kita tidak akan terlalu disalahkan jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Lupa jika setiap kepala memiliki pikiran masing-masing?" Naruto mengangkat bahu tak acuh dengan balasan Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, hm? Apa rapat Kage kali ini membuat mu kerepotan."

"Kali ini tidak terlalu banyak hal merepotkan. Semua laporan tiap negara juga berjalan lancar. Musuh seperti sedang menunggu waktu. Tapi pertemuan berikutnya kita akan naik gunung lagi."

"Tapi kau nampak lelah."

"Bagaimana keadaan kakak, hmm juga keponakanku." Tanya Sasori malu-malu. "Kakak nampak kuyu, tapi ada binar senang."

"Benarkah? Kau pandai menilai wanita rupanya, oh adikku sudah besar rupanya." Sakura meletakkan tangan pada kedua pipinya sendiri. Sedangkan Sasori hanya menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Dia sehat." Sakura tersenyum lebar mengelus perutnya sayang. "Aku juga, yah seperti yang terlihat. Hanya saja dia sering rewel, pemilih dalam makanan. Dan membuatku kerepotan, yah kau tahu ini luar biasa menyenangkan." Sakura terkikik kecil.

"Oh, ya, Sasori. Kau akan menyayangi keponakan mu, kan?" Bagaimana pun Sakura tahu, Sasori masih memendam dendam pada Uchiha, akan mendapatkan keponakan berdarah Uchiha jelas melukainya.

Sasori mendongak dari acara makannya, kemudian tersenyum lembut, memberikan ketenangan untuk Sakura yang ikut kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Dia bukan ayahnya. Dia tetap dia. Tidak ada alasan mengapa aku harus menjauhinya."

"Kakak tidak perlu khawatir tentang nanti kehidupan keponakanku di Kirigakure. Aku akan menyayanginya begitu pun yang lainnya."

"Hahaha.. Baik paman, nanti kapan-kapan dedek main ke Istana Haruno, ya?" Ucap Sakura sambil menirukan suara bayi.

"Jadi setelah lahir keponakanku akan dibesarkan di Uchiha?" Sasori meraih gelas minumnya, menunda acara makannya, hanya ingin tahu penjelasan dari Sakura.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Sakura mengertnyitkan alis bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasori.

"Kakak akan melepaskan bayi kakak?" Mata Sasori menyorot mata Sakura, mencari pembenaran.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu, Sasori?" Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasori. 'siapa yang akan merelakan bayi siapa?'

"Aku tidak masalah kakak lepas dari Sasuke, tapi kakak tega akan meninggalkan keponakanku disini?" Sasori menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Jaga bicara mu, Sasori!" Peringat Sakura, sedikit tersinggung.

"Ya, aku hanya perlu formal memanggilnya diluar, tidak harus disini juga."

"Bukan itu, tapi apa maksudnya aku lepas dari dia?" Senyum Sakura sudah lepas sepenuhnya dari wajah yang sejak awal berseri-seri.

"Ku pikir kakak sudah menebak kedatanganku. Itu artinya kakak juga sudah memikirkan solusi atas pengajuan Sasuke, untuk bermarkas di Kirigakure." Kakaknya bukan orang bodoh yang akan berbicara berbelit-belit hingga membuat lawan bingung. Dan kali ini Sasori seolah diajak berputar-putar.

"Aku tidak memikirkan solusi apapun untuk sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui apa. Dan untuk apa Sasuke harus bermarkas disana?" Ingatannya tiba-tiba terhubung pada perdebatannya dengan Sasuke diruang kerja, tapi adiknya tak akan tahu itu.

Sasori menghela nafas lelah, apa katanya tanpa ada solusi? "Lantas kepulangan kakak ke Kirigakure tanpa kakak pikir dulu konsekuensinya?"

"A-apa?" Sakura tergagap bingung, matanya berkedip ragu, Sasori telah menanyakan kepulangannya. Itu berarti... Tidak... Saat itu Sasuke hanya sedang marah... Pun dengan pagi itu yang tidak memikirkan perasaannya sama sekali... Sasuke tak akan sampai rela hati melepaskannya.

"Jika kakak mau, kita berhak memperjuangkan pengakuan keponakanku untuk tinggal disana bersama kita nanti." Sorot mata Sasori menyiratkan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, hanya untuk menyambut kepulangan ia dan bayinya, walaupun kenyataannya Sasori tahu, kepulangannya akan menjadi aib.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" Sakura hanya sedang berusaha menetralkan organ pernapasan yang terasa kian menghimpit. Matanya mulai memerah.

"Dia sendiri. Aku tahu kepeduliannya hanya sebatas kakak dalam kondisi bahaya, dan dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain memasang militer elit disana. Ini juga yang harus kita bahas." Masih belum ingin mengerti dengan raut Sakura yang tiba-tiba muram, emosi dan sedih.

"Sasori, bagaimana kalau kakak menolak pulang?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

Sasori memandang Sakura bingung. "Jika kakak memikirkan seberapa bahaya diluar kekaisaran, aku setuju. Aku akui disini lebih aman."

"Aku tidak ingin pulang." Balas Sakura lirih.

Mata Sasori terbelalak lebar, kedua tangannya mengepal erat. "Kakak di usir?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Jangan salah paham dulu." Sakura meraih kedua kepalan tangan Sasori yang menegang. "Sasuke... Tidak. Benar, kakak yang meminta pulang. Bukan pulang dalam artian sebenarnya. Saat itu kami sama-sama, oh hanya aku yang kesal saat itu, aku mengancamnya pulang dan tak akan pernah mengenalkan ia pada anaknya." Bendungan airmata itu meluruh. "Dia hanya menyetujui. Tapi kenapa dia benar-benar sedang mempersiapkannya?" Sasori menghapus derai air mata yang jatuh dari mata kakaknya.

"Kakak masih mencintainya?" Sorot matanya bisa memastikan kebenaran.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tidak akan sanggup jika suatu hari anak ini akan pergi ke Konohagakure untuk mencari ayahnya. Atau yang lebih parah merasa iri dengan saudara tirinya."

Sasori duduk disamping Sakura, memeluk kakaknya untuk menenangkan. "Sasuke memasrahkan kehendak sesuai keinginanku, termasuk juga memasrahkan anaknya."

"Aku hanya ingin pulang sesekali tanpa membuat anak kami bingung tempat pulang sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin sedikit bebas disini, tidak dijaga ketat. Sasuke selalu menempatkan penjagaan ketat akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak suka." Isakan Sakura semakin menjadi dibahu lebar Sasori.

Sasori sendiri mulai memahami, tindakan Sasuke dan saran-sarannya. Juga pengumuman tiba-tiba Sakura yang akan bergabung dalam rapat, lalu mendiskusikan keamanan Kirigakure. Sampai disini, ternyata ini hanya masalah internal yang terjadi dari dua negara yang saling bermusuhan, menaruh curiga satu sama lain. Dan ini tidak akan baik jika tidak diluruskan. Sasori juga menyadari kebenciannya tanpa sadar mencari keborokan Sasuke, sekecil apapun, hanya agar benci tetap ada, tidak luluh dengan sikap-sikap Sasuke, justru semakin membenci.

"Bicaralah, kak. Sasuke perlu tahu. Aku sudah terlanjur mengajukan untuk membuka masalah ini pada seluruh Kage."

"A-apa? Kenapa?" Sakura memandang Sasori serius.

"Agar mereka tidak memandang kakak rendah dikemudian hari."

"Melihat kamu saja membuktikan jika Sasuke cepat bertindak, bukannya tidak mungkin besok semua orang tahu. Benar-benar kepala es, menyebalkan sekali." Sakura berbicara jengkel, yang jelas membuat Sasori kembali bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi kakaknya yang terbilang cepat.

"Atau kakak ingin bermain-main dulu dengan Uchiha?" Sasori menyeringai, bermaksud menggoda kakaknya, sekaligus menghasut.

"Jika dia orang yang asyik. Saranmu akan di gunakan, luar biasa membuat seorang Lord kalang kabut. Tapi kita sama-sama tahu, manusia es itu sangat menyebalkan."

"Jadi, aku tidak harus memikirkan kepulangan kakak?"

"Bukan pulang Sasori tapi penyambutan, aku tidak mau terkurung disini terus." Sasori kembali menatap kakaknya sendu.

"Kak, untuk sementara keamanan memang harus diperketat, kemungkinan besar musuh tahu siapa kakak, dan ku pikir Sasuke memang melakukan itu."

Benar, Sasuke tahu segalanya, maka ia bertindak dan melakukan hal yang perlu dilakukan.

"Tapi aku siap berdiri di garda terdepan jika dia berani membuat kakak menangis lagi seperti tadi. Enak saja, kakak cantikku dibuat kelelahan menangis." Sakura hanya tertawa menanggapi ocehan-ocehan Sasori selanjutnya. Biar bagaimana pun Sasuke bukan orang yang Sasori kecil kagumi lagi, semua sudah berbeda, luka itu masih ada. Dan waktu belum mengizinkan bagi mereka untuk benar-benar berdamai.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

Segini dulu aja ya, biar bisa update...

Ada yang masih bingung? Nggak, kan soalnya memang tidak menyimpan maksud tersirat.

Jadi gimana kali ini...

Pertanyaan iseng masih berlaku, ya, cerita yang paling kalian suka:

1\. Reborn, My Lord

2\. Dunia Shinobi

3\. My Heart, My King

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya...


	14. 14

Selamat siang guys

Siapa yang nunggu Dunia Shinobi?

Jangan bosen ya, apalagi masih banyak typo bertebaran

Terimakasih sudah membuat aku semangat nulis, sudah gedor2 papan komentar aku. Jangan keterusan tapi.. Cukup kasih aku vote dan comment yang banyak. Biar tahu aja sih kalo cerita aku menarik atau tidak

Oh iya permintaan ku masih sama. Bagi pembaca baru. Jangan lupa vote dan comment dari chapter 1 ya, biar seimbang. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura langsung mendatangi ruang kerja Sasuke setelah memastikan dari maidnya jika dia berada disana. Dia tak mau mengundur waktu. Pun jika ternyata Sasuke berada di Kastil Shion atau Katil Karin sekali pun dia akan menyusul, menyeretnya untuk berbicara berdua.

Sakura menjeblakan pintu ganda tersebut. Seperti biasa setelah berselisih dengan penjaga pintu. Yang selalu berakhir dimenangkannya. Menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya baru akan duduk. Mungkin saja baru menyelesaikan bersih-bersih paska menempuh perjalanan jauh.

Tujuannya hanya satu. Nyatanya walaupun dia telah membela Sasuke didepan Sasori sebelumnya, memberikan sikap seolah baik-baik saja, kabar berita itu menjengkelkan. Ingin diluapkan pada pelaku kekesalannya. Dan ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Perhatian. Sakura tidak tahu, kenapa perasaan seperti itu sangat diinginkan sekali saat ini.

"Selamat siang, My Queen."

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih didepan pintu yang telah menutup dengan datar. Keributan ini, bukan sekali terjadi, tapi berkali-kali. Dan kali ini dia coba tidak mengabaikan dengan mengalihkan pandangan pada dokumen. Tapi tidak menyambut baik kedatangan Sakura juga. Hanya sikap datar.

"Bisakah mereka pergi dari sini?" Sakura menatap lurus onyx yang juga menyambut kedatangannya dalam diam. Sasuke sekali. Irit kata. Minim ekspresi.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, My Lord, My Queen." Dan tanpa diusir dua kali. Pun tanpa kata iya dari Sasuke. Kakashi dan Naruto berinisiatif sendiri membiarkan mereka berbicara. Keduanya yakin Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan.

Setelah keduanya pergi Sasuke menegakkan punggung pada sandaran kursi saat melihat Sakura berjalan cepat ke arahnya, setengah berlari. Sontak saja Sasuke melotot tidak percaya. Dan tepat saat mulutnya akan terbuka memperingatkan, siap berdiri untuk menghentikan. Tapi semua tertahan, Sakura langsung menerjangnya, hingga kembali duduk dengan dia berada dalam pangkuannya, merengkuh tengkuknya untuk menunduk. Menghentikan segala ungkapan kata yang ingin terlontar dengan mulutnya. Sakura menciumnya. Sangat menuntut dan bergairah.

Hal yang Sasuke hindari akhir-akhir ini, mengontrol gejolak gairah yang selalu cepat naik jika berdekatan dengan Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tidak sekejam itu untuk tidak membalas tuntutan dari pagutannya. Dia bergairah, istrinya juga. Pantas saja, pertemuan mereka selalu dilandasi dengan pertengkaran. Mereka melakukan hubungan intim hanya agar Sakura cepat hamil atas keinginan istrinya. Disaat seperti itu juga Sakura benar-benar pasrah. Selebihnya mereka tidak lain hanyalah dua pemimpin negara yang disatukan. Ego masing-masing masih dijunjung tinggi. Sasuke tidak punya alasan lain agar mengalah lebih dulu. Biarkan waktu yang menuntun. Pada akhirnya Sakura akan pada keputusannya. Menghindari kekaisaran, itu seperti motto.

"Bernapas, Sakura!" Sasuke berbisik rendah, berganti berinisiatif untuk menecup bagian yang bisa dijangkau mulutnya. Lengan kanannya mengelus pelan perut Sakura yang masih rata, namun terasa berbeda dibandingkan saat sebelum hamil. Bermaksud menenangkan anaknya dari sikap bar-bar ibunya tadi. Sambil terus merapalkan doa untuk kebaikan janinnya. Sedang tangan kirinya menyanggah punggung Sakura agar terengkuh.

"My Lord~" Mata Sakura sayu--berkabut. Sasuke tahu artinya. Tapi ia ingin pura-pura buta. Tak diindahkan. Tangannya masih nyaman pada posisinya. Dan mulutnya yang berdiam ditengkuk wanita itu. Sakura hanya bersandar didadanya. Membujuknya dengan tangan mungilnya yang liar kemana-mana. Sangat menguji kesabaran.

"Berhenti, Sakura!" Sakura hanya menggeleng. Tak ingin melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang entah marah atau tidak. Tidak perduli, Sasuke jelas tahu keinginannya, tapi malah dihiraukan. Impas, kan?

"Aku. Bilang. Berhenti!" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Saat dengan kurang ajar adiknya dipelintir keras tangan Sakura. Habis sudah kesabarannya yang hanya terstok terbatas.

"Berhenti! Atau ku banting?" Sasuke berkata tegas dan dingin.

"A-anda tidak akan lakukan." Dalam hati Sakura sudah sangat ketar ketir. Sasuke dengan segala ucapannya adalah kebenaran. Dan baru saja dia sekali lagi menantang. Urusan yang lalu saja belum selesai.

Dan ya, Sasuke melakukannya. Dia menggendong Sakura menuju kamar utama. Kemudian membantingnya tanpa perasaan. Jangan bayangkan mereka akan melakukan hubungan intim seperti novel-novel romantis seperti yang selalu Sakura baca akhir-akhir ini, karena nyatanya perut Sakura melilit. Dan Sasuke yang bersiap untuk kembali pergi.

"Sakit, hiks hiks hiks." Sakura menangis tergugu. Sakura memang cengeng, kehamilannya membuatnya semakin menjadi. Tapi bukan karena perutnya yang sakit sejenak seperti tadi, sehingga anaknya syok. Namun untuk penghinaan Sasuke, dan atau jika beruntung menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Dalam hati Sakura tertawa puas, saat Sasuke benar-benar berbalik. Mengecek tempat tidur. Mungkin mengecek bercak darah. Tentu saja tidak ada. Sasuke hanya membantingnya dikasur yang empuk. Bukan lantai keras. "Akan ku panggil dokter."

Belum sempat Sasuke berdiri, Sakura sudah memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Tak ingin melepaskannya, kali ini saja. Sebelum mereka benar-benar harus bicara.

"Tetap disini, My Lord."

"Bagaimana dengan sakitnya!" Tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"Dia syok tentu saja. Tega sekali ayahnya ini. Maka dari itu perbaiki!"

"Aku sudah memperingatimu jangan pernah bersikap memuakkan dengan dalih kehamilan untuk menarik perhatianku."

Sakura menghapus air matanya kasar. "Aku tahu ini memang memuakkan, tapi Anda salah jika berpikir saya main-main. Anda yang paling tahu, seenggan apa saya terhadap Anda."

Sasuke menyeringai miring, sangat tipis dan miris. Itulah mengapa Sasuke tidak ingin terlena oleh kemanjaan Sakura kali ini, pun seterusnya. Ya, ia tahu pasti apa perkataan Sakura. Dan ia sama tak ingin memanfaatkan hormon Sakura hanya untuk sesaat. Tubuhnya tidak akan sanggup menerima kehilangan dikemudian hari.

Membiarkan Sakura dengan segala pemikirannya. Karena meladeni wanita hamil jelas tidak akan membuatnya menang. Sakura adalah istrinya hamil ketiga. Lebih baik Sasuke kembali ke ruang kerja. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum tersentuh. Termasuk segala permintaan Sakura sendiri.

Melihat Sasuke yang hendak berbalik ke arah pintu lagi tanpa kata, Sakura turun dari ranjang dan berlari cepat menyusul sebelum Sasuke berhasil membuka pintu. "Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan anakku, jangan harap kau bisa berkeliaran bebas untuk kehamilan berikutnya."

"Kalo begitu mari kita bunuh saja. Deng--"

**_Plakkk_**

Airmata Sakura kembali mengalir. Panas di pipinya nampak nyata. Sakit. Tentu saja. Sasuke menamparnya. Seseorang yang dulu tidak mungkin menyakitinya. Orang yang selalu memastikan perlindungannya. Sakura menatap Sasuke nanar, tangan memegang pipi kirinya yang memerah. Sosok yang selalu menjauhkannya dari rasa sakit, kini membuatnya sendiri tidak hanya fisiknya tapi hatinya pun ikut tergores.

"Aku sudah cukup sabar menghadapimu. Kau ingin membunuhnya? Baik lakukan. Aku--"

"Cukup, Sasuke!" Panggilan yang tidak menandakan keasingan diantara keduanya, Sasuke akui ia merindukan moment itu. Walaupun itu hanya diucapkan untuk membentak. "Sampai kapan Anda selalu salah paham dengan setiap kata yang saya lontarkan." Ah lagi lagi, Sakura akan menerimanya sesaat. Setelah hormonnya terpenuhi, ia bagai perenggut kebebasan.

"Anda marah?" Sakura masih menatap lekat onyx yang masih menunjukkan aura datar. Tidakkah Sasuke merasa bersalah?

"Katakan sefatal apa kesalahan saya, sehingga Anda harus menghindari saya." Dengan kesal Sakura mengguncang jubah Sasuke, tangisnya semakin sesenggukan.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri." Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura dijubahnya. "Tapi Queen, apa yang kurang, aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu. Semuanya. Tunggu waktu hingga benar-benar kau siap untuk bepergian." Susah payah Sasuke tekan segala sesak agar tidak lebih kasar dari ini. Tapi lagi lagi ego merasuki. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa anak itu merubahmu menjadi jalang yang haus disentuh. Tapi akan kupikirkan percintaan terakhir kita nanti saat perpisahan. Mungkin aku harus menyusun metode terindah agar mudah dilupakan. Bersabarlah!" Sasuke menyentak tangan mungil Sakura. "Persiapkan diri untuk itu. Dan siapkan hati untuk semakin membenciku."

Sakura memandang Sasuke tidak percaya. Serendah itukah tadi dia dimata Sasuke. Dia menyalahkan anaknya yang tadi dibela karena ibunya spontan berkata untuk membunuhnya, hei itu hanya untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke. Tidak benar-benar ingin diucapkan. Bodohnya Sakura, karena saat ini mode Sasuke masih pada kekecewaannya karena ia melanggar aturan hingga mencari berita sendiri dengan kabur ke luar istana.

"Demi pencipta semesta, seharusnya disini yang marah adalah aku." Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Anda membohongi saya. Melanggar janji. Korban dari petaka ini adalah saya. Anda bersikap seolah hanya saya yang melanggar aturan. Dimana pikiran Anda?" Tunjuk Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Untuk itulah aku membebaskanmu. Segalanya. Itu adalah titik dimana aku harus tidak peduli atas keinginanmu. Terserah. Kau mau kabur keluar dari istanamu, tidak ada yang mengekang. Berbicara kasar, silahkan. Mau mengulik informasi dari seluruh manusia pun bebas. Aku mengembalikan semuanya. Sudah. Hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat. Hanya mungkin fakta kita pernah menikah dan ada satu anak yang tidak bisa kuperbaiki. Juga fakta kau yang tak akan memberi kesempatan untukku bertemu dengannya sudah aku pasrahkan. Atau kau tak ingin kami bermarkas disana? Aku belum bisa mengambil resiko untuk itu. Anak itu perlu lahir, tidak perduli kondisi orang tuanya. Aku bertanya, terlepas dari markas militer yang belum menemukan slolusi untuk menghilangkan dahagamu, apa yang kurang dari semua itu, Queen?"

"Perjuanganmu." Sakura menyahut lirih, tapi pasti. Dia tahu ada gurat sedih dimana saat Sasuke benar-benar akan merelakan anak mereka. Tapi jelas itu saja menggores egonya yang lain, seharusnya Sakura bisa marah lagi karena anaknya dianggap hal yang mudah direlakan.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau menganggap perjuangan kami di Pegunungan Miyaboku kurang?" Sasuke terkekeh kosong. "Ah, aku!" Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Setelah memastikan kau pulang dengan aman. Aku akan menetap disana. Semaksimal mungkin aku usahakan semuanya segera berakhir. Hanya ini yang bisa ku janjikan."

Ingin Sekali Sakura meraih Sasuke, merengkuhnya, memeluknya erat, sama seperti mereka dulu ketika selalu bersama. Tapi Sasuke akan menolak, dia menganggap semua semu. "Tidak. Sasuke. Tidak. Bukan itu."

"Oh Anda masih belum terpuaskan juga, My Queen?"

"Tolong dengarkan! Dan tidak salah paham! Bisakah Anda tidak asal menyimpulkan. Saya, lelah." Sakura terduduk dengan isakan yang semakin nyata. Tangannya meremas pelan perutnya yang keram. Dan kali ini sungguhan, tapi bisakah Sasuke tak menyadarinya sehingga menimbulkan kesalah pahaman yang lain.

Sakura harus kecewa melihat Sasuke yang panik. Membentak pengawal diluar untuk memanggil dokter. Kemudian kembali masuk hanya untuk menggendongnya ke ranjang. Sakura harus tenang. Ini hanya keram. Ia harus mulai membiasakan diri agar tidak terlalu gampang mengeluhkan sakit.

Sakura menggamit lengan Sasuke saat tim medis telah datang, akan bersiap pergi. "Tetap disini atau tidak perlu ada mereka?" Sakura mengancam dengan menahan sakit. Ekspresinya tidak bisa berbohong.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Mungkin jika dalam keadaan normal Sasuke akan mengulang kata yang sama. "Aku benci memperingatimu terus menerus." Tapi menuruti permintaan Sakura untuk mengikuti alur pemeriksaan.

"Terimakasih!" Sakura berujar tulus yang ditatapi raut tidak percaya dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"Percepat! Jika memang ada militer hebat selain dari kekaisaran. Biarkan saja! Kau bisa bertanya kepada Prince Sasori, militer mana yang bisa membuat mereka nyaman. Asalkan mereka memenuhi standar kekaisaran, boleh diperhitungkan."

"Anda yakin, My Lord?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk pasrah. Kepalanya cukup pusing, waktu istirahatnya berkurang akhir-akhir ini.

Sayup-sayup Sakura bisa mendengar suara orang mengobrol. Ia masih berada di kamar utama paska tadi siang meminum tonik yang membuatnya mengantuk. Tapi ia telah mengancam Sasuke untuk berada didekatnya, begitupun jika bangun Sasuke harus ada dikamar ini. Kelambu tempat tidur yang tertutup, menandakan jika Sasuke bekerja diruangan ini bahkan jika harus meminta pendapat dua anak buahnya. Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum sendiri dengan kepedulian Sasuke. Tapi apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga membawa nama Sasori.

"Baik, My Lord." Terdengar jeda panjang dari Kakashi. "Sebaiknya Anda istirahat. Anda terlalu banyak bekerja akhir-akhir ini. Jagalah kesehatan Anda."

"Jangan terlalu dihiraukan. Aku akan lakukan sesuai porsinya."

"Tapi, My Lord--"

"Kakashi, persiapkan semuanya. Kau yang akan mengurus kekaisaran selama aku disana. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Pastikan semua pejabat dan bangsawan tidak membuat kerusuhan."

"Seharusnya ini tidak pernah terjadi, baik saya atau Naruto harus disamping Anda. Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja walaupun Anda bolak balik konoha-miyaboku. Mengapa tiba-tiba? Saya tidak bisa mentolelir ini. Untuk militer, memang tidak ada yang sebaik kekaisaran tapi akan saya usahakan. Maaf Yang Mulia, saya harap Anda mengerti."

"Kakashi!" Sasuke membentak pelan, takut membangunkan tidur Sakura. "Lakukan apa yang aku suruh. Atau--"

"Sekali lagi maaf, saya menolak. Anda seperti meninggalkan surat wasiat untuk mati. Padahal Kirigakure tidak seekstrim itu. Jika begini hasil akhirnya lebih baik dulu saya menyembunyikan kebenaran untuk isi gulungan itu."

Sakura tersentak. Ada apa ini sebenarnya.

"Lancang sekali kamu!"

Sakura tahu, disana Sasuke sedang emosi sehingga membentak Kakashi dengan nada marah.

"Ya, silahkan jika Anda ingin memecat saya. Dari jauh pun saya akan tetap melindungi Anda. Tapi jangan melewati batas hanya untuk wanita Anda. Nyawa Anda lebih berharga daripada memenuhi ego masing-masing. Jika Anda mati pun belum tentu Queen Sakura bisa mengendalikan kekaisaran sekalipun nanti dimasa depan putra Anda memang akan menggantikannya." Kakashi menggeleng mencemooh.

Sakura tertegun.

"Masih terlalu jauh untuk itu. Anda juga masih bisa mencari ibu lain untuk putra Anda yang lain, jika benar Anda merelakan dua putra Anda yang sekarang. Antara Selir Shion dan bayinya. Kita tidak tahu mana yang akan bertahan."

Sekali lagi, Sakura tersadarkan keadaan lain dibalik kejadian dalam kekaisaran.

"Baik, Kakashi. Jika kau begitu tidak mampu. Kau bisa pergi." Sasuke berkata tegas.

"Tolong berhenti membuat tubuh Anda lelah, My Lord. Jangan lakukan hal yang sia-sia."

"Berhenti berbicara. Tidak akan ada yang sia-sia. Semuanya bisa menikmati."

"Tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan diri Anda." Ada jeda panjang yang terjadi.

"Aku sudah menjadi korban. Lalu, mengapa tidak sekalian tenggelam."

Cukup sudah, Sakura tidak tahan.

"My Lord." Sentak Kakashi tidak percaya.

"Pergilah, Kakashi!" Kakashi dan Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura dengan ekspresi berbeda.

"Cukup sudah Anda mempengaruhi, My Lord. Sekarang saya sangat setuju jika Anda memang harus pulang."

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus mendapatkan persetujuan darimu." Kakashi mengangguk jengkel. Tak ingin berurusan dengan Sakura dengan alasan tidak perduli. Baginya Sakura tidak begitu penting. Selain kenyataan dia adalah istri Sasuke.

"Saya permisi, My Lord."

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang merebahkan diri disofa. Tak memperdulikan atensi dirinya. Sekarang Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya, apa ia ada arti khusus untuk disisi Sasuke selain anak.

Sakura setengah duduk didekat kepala Sasuke. Tangannya mulai bergerak memijat kening Sasuke yang mengkerut bahkan ketika memejamkan mata.

"Tidurlah lagi!" Sakura menggeleng lemah. Bagian dalam pipinya ia gigit kuat-kuat, melihat kondisi lelah Sasuke. Selama ini, Sasuke hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan raut lemahnya. Tapi justru itu yang membuat merasa berarti, dia merasa dianggap tempat pulang.

"Saya tidak akan pulang jika Anda tidak mengizinkan." Sakura memulai hati-hati.

"Aku sudah. Kau hanya tinggal berangkat. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, semua akan baik."

"Anda menginginkannya?" Sasuke hanya diam, tak berniat menjawab.

"Abaikan ucapan Kakashi." Sakura menggeleng keras. Pijatan pada Sasuke pun terhenti.

"My Lord--"

"Bisakah nanti saja?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, berharap kali ini saja mereka tidak terlalu larut dalam obrolan.

"Tolong! Dengarkan sebentar saja." Sakura memelas. Ia tak mau hingga membuat Sasuke kerja dua kali.

Sasuke kembali mendudukan diri, tepat dihadapan Sakura yang duduk dilantai. "Kau memintaku mendengarkan, tapi kau selalu melontarkan pertanyaan menyebalkan. Jangan lupakan kau yang selalu sensitif."

"Bagian--"

"Belum apa-apa sudah akan terpancing, kan?" Sakura diam menunduk. Membenarkan. Itulah mengapa untuk menjelaskan kesalahanpahaman atas permintaannya tidak kunjung selesai.

"Bisakah aku pergi saja, tidak ada masalah jika kau masih ingin disini." Sakura mendongak, ingin rasanya ia membentak Sasuke yang selalu akan pergi sejak tadi. Air mukanya sudah sangat merah menahan tangis. Lagi lagi. Pelan, Sakura mengusap pipinya yang basah. Sebisa mungkin menampung airmata agar tidak terlihat Sasuke. Percuma. Sasuke tidak buta, apalagi jarak mereka sangat dekat.

Sasuke menengadah, menghela nafas untuk mengurangi kadar emosi yang kapan saja bisa tersulut oleh suara tangisan tertahan. Sasuke mengusap muka kasar, lalu berdiri, merengkuh Sakura dalam gendongan, dan membawa mereka pada ranjang. Sasuke sudah sangat lelah. Berharap Sakura sedikit mengerti artinya. Dan Sasuke akan memilih tidak perduli jika Sakura masih ingin berbicara, dia sudah ikut berbaring hanya tinggal menutup mata, dan semoga telinganya bisa ikut berkompromi.

"Katakan ke intinya. Atau tidurlah!" Gumam Sasuke rendah, lengan kirinya dijadikan bantalan untuk Sakura. Sementara Sakura tidur menyamping ke arahnya dengan kepala merangsek didada bidangnya. Tangan lembutnya memeluk dadanya. Sementara Sasuke masih asik melihat langit-langit kamar.

"Aku bilang tidak ingin pulang."

"Kenapa? Semuanya sedang dipersiapkan." Sasuke menatap Sakura jengahm

Sakura menggeleng. "Saya sudah berbicara dengan Sasori. Anda tidak bilang apa-apa. Jadi saya tidak bisa mencegah." Sakura merasa was-was saat dirasa Sasuke hanya diam.

"My Lord. Anda tidak akan mengusir kita, kan?" Sasuke mengernyit saat telapak tangan Sakura menyentuh rahangnya yang keras.

"Kau menuduhku?"

"Jangan salah paham. Saya mengerti, Anda hanya menuruti ucapan saya waktu itu." Tanpa sadar Sakura terisak. "Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Anda memudahkan segala?"

"Saya tidak perlu jawaban." Potong Sakura saat Sasuke akan kembali membuka mulut untuk bersuara. Sakura tahu apapun kata itu akan menyakitinya.

"Jangan sering diluar kekaisaran. Anda punya istri, dua diantaranya sedang hamil. Tidakkah Anda melewati masa-masa itu?"

"Perjuangan yang ku maksud. Bukan Anda yang harus mengorbankan waktu disana sepanjang hari. Tapi Anda sudah tidak memperjuangkan kami lagi. Kenapa? Karena sejak awal kita adalah musuh? Anda bahkan rela tidak bertemu anak yang akan ku lahirkan." Lagi lagi, Sakura memotong agar Sasuke tidak bersuara.

"Jangan memgambil kesimpulan sendiri!"

Sakura tahu akhirnya Sasuke memilih diam mendengarkan dengan helaan nafas yang dibuat keras beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena kabur dari kastil. Tapi aku minta maaf telah membuat Anda kecewa sehingga menimbulkan kekacauan ini. Maksudku Anda dengan bawahan Anda." Sakura sengaja mendongak memastikan jika Sasuke tidak tidur dan hanya mendengarkan. Rupanya pembicaraan satu arah lebih baik untuk sekarang ini. Tanpa ia juga yang menuntut balasan dari jawaban Sasuke.

"Saya sudah meluruskan maksudnya. Terserah, jika Anda masih ingin berlanjut dengan rencana yang telah disusun. Saya yakin banyak sekali gulungan dokumen disana. Tapi tetaplah jaga kesehatan, aku tidak sudi melahirkan sendiri." Sakura berbalik memunggungi Sasuke. Mengusap perutnya sayang. Rasa lega melingkupi hatinya. Jika pun persiapan memang sudah dibentuk, Sakura tidak akan menyesal dia pergi.

Sakura terisak dalam diam. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan dikte Sasuke. Membayangkan jika mereka harus berjauhan lagi seperti dulu, ia merasa akan kacau lagi. Tapi benar kata Sasuke, mereka hanya perlu mencoba sekali lagi, dan tidak akan mati.

Lama waktu berlalu dan Sakura masih belum selesai dengan rasa sedihnya. Tangan kekar itu melingkari perutnya. Mengusapnya lembut. Kepala Sasuke menyusup ditengkuknya, hanya diam dengan helaan nafas yang menggelitikinya. Sangat nyaman. Bayinya seolah merespon, padahal masih cukup muda. Sasuke tidak berkata apapun tentang penjelasannya. Tidak juga berkomentar, itu lebih baik daripada mereka kembali berakhir dengan adu mulut.

"Tidurlah. Kau lelah." Betapa manisnya, jika saja mereka tidak memiliki masa lalu yang buruk. Mereka akan bahagia. Sasuke juga tidak akan memiliki istri banyak. Sakura yakin.

"Anda juga."

"Hn." Kosa kata yang khas untuk lelakinya kala dia benar-benar sudah jenuh menjawab. Sakura tersenyum senang.

Hening malam semakin berkuasa, Sakura yakin Sasuke sudah pulas. Nafasnya teratur, dan tangannya sudah berhenti memberi anak mereka belaian. Dan Sakura masih membuka mata, tidak mengantuk. Berbagai macam jenis makanan tiba-tiba menari-nari dalam bayangan. Tapi Sakura terlalu malas untuk sekedar bangun mencari maid. Mau tidak mau adalah membangunkan Sasuke, tapi ragu itu masih merajai, bagaimana pun dia masih tidak tahu perasaan Sasuke setelah ini.

"My Lord." Bisik Sakura pelan. "My Lord." Masih tak ada reaksi. Sakura berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Tampan dan polos. Sayangnya tampang itu akan sirna kala lereng hitam dan tajamnya kembali menampilkan sinarnya. Tapi justru itu yang membuatnya terpukau dulu. Sekarang? Entahlah. Segala rasa masih campur aduk. Saat ini merasa aman saja sudah sangat cukup. "Uchiha Sasuke." Panggil Sakura agak keras. Dan Sakura kembali tersenyum kala mata sayu itu terbuka.

"Apa? Besok saja." Sakura mendengus sebal, saat lengan Sasuke meraih punggungnya dan menyusupkan kepala pada belahan dadanya.

"Bangun!"

Terdengar helaan nafas lelah Sasuke. Tapi entah kemana simpatinya tadi. Sakura tetap tidak perduli. "Jika ada lagi yang mengganjal, katakan saja!"

"Lapar." Bisik Sakura tepat ditelinga Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terbelalak. Kantuknya hilang sesaat. Ingat jika Sakura memang belum makan sejak siang tadi. Dan dari laporan pun pola makan Sakura sangat buruk. "Panggil maid saja!" Benar, kenapa Sasuke harus terkejut. Maid di kekaisaran banyak. Mengapa harus sampe kepikiran karena terlambat makan.

"Malas." Apa katanya?

"Kau menyuruhku?"

"Anda yang menyimpulkan."

"Lalu kenapa membangunkanku."

Sakura berdecak. Kemudian kembali memunggungi Sasuke yang tidak peka.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengalah turun dari ranjang, memanggil maid untuk makan malam yang sangat terlambat. Sakura hanya melirik Sasuke dari balik punggung dengan senyum jahil.

Mata Sasuke sudah kembali berat saat Maid datang membawa makanan. Sakura sejak tadi memang sudah menunggu disofa, ingin menegakkan tubuh katanya.

Kemudian Sakura kembali ke ranjang saat para maid keluar. Menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk dikepala ranjang, setengah mengantuk.

"Para maid bilang, Anda juga belum makan. Kita makan bersama."

"Makanlah! Aku tidak selera." Sakura menggeleng tegas.

"Kita makan bersama. Atau kita sama-sama kelaparan." Oke. Darimana Sakura berkata tegas dengan ekspresi tidak terbantahkan seperti itu. Apa anaknya meniru sifatnya?

Sasuke yang memang selalu menuruti mau Sakura yang jinak, mau tidak mau ikut bergabung, hanya untuk menyenangkan. Karena dia tidak benar-benar lapar, apalagi ini terlalu malam.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

.

.

.

Holaaaaaa...

Hei, thank you yang sudah mendukung cerita aku, sudah kasih vote dan comment juga... Semoga aku semakin rajin juga ya... Hehhe pis

Gimana? Suka Sasuke yang dimana:

1\. Reborn, My Lord

2\. Dunia Shinobi

3\. My Heart, My King

Jangan lupa klik tombol dibawah ya


	15. 15

Suara Dunia Shinobi mana?

Ini dulu yah, yang ku update

Warning : Typo bertebaran, kata rancu dimana-dimana.

**Yang gak suka, silahkan out dari sini. Dari awal dan dari beberapa story saya sudah mempersilahkan.**

Yang mau baca, merapat!

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Berbulan telah berlalu, pada akhirnya masih Sakura masih tinggal di kekaisaran. Keputusan itu berubah setelah malam itu. Sasuke memang tidak berubah jadi lembut. Tapi tidak juga mengabaikan.

Selama itu pula, dia memang bisa menyaksikan Sasuke yang menaruh hormat pada semua istrinya, kendati sikap dingin dan tegas masih menyelimuti. Jadi sikap Sasuke yang tidak bersahabat memang tidak berlaku pada Sakura saja.

Sasuke sering mendatangi Shion, sama seperti dirinya, karena kehamilan, yang katanya direncanakan Sasuke sebagai alasan hukuman atas tindakan meracuni Sakura dengan obat pencegah kehamilan. Beratnya seimbang. Tapi Sasuke justru tak menurunkan kunjungannya, malah kata Kurenai ini termasuk sering daripada sebelum Shion hamil.

Belum lagi tingkah menyebalkan, sepupu jenderal terkuat di kekaisaran, Karin. Hanya dia dari istri Sasuke yang tidak hamil. Tapi semakin hari tingkahnya semakin agresif, layaknya ikan kehausan. Bagaimana tidak, Karin selalu mepet ke arah Sasuke disetiap ada kesempatan, dan tak peduli tempat. Alasannya memang masuk akal, keadilan katanya. Karin iri pada Shion dan Sakura. Ya, istri mana yang akan biasa saja jika diperlakukan tidak adil.

Dan Sakura selalu dibuat uring-uringan oleh tingkah mereka. Lupakan tentang Shion yang memang dikurung dalam kastilnya, tentu saja tidak menutup kemungkinan ia tetap mengumpati Sasuke jika tahu pergi ke sana. Tapi, Karin. Sakura bahkan sering memergoki mereka yang tengah bercumbu di ruang kerja. Karena kamar utama ternyata memang kamar pribadi yang hanya atas izin Sasuke untuk menidurinya. Dan Sakura cukup merasa menang disini, karena ia bebas keluar masuk, lebih tepatnya ia tak perduli teguran apapun. Tapi hati kecilnya berbisik nakal, mungkin saja mereka juga bercumbu disana saat Sakura lengah. Kurang ajar!

Ya, ingin sekali Sakura berteriak hingga gendang telinga seseorang yang mendengar menjadi tuli, terutama si merah Karin. 'Sasuke hanya milik anaknya!' Ya, hanya anaknya, karena sampai hari ini pun Sakura pantang mengakui jika ia masih sangat terikat pesona dengan pria semacam Sasuke yang memiliki banyak istri. Tidak. Dirinya yang seorang queen jelas merasa terhina. Ini hanyalah keadaan darurat yang terpaksa harus dilakukan untuk keberlangsungan negara dan seluruh dunia shinobi. Cukup menghibur diri dengan kata 'mulia'.

Jangan salah berpikir, Sakura akan manut terhadap Sasuke setelah hari itu. Tidak, nyatanya Sasuke selalu dibuat naik pitam setiap adu argumen dengan Sakura. Ya, masih dalam jangka wajar. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak salah paham lagi. Dan berakhir pada Sakura yang merasa bersalah.

Hormon hamil, adalah gumaman Sakura setiap sadar melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya. Perasaan sentimen yang selalu Sakura tolak kecuali dengan alasan kehamilan. Lucu sekali, bayinya selalu membuat repot ibunya dengan alasan-alasan ngidam dan perasaan campur aduknya. Sehingga Sakura tidak bisa membedakan mana keinginannya, dan mana keinginan bayinya. Padahal usia kandungannya terbilang tua, lima bulan.

Selama itu pula Sakura tidak mendapatkan kebugaran, kehamilannya, mengganggu kesehatannya. Barangkali itupula, perasaan ingin diperhatikan semakin membuncah. Kadang kala Sakura masih mengalami mual-mual dipagi hari. Kurenai sampai selalu menampilkan raut cemas setiap dia ambruk tiba-tiba. Terlampau sering. Dan Sakura kembali memuji kesiagaan Sasuke sejak diumumkan kehamilannya. Menempati Shizune disisinya, bertugas hampir berdampingan dengan Kurenai. Para maid tak perlu melakukan kehebohan yang mondar mandir mencari tim medis. Meski Shizune juga selalu dibuat heran, setidaknya Sakura selalu lebih baik setelah mendapatkan penanganan.

Padahal, sebisa mungkin Sakura tidak melewati waktu makannya. Sasuke juga selalu memperingati maidnya. Tapi kondisi Sakura yang mudah lemas bukan kebohongan yang dibuat-buat. Beruntung kondisi bayinya selalu dinyatakan sehat. Saat diperiksa tim medis yang dipimpin dokter Biwako juga. Bahkan saat Tsunade yang berkunjung bersama Matsuri mengatakan hal sama. Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk membuat Sakura istirahat total. Hei, bukankah itu sama saja ia dikurung?

Sakura menghela nafas jengah, bosan. Kemudian berdiri dari acara membaca bukunya. "Aku akan ke Kastil Onyx." Pernyataan spontan Sakura ingin ditentang Kurenai, tapi tidak Sakura hiraukan, ia hanya terus berjalan ke luar kastil.

"Anda harus banyak istirahat, My Queen. Bukankah semalam Anda kurang tidur." Kurenai tahu, apapun yang dikatakannya tidak akan mempengaruhi kehendak Sakura. Menghela nafas pasrah, pandangannya bertatapan dengan Shizune, isyarat untuk mengikuti Sakura.

Keamanan Sakura kembali diperketat. Lebih ketat dari sebelumnya malah. Jika ingin diam-diam kabur dari kekaisaran lagi, mungkin Sakura akan gagal. Bagaimana tidak? Selain mereka yang jelas nampak berjejer, pengawal bayangan pun ternyata ada dimana-mana. Selalu, Sakura merasa jengah, ia juga shinobi, bisa merasakan orang yang mengintainya dari jauh, dan itu sangat-amat-menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya menghajar mereka. Tapi semua orang menyarankan untuk tidak melawan, termasuk Sasori dan Tsunade. Dan sekarang, setiap dia keluar dari pintu kediamannya, kemana pun, harus diiringi rombongan yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Demi alam semesta, Sakura merasakan tidak nyaman.

Sakura tak harus cekcok lagi dengan penjaga pintu ruang kerja Sasuke, mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa, merasa sia-sia menegur Sakura yang semakin hari semakin galak, itu juga mengapa Sakura sering memergoki Karin dan Sasuke yang sedang bercumbu. Sakura menggeleng, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran memuakan tentang mereka. Karena hari ini, wanita merah itu tidak ada.

"Selamat pagi, My Queen. Ku pikir ini terlalu pagi untuk berkunjung." Sapa Naruto, ketika sadar ada yang membuka pintu ganda. Tidak terlalu bar-bar memang. Tapi siapapun akan sadar ketika pintu terbuka atau tertutup kembali.

Kakashi hanya berdiri merasa sudah terwakilkan. Dan keduanya duduk kembali setelah mendapat anggukan singkat Sakura. Menerima salam mereka.

Sedang Sasuke masih berkutat dengan gulungan yang harus dia baca. Sesekali membubuhkan tinta, entah menulis atau sekedar memberikan tanda tangan.

Sakura. Dia lebih memilih duduk di sofa. Tidak merasa perlu menyapa karena Sakura yakin Sasuke sudah sangat menyadari kedatangannya. Lebih lebih, tadi Naruto sudah menyebut namanya.

"Perlu sesuatu untuk menemani acara bersantai Anda, My Queen?" Kakashi yang memang risih tak tahan untuk bersuara. Berbasa-basi. Heran, mengapa Sakura selalu datang dengan tingkah berbeda, namun tetap tidak membenarkan. Berapa banyak stok cara yang Sakura miliki.

"Boleh saja." Kakashi kembali berdecak. Sakura dengan segala sifat menyebalkan memang satu paket. Sulit untuk di netralkan. Bersyukur Kakashi tidak pernah kehabisan akal, jadi jawaban singkatnya diartikan Kakashi bebas membawakan apapun untuk menghilangkan bosan Sakura. Tanpa banyak kata, Kakashi keluar memanggil Kurenai, dan memasrahkan segalanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bisa dilihat, Kurenai membawa teh serta camilan ringan dan sebuah buku tentang tanaman obat. Kakashi hanya menggeleng dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sakura hanya pindah tempat untuk bersantainya. Karena, tidak ada suara dari kedua junjunannya. Begitupun Naruto yang sedang merekap data militernya dengan serius. Yah, mereka memang sedang sibuk, apalagi di akhir bulan seperti ini. Sebuah keberuntungan langka dimana Sakura tidak datang hanya untuk merusuh.

Saat jam makan siang, Sasuke meminta Kakashi dan Naruto untuk keluar, mencari tempat sendiri. Begitu juga dengan dirinya yang tak akan melewatkan makan siangnya saat dia tahu Sakura ada disini. Sakura akan melewatkannya, jika Sasuke juga melewatkan.

Sejak awal, Sakura hanya diam saja, Sasuke tidak ambil pusing, hingga ia menoleh dan mendapati Sakura tertidur dengan posisi terduduk, setelah menghabiskan semua cemilan yang dihidangkan.

Sakura mengerang, saat seseorang mengguncang bahunya pelan, tapi cukup mengganggu. "Sakura." Dan suara pelan Sasuke yang disambut tendangan kuat dari bayinya. Reflek tangannya mengelus perutnya yang sudah agak membuncit. Meski sudah merasakan pergerakan kecil dari berminggu lalu, Sakura masih tidak terbiasa, selalu meringis walaupun tidak kentara. Terbukti dengan Sasuke yang masih bermuka datar walaupun menangkap pergerakan perutnya.

"Pindah?" Sakura menggeleng pelan, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Sasuke yang ditumpukan pada bantalan sofa.

"Kau tidak pegal tidur seperti ini?"

"Kepalaku pusing." Adalah balasan diluar pertanyaan. Sasuke menghela nafas kasar. Menenangkan wanita bukanlah keahliannya, tapi sejauh itu ia tak akan memusingkannya, semua istrinya cukup disodorkan maid yang serba bisa, dan dokter terbaik. Itu saja cukup. Kali ini dia harus dibuat menahan emosi berkali-kali ketika berhubungan dengan Sakura, yang Sasuke yakin kebutuhannya sudah sangat terpenuhi, melampaui Shion dan Karin, karena status Sakura juga tidaklah main-main.

"Aku bosan, capek, muak. Aku benci mereka yang berjaga seolah ingin membunuhku." Lanjut Sakura saat tak ada lagi tanggapan dari Sasuke.

"Aku tak bisa melonggarkannya." Sakura mengangguk mengerti sebagai jawaban.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang." Sakura memilih diam, ingin memejamkan mata lagi.

"Ingin makan apa?" Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pikiran Sakura dari para militernya yang berjaga.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak selera."

"Harus tetap makan!" Sasuke menumpukkan telapak tangannya pada telapak tangan Sakura yang berada di perutnya. Mengingatkan jika ia tidak sendiri. Sakura hanya mendengus sebal.

"Tertarik makan di tepi Danau Kaisar?" Adalah tempat paling indah dalam kekaisaran, dan hanya berada dibagian terbelakang Kastil Onyx. Sangat jarang ada orang yang bisa mendatangi tempat itu, karena merupakan tempat pribadi kaisar, dan hanya kaisar yang memegang kunci gerbang, itulah mengapa dinamai Danau Kaisar.

Cepat-cepat Sakura mengangguk, sangat antusias, jarang sekali Sasuke memberikan izin untuk masuk ke sana, dan Sakura tak akan melewatkan tawaran ini.

"Menu apa?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Apa saja?" Menyerah, karena memang tidak benar-benar lapar, dan tidak menginginkan sesuatu.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu memanggil maid agar menyiapkan semuanya, mungkin ia juga akan menemani Sakura bersantai sejenak.

"Ayo!"

Mereka berjalan beriringan, tidak terlalu berisik, lagi-lagi Sakura tampak tenang, hanya mengeluh bosan.

"Kapan Anda kembali ke pegunungan?"

"Kenapa?" Sakura menggeleng ragu. Kesal, karena dijawab pertanyaan.

"Lusa. Hanya meninjau. Sebaiknya kita memang membangun istana disana. Kau butuh suasana bersalin yang nyaman."

Mereka memasuki kawasan hutan yang sangat terawat rapih, Jalan setapak yang mereka telusuri dibuat untuk mengarah langsung ke arah gajebo diatas danau. Dan Sakura selalu takjub dengan berbagai jenis pohon yang berjejer tinggi tersusun rapi. Menguarkan udara segar untuk dihirup. Tanpa sadar, senyum tulus terpatri apik. Sasuke menikmati pemandangan manis daripada pemandangan alam disekitarnya.

"Ini menenangkan." Gumam Sakura santai.

Hidangan makan siang telah tersusun sempurna, Saat Sakura dan Sasuke menaiki memasuki gajebo yang sangat luas. Sasuke duduk pada kepala kursi, sedangkan Sakura disamping kanan. Tak langsung menyantap, Sakura masih menikmati suasana, sebelum kemudian Sasuke menegur untuk segera makan.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan makannya saat Sasuke selesai. Dia benar-benar tidak berselera. Ia hanya ingin bersantai disini. Menghirup udara segar dengan pemandangan menakjubkan.

"Habiskan!"

"Sudah. Penuh." Sakura mengelus lembut perut buncitnya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Ini sudah biasa, My Lord." Sakura menjawab asal.

Sasuke menyendokan makanan lalu disodorkan pada mulut Sakura. "Habiskan! Pelan-pelan saja." Mau tak mau Sakura menerima. Sasuke terlalu sayang untuk ditolak.

"Ini sudah benar-benar cukup, My Lord. Saya akan mual jika dipaksakan lagi." Sasuke menghela nafas, berusaha sabar, menghargai Sakura yang bersikap baik hari ini. Makanan yang masuk cukup lumayan, meski bisa dikatakan terlalu sedikit.

"Ingin camilan?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Saya akan makan lagi jika lapar." Sasuke menyerah. Ini tugas maid pribadinya untuk mendesak Sakura. Sangat merepotkan jika ia harus turun tangan juga.

Sasuke membawa Sakura untuk menepi. Membawa tubuh kurus itu dalam pangkuannya. Membiarkan kepalanya bersender diperpotongan lehernya. Sementara tangannya saling mengelus perut menonjol Sakura. Menyapa putranya yang masih bergelung nyaman dalam rahim ibunya. Sesekali Sakura meringis ketika tendangan kecil bergerak terlalu aktif. Dan kembali tenang dalam buaian ayahnya.

Sasuke mengerti Sakura adalah putri manja, hampir tidak pernah tergores rasa sakit. Sakura yang sedang sakit akan merepotkan orang disekitarnya. Lima bulan usia kandungan, tentu membuatnya kepayahan. Sering kali maid dari kastil blossom datang sekedar memanggilnya untuk berkunjung, tapi tak satu pun Sasuke gubris. Ia hampir tidak pernah memanjakan istri-istrinya dengan alasan bayi. Baginya itu sangat menyebalkan. Ia akan datang ketika ingin atau memanggil Sakura datang langsung ke kamar utama.

"Saya ingin ikut ke Pegunungan Miyaboku." Keluh Sakura. Sasuke hanya bungkam, tak ingin memicu apapun yang akan berakhir dengan perdebatan, keinginannya sudah jelas tertentang.

"Mungkin saya bisa menjalankan kehamilan disana, ikut membantu, seperti dulu mendiang Empres Hana." Sakura mendongak saat Sasuke tak kunjung bersuara. Perutnya memang sedikit lega dan nyaman dengan elusan Sasuke.

"My Lord?" Sakura memastikan jawaban Sasuke lagi.

"Kau tau benar jawabannya."

"Kami akan baik-baik saja, ada Queen Tsunade disana." Sakura memaksakan argumen.

"Riwayat kehamilanmu buruk. Lebih buruk dari kedua istriku yang lain. Pulihkan saja dirimu, lahirkanlah dia dengan baik. Aku akan lebih menghargai."

Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, berdiri, melihat sudut lain dari pemandangan sekitar. "Anda seolah mengenal kondisi kami, tapi bahkan tidak pernah Anda berusaha mengikuti andil dalam mengurusi kehamilan ini."

"Apa para dayang dan perawat tidak cukup memenuhi keinginanmu? Memenuhi aksi ngidammu?" Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura dari ujung seberang.

"Perlu diingat yang membuat saya begini bukan orang yang anda sebutkan tadi." Sasuke terdiam. Dia tak suka tuntutan.

"Terserah." Tanpa peduli lagi, Sasuke memilih pergi, membiarkan Sakura yang masih betah bersantai disini.

Sakura memandang Sasuke sendu. Tak lama kemudian Sakura menggeleng pelan. Meyakinkan diri, sudah sepantasnya seperti ini. Mereka bersama, karena bayi ini.

**_Flashback On_**

_"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam disini." Sakura memandang Sasuke yang kacau. Mata tajam yang tersembunyi dengan kelembutan itu nampak mengerikan. 'Ada apa?' Tidak biasanya Sasuke berkunjung ke kerajaannya tanpa penyambutan, terlebih Sasuke datang ke kamarnya tanpa pengawasan._

_"Ikut denganku!" Bulu kuduk Sakura meremang. Sekilas ia meragukan pemuda didepannya._

_"Tapi ada apa? Tidak biasanya. Kau aneh."_

_"Bisa berhenti bertanya. Ikut saja!" Sasuke membentak._

_"A-aku akan izin ke ibu. Ayah sepertinya sedang dalam--"_

_Sebelum Sakura berhasil mengutarakan maksud, Sasuke menciumnya kasar, lebih menuntut daripada yang biasa dilakukan._

_Baru Sakura menyadari jika tangan Sasuke lembab. Kamar temaram menyamarkan semuanya. Termasuk Sasuke yang datang tiba-tiba._

_"Tanganmu basah. Ada ap--" Sakura histeris, jatuh terduduk, kedua tangannya bergetar, ketakutan lebih mendominasi kala bau amis masuk ke indra penciumannya._

_"Ada apa ini, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mendongak dalam duduknya._

_"Disini tidak aman, ayo pergi!" Katana Sasuke sekarang terlihat jelas dalam genggaman. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukan. "Jangan takut! Aku bersamamu." Sakura mempercayai suara Sasuke yang kembali melembut. Benaknya berkata, Sasuke datang untuk menyelamatkannya._

_Sakura mengangguk pelan, mengikuti kemana Sasuke membawa. Keadaan diluar kamarnya ternyata lebih parah. 'Siapa yang membunuh para penjaga dan pelayannya?'_

_Tanpa tanya, sebisa mungkin Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Semua sudah jelas, ada penyerangan. Jujur saja dia menggigil dengan darah yang berserakan dimana-mana._

_"Berani kau, Uchiha! Lepaskan putriku!" Sakura mendongak saat mendengar suara lantang ibunya dari tangga bawah. Sasori kecil sudah berada ditangannya, melindunginya di balik punggung._

_"Ibu." Sakura terisak lirih. "Ada apa ini?" Ia bingung dengan situasi kacau ini. Siapa yang berani membuat kerusuhan di kerajaannya._

_"Sakura. Turun dari situ! Kemari! Menjauh dari monster itu!" Mebuki masih tak menurunkan suara. Memperingati putrinya. Tidak. Ia ingin melindungi putra dan putrinya terlebih dahulu._

_"Jangan turuti!" Sasuke berucap lirih dan tegas. Hingga hanya Sakura yang mampu mendengar._

_Sakura bimbang, apa yang harusnya dilakukan. "Dia, ibuku. Ayo! Kita akan baik-baik saja. Kita harus bersama."_

_"Kau akan menyesal. Jika satu langkah lagi menjauh dariku!" Ancam Sasuke tajam saat Sakura hendak menuruni tangga._

_Sakura berbalik tidak mengerti. Senyumnya terbit walau airmata belum berhasil surut. "Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi aku tidak bisa melewatkan keluargaku. Tolong lindungi mereka juga!" Sakura berkata lirih._

_"Sakura! Cepat! Jangan menengok ke belakang! Kau sudah benar. Ayo kita kemari!" Teriakan Mebuki disertai dengan kedatangan para militer kerajaan, lengkap dengan perlengkapan perang demi melindungi anggota keluarga raja._

_"Lihat, Sasuke-kun! Para militer sudah datang. Kita aman. Aku takut melihatmu seperti ini. Kau bisa terluka." Sakura membujuk._

_"Kau tidak mendengar perintahku, Sakura!" Sasuke menggelap saat Sakura kembali menjauh._

_Sakura memeluk ibunya ketakutan. "Ada apa sebenarnya, Bu? Kenapa semua menjadi sekacau ini?"_

_"Kau, pergi! Bawa Sasori dengan para militer duluan. Nanti Ibu jelaskan. Jangan takut. Kau putri ibu, kan? Jangan lagi--"_

_"Kak Sasuke!" Teriak Sasori saat melihat Sasuke turun dari undakan tangga. Auranya menggelap._

_Mata Mebuki melotot panik. Segera meraih tubuh putranya yang akan menghampiri Sasuke. "Tetap dibelakang ibu, Sasori!"_

_Sejujurnya Sasori juga merasa ganjil dengan penampakan Sasuke, "Pergilan dengan kakakmu!" Sasori hanya mengangguk patuh, meraih lengan kakaknya._

_"Kami pergi. Kak Sas--IBU...!" Sasori menoleh ke belakang bermaksud pamit pada Sasuke dan ibunya, namun pemandangan yang terlihat adalah katana ditangan Sasuke sudah bersarang ditubuh ibunya. Tubuh para militer dalam sekilas juga sudah berjatuhan. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Sasuke masih lihai memainkan katana tajamnya._

_"IBU...IBU..." Sakura tadi hampir menolak perintah ibunya. Tapi melihat kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan, ia lebih memilih menurut kala Sasori menggenggam tangannya. Tapi teriakan Sasori pulalah yang pada akhirnya membuat Sakura berbalik._

_Sakura tidak percaya apa yang sudah tunangannya lakukan. Tubuh ibunya sudah tumbang bahkan sebelum dia melewati pintu ruang utama. Para militer yang banyak dikalahkan seorang diri._

_"Aku sudah memperingatimu!" Sasuke mendekati Sakura penuh ancaman. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah banjir oleh darah._

_Pikiran Sakura sekarang hanya pada Sasori. Sisa pengawal yang berjaga tidaklah seberapa. Ini bukan waktunya mendekati Sasuke dengan mata yang sudah berubah merah, sharingan._

_"SHANNAROOO!!!" Satu pukulan keras Sakura yang berhasil sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke, digunakan untuk membawa lari Sasori. Sisa militernya, terbagi dua. Sakura harus segera mencari bantuan lain._

_"Kak!" Nafas Sasori terengah._

_"Tetap lari, Sasori!" Setelah melewati gerbang, Sakura berharap, masih ada yang akan peduli pada kerajaan._

_Entah apa yang terjadi. Ini bukan perang besar. Selain Sasuke, dia tak menemukan musuh lain . Hanya saja keadaan dalam istana bisa sekacau ini._

_"Princess!" Sakura menoleh. Nara Shikaku, Jiraiya dan pejabat lainnya datang bersama pengawal elit._

_"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura yang masih bingung, ingin kejelasan. Sasori sudah pada gendongan Shikaku._

_"Dimana, My Queen?" Jiraiya belum menjawab. Pandangannya meliar saat tak mendapati Mebuki diantara keluarga raja._

_"Ibu...Ibu, paman." Sasori memang tidak meraung menangis, tapi dia tampak syok._

_"A-aku tidak tahu, tapi Ibu ditusuk tepat di jantung." Semua orang disana menunduk, merasa berduka, sebagian, merasa gagal._

_"Princess, begini...My King telah tiada, Lord dan Empress Uchiha juga." Dunia Sakura seakan runtuh, belum punah rasa kehilangan ibunya ditangan Sasuke, ia harus mendengar kematian ayahnya juga. "Kami belum mendapatkan berita pasti penyebabnya. Kita harus membahas nanti. Kalian berdua harus menyelamatkan diri dulu."_

_Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Sasori adalah prioritas, pewaris takhta. Jiraiya beserta pasukan pejabat lain menghadapi Sasuke._

_Hari berikutnya, genderang perang benar-benar terjadi. Sasuke bisa kembali ke Konohagakure dengan selamat pun, Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana caranya. Yang jelas, akibat dari perang ini berdampak banyak._

_Tak hanya Konoha dan Kiri, tiga negara lainnya pun ikut terkena kerugian. Dua tahun, saling serang dan bertahan. Sadar atau tidak, perang yang terjadi tanpa landasan tujuan yang jelas._

_Banyak petinggi penting yang tewas dimasing-masing negara. Termasuk, Nara Shikaku. Bahkan, ketika kekaisaran goyah karena kematian Lord Fugaku. Gelar kaisar masih dikendalikan Konoha diakhir perang, dengan Sasuke sebagai kaisar baru._

_Perang berakhir dengan kemenangan kecil kekaisaran. Tersisa hanya perang dingin berkepanjangan. Sejauh ini, masih tidak ada tujuan. Selain, dendam.Uchiha dan Haruno._

_Sakura, atas apa yang ia lihat. Sasuke, atas luka yang dibawa ketika pulang malam itu._

_Secara resmi pertunangan Sakura dan Sasuke putus. Tanggal pernikahan yang direncanakan merupakan akhir dari angkat senjata, dan berganti perang dingin._

_Namun, meski masih menyimpan sakit hati, keempat kage masih harus patuh pada kaisar. Itu mengapa, Kirigakure bertingkah seolah dikucilkan. Perkumpulan kage, hanya dihadiri perwakilan. Sakura yang sudah diangkat jadi kage, menolak apapun dibalik kedok pertemuan lima kage._

**_Flasback off_**

"SASUKE!" Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan berbalik cepat. Sakura sedang berlari kencang ke arahnya.

Sasuke melotot tajam. Bukan. Bukan pada Sakura. Tapi dibelakang Sakura, pria berjubah awan merah.

_Sharingan_ aktif, Sasuke melesat ke arah Sakura. Tapi Sasuke kalah cepat, pria bertopeng dengan satu lubang dimata juga memiliki _sharingan_.

_Byurrrrr_

"Kyaaa..." Demi apapun Sakura tidak bisa berenang.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto, Kakashi dan para pengawal datang saat merasakan cakra tak di kenal.

Merasa terdesak, Tobi menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menggapai-gapai udara, berlomba dengan Sasuke.

Setelah memeluk Sakura yang lunglai, Sasuke mengeluarkan bola api dari mulutnya.

Tobi, menghindar jauh. Sangat gesit. "Hohoho, hampir saja, hampir."

Detik berikutnya serangan demi serangan datang bertubi-tubi dari Naruto dan Kakashi.

Sasuke segera pergi membawa Sakura yang pingsan beberapa saat lalu, darah segar terus merembes mewarnai area kedua pahanya. Ini tidak baik.

"Ah, jika itu mati. Aku tak perlu repot membawa wanita itu, kan?" Tobi melirik ke sudut kiri, tempat dimana satu dari mereka juga berada.

Kakashi mengikuti arah pandang Tobi. Dia tidak bisa, tidak terkejut. "Uchiha Itachi?"

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Menoleh pada arah pandang Kakashi. Rahangnya semakin mengeras. 'Itachi masih hidup?'

Belum sempat terpecahkan tanda tanya dikepala dengan pria bertopeng. Persis yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Dia memiliki mata _sharingan_, dan tingkah polah yang bukan Uchiha. Kenyataan Uchiha Itachi masih hidup dan merupakan salah satu dari mereka lebih mengejutkan lagi.

Sasuke dan Itachi hanya beradu tatapan mata _sharingan_ tajam. Saling menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, menghilang bersama dengan Tobi yang masih bertarung dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

Sakura hanya mampu meringis sakit. Tim medis masih memberikan cakra penyembuhan. Beberapa menit yang lalu sadar, dan pendarahan belum berhenti.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke yang berada disamping Sakura setelah mengetahui sadar pun tak bisa menutupi rasa khawatirnya. Setidaknya hanya Sakura yang bisa membaca ekpresi itu.

"Jika pendarahan belum berhenti, lebih baik dilakukan persalinan segera. Tapi sepertinya pendarahannya mulai berangsur berkurang." Biwako masih fokus pada penyembuhan.

"Bayinya masih menendang kuat. Dia baik-baik saja, My Queen. Jangan terlalu cemas." Shizune mengerti kekhawatiran Sakura sejak tadi. "Anda bisa merasakannya?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Merasa lega dengan informasi yang ingin didengar sejak ia sadar.

Sakura memandang Sasuke nanar. Tanpa kata. Seolah tangan yang saling menggenggam, saling menyalurkan kekuatan. Mereka butuh kerjasama untuk menjaga bayi. Jika saja, Sasuke mau sedikit saja meluangkan waktunya. Bukan dari laporan yang setiap hari diterimanya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, fokus saja, ikuti arahan dokter!" Sakura tahu, Sasuke tidak bisa marah dengan kondisinya. Tapi, dia tahu, sekeras apa pergolakan emosi Sasuke saat ini.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

.

.

.

Gimana tanggapan kalian?

Sasuke baik, kan? #halu

Terimakasih yang sudah baca dan review

Ya, selain menyiapkan diri kena flame lagi... Kali ini aku gak banyak kata deh...

.

.

.

**Jangan lupa klik semua tombol dibawah ini!**


	16. 16

Hi guys... Ada nunggu ini...

.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah setia mengikuti fic aku...

.

**_Warning_**: Typo, rancu.

.

.

* * *

**_Notes_**: Oh ya di 3 fic aku (**Reborn, My Lord; Dunia Shinobi; My Heart, My King),** ku tegaskan lagi jika ini adalah fic **harem**. Dan aku ambil alur emang gak memaksa Sakura untuk bersama Sasuke gitu aja, secara cuma-cuma. Yang mentang-mentang Sasusaku, mereka lolos tanpa bersentuhan tokoh lainnya termasuk dengan sex bersama istri lain (coba ambil kehidupan poligami, suami gak mungkin anggurin salah satu istrinya). Jujur aja, kalo gak gitu, buat apa aku ambil tema harem? Mungkin disini bagi readers yang masih nyuruh aku main ke fic orang lain. Tandanya kamu gak kreatif yang maunya ngambil alur orang lain. Atau kalo nggak coba kamu aja deh yang bikin. Karena aku gak suka, yang ujung-ujungnya bikin alur karena (contoh: Sasuke selingkuh) padahal aslinya hanya salah paham yang dibuat-buat. Fic aku pasti akan dibikin Sasuke selingkuh beneran. Terimakasih. Mungkin ini jawaban untuk flamers, dedek emes, atau haters sasusaku, dan yang lebih parah haters aku (dipersilahkan go out, **haram** kamu dilapak aku).

* * *

.

.

**Aduhhhhh maafkan aku, untuk kalian yang pengen cepet-cepet baca... Langsung saja ya.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**. **

* * *

.

.

Dunia Shinobi memang sedang kacau. Bahkan setelah begitu lama perjuangan para kage, kondisi belum berujung sebelum menunggu keberhasilan antara Sakura dan Sasuke.

Ditambah kejadian menggemparkan diusia kehamilan Sakura yang baru menginjak usia tujuh bulan.

Para kage memang sudah menghitung. Akan ada puncak kegemparan setelah alat kontrasepsi ditukar secara illegal menjadi penyubur kehamilan. Terlebih, saat itu hampir semua orang memanfaatkan kontrasepsi agar tetap bisa menyalurkan hasratnya. Baik bagi mereka yang sudah menikah maupun sex bebas.

Semua tim medis hampir kelimpungan dengan jumlah kelahiran yang cepat diwaktu hampir berdekatan. Padahal jumlah dan keahlian mereka telah meningkat pesat sejauh ini.

Yang paling utama, adalah obat-obatan. Meski sudah dipersiapkan jauh hari agar tidak kehabisan stok. Setelah melewati rintangan sulit, seperti saat pernah gagal panen besar-besaran. Pencurian saat akan didistribusikan. Ada juga pejabat-pejabat nakal yang menimbun dan menjual dengan harga mahal.

Sasuke geram. Setelah meminta hak kepada kage lain, dia sendirilah yang datang membantai semua keluarga koruptor, tanpa pandang bulu, tanpa memandang negara asal.

Selain itu, susunan militer sempat kacau. Alasannya, mereka terpaksa membagi tugas lagi untuk mengawal para medis. Ya, tidak sedikit dari tim medis tewas mengenaskan. Padahal untuk menjaga setiap pelosok daerah yang mungkin didatangi anggota Akatsuki saja, sudah sangat kekurangan.

Semua Kage dan tim yang terlibat, sibuk dengan peran masing-masing. Bolak balik, ke lokasi-lokasi tertentu. Pembagian waktu yang berbentrokan sempat terjadi perdebatan panjang.

Anggota Akatsuki juga telah menghitung waktu. Pergerakan mereka dalam mengecoh, semakin terang-terangan. Sehingga merusak mental para relawan yang ikut bergabung dalam projek di Pegunungan Miyaboku.

Padahal semua sudah dikerahkan untuk mengetahui dimana letak markas Akatsuki. Mereka perlu dimusnahkan jika tidak ingin mendapatkan gangguan lebih dari ini. Tapi, mereka bagai hidup didimensi lain yang datang ke setiap negara untuk membuat keributan.

.

.

.

Paska penyerangan yang menimpa Sakura, Sasuke bahkan baru bisa pulang beberapa kali.

Termasuk hari ini. Disampingnya, Tsunade mengikuti. Shion dikabarkan telah mengalami kontraksi sejak semalam. Sasuke tidak bisa mengabaikan kekaisaran sekali pun Shion hanya selir politik.

Sasuke memang menghukum Shion atas dasar meracuni Sakura secara berkala, tapi tak ada niat untuk membunuh bayi atau ibunya. Semuanya dia lakukan agar Shion mengerti ketakutan Sakura ditengah bencana ini. Dipaksa untuk menerima beban ramalan yang belum tentu benar terjemahannya.

Setelah menunggu lama, operasi cesar selesai. Shion dinyatakan koma setelah histeris mengetahui keadaan bayinya yang tidak bernyawa. Ya. Bayinya tidak selamat. Itu akan terjadi pada salah satu jika mengingat tentang wabah. Bayinya atau ibunya.

Sasuke hanya bisa memandang miris pada keduanya. Sesungguhnya, dirinya pun ragu jika dia yang dimaksudkan dalam ramalan. Bohong jika Sasuke tidak merasa berduka. Sebesar apa pun para selir tidak diinginkan, mereka tetap pernah menjadi bagian dari anggota kekaisaran. Begitupun kedua putranya. Secara tidak langsung, mungkin dirinya yang membunuh Empress Hana, kedua putranya, dan yang membuat Selir Shion sekarat.

"Saya minta maaf, My Lord. Saya masih belum bisa membuat salah satu dari keduanya baik-baik saja." Tsunade dan Biwako menghadap Sasuke yang masih menampilkan raut datar. Semua orang tahu, tidak satu pun dari mereka mampu membaca ekspresi Sasuke yang hanya menampilkan raut datar namun berkarisma gelap.

"Tetap pantau Selir Shion, Dokter Biwako!" Sasuke menatap Biwako datar. "Anda bisa menempati salah satu paviliun disini, atau meminta izin pada Queen Sakura untuk beristirahat disana, Queen Tsunade." Kemudian beralih pada Tsunade yang Sasuke minta untuk menangani Shion langsung.

"Kebaikan Anda, My Lord. Saya akan mendatangi Queen Sakura terlebih dahulu." Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat.

Tatapannya jatuh pada Kakashi untuk memberi perintah menyiapkan pemakaman putranya.

Mereka harus cepat menyelesaikan masalah kekaisaran. Karena hari berikutnya sudah harus kembali berpatroli ke setiap wilayah.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang menjadi semakin pendiam setelah kejadian yang membuat bayinya hampir terbunuh. Bahkan saking sibuknya, Sasuke hampir tidak menyadari perubahannya. Memang, secara pribadi Sasuke telah menawarinya pindah ke Kastil Onyx, yang berakhir tak ia indahkan.

Ada kesal. Kecewa. Marah. Hanya sampai disitu perjuangan Sasuke. Cukup dengan gesture enggan Sakura, dan Sasuke tanpa berniat membujuk. Sakura sangat ingin mengerti untuk menghibur diri, kesibukan Sasuke sangat menyita waktu. Tapi, tidak bisa.

Sakura sendiri tahu kondisi kacau dari laporan yang sesekali dilaporkan pihak kerajaannya yang juga terhambat. Sangat lambat dari biasanya. Padahal laporan yang disampaikan tetap apa adanya, tidak lagi ditutup-tutupi seperti beberapa bulan lalu, yang membuat Sasuke hampir melepaskan Sakura. Tapi--tetap saja, ada harapan agar Sasuke lebih peduli ketika pulang.

Sakura juga tidak lagi sering bolak balik pergi ke Kastil Onyx sambil menunggu Sasuke pulang.

Sakura cukup bersadar diri. Sasuke datang ke kastilnya saja sudah untung. Tidak pun, tak masalah. Sakura selalu berusaha menekan hormon hamilnya. Artinya, hubungan keduanya memang bukan apa-apa sejak awal. Benar kata Sasuke, prioritas utama adalah bayi mereka. Maka, dia akan menjaga buah dari pria yang dulu menjadi tunangan masa remajanya.

Ah...jika mengingat itu, Sakura selalu berpikir masih sedikit terasa mimpi. Tidak menyangka status yang telah lama putus, justru semakin mengikat tak terlepaskan dalam waktu singkat. Dalam perang dingin yang belum berakhir pula.

Mengelus perut buncitnya dengan kasih sayang yang luar biasa besar. Dia mencintainya. Seperti dulu mencintai ayah dari calon bayinya. Tersenyum gemas pada bulatan penuh perutnya sendiri. Lekukkan tubuhnya berubah pesat. Padahal kehamilannya termasuk dengan ukuran kecil. Tidak menyangka, ia akan segera menjadi ibu. Terlebih saat Tsunade mengatakan bayinya sangat kuat. Hanya perlu meningkatkan pola makan agar bayinya tidak kekurangan berat badan saat lahir nanti.

Tapi, jika dipikirkan lagi, Sakura khawatir tentang banyak hal. Wabah. Perut terkoyak. Kematian. Semuanya adalah pemandangan horor diwaktu yang tidak tepat seperti sekarang ini. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk selalu menghantui dalam benak.

Sakura juga sudah mendengar, Selir Shion dikatakan mungkin lewat dengan bayinya yang dinyatakan tidak selamat. Ah...laporan dilapangan juga membuatnya lebih merinding.

Sakura tersentak saat tangan Sasuke memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Apakah dia terlalu larut dalam lamunan? Sedikit pun Sakura tidak mendengar suara masuk dari balik pintu kamar dibelakang tubuhnya.

"My Lord, Anda membuatku terkejut." Sakura mendengus saat Sasuke mengendus leher jenjangnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan!" Dengusan Sakura tak membuatnya berhenti meresapi aroma istrinya.

"Huh? Apa?" Sakura mendelik bingung.

"Shion."

"Oh." Sakura paham. Mungkin pada saat tadi melamun, Sasuke mengira ia ketakutan.

"Kau berubah."

"Untuk?"

Sasuke menggeleng tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan.

"Kau menjadi asing." Hanya itu yang mampu Sasuke ucapkan.

"My Lord, kita--"

"Suami dan istri." Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura yang mungkin akan berakhir argumen atau lebih parah, menyakitkan.

"Bukankah ini bagus untuk Anda?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Menghela nafas. Mengerti benar maksud Sakura.

"Kau ingin balas dendam?" Sasuke memandang Sakura penuh arti.

Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke atas pertanyaan sensitifnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Sasuke mengangguk atas jawaban bingung Sakura. Sejujurnya ia pun tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu.

"Kemarilah! Aku tahu sekarang."

Sakura menurut. Duduk dipangkuan Sasuke yang bersandar dikepala ranjang. Tangan besarnya menenangkan kenakalan putranya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa Anda datang kesini?" Kondisi sibuk seperti ini bukan saat untuk bersantai, kan?

"Kau boleh menghindariku. Tapi, Sakura, dia akan mengganggumu terus jika lebih lama tidak mendapatkan perhatianku." Katanya datar.

Sakura mendengus, ia akui kondisi tubuhnya secara alami terasa lebih baik dalam dekapan Sasuke. Hatinya ikut tenang saat mendengar denyut jantung Sasuke yang berdetak konstan.

"Bukan seperti itu maksud saya."

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang mendongak meminta perhatian.

"Itukah kenapa Anda mengatakan saya asing?"

"Hn."

Sakura mendengus lagi. Sasuke dalam mode irit bicara seperti ini hanya akan membuat salah paham.

"Terserahlah." Sakura tak ingin pusing untuk saat ini. Ia lebih memilih menikmati buaian Sasuke yang sangat jarang didapatkan.

Nyatanya, banyak kata rindu yang ingin terucap tak berhasil membuka kunci gerbang yang terlampau tinggi menjadi benteng. Masa lalu kelam yang tidak tahu dasar permasalahannya menjadi pemisah nyata. Keduanya masih rapat menyimpan sakit hati yang mendalam. Meski korbannya adalah jalinan cinta tulus mereka yang harus terpaksa kandas karena perang hati yang tak kunjung padam.

"Dia penurut terhadap Anda." Sakura menimpa lengan Sasuke. Bergerak seiring pergerakan Sasuke.

"Lebih baik?"

"Sangat."

"Kenapa tidak pindah ke kamar utama?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. "Tidak perlu lagi. Ikatan kita dimulai dengan bayi ini. Dia akan menjadi manja pada kedua orangtuanya. Hanya dia. Kita tidak lebih dari orang tua itu. Lupakan tentang kita. Ya, walaupun saya tidak akan minta maaf atas hormon diawal kehamilan. Meski begitu, dia akan tetap menjadi prioritas, kan?" Sejujurnya Sakura tak butuh jawaban. Sasuke pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik. Jika pun, ternyata ramalan itu tidak benar, Sakura berharap putranya lahir dengan selamat.

Sasuke berhenti menggerakkan tangannya. Remasan pelan tangan Sakura yang seolah butuh pegangan sedikit menyentil ulu hatinya.

Sasuke membuang nafas kasar. Ini yang Sasuke khawatirkan ketika dia sudah lebih terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sakura disisinya. Hanya orang tua? Bagaimana istri? Suami? Keduanya tak mungkin saling menatap dingin ketika ada anak ditengah-tengah mereka. Ketika Sakura yang memiliki status tinggi dalam kekaisaran. Hanya sebatas itu?

Lama merenung, tanpa sadar Sasuke menatap wajah pulas Sakura sejak awal meliarkan pikiran. Rona ceria Sakura telah hilang. Pucat. Sikap bar-barnya lebih hati-hati sejak dinyatakan hamil. Terganti dengan raut letih karena harus membawa perut besar disetiap langkahnya. Pergerakan aktif putranya juga mungkin membuat Sakura kewalahan.

"Permaisuriku, Aku bahkan tidak pernah lupa cara dulu kau begitu manja padaku. Bukankah cinta itu pernah ada? Bahkan, tanpa paksaan politik takdir membuat kita merasakan masa indah. Tapi...takdir jugalah yang membuat kita canggung." Sasuke berbisik lirih.

.

.

.

"Bisakah sekali saja Anda menuruti kemauan saya?" Sakura sudah memberenggut diranjang sejak pagi, sejak bola matanya menangkap Sasuke yang tengah bersiap pergi.

Sasuke sedang dibantu para maid untuk berpakaian, menoleh dari ujung matanya. "Tidak. Mengertilah! Kondisi disana tidak aman."

"Ketika Anda menetap disana, tidak akan pernah ada yang berani." Paksa Sakura jengkel. Lagi pula, siapa yang akan macam-macam pada Sasuke yang telah menaklukan lima negara. Bahkan Akatsuki pun mundur saat Sasuke tiba ditengah pertempuran.

"Lupa, bagaimana cara kamu terjatuh ke danau?" Balas Sasuke sarkas.

Sakura mendengus. "Itu karena Anda meninggalkan saya tiba-tiba. Sendiri." Tekan Sakura pada kata 'sendiri'.

"Kau menyalahkanku?" Balas Sasuke sarkas.

"Lalu. Siapa?" Sakura tak kalah sinis.

"Aku disana bukan untuk liburan." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Saya tidak bilang begitu." Sakura semakin memberenggut. Membuat para maid tersenyum geli dengan perdebatan dua junjungannya.

"Terserah!"

Muka Sakura semakin merah. Kesal dengan tanggapan Sasuke. Mood paginya campur aduk.

"Hanya satu bulan lagi, menjelang usia sembilan, kita disana."

Kurenai tak lebih cemas terhadap kondisi Sakura nanti. Dia selalu berdoa untuk yang terbaik bagi junjungannya. Bagaimana pun, ia sudah sangat nyaman bisa melayani Sakura, meski diawal-awal mengalami gangguan emosi.

"Terserah!"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pelan saat Sakura membalikkan ucapannya. Setelah persiapannya rapih, Sasuke meminta para maid keluar. Berpesan agar sarapan Sakura tidak dilewatkan.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang membuang muka. Merengkuh tubuh ringkih yang sedang mengandung putranya untuk lebih mendekat. Lengannya tak pernah bosan untuk menyapa calon putranya. Calon harapan Dunia Shinobi. Ada bangga dibalik rasa cemas yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu. Untuk keselamatan putranya. Untuk keselamatan Sakura, istrinya.

"Jangan menggunakan anak untuk membujukku!" Dengus Sakura kesal, karena anaknya kembali tenang saat aroma Sasuke terhirup diindra penciumannya.

"Siapa yang membujukmu?" Jika Sasuke masih yang dulu, mungkin sekarang kekehan geli akan menghiasi wajah tampannya. Bukan datar seperti tembok seperti saat ini.

"My Lord~" Rengek Sakura lirih.

"Sakura. Aku memintamu untuk mengerti sebagai seorang Queen." Sasuke memandang wajah pucat Sakura. Tangannya yang bebas ia usapkan pada rambut merah muda yang masih berantakan khas bangun tidur. "Biarkan kami yang bekerja disana. Bagianmu, tolong rawat putra kita!" Lanjutnya tegas di akhir kalimat.

Emerald bening itu berkaca. Ucapan Sasuke terdengar lembut. Panggilan nama yang menggema dari suara baritonnya, membuat rasa rindu semakin membuncah. Sakura tidak mengerti, padahal Sasuke ada dihadapannya, jika ia meminta untuk bercinta pun Sasuke akan mengabulkan. Tapi mengapa? Ia masih merasa kurang.

Memilih memalingkan wajah untuk menahan airmata, Sakura berujar, "Pergilah! Hari semakin siang."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Dia tak bisa berharap lebih. Untuk segalanya yang tak pernah ingin ia sesali.

Sakura mengantar Sasuke hingga ke depan pintu kastil. Diakhiri kecupan meneduhkan Sasuke pada keningnya.

Lagi. Sakura merasa terpenjara. Padahal cukup lumrah bagi seorang istri ditinggal kerja oleh suaminya. Dan istri menetap untuk menyambut datang suaminya.

Sakura menengadah, memandang langit pagi yang begitu cerah. Lebih siang sedikit saja, perjalanan Sasuke akan mengalami kepanasan dari terik matahari.

'_Sasuke-kun, jika waktu itu tidak pernah ada. Apa kita akan bersama? Bukan hanya raga, tapi hati yang sejalan?'_

.

.

.

Kabar Sasuke yang mengalami cedera saat bertarung membuat Sakura khawatir. Namun, tak bisa pergi untuk melihat keadaannya.

Sasuke dirawat di Rumah Sakit Akademi Miyaboku, jika Sakura nekat kabur dan berakhir keselamatan bayinya, Sasuke pasti akan kecewa. Tapi Sakura tak ingin hanya menunggu. Ia ingin disana.

"My Queen, My Lord akan baik-baik saja. Beliau sangat kuat." Kurenai tahu kegelisahan Sakura.

"Kuat tidak berarti tidak bisa mati. Sesombong itukah dia hingga menjauh dari militer?" Sakura hanya mondar mandir disekitar kamar.

"Tuan Kakashi akan datang untuk memberi kabar, My Queen. Harap Anda tenang dan tidak terlalu stress. Emosi tidak baik untuk kandungan Anda."

Sakura mendudukan diri disofa. Benar kata Kurenai, tidak seharusnya Sakura peduli. Ia hanya khawatir bayinya tidak bertemu ayahnya. Ya, hanya itu. Fokus pada bayi. Jangan stress. Abaikan Sasuke. Banyak tim medis yang hebat disana.

"My Queen, Tuan Kakashi sudah datang. Sesuai perintah Anda, dia datang untuk melapor." Info Kurenai setelah tak disadari baru keluar ruangan.

"Siapa yang memberi perintah?"

"Itu...bukannya Anda sen--"

"Panggil dia masuk!" Sakura kesal tanpa sebab.

"Salam, My Queen." Kakashi datang tak lama kemudian.

"Bagaimana keadaan, My Lord?" Tanya Sakura cepat.

"Beliau sudah lebih baik. Mungkin, besok My Lord akan kembali bertugas."

"Secepat ini?"

"Y-ya. Katsuyu milik Queen Tsunade membantu pemulihan My Lord dengan cepat." Kakashi tergagap dengan ekspresi galak Sakura.

"Tetap saja itu tidak terdengar lebih baik untuk orang yang ditusuk katana." Teriak Sakura kesal. 'Sial. Kenapa harus semarah ini.' Sakura merutuki diri sendiri.

Kakashi memutar mata jengah. Tak perduli dengan reaksi Sakura lagi. Lebih tepatnya tak ingin lebih lama berurusan dengan Sakura. "Tapi hasil akhirnya, salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Deidara tewas ditangan My Lord."

"Dia--"

"Orang yang hampir membawa Anda." Sakura ingat. Karena dia, saat itu Sasuke juga memarahinya.

"Aku akan bersiap ikut kesana. Keluarlah!"

"Maaf, My Queen, pesan dari My Lord tak satu pun dari Anda maupun Selir Karin yang diizinkan untuk datang kesana."

Sakura tercenung. Dia lupa, masih ada istri lain yang mungkin juga ingin nekat melihat keadaan Sasuke secara langsung.

"Jika aku memaksa?" Balas Sakura sinis.

"Selir Karin dalam keadaan terkurung di kastilnya. Apakah Anda juga harus?"

Sakura menyeringai. "Aku sudah dikurung berbulan-bulan. Kurungan seperti apalagi yang kau maksud?"

"Lalu Anda ingin menyi-nyiakan perjuangan Anda sejauh ini. Setahu hamba kehamilan Anda termasuk lemah untuk tubuh Anda sendiri."

Sakura reflek memegang perut bundarnya. Benar. Sasuke sudah sehat. Untuk apa dia repot-repot membuat dirinya dalam bahaya.

Kakashi yang melihat Sakura terdiam memilih undur diri.

.

.

.

"Sampah! Banyak omong. Ujung-ujungnya mati lebur." Kisame berdecak sinis.

"Dia hanya terburu-buru, anak muda yang urakan." Orochimaru hanya menggeleng mengejek.

"Seharusnya, kau lebih tahu, Uchiha Itachi." Conan memandang Itachi sinis.

Itachi bangun dari duduknya. Jika Conan tak menyinggung namanya, ia tak perlu tergabung dengan gosip berisik timnya. "Aku sudah memperingati!"

"Tobi juga masih mengingatnya." Dukungnya pada Itachi.

"Bukankah lebih baik membicarakan strategi ulang. Kage merah muda itu hampir mendekati persalinan. Aku tak tahu kutukan ini akan lepas atau tidak. Dan aku tidak sudi jika harus mengulang lagi mantra itu untuk memusnahkan Dunia Shinobi." Tekan Kakuzu kesal.

"Bukankah sudah ku peringatkan untuk menculiknya. Atau, jangan sampai dia mendekati pusat air terjun Miyaboku." Suara serak Pain, pertanda ia tak ingin ada keributan saling menuduh dalam timnya.

.

.

.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura yang masih duduk didepan cermin rias.

"Apa semua persiapan sudah matang?" Tanya Sakura ragu. Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan.

"Ya. Jangan protes karena kita berangkat terpisah. Musuh akan mengira kau berangkat bersamaku." Peringat Sasuke halus.

Sakura mendengus mendengar Sasuke yang terlalu percaya diri. Tapi setidaknya obrolan singkat ini mampu menetralkan rasa gugupnya.

Jika bisa Sakura ingin mengundur waktu persalinan. Dia merasa tidak siap. Takut menghadapi suasana melahirkan. Bukan hanya tentang wabah atau ramalan. Ini murni perasaan calon ibu yang akan menghadapi persalinan. Rasa takut itu ada.

Sakura akan tinggal di Rumah Sakit Akademi Miyaboku hingga waktu persalinan bisa diprediksi. Setelahnya akan naik mengitari Pegunungan Miyaboku hingga puncak, dekat pusat air terjun yang katanya sudah dibangun istana sederhana.

"Aku harus siap, kan?" Sakura meringis dengan jawabannya sendiri.

Sasuke hanya menuntun Sakura yang sudah kepayahan berjalan. Meremas pelan seolah mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Rombongan Sakura tiba menjelang sore. Sedangkan rombongan Sasuke datang larut malam. Rombongan Sasori bahkan belum tiba. Ya, Sasuke membuat tiga rombongan dari arah kekaisaran demi mengecoh Akatsuki.

Benar dugaannya, rombongan Sasuke mendapatkan penyerangan dan terjadi pertarungan sengit. Sasuke tak melepaskan dua anggota Akatsuki yang berniat menyerang Sakura. Walaupun tak sampai tewas, keduanya berhasil kabur dengan luka serius ulah Sasuke dan Gaara.

Rombongan Sasori terhambat karena memutar jalan yang cukup jauh. Tidak ada penyerangan berarti, kecuali menemukan beberapa bandit yang mengira ia membawa kereta obat-obatan untuk dicuri.

"Anda tak apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil membubuhi antiseptik ke tubuh penuh luka Sasuke. Katsuyu mini ikut membantu, menemplok pada luka paling serius. Karena Sakura tak diizinkan untuk mengeluarkan cakra apapun saat ini.

"Hn." Tak ada ekspresi berarti bahkan disaat tubuhnya kesakitan. Hanya tubuhnya, pemiliknya seakan tidak merasakan apapun.

"Bagaimana dengan pemeriksaannya? Apa bisa diketahui kapan waktu tepatnya kau bersalin?" Sasuke berkata datar.

"Belum diperiksa. Shishou berkata bisa dilakukan besok." Sakura tak memberi alasan lain dibalik pemeriksaan ditunda. Sasuke tidak perlu tahu saat tiba Sakura langsung tidur karena merasa badannya remuk.

"Tadi kau kelelahan?" Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dengan teliti.

"Sedikit." Dipandang seperti itu, Sakura tak bisa banyak berbohong.

"Lalu kenapa kau yang mengobatiku?" Tanya Sasuke sarkas.

Dengan kasar Sakura memukul luka menganga Sasuke yang dibalas ringisan ringan. "Tidak tahu terimakasih. Sudah untung aku bantu mengobati. Beginikah balasannya? Dibentak? Rasakan!" Sakura menggerutu sinis.

"Kau gila?" Sasuke menatap Sakura tak percaya. Bukannya sembuh, lukanya malah terbuka kembali.

"Kau mengatai ibu dari calon anakmu gila?" Tuding Sakura kasar.

"Kendalikan sikapmu, Queen Sakura!" Sasuke geram. Kenapa Sakura harus seperti ini lagi?

"Untuk? Saya rasa jika itu Anda tidak perlu. Sangat tidak penting. Tidak menghargai juga. Sana urus saja sendiri!" Bentak Sakura sinis. Ia kembali berbaring disisi ranjang untuk membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar. Menatap Katsuyu yang pindah pada luka yang baru Sakura buka.

"Mohon maklum, Lord Shinobi, hormon menjelang persalinan memang naik turun."

"Hn." Sasuke menutup mata sejenak. Menoleh pada punggung Sakura yang bergetar. Sasuke menghela nafas kasar. 'Sakura, ya?'

.

.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Beri tanggapan mendekati Ending! Iya, gak lama lagi mudah-mudahan Dunia Shinobi punah, hehehe...finally.

.

Terimakasih yang masih sudi mengikuti hingga akhir fic dari penulis receh cem aku...

.

**Jangan lupa tekan tombol dibawah ini ya...**

.

See you next time...


	17. 17

Malam, ada yang masih betah nunggu?

Lama gak update, ya. Maaf aku punya urusan penting. Tapi, biarpun fokus kesana, sayangnya tetep gak kelar. Sad banget deh. Dan, aku masih harus kejar target lagi :)

Semoga kalian semua tetap sehat, dimana pun kalian berada..

Warning: tanpa edit, typo, rancu, berantakan dipenulisan(lagi proses belajar memperbaiki)

Warning untuk konten sudah sangat jelas. Isinya bukan buat penggemar dibawah 21 atau dedek emes.

Dah, lanjut baca aja dah..

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Posisi sudah bagus, berat badannya juga tidak terlalu kecil, tidak sampai seminggu bayinya akan lahir, My Lord."

Sakura hanya menatap Tsunade dan Sasuke bergantian. Pagi ini mereka akan naik ke puncak pegunungan. Staminanya harus dalam keadaan baik. Sementara, segala kebutuhan yang mungkin diperlukan sedang dalam proses persiapan.

Setiap bencana ada sisi baik dan negatifnya. Beruntungnya ke lima kage dari setiap negara besar tidak terkena dampak konfrontasi meskipun diawal terjadi pergolakan emosi.

Buktinya, mereka mampu bekerjasama secara berdampingan selama setahun ini. Saling bergilir secara adil. Mengesampingkan perang dingin. Merebut perhatian dari negara yang sebelumnya hanya mencari aman saja. Kaisar berkata A ikut A, berkata B ikut B. Tidak berlaku disini, karena semua diberi kesempatan untuk bertukar pikiran dan tenaga.

"Dibanding melamun, lebih baik kau jalan santai diluar."

Sakura mendongak. "Kita sudah akan berangkat, jadi pinggang saya harus diamankan sebelum itu."

Sasuke mengernyit aneh. Bukan tak mengerti, hanya saja adakah kata yang lebih baik?

"Bukankah itu bagus. Kau yang lebih tahu."

"Hanya saja, praktek tak semudah teorinya."

Sasuke hanya menggeleng, Sakura dengan segala bantahannya memang tidak mau kalah. "Ayo, bangun! Semua sudah siap."

Sakura hanya menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Berjalan mengikuti, dengan sebelah tangan menyangga perutnya yang berat.

Diluar, keduanya disambut dengan suara ribut-ribut orang yang saling berbincang sambil melakukan pekerjaan.

Baru setelah menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, mereka berhenti sejenak dan menyapa ramah.

"Anda sudah siap, My Queen." Kakashi cepat menghampiri untuk memastikan.

"Jika semua sudah siap." Sakura menjawab ragu-ragu. Tatapannya kembali mendongak pada Sasuke yang hanya berdiam diri.

"Masuklah ke kereta!"

"Anda?"

"My Queen!" Panggil Ino dari balik pintu kereta.

"Ino!" Sakura menghampiri, tanpa perduli jawaban Sasuke.

Tentu saja, Sasuke hanya mengikuti karena cara berjalan Sakura sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Sakura dan Ino berpelukan erat. Mereka memang selalu melankolis jika bertemu kembali. Keduanya adalah sahabat dibalik status majikan dan maid pribadi, seperti saudara perempuan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ino."

"Saya juga, My Queen. Senang sekali melihat Anda baik-baik saja."

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Terlalu drama. Dan terlalu lama untuk sekedar tegur sapa. Apa setiap perempuan memang seperti itu?

Sakura yang menyadari dengusan Sasuke merasa tidak senang. "Kenapa?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan. Dagunya mengarah pada pintu masuk kereta.

"Bicara saja, tak perlu pasang wajah menyebalkan." Cerocosnya sinis.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan alis. Kemudian membantu Sakura naik ke kereta saat melihatnya mulai beranjak.

"Anda tidak ikut?" Sakura menyembulkan kepala pada saat Sasuke yang tak ikut duduk.

"Kejutan!" Ino yang sejak tadi hanya memandang Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian, menampilkan cengiran kuda.

Sakura terbelalak. Ino akan ikut juga, bersamanya di kereta? Sakura jelas tak akan terkejut jika saja Ino dalam kondisi normal. Senang justru. Tapi ini, dia bahkan sama sepertinya, sama-sama membawa buntalan bulat, meski jauh dibawah Sakura, tetap saja kondisi hamil tak akan mudah melewati perjalanan Gunung Miyaboku.

"Aduhhh...sebaiknya jangan!" Desah Sakura frustrasi.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak selemah itu." Suara santai dari pintu kereta satunya lagi, ditambah kursi yang bertambah beban membuat Sakura menoleh cepat.

"Putri Temari?" Tatapan Sakura tanpa sengaja jatuh pada perut Temari yang datar. Namun Sakura tahu, Temari juga tengah hamil muda. Bayi Shikamaru. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut. Ada apa dengan mereka ini?

Sakura melihat Ino yang duduk didepannya. Kemudian, kursi sampingnya diisi oleh Kurenai.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Sakura menatap satu persatu wajah ketiganya, bahkan tak memperdulikan pintu kereta sudah ditutup dari luar.

"Ssssstttt...tenang saja. Kami sudah diizinkan. Saya tidak mau melewatkan hari Anda. Dan, dia--" Tunjuk Ino pada Temari. "--perekat. Tak mau berjauhan dengan Tuan Shikamaru."

Sakura mengernyit atas pernyataan Ino. Diizinkan? Untuk apa? Salah, salah, mereka bisa saja menjadi beban.

"Lagi pula, saya ingin menemani Anda." Lanjut Ino, santai.

Sakura hanya mengurutkan kening bingung. Sekarang, dia tahu kenapa. Rombongan hanya membawa satu kereta untuknya. Kereta lainnya berisi tambahan persediaan selama disana. Para kage dan pengawal inti menaiki kuda. Termasuk Matsuri dan Tsunade yang berada satu kuda dengan suami masing-masing. Sisanya, para militer, maid dan perawat.

Sasuke memang sengaja membuat rombongan yang besar. Mungkin ini terlihat ceroboh karena mengosongkan salah satu wilayah untuk jangkauan yang lebih kecil. Tapi Sasuke hanya menimbang bahwa Akatsuki akan mengganggu mereka dengan gencar. Apalagi saat tahu Sakura akan segera bersalin.

Suara ketukan jendela membuatnya segera berpaling. Ada Sasori diatas kuda tersenyum padanya. Senyum tanpa kata yang seolah memberinya semangat untuk tidak takut.

Hal yang baru benar-benar Sakura sadari juga adalah ia tak benar-benar sendiri. Sasori maju kedepan tepat dipersimpangan jalan, seolah-olah menunjukkan seberapa banyak yang mendukungnya. Panjangnya barisan rombongan, para kage dan keluarga, para petinggi masing-masing negara yang tergabung sejak pertama, semuanya. Peduli.

Matanya berkaca-kaca, terharu. Mereka memang tidak mengatakan langsung. Tapi ini lebih baik. Sangat luar biasa untuk membantunya kembali tenang. Tatapannya jatuh pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam. Sorot yang menandakan keyakinan. Anggukan Sasuke mengakhiri dirinya untuk memindai ke arah luar. Semua yang menemaninya di kereta juga selalu mengajaknya berbicara agar tidak bosan.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun saat malam telah tiba, berada diatas ranjang. Itu berarti dia tertidur dalam perjalanan.

"My Queen. Syukurlah, Anda sudah sadar."

Sakura mengernyit. "Sadar?" 'Bukan tidur?' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Tadi, Anda kelelahan."

Sakura memejamkan mata erat. Pasti dia membuat banyak orang khawatir.

"Dimana, My Lord?"

"Beliau sedang berkeliling. Anda perlu sesuatu?"

"Bantu aku ke kamar mandi. Dan, Kurenai--" Sakura mendongak. "Aku lapar." Cengir Sakura malu.

"Oh, ya ampun. Baiklah akan saya siapkan." Kurenai terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

Pemandangan pertama saat Sasuke memasuki kamar di pagi hari adalah Sakura yang sedang dipijat oleh para perawat. Dia memang tak langsung kembali saat mendengar Sakura sadar karena harus mengecek langsung keadaan sekitar.

Sakura membuka mata saat mendengar yang lain memberinya salam. Sakura menghampiri setelah memerintahkan perawat pergi.

"Sakit?" Sasuke menempelkan telapak tangan pada kening Sakura yang berkeringat.

Sakura menggeleng. "Pegal. Sungguh."

Sakura ingat saat diperjalanan meminta turun dari kereta karena pegal. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki ditemani Sasuke tentu saja. Tak berapa lama kemudian mengeluh capek dan berganti ikut menaiki kuda dengan Sasuke. Terus seperti itu untuk mendapatkan perjalanan yang nyaman. Padahal, Sasuke bisa saja melakukan teleportasi. Tapi tak dilakukan karena itu bisa merenggut cakra Sakura lebih banyak. Tentu saja Tsunade tak akan membiarkan itu.

"Aku panggil--"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Dielus saja."

"Kau butuh mereka, kau yakin?"

"Saya harap itu bukan maksud Anda untuk menolak." Sahut Sakura kesal.

Sasuke terdiam. Tak menyahut dan menuruti keinginan Sakura.

Pijatan-pijatan ringan pada pinggang, lama-lama merayap kemana-mana. Ke titik yang sangat Sasuke hapal untuk menarik gairahnya. Saling mengkulum bibir masing-masing yang selalu menjadi candu. Sakura semakin mendesah saat area sensitifnya dimainkan intens oleh jemari kekarnya.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau mau." Sasuke tak benar-benar bernegosiasi tentang bercinta. Dia hanya ingin memastikan apa pikiran Sakura.

"Jangan! Jangan berhenti!" Hanya orang gila yang akan setuju jika sudah setengah jalan. Terlebih ketika sang pejantan sengaja membuatnya berada diujung tanduk.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sasuke menggempur Sakura. Dia sudah bertanya. Dan cara ini katanya bisa memperlancar proses persalinan.

.

.

.

"My Queen, ada berita baru."

Sakura yang sedang merangkai bunga bersama yang lainnya menoleh ke arah suara. Kurenai, berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" Ino bertanya ingin tahu.

"Tim patroli menemukan goa yang sangat luas dibalik air terjun yang deras itu."

"Mustahil, air sebanyak itu seharusnya bisa merembes disetiap bebatuan. Lagi pula, siapa yang berani menantang air sehingga bisa masuk ke dalam." Matsuri mengernyit bingung.

"Sebenarnya, My Lord dan Tuan Naruto tadi sedang adu tanding diatas air. Entah apa yang terjadi, keduanya terlempar ke balik air. Dan seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya. Kemudian tim patroli menelusuri jalan masuknya."

"Bahaya sekali."

"Apa sesingkat itu?"

"Putri, mereka menggunakan cakra."

"Jadi begitu. Unik sekali. Jujur saja tempat ini sangat nyaman. Pemandangan juga sangat indah."

"Benar sekali, Nyonya Ino."

Hinata membenarkan perkataan Ino dengan berbunga-bunga.

"Mungkin para lelaki sedang merencanakan perkemahan." Sakura hanya menggeleng lucu.

"Bukan seperti itu."

"Mari mendengarkan Nyonya Kurenai dulu. Tidak ada yang menanggapi sebelum selesai dengan laporannya." Selain tomboy, Temari memang yang paling dewasa diantara mereka untuk menyikapi berita.

"Jadi, ano--begini, setelah ditelusuri lagi, didalam sana ada parit air hangat yang mengalir tenang. Setelah melihat keadaan seperti itu, Queen Tsunade menyarankan agar tempat bersalin dilakukan disana karena terhubung langsung dengan air terjun. Meskipun begitu, sekarang disana masih dalam tahap pembersihan."

Tiba-tiba perut bagian bawah Sakura menegang. Dia selalu tidak suka jika ada yang membahas persalinan disaat dirinya kapan saja merasa takut.

"Bagaimana tanggapan My Lord?"

"Setelah memastikan suhu dan hal-hal lain, sepertinya setuju. Apalagi Queen Tsunade berkata air hangat disana mungkin bisa untuk membuat otot rileks."

Sakura mengambil dan menghembuskan nafas kasar untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya gugup.

"Anda baik, Queen Sakura?"

"Jangan khawatir, Queen Matsuri, saya hanya sedikit gugup."

"Oh itu lumrah didetik-detik persalinan."

"Tidak masuk akal, goa, parit, air hangat padahal bukan gunung aktif."

"Putri Temari, mungkin ini semua berhubungan." Hinata menyahut lembut.

"My Lord pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik sebelum bertindak." Ino menyemangati Sakura yang mendadak menjadi diam.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, goa yang sangat luas disulap seperti kamar, dengan ranjang utama berada ditengah dekat parit. Entah apa tujuannya yang jelas disana dia akan bersalin.

Tak lupa menyediakan banyak kursi serta karpet tebal agar para wanita bisa menemani Sakura, semata-mata hanya agar tidak membuatnya tegang didetik-detik menegangkan.

Sasuke juga lebih mengecek keadaan Sakura disamping tugasnya yang kadang-kadang ikut berpatroli.

Setiap dinding goa dipasang segel pelindung, untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Apa masih belum ada tanda-tanda?" Para wanita pergi ke halaman goa untuk memberi Sasuke dan Sakura privasi.

Sakura menggeleng singkat. Tangan mungilnya masih menyulam kaus kaki bayi.

"Apa diluar masih terkendali?"

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu memusingkannya, tapi semua aman walaupun beberapa kali ada penyerangan."

"Mereka begitu gigih. Padahal, kita tidak tahu tingkat keberhasilannya."

Sasuke membuang nafas kasar. "Berjuanglah! Dunia Shinobi memimpikannya."

"Hanya jika disana batasnya."

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang memalingkan wajah. Apapun ekspresi itu Sakura tidak tahu. Tapi ketidakyakinan Sasuke, membuatnya semakin takut.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Tak ada sorot berarti dari keduanya.

"Dejavu. Tidakkah Anda juga merasakannya? Terakhir kata itu terucap adalah untuk pergi."

"Aku ingat. Tapi itu bukan berarti kali ini."

Sasuke mengangkat wajah Sakura yang menunduk. Belum merasa puas menatap emerald yang meneduhkan. "Sasuke. Tidakkah kau ingin meneriaki nama itu nanti."

Mata Sakura melebar. 'Apakah itu sebuah perintah?'

Bibir keduanya menyatu. Tangan Sasuke mengelus area perut Sakura yang mulai keras. Bayi mereka bergerak aktif. Kecupan-kecupan kecil Sasuke semakin turun hingga perut bundarnya. "Bantulah kami!"

Tangan mungil Sakura mengelus rambut kesukaannya dengan lembut. Dulu, kala Sasuke lelah berlatih, mereka akan berteduh dibawah pohon sakura. Sasuke akan tertidur pulas dalam pangkuannya, dan dia yang mengelus surainya hingga kembali terbangun lagi. Sekarang, Sasuke juga tertidur pulas dengan tangan melingkari perutnya. Melindungi bayinya.

"Dasar, jika kau tidur seperti ini bukannya melepas lelah, malah mengunundang pegal-pegal.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Sakura mulai bosen karena terus terusan keluar masuk kamar mandi. Banyak yang sudah menduga-duga namun tak berbicara agar Sakura tidak tegang.

Mereka hanya silih berganti untuk mengingatkannya minum atau nyemil.

"Bisakah sofanya diletakkan dekat pintu kamar mandi. Aku mulai kesal."

"Tentu, tapi jangan terburu-buru ingat kamar mandi bisa saja licin." Tsunade memperingati.

"Bosan."

"Sabar, My Queen."

"Anda bisa berjalan keliling ruangan. Asal jangan melewati teras depan."

Kalimat-kalimat penenang tak pernah bosan mereka layangkan. Berusaha membuat Sakura melakukan persalinan senyaman mungkin.

Sakura mengikuti saran Shizune. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang saling berbincang tentang berbagai macam topik. Hingga Sakura tak terlalu ingat merasakan pergerakan bayinya yang terlalu cepat dari biasanya.

Saat menoleh pintu masuk Sakura melihat gerakan aneh. Lupa peringatan, dan semua orang sedang sibuk hingga tak menyadari Sakura berjalan mendekat pintu masuk.

**_Kyaaaaaaaa_**

.

.

.

Sharingan Sasuke aktif. Kemarahannya nampak terlihat jelas. Penjagaan didepan teras goa saat itu sedang kendur karena pergantian jadwal. Dan Sakura tiba-tiba tak mengindahkan peringatannya. Bukankah ini sudah direncanakan?

Akatsuki berhasil menerobos masuk dan menculik Sakura. Sebagian besar Shinobi berkumpul untuk berteleportasi bersama Sasuke.

Beruntung, sebelum meninggalkan kekaisaran Sasuke meminta Sakura memakai kalung berpasangan. Pecahan bandul tersebut yang akan terdeteksi oleh mata sharingan-nya.

"Kita pergi!"

"Baik, My Lord." Serentak semuanya.

Sebelum benar-benar berteleport Sasori memandang Sasuke kesal akan kecerobohannya. Tak hanya dia, mungkin hampir semua dari negaranya.

"Kita berjuang bersama. Saling memusuhi hanya akan membawa kegagalan." Naruto menyenggol bahu Sasori pelan. Tangan kekarnya menggandeng Hinata agar saat bertarung mereka tak terlalu berjauhan.

.

.

.

Kepalanya pusing. Kedua lengan dan kaki Sakura dirantai. Parahnya lagi, rantai ini telah dimantrai belenggu cakra. Lima menit sadar dari pingsan, dua orang berjubah awan merah menjulang angkuh.

"Jadi ini korban bagi Dunia Shinobi. Menyedihkan. Aku bertaruh tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang tahu kebenarannya." Conan berjongkok dan mencengkram pipi Sakura kuat. "Kau akan selamat jika tidak menyusahkan, tapi tidak untuk bayinya." Tunjuknya pada perut Sakura.

Dalam pandangan kabur, Sakura berdecih. "Wanita busuk!"

**_Plak_**

"Kau benar, lalu apa urusanmu? Pada kenyataannya, kalian takut hingga menculikku!" Teriak Sakura kesal tanpa peduli panas pada pipinya.

Conan berdiri tidak menanggapi lagi. Tatapannya menoleh pada Orochimaru yang tak berkedip sama sekali. "Uchiha, ya. Aku sangat menyukai darah terkutuk itu."

Sakura bergidik ngeri saat melihat lidah Orochimaru yang menjulur panjang seperti ular. Dan semakin beringsut mundur saat dia membuka sebuah botol kecil dari balik saku dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Berhenti! Berhenti disana!" Teriaknya lantang, bagaimana pun tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak jauh. Dan penampakan Orochimaru bukan sesuatu yang bisa diterima matanya.

"Tenang. Ini tidak sakit." Orochimaru berdesis pelan.

"Yang berbeda adalah tempat dia lahir, kan? Hahaha." Tawa Orochimaru menggelar. "Lihatlah! Uchiha ada ditanganku. Hahaha..."

Cepat menatap Sakura tajam. Tangannya mencengkram pipi Sakura agar membuka mulut. Bayi itu harus lahir sebelum para Shinobi menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka.

Sakura berusaha menutup mulut dengan rapat. Pipinya pasti sudah memerah. Kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Orochimaru. Jika beruntung ia ingin membuang botolnya.

Conan yang merasa jengah ikut membantu. Mengunci seluruh pergerakan Sakura sehingga cairan yang dipegang Orochimaru masuk tanpa sisa.

"Uhuk...uhuk...hoek...hoek..." Ini tak benar. Dia harus memuntahkannya. Namun tak ada apapun yang berhasil keluar.

Conan dan Orochimaru berdiri dan memandang Sakura yang menyedihkan.

"Biadab!" Nafas Sakura tersengal karena lelah.

Detik berikutnya baik Orochimaru dan Conan, mendapatkan signal untuk berkumpul diruang pertemuan.

"Baiklah, Nyonya Kage. Nikmatilah kontraksinya!" Orochimaru berkata senang sebelum benar-benar pergi menyusul Conan.

Sakura kesal pada dirinya, dia harus bisa bertahan sampai bisa kembali. Jika pun bayinya akan lebih cepat lahir. Dia harus disana, apapun metodenya.

Sakura kembali mendongak saat mendengar gema langkah kaki tenang mendekatinya. Ruangan temaran tak mampu menyembunyikan sosoknya. Kakak iparnya dalam segi urutan keluarga. Apakah sekarang juga harus berhadapan?

"Ramalan itu benar?"

Sakura memicing curiga. Apa pedulinya? Dia bagian Akatsuki, musuh para Shinobi. Mustahil jika tidak tahu.

"Memuakkan, hanya itu dan itu yang selalu ditanyakan. Kalian pikir aku perduli?" Sakura mencengkram rambutnya frustrasi.

"Tidak. Kau juga mau membunuhnya? Terlambat. Mereka lebih cepat." Teriaknya keras.

"Aku muak! Pergi! Pergi, kau! Tenang saja bayi ini pasti mati tanpa campur tangan kalian." Sakura menunduk frustrasi. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Pemaksaan. Desakan. Penculikan. Mereka pikir dirinya barang yang bebas dipermainkan.

"Berarti benar."

Sakura mendongakkan wajah kacaunya. Kesimpulan Itachi sangat ambigu untuk di cerna otaknya yang sedang sakit.

"Dimana pun bayi itu lahir--" Itachi berbalik untuk pergi. "--jika pun ramalan itu benar. Kalian akan gagal." Menghela langkah menjauh tanpa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang bingung.

Namun, sebelum benar-benar tenggelam oleh daun pintu. Itachi memutus rantai Sakura dengan jutsu. "Jika kau bisa lari. Buktikan perkataanku."

Sakura menatap kedua tangannya yang bebas dengan bingung. Apa katanya? Apa yang sedang coba Itachi katakan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Tak perduli apa maksud Itachi, ia harus segera pergi sebelum anggota lain menangkapnya. Dengan perut yang tegang Sakura mencoba berjalan lebih cepat mencari jalan keluar.

.

.

.

Pegunungan dalam pulau terpencil. Sekilas, terlihat seperti pegunungan pada umumnya. Namun, bagi Shinobi dengan kemampuan pada mata memandang lain.

Sasuke menatap nyalang, seolah-olah dia mampu menyapu pandangan hingga kedalaman hutan.

"Kita harus tetap berhati-hati, mungkin mereka menaruh perangkap disekitar sini." Bee mengingatkan sebelum berpencar mencari pintu masuk.

Semua orang mengangguk, dan bergerak sesuai pembagian kelompok.

Tak sedikit jebakan yang mereka alami. Pertarungan dengan para boneka, monster, dan manusia buatan tak bisa dihindari.

Jujur saja, mereka memuji kelompok yang membuat Dunia Shinobi ini dilanda keresahan.

"Ingat! Fokus mencari Queen Sakura lebih utama. Setelah itu, jika memungkinkan boleh bertarung untuk menangkap mereka."

Semua Shinobi mengangguk atas perintah tegas Tsunade yang ditangkap oleh Shinobi berkemampuan telepati dimasing-masing kelompok.

.

.

.

"Cih...apa yang membawa para Shinobi kemari jika bukan sesuatu pada tubuh kage wanita itu." Pain menatap semua anggota dingin. Terutama pada tersangka yang dianggap ceroboh.

"To-tobi tidak tahu Pain-sama. Iya, kan, Zentsu-senpai?"

Zetsu hanya menoleh tak peduli. "Dibanding itu, lebih baik kita menghadapi mereka sebelum sampai disini."

"Yah. Itu tidak penting sih. Cepat atau lambat mereka memang akan datang. Sayangnya, kita dalam posisi lambat. Aku akan pergi lebih dulu." Kisame meninggalkan tempat lebih dulu.

"Tu-tunggu, Tobi ikut." Tobi menghilang mengikuti Kisame.

"Buat wanita itu melahirkan cepat. Jangan buang waktu, bedah saja." Kakuzu memandang Orochimaru yang nampak tidak terpengaruh apa pun.

"Yah, sayang sekali itu akan sangat mengurangi kenikmatan."

"Jangan mengecewakan!" Pain pergi. Satu persatu dari ruangan ikut pergi. Ikut menghadapi para Shinobi. Kecuali Orochimaru dan Conan yang akan kembali ke ruangan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Wanita sialan! Dia membawa harta karunku." Orochimaru menggeram kesal karena tidak menemukannya diruang sekap.

Conan hanya memandang dingin. Kemudian menghilang, mengejar Sakura yang tidak mungkin bisa berlari jauh.

.

.

.

Sakura merasakan perutnya keram berkali-kali. Membuatnya yakin, obat yang Orochimaru berikan adalah obat perangsang kandungan. Dia juga mulai merasakan mulas tak tertahankan. Langkahnya mulai tak beraturan. Dia harus cepat mencari jalan keluar dari hutan ini.

Sakura menatap sekitar dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Hutan yang tertutup dunia luar. Dia yakin ada penghalang tak kasat mata yang melingkupi markas musuhnya.

"A...aww..." Sakura membungkuk dalam. Jika tidak ingat disini berbahaya, Sakura ingin berbaring. Dia butuh penanganan. Namun sebelum itu, dia harus bisa bertahan. Kali ini saja. Dia ingin bisa bertahan dengan sakitnya.

Sakura menggapai pohon demi pohon untuk membantunya tetap berjalan. Sempoyongan. Sesekali berhenti karena ada saat-saat tertentu tekanannya lebih kuat.

"Rupanya kau nakal juga."

**_Deg_**.

Jantung Sakura berdegub kencang. Dia, ketahuan. Sakura berbalik ragu. Menatap waspada pada Kakuzu yang berjalan mendekat.

"Rumor bahwa kau putri raja yang manja sepertinya bohong. Kau bahkan bisa berjalan sejauh ini." Sindir Kakuzu dingin.

Sakura jatuh terduduk. Biarpun tidak kencang tetap saja sakit. Meskipun pada kenyataannya percuma Sakura beringsut mundur untuk menjauhi Kakuzu.

Pergelangan tangannya ditarik kasar. Membuatnya berdiri dalam sekali tarikan. Akan menyeretnya pergi jika saja--

"SHANNARO!"

\--belahan tanah tak membuatnya tanpa sengaja melepaskan Sakura.

"Sialan!"

Disisi lain Sakura memaksakan diri menggunakan cakra untuk menjauh.

.

.

.

Sasori terdiam karena mendengar suara ledakan besar. Sontak membuat kelompok yang dipimpin Gaara berhenti.

"Ad--"

"Kita kesana, jika ingin mengadu pada Lord terserah."

"Tapi, markas mere--"

"Disana tidak ada kelompok kita. Lalu siapa?"

"Mungkin saja itu pengecoh. Lanjutkan, Sasori!"

Sasori menatap Gaara nyalang. Dia tahu, semua orang masih menganggapnya anak kecil, tapi bukan berarti suaranya tidak didengarkan.

"Baik. Silahkan lanjutkan. Aku akan pergi ke sana."

"Sasori, hei--" Gaara tidak bisa membiarkan misinya untuk mengutamakan Sakura, tapi berbahaya bagi Sasori untuk pergi sendiri.

"--Kankurou, Sai dan Kiba pergi menyusul Sasori. Sementara yang lain ikut denganku. Aku akan meminta bantuan juga pada My Lord."

"Baik, Yang Mulia!"

Semua mengikuti intruksi dengan patuh. Kemudian kembali berlari ke arah tujuan masing-masing.

Gaara berkonsentrasi agar bisa terhubung ke Sasuke.

"_Hn, Gaara, ada apa?"_

"Kelompokku terbagi dua. Sasori mengikuti arah ledakan. Sementara aku tetap pada jalur. Kirim beberapa orang untuk menyusulnya."

"_Hn_."

.

.

.

Sasuke memerintahkan Kakashi dan Kurenai untuk menyusul Sasori. Tatapannya mendadak kosong. Ada rasa tak nyaman saat Sasori memilih berbelok ke arah berbeda daripada ke arah yang mungkin tempat Sakura disekap.

"Dasar bocah merepotkan." Sasuke melirik Naruto yang mengumpat sekilas.

"My Lord." Panggilan Lee seketika membuat langkah semua terhenti.

Diujung sana. Ada dua orang berjubah awan merah yang seolah sedang menunggu kedatangannya. Tangan Sasuke mengepal saat melihat Itachi adalah salah satunya.

"Pengkhianat itu!" Naruto menggeram tanpa peduli siapa yang dia umpati.

"Saya akan menghadapinya, Anda pergilah. Ini bukan saat yang tepat bagi Anda." Naruto berkata serius. Tatapannya tak pernah putus dari kedua musuhnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas untuk mereda emosi. Membenarkan ucapan Naruto pada tujuan utamanya. Sakura.

Sasuke dan tiga orang lainnya siap melanjutkan langkah. Namun, rencana hanya tinggal rencana. Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil pergi karena dihadang kloning masing-masing.

'Kurang ajar."

.

.

.

Sakura menajamkan pengawasan saat mendengar gemerisik suara yang semakin mendekat. Ada tiga, tidak empat, enam. Dia tidak akan sanggup menghadapi musuh sebanyak itu disaat seperti ini. Sakura mulai menyender pada pohon besar dengan pasrah. Kontraksinya datang lagi disaat yang salah. Tenaganya terkuras.

"Simpan saja tenagamu!"

Sakura memejamkan mata pasrah. Kakuzu berhasil menemukannya lagi. Sakura kembali membuka mata, saat ternyata Kakuzu hanya sendiri. Lalu, dimana lima orang lagi?

"Kau pengecut tak tahu diri."

"Ya. Dan kau munafik yang ketakutan."

Sakura merasa jijik saat tangan Kakuzu menyentuh perutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang dikunci pada pohon diatasnya.

"Bayi ini tidak seharusnya lahir sesuai gulungan itu. Jika tidak, kutukan ku akan sia-sia."

Sakura meludah kasar. Dibalas tamparan keras membuatnya memalingkan muka. Saat seperti ini, ia masih bisa merasakan aura enam orang tadi.

"Dasar biadab! Kau pantas di neraka."

"Mari bicara setelah urusan kita selesai."

Tanpa peduli lagi, Kakuzu mencengkram kuat perut Sakura. Dia akan mengeluarkannya dengan paksa.

Sakura reflek menahan nafas. Berusaha melepaskan tangan Kakuzu yang mencengkram perutnya. Seketika perutnya terasa mati rasa. Saat oksigen perlahan menipis, lengkingan putus asa menggema.

"Baginda Kakak!"

Teriakan terakhir berhasil mengundang kelompok Sasori.

Kakashi langsung menghajar Kakuzu yang belom siap secara membabi buta. Sai, Kiba, dan Kankurou maju membantu.

Sakura menangis menahan sakit. Kesadarannya mulai tipis. Namun, Sakura bersyukur setidaknya ada yang datang mememukannya. Ditengah putus asanya.

"My Queen! Ya, ampun. Tolong bertahanlah." Kurenai memangku Sakura yang lemas dipangkuannya.

"Prince Sasori, tolong segera hubungi semuanya!"

Sasori mengangguk. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura khawatir. Dibalas cengkraman tanda pelampiasan rasa sakitnya.

"Sudah. Jaga, My Queen! Kita harus mengurus ini dulu." Kakashi yang menjawab. Dia memang langsung sigap dengan segala situasi.

"Mohon tidak mengejan, sesakit apapun, My Queen!"

"Sasori!" Sakura berusaha menangkup sayang wajah saudara satu-satunya yang dirundung kekhawatiran. Matanya sayu.

"Ya. Ini aku. Bertahanlah!" Sasori membawa Sakura pada pelukannya. Menyanggahnya. "Maaf, Kak! Aku terlambat."

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Terimakasih. Mungkin saja kematianku akan--"

"Ssstttt...berhenti! Tolong! Jangan berbicara yang tidak perlu." Sasori menangis. Kondisi kakaknya sangat mengenaskan. Ingatkan dia untuk kembali menghajar Sasuke. Karena tadi sebelum berangkat, dia belum puas.

Kurenai memberikan cakra penyembuhan. Berharap ini mampu meredakan kontraksi hingga waktunya tiba.

Sakura menatap Sasori sendu. "Jangan menangis!" Tangan mungilnya menghapus pipi adiknya. "Sekarang, bantu aku berdiri kita harus menjauh."

Sesakit apapun, Sakura sadar dia tidak bisa bersantai menunggu bantuan datang. Satu anggota Akatsuki saja membuat repot, apalagi jika berkumpul.

"Kita tunggu di--"

"Kita pergi!" Sakura kembali meringis saat gelombang kontrasinya memuncak.

"Atur nafas, My Queen. Jangan mengejan! Ya, seperti itu. Bagus."

"Mereka, memberiku obat perangsang."

"Keterlaluan. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, pria tadi mengurut perut Anda juga." Sambil membantu menopang Sakura, satu tangannya lagi masih memberikan cakra dipunggung sang majikan.

Sebelum benar-benar jauh melangkah. Mereka kembali dihadang Conan, disusul Orochimaru yang memandangnya tajam. Auranya lebih suram dari pada sebelumnya.

"Sial!" Kakashi berdecak. Musuhnya bertambah.

Kini, keempatnya seolah membangun benteng untuk melingkari Sakura.

Sasori mempercayakan Sakura pada Kurenai. Dia tak mungkin hanya berdiam diri, sedang yang lainnya memiliki andil melawan musuh.

"Bagaimana yang lain?"

"Hanya beberapa orang yang berhasil lolos. Banyak dari mereka yang terperangkap." Jelas Kakashi dengan pandangan waspada.

"Yang penting ada--"

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kakashi. Kau semakin tua."

"Brengsek! Kau pikir, kau awet muda? Menjijikan!" Sindir Kakashi jengkel.

Fokusnya terbagi saat mendengar Sakura kembali merintih dalam topangan Kurenai.

"Ya. Nampaknya tetap akan berakhir adu kekuatan." Dan. Detik Orochimaru berbicara memuakan, perkelahian kembali terjadi.

Orochimaru mengeluarkan ular raksasa, Manda dan Aoda. Aoda berhasil mendekati Sakura.

Kurenai juga sedang menghadapi ribuan ular putih lainnya, terpaksa menghadapi Aoda.

Namun, nampaknya Aoda hanya untuk memancing Sakura. Karena detik berikutnya, Manda berlari kencang ke arah Sakura.

Sambil mengusap perutnya berulang kali, Sakura mendongak--pada Manda. Inilah akhirnya. Namun, saat dia memejamkan mata tanda pasrah, ledakan keras terjadi, bersamaan sebuah tangan yang menariknya pada pelukan menghangatkan. Sakura sangat hapal bau tubuh ini.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Segini aja dulu..

Mudah-mudahan semua urusan aku segera kelar ya,. Biar bisa fokus tamatin ini satu-satu..

Gimana? Merasa gak nyambung? Aku agak kaku pas di chapter ini :D

Jangan lupa, jangan hanya like di chapter terakhir update aja ya...

**Tekan tombol dibawah ini!**

**See you next time...**


	18. 18

Selamat hari minggu...

Terimakasih para pendukung dan para penyinyir yang masih stay menunggu chapter demi chapter.

* * *

Sedikit cerita, ya. Aku post karyaku di dua aplikasi. Wattpad dan fanfiction. Di wp luar biasa banget responnya, mungkin bagi yang gak suka tinggalkan gak perlu nyinyir.

Di ffn, luar biasanya pake banget banget lagi, mereka biarpun gak suka tetep nunggu, baca, nyinyir lagi.

Coba deh main-main ke dua akun. Beda banget pokoknya, mungkin aja yang nyinyir di ffn orangnya itu-itu aja dan menjadi pembaca tetap. Dia suruh aku main ke akun orang maksudnya apa, suruh jiplak? Bukan tipe aku, maaf.

Sekarang, coba aku memerintahkan kamu main ke dua akunku. Gak mau kan? Tapi kamu bakal menemukan perbedaannya. Gak nyinyir semua.

Wajar sih, kalau dapat responnya ada yang nyinyir dan nggak. Itu berarti karyaku dibaca banyak orang. Tapi ya gitu...gak ada jejak. Tahu-tahu minta next, lanjut, gitu aja menurut aku adalah respon positif biarpun aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi alias males baca. Itu lebih baik daripada nyinyiran, yang bikin aku mengutuk kamu dengan mengabsen semua kebon binatang.

* * *

**_Warning _**: Banyak typo, rancu, gak jelas.

.

.

Oh, ya. Sori juga nih ya gak sesuai harapan kalian...kayaknya kecepetan update hehehe...

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang katana menangkis serangan Manda. Posisinya setengah miring untuk menangkis serangan bertubi. Ia merasakan, Sakura kapan saja bisa merosot dalam peluknya. Sedangkan Manda dan Aoda mulai kembali datang menyerang. Sharingan, berputar cepat. Perlahan lapisan ungu, menyelimutinya bersama Sakura—Susano'o. Membentuk tameng sempurna.

"My Lord!" Sakura berucap lirih. Mengeratkan pelukannya setelah yakin yang datang melindungi adalah Sasuke. Dia selamat.

Namun, tubuhnya yang bergetar tak bisa membohongi bahwa ia masih ketakutan. Sakura kesal, karena ia begitu tidak berdaya.

"Bertahanlah! Kau bisa mengikuti gerakanku?" Fokus Sasuke masih tertuju pada musuh, terutama ribuan ular putih Orochimaru.

Sekali tebas, Katana Susano'o membunuh ribuan ular. Namun seolah tak ada habisnya, ular itu datang lagi dan lagi. Aoda dan Manda juga ular yang cukup menjengkelkan. Aoda sudah memiliki luka serius.

Sasuke bukan tidak mengerti cara menghancurkan mereka. Ia juga kenal siapa Orochimaru yang gila melakukan praktek manusia secara illegal. Termasuk klannya yang menjadi incaran.

Permasalahan saat ini, mereka dikejar waktu. Sakura beberapa kali meremas kuat jubahnya.

"Sakura." Sasuke akan terlihat menjadi orang paling jahat jika membawa Sakura melompat-lompat disaat kondisinya tidak baik.

"Saya sudah tidak tahan." Berulang kali Sakura mencoba mengatur pernapasan. Meski secara langsung bukan tenaganya yang digunakan untuk berpindah tempat. Secara alamiah kontraksi memang menyakitkan.

"Kita tidak bisa pergi sebelum Queen Tsunade datang." Sasuke sebisa mungkin mengurangi pergerakan. Alhasil, lengan kanannya terkena sabetan kupu-kupu kertas milik Conan.

"My Lord!" Teriak Kakashi tak terima.

Sasori dan Kakashi mendekat. Bertarung didepan keduanya seolah memberikan tameng. Padahal tameng Sasuke jelas lebih kuat dan kokoh.

Susano'o menyilangkan kedua lengan saat serangan jarak jauh mendekat.

"Kau tak apa?" Saat merasa Sakura lebih rileks.

Sakura mengangguk lelah. "Kontraksinya datang dan pergi."

Sasuke hanya bisa melakukan gerakan bertahan. Kakashi memberi kode untuk begitu. Karena chakra Tsunade sudah semakin dekat, mereka hanya perlu bertahan sebentar.

"Mereka memberikanku obat perangsang."

"Apakah itu baik?"

"Itu tidak menyenangkan."

Jawaban Sakura membuat Sasuke bungkam. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan fokus. Namun, rasa khawatir itu ada. Beruntungnya, ia mempunyai pengendalian ekspresi yang baik, hingga tak terlihat seperti suami konyol karena menghadapi istri yang akan bersalin.

Sakura kembali mengerang, dan berteriak tanpa sadar. Rasanya kali ini lebih berat. Kepalanya berputar parah. Tak lama kegelapan menguasainya.

Sasuke yang mendapatkan Sakura tak sadarkan diri, lupa pada Susano'o yang ikut terlepas.

"My Lord!"

"My Queen!"

Sahut-sahutan mereka memanggil Sakura dan Sasuke yang mendarat dipijakan tanah. Membenahi posisi Sakura yang tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Tsunade datang bersama beberapa rombongan lainnya. Membuat Sasuke dan Sakura berada dalam lingkaran seolah membuat tameng.

Sasuke menatap kedepan, "Sebagian ikut denganku!"

Semua mengerti, tidak mungkin mereka pergi bersama disaat mungkin musuh justru mengikuti. Jelas sebagian besar harus mengecoh dikandang musuh.

Sasuke membuka gerbang teleport. Menggendong Sakura diikuti yang lainnya.

"Uchiha—aku akan tetap mengejarmu."

Adalah ancaman Orochimaru sebelum benar-benar jalan ditutup.

Jirayya mendecih sinis, saat ini mereka adalah lawannya. Dan ia diabaikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan persalinan. Sakura hanya terkena syok ringan. Sehingga merenggut kesadarannya.

"Semuanya normal, My Lord. Mungkin tadi Akatsuki memang memberikan obat perangsang kandungan, tapi sebelum itu, sebenarnya Queen Sakura sudah dalam periode bersalin." Sejujurnya Tsunade juga merasa lega. Setidaknya, bukan racun yang diminum Sakura.

"Dia kesakitan. Dan tak sadarkan diri."

"Itu efeknya. Dan karena kontraksi yang ditingkatkan, tubuhnya belum siap menerima secara dadakan."

"My Lord, My Queen sudah sadar." Para perawat yang mengelilingi Sakura menginfokan.

Sasuke dan Tsunade mendekati. Melihat Sakura yang setengah sadar dengan kening mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Kontraksi, Queen?" Tsunade bertanya pelan, lengan tuanya mengusap perut Sakura yang keras.

"Sasuke!"

**_Deg_**

Ada rasa haru yang menyelimuti hati Sasuke saat ini. Rasa yang seolah paling dibutuhkan oleh orang yang paling dia butuhkan juga. Sakura memenuhi kekosongan itu.

Namun, Sasuke tidak bisa terlena dalam rasa senang. Dia menggenggam tangan Sakura, jika bisa ia ingin menyalurkan kekuatan agar istrinya lebih terhindar dari rasa sakit.

"Aku disini." Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Sakura yang penuh keringat.

Sakura sepenuhnya membuka mata. Beradaptasi dengan ruangan yang meski bukan istananya yang nyaman, tapi disini juga aman. Itu yang terpenting. Menjauhkannya dari ketakutan yang mengancam dirinya dan keselamatan bayinya. Dan meski tidak tahu siapa yang akan selamat, setidaknya dia berada ditengah-tengah orang yang mendukungnya.

"Apa ada masalah?" Sakura reflek memegang pinggangnya yang pegal. Ia masih merasakan pergerakan aktif dari makhluk kecil yang akan segera menyapa dunia. Rasa cemas bercampur lega menjadi satu.

"Semuanya masih tampak normal. Karena efek obat perangsang mungkin proses bukaannya akan membebanimu. Sekarang sudah pembukaan empat." Tsunade memberikan senyum lembut.

Senyum keibuan yang sejenak mengingatkannya pada sang ibu. Bagaimana dulu ibunya melahirkannya? Bagaimana perasaan ibunya saat tahu ia akan melahirkan bayi dari orang yang membunuhnya?

**_Deg_**

Perasaan Sakura menjadi serba salah. Tidak seharusnya ia mengingat masa lalu disaat seperti ini. Dia sudah terlalu stress, dan itu tidak akan menjadi baik untuk bayinya.

"Pembukaan?"

Kasus yang mereka hadapi adalah wanita tidak mengalami pembukaan bahkan ketika kontraksi hebat datang. Bolehkah Sakura berharap pada berita bagus ini?

"Itu bertambah, karena aku sudah dua kali memeriksa."

Sakura mendesah lega. Netra hijaunya menatap Sasuke yang tidak bersuara dan hanya menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Anda ingin kami meninggalkan kalian, My Lord? Karena kita hanya bisa menunggu Queen Sakura mencapai bukaan sepuluh untuk memulai."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak dengan tawaran Tsunade. Kemudian mengangguk setuju, "Jangan terlalu jauh."

"Yah, saya hanya akan bergosip diluar dengan para ibu hamil lainnya. Karena mereka sepertinya tak sabar mendengarkan kabar berita." Tsunade mengerling jahil pada para wanita yang mengintip dipintu masuk, terutama Ino dan Temari yang saling bisik-bisik.

Sakura ikut memandang arah pintu masuk, kemudian senyumnya merekah tanpa sadar. Merasa ikut geli.

"Jangan lupa makan untuk mengisi tenaga, dan juga minum agar tidak dehidrasi! Kau kehabisan chakra saat tadi berpindah menggunakan teleport."

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Ia memang merasa lemas. Mungkin benar chakranya lemah.

Setelah memastikan mereka hanya berdua, Sakura mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sasuke.

"Anda terluka."

"Itu bukan apa-apa."

Keduanya hanya berpandangan. Saling menyelami kedalaman mata masing-masing.

"Maaf!"

"Untuk apa? Aku yang ceroboh mendekati pintu. Apa aku harus minta maaf juga?"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Reflek ia mengelus perut Sakura dengan posisi sama.

"Apa benar ini tidak berbahaya?"

"Obat induksi untuk mempercepat persalinan. Tapi katanya, lebih sakit dari melahirkan normal." Sakura menipiskan bibir, ngeri.

Bayangan kesakitan saat persalinan membuatnya merinding. Kontraksi seperti tadi saja membuatnya pingsan, bagaimana nanti, bukaan bertambah dan harus berusaha mengeluarkan bayi. Bisakah ia melewati itu?

"Berarti berbahaya."

"Tidak tahu." Sakura melirik pada nampan makanan. Ia ingat sangat lemah saat ini. Jadi, walaupun tidak nafsu makan ia ingin berusaha.

"Makan sekarang?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan siap membantu menyuapkan makanan.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Sasuke."

Sakura sudah akan duduk, jika saja Sasuke tidak menahan.

"Tetap seperti itu!" Katanya tegas.

"Kau memarahiku?"

Sasuke menghela nafas atas kesalahan pahaman Sakura. "Tidak seperti itu." Sambil menyuapkan sesendok bubur pada istrinya.

"Tadi begitu." Sakura tak mau kalah kala setelah menelan buburnya.

"Tidak ada."

"Ish...mengaku!"

"Apa?"

"Kau tadi membentakku."

"Makan saja, nanti kau tersedak." Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak mau sebelum mengaku." Namun, itu hanya ucapan, Sakura tidak menolak suapan demi suapan dari Sasuke.

Sakura tersedak makanannya, kala kontraksi kembali datang. Buburnya masih tersisa setengah.

"Oh, Lord!" Geram Sakura. Jemarinya meremas jubah lengan Sasuke hingga kusut.

Sasuke memanggil Tsunade, karena kontraksi Sakura cukup panjang. Ia tidak bisa menangani pengendalian diri Sakura yang cukup buruk saat ini.

"Sakit!" Teriak Sakura lagi.

"Atur nafas, My Queen. Sesakit apapun. Jangan ditahan! Buang! Hembuskan!"

Sakura tidak bisa. Refleknya ingin mengejan. Airmatanya mengalir deras.

Tsunade membuatnya berbaring miring. Sakura melengkingkan tubuh kala pijatan-pijatan pada punggungnya membuat ngilu.

"Nafas!" Sulit.

Sasuke pasrah lengannya kena cakaran-cakaran Sakura.

Setelah Sakura sedikit tenang, Tsunade mengecek lagi pembukaan.

Sakura tak bisa berhenti terisak kesakitan. Apalagi saat jari-jemari Tsunade berusaha memasuki vaginanya secara berkala.

Dan kepercayaan diri yang tadi sempat hinggap mendadak lenyap, kala melihat Tsunade menggeleng pada Sasuke. Sakura tahu artinya, pembukaannya tidak bertambah. Bahkan setelah kontraksi panjang yang baru saja dilewati.

Dua hari telah berlalu, sisa rombongan pun sudah datang satu hari lalu.

Mereka berpikir akan mendengar kabar baik setelah sampai. Mendengar merdunya tangisan bayi. Harapan yang paling ditunggu dengan cara yang benar. Sesuai isi dalam gulungan dokumen yang diterjemahkan dulu.

Meski harapan ternyata terdengar omong kosong karena bahkan Sakura tak kunjung mencapai waktu persalinan. Keamanan tetap siaga. Mereka tetap bertanggung jawab, karena sejatinya mereka yang mendorong Sakura. Namun, benarkan itu cukup untuk kata tanggung jawab?

Ini menyangkut nyawa Sakura. Yang dirugikan tubuh Sakura. Bayi Sakura. Darah daging Sasuke juga memang, tapi yang terancam ibu dan calon bayinya.

Terlebih, dari pihak Sakura sendiri—Kerajaan Haruno. Mereka harus siap memantapkan hati untuk tabah dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk. Harus punya kelapangan dada agar tidak memprovokasi perang.

Namun, itu tidak semudah yang diucapkan para penasihat negara lain untuk negaranya. Emosi Sasori mengalahkan semua kerja otaknya. Ia menghajar Sasuke begitu bertemu. Walaupun hanya berhasil satu pukulan keras karena dihalangi yang lainnya. Itu hanya pukulan hari ini, belum pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya.

Sasori juga cukup adil tak menghakimi Sasuke seorang. Ia juga menghajar Kakashi dan Shikamaru. Tak perduli posisi Shikamaru penting bagi kerajaannya. Mereka berdua orang yang berjasa dalam menafsirkan gulungan menyesatkan hingga mengorbankan kakaknya.

Hal tersebut yang membuat baik Gaara atau Tsunade cemas. Jika Sasori tidak mengontrol tindakannya. Bisa jadi mengundang benci dari berbagai pihak. Jika sudah begitu, akan repot untuk mengontrol tidak terjadi perang. Mereka sudah sangat habis-habisan dengan proyek ini. Perang dalam waktu berdekatan hanya akan menyisakan luka mendalam dimasing-masing pihak.

Sejauh ini Sakura baru mencapai bukaan lima. Bertambah satu tingkat dari pertama, pembukaan seolah berhenti seperti kasus-kasus yang lainnya.

Bukan main paniknya. Bukan sekali Sakura juga menyalahkan Sasuke. Bukan sekali, dia merasa ingin menyerah. Tak ada komunikasi baik lagi antara keduanya.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke juga merasa tertekan. Ia merutuki kepercayaan dirinya dulu. Meski tidak tahu pasti, ia yakin hasil penafsirannya tidak salah. Setidaknya—dirinya yang tertulis disana.

Sakura? Itu hanya efek dari ilusi ingin menempatkan Sakura disisinya. Ia percaya Sakura yang akan berjuang bersamanya. Bukan bermaksud untuk mencelakai. Ancamannya dulu hanya gertakkan nyata. Benar, ia akan membunuh orang yang menentang mereka bersatu. Termasuk saat mendengar Shikamaru yang menjadi tunangan Sakura. Sejujurnya, saat itu dia akan membunuh Shikamaru secara diam-diam.

Namun, kini kepercayaan diri itu benar-benar lenyap. Hal yang sering Sakura pertanyakan akhir-akhir ini. Yang sempat mengusik dirinya beberapa kali. Semuanya, terjawab saat ini.

Sakura mulai melemah. Bahkan setelah secara bergantian dari mereka menyalurkan cakra. Istrinya juga sudah tidak bisa mengunyah lama. Yang masuk dalam tubuhnya hanya ramuan penambah nutrisi dan air, itu pun masih sulit untuk ditelan.

"Lakukan cessar!" Dengan tangan Sakura pada bibirnya, Sasuke berujar tegas, sorotnya kosong terselimut renungan.

"My Lord—" Tsunade diam tak bisa berkata lagi. Mereka resmi gagal.

"Akan saya umumkan."

Semua para istri, perawat, pelayan yang berada dalam ruangan menunduk dalam. Mereka tahu artinya. Perkataan Tsunade jelas tak ada harapan lagi.

Perlahan mereka pergi mengikuti Tsunade. Cessar akan dilakukan setelah Sakura bangun dari obat tidur yang Tsunade berikan. Lagipula, para petinggi yang lain harus tahu juga keputusan akhirnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Sakura membuka mata sayu kala hanya menyisakan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Aku ingin putraku selamat."

Sasuke menipiskan bibir kelu. Artinya Sakura ingin meninggalkannya jika putranya hidup. Dia tidak mau.

"Aku tidak mau." Dalam hati, Sasuke meminta maaf kepada putranya yang belum lahir.

"Anda seorang Lord."

"Bukan berarti aku tak bisa memilih siapa istriku."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku menghargai."

"Hanya itu. Ini seperti hanya aku yang mengharapkanmu."

"Ya, kau tak harus berpikir aku mengharapkan hal sama, kan?" Sakura tersenyum kecut. Dia terpaksa menghempaskan kejujuran Sasuke.

"Pembohong." Sasuke berkata lirih. Dia tak berani menatap Sakura dengan raut sekacau ini. Menunduk, membiarkan lengan Sakura yang digenggamnya menghalangi keningnya yang pening.

"Sasuke, kau juga terlalu terlambat. Aku jelas sedang diambang kematian." Sakura menatap langit-langit goa yang gelap. Ia tersenyum, pertama kali melahirkan putra dari pria yang begitu dicintai harus berakhir dengan ketidakpastian juga ditempat seperti ini.

Sasuke kelu. "Apa aku seburuk itu?"

"Kau bisa membunuh. Tapi bukan kau penentu hidup dan mati."

Lagi. Hati Sasuke seolah diremas paksa.

"Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir?" Sakura memaksa Sasuke untuk kembali menatapnya. Dia tidak suka Sasuke yang berantakan. Dia ingin prianya—suaminya.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal." Sasuke tahu arti tatapan Sakura. Mereka berpisah karena melihat Mebuki mati ditangannya.

Sakura tersenyum pahit. Sasuke dengan segala egonya. "Aku tidak akan merasa terbebani telah melahirkan cucunya dari orang yang membunuhnya jika begitu. Karena akulah yang akan meminta maaf disana."

"Pertemukan, aku! Sekali lagi aku akan membunuhnya jika berani membawamu serta."

Sakura terkekeh lirih. Sikap Sasuke seperti anak kecil. Entah dia sadar atau tidak. Hatinya teriris melihat Sasuke yang kembali menunduk. Aura Sasuke menggelap. Seperti katanya tidak ada yang tahu tentang kematian. Dia juga takut mati. Membayangkan kehilangan anak juga menyakitkan. Sasuke yang menyerah, dia juga yang memikul keputusannya.

"Sasuke, dengarkan ak—" Sakura kelu saat Sasuke menepis halus lengannya yang akan menggapai pipinya.

"Tolong, jaga putra kita!"

"Aku akan membunuhnya."

Sakura menangis. "Kau tak akan tega."

Sakura semakin terisak kala melihat wajah Sasuke yang mendongak. Bola matanya merah. Bukan karena mata sharingan, tapi seperti telah menahan airmata agar tidak jatuh.

"Apa yang kau nilai dariku? Itulah aku."

Sakura ingin memeluk Sasuke, tapi ditolak halus. Tak ada sikapnya yang kasar, tapi justru itu lebih menyiksanya.

"Sasuke—" Sakura merengek, tapi Sasuke hanya diam.

"Aku ingin tahu alasanmu dulu. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, sampai angkat senjata berakhir. Kuasa berganti. Kau tak datang. Hingga kini, saat kita satu dengan status sakral pun, kau memang tak berniat berbagi denganku. Kesalahan atau hanya kesalahpahaman apapun akan berlanjut. Dan kau menyalahkanku karena penilaianku salah?" Sakura mengelus perutnya yang kembali nyeri.

"Aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk mendengar suaramu, tapi kau memilih diam." Sakura mengerjakan mata, memalingkan wajah.

"Karena pada kenyataannya tidak ada yang salah paham. Itu nyata, seperti apa yang kamu lihat."

Hati Sakura mencelos. Begitukah akhirnya? Percuma mencari celah kebaikan Sasuke, karena pada dasarnya tidak ada kebohongan. Sasuke jelas sejahat itu. Sasuke adalah seorang pembunuh. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia dengar? Matanya sudah sangat jelas melihat, dan saksi nyatanya adalah adiknya sendiri—Sasori yang kini memiliki krisis kepercayaan akibat terlalu mengagumi Sasuke dulu.

Sakura kembali mengalami kontraksi hebat. Sakura memeluk Sasuke saat akan beranjak memanggil tim medis. Dia tidak mau. Mereka pasti akan langsung mempersiapkan operasi cessar.

"Kau ingin cessar, kau sudah menyerah, tapi bisakah aku meminta kali ini, biarkan kita bersama dulu?" Bisik Sakura parau diceruk leher Sasuke. Ia menggeram menahan sakit kontraksi yang semakin menjadi. Efek obat yang Tsunade mungkin sudah hilang.

Sasuke menutup mata erat. Membalas pelukan Sakura tak kalah erat. Ia tak akan sanggup jika dunia yang memisahkan mereka. Selama ini dia bisa bersantai, karena kapan saja bisa mencari celah. Seperti adanya wabah ini yang membuat mereka terpaksa menikah. Meski cara itu tidak pernah dalam daftar. Setidaknya, sejak saat itu, setiap langkahnya selalu teringat tempat pulang.

"Aku haus." Kontraksinya sedikit berkurang.

Pelukan mereka terlepas. Sasuke mengambilkan gelas minum dengan tangan bergetar.

"Jangan seperti ini!" Sakura menggenggam tangan besar Sasuke pelan.

"Jangan terbebani!" Sejujurnya, Sasuke malu karena tak bisa mengendalikan sikapnya.

Kemudian Sakura hendak membawa tangan itu menuju perutnya yang seperti bengkak. Namun tidak bisa, Sasuke menolak halus.

"Sasuke!"

"Tidak. Dia harus tahu jika ayahnya tidak menginginkan dia hidup, dia harus mengalah untuk ibunya." Bohong. Sasuke justru menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin serakah memiliki keduanya.

"Aku membencimu!" Bentak Sakura.

"Lakukan! Jika itu bisa membawamu hidup." Tatapan Sasuke menajam.

"Aku akan bunuh diri jika justru aku yang selamat." Sakura berujar tegas.

"Kita akan melakukan bersama jika itu demi putra kita." Sasuke terpancing emosi.

Sakura menunduk menahan tangis. "Itachi benar."

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Sasuke melotot tajam. Jadi, Sakura sempat berkomunikasi. Itu artinya dia juga terlibat langsung selama penculikan Sakura.

"Dia berkata, dimana pun bayi ini lahir, rencana kita akan gagal. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku sudah membuktikannya persis seperti yang dia katakan."

Sakura meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk kembali berbaring dengan posisi miring. Sesekali masih mengusap airmata. Sakura tahu Sasuke egois, bahkan tak pandang bulu, meskipun itu darah dagingnya. Apa pada akhirnya mereka semua akan mati?

"Dia yang membebaskanku dari rantai cakra. Mungkin percuma aku disana. Hasilnya akan sama." Sakura mengernyit karena perutnya tidak nyaman.

"Kau baru bilang? Dia bisa saja tahu solusinya. Dan kita bisa mengancamnya untuk buka mulut." Nada Sasuke seolah menyalahkan.

"Kenapa yang ada dikepalamu hanya membunuh? Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir dingin?"

"Membuang waktu."

"Apakah aku sekarang membuang waktumu yang maha sangat sibuk itu?"

"Jika kau hanya berteriak dan hanya menghakimiku, jawabannya iya."

Sasuke berdiri, berjalan pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau selalu begitu, tanpa mau merubah sikapmu bahkan setelah di kritik. Itulah hidupmu yang tak akan sesuai keinginanmu."

Sakura berteriak sebelum Sasuke benar-benar keluar. Dia yakin Sasuke mendengarkan semuanya.

Tak lama kemudian, semua orang yang selalu bergantian menjaganya kala Sasuke harus mengatur keadaan keamanan memenuhi ruangan. Menanyakan keadaannya. Para perawat mungkin sibuk menyiapkan untuk operasi cessar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

Sasuke : HAHAHA DIGANTUNGIN AUTHOR LAGI.

Sakura : Untuk gue cuma akting, kalo nggak nahan mules deh sampe update.

Me : Terimakasih sudah mau dipermainkan... Eh vis... Terimakasih sudah membaca

* * *

**Jangan lupa comment and vote ya...**

Love u all..

**See u next time...**


	19. 19

Selamat bersantai...

Sedikit kecewa karena vote dan comment menurun...hm mungkin updatenya harus menunggu berbulan-bulan dulu kali ya... Hahaha

Bonus aja ini mah...panjang lagi...

**_Warning_** : Typo, gaje, rancu, dan dedek emes mundur dulu aja ya.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING **

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dengan bantuan semua pihak yang masih mendukung segala tindakan Sasuke. Sekarang semua para rombongan yang ikut disini, berkumpul. Didekat pintu masuk goa. Sasuke berdiri tegas diatas batu tinggi didepan air terjun.

Tim patroli yang berjaga dari kejauhan, siap memasang telinga. Ada beberapa orang yang terhubung telepati agar bisa mendengarkan.

Bahkan Tsunade, yang seharusnya dalam ruangan bersama Sakura—karena termasuk pemimpin negara harus mendengarkan. Bukan bermaksud mengabaikan. Hanya, kondisi Sakura memang akan begitu.

Naruto dan Kakashi berjaga dibawah batu yang dinaiki Sasuke. Menapak pada sungai yang mengalir. Namun seolah gemuruh air terjun tak menghambat suara. Mereka lakukan agar tidak meninggalkan area dimana Sakura berada.

Sasori dijaga oleh Gaara dan Killer Bee agar tidak berulah. Apalagi menyerang Sasuke yang mungkin akan menjelaskan sesuatu setelah mendapatkan banyak cemoohan dibelakangnya.

"Dengarkan aku untuk sementara!"

Sasuke memandang semua orang. Mata sharingan-nya aktif untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang kacau. Pembicaraan dengan Sakura masih sangat membekas. Terlebih, ia tidak menatanya sebelum nekat mengumpulkan mereka dalam beberapa menit.

"Aku berdiri, mengaku sebagai Kaisar Dunia Shinobi."

Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mendecih sinis. Sudah muak hanya dengan dua kalimat pembuka.

"Aku tahu kalian sudah mendengar. Queen Tsunade pasti sudah memberi informasi."

Sorakan menyalahkan tak lagi berupa bisikan.

Naruto siap membuka Katana miliknya. Namun, Sasuke memberi kode untuk menahannya.

"Dengan segala pertimbangan. Kondisi dan daya tahan tubuh Queen Sakura yang melemah. Cara satu-satunya akan dilakukan—operasi cessar."

_"Terlambat."_

_"Dari kemarin kemana?"_

_"Tidak kompeten."_

_"Kenapa baru sekarang?"_

Bisikan demi bisikan Sasuke abaikan.

"Tapi, sebelum jalannya operasi dimulai dan segala sesuatu yang sedang dipersiapkan. Aku—minta maaf!"

Seketika semua orang hening, hanya suara air terjun yang sudah diredam oleh cakra yang mengisi heningnya suasana. Sasuke menunduk dalam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian kembali mendongak.

_"My Lord!"_ Adalah bisikan pendukung Sasuke.

"Itu tidak akan cukup. Aku juga tak mengharapkan pengampunan dengan mudah. Hanya saja—meski kita harus menelan pil pahit karena kegagalan—aku merasa kurang."

Saat yang lain akan bersuara lagi. Tak ada yang mampu. Karena tidak mengerti maksud kalimat terakhir Sasuke.

"Kita punya ketakutan seperti pertama memulai, benar? Mengapa harus membohongi perasaan?"

Cepat-cepat Sasuke menambahkan saat pandangan tidak terima dilayangkan karena kata takut sangat mencoreng harga diri seorang Shinobi.

"Tapi, ketakutan terbesarku dan Kirigakure saat ini adalah Queen Sakura." Suara Sasuke sedikit tersendat ketika mengucap nama istrinya.

_'Aku?'_

Hampir semua orang meragukan.

"Dia korban yang aku tumbalkan untuk ini." Sasuke menatap langit yang begitu terang seolah mencemooh dirinya yang dirundung duka.

Ada pandangan tak terima dengan versi berbeda.

Bukan hanya Sasuke yang mendorong Sakura, mereka sadar itu.

Pun dengan kenyataan Sasuke sejak awal yang mengancam Kirigakure tidak bisa dipungkiri.

"Atas nama Sakura—istriku, aku memohon doa kalian." Setitik airmata menetes disudut matanya. Ia mengerjap untuk beberapa saat.

"Hanya untuk sekarang saja, satu hari saja—tidak, hanya hingga hasil operasi selesai. Berdamailah!"

Sasuke segera mengangkat tangan ketika caci maki akan kembali terlontar.

"Aku tidak akan menolak jika setelah itu kalian ingin menghakimiku."

_"My Lord!"_ Pihak kekaisaran tentu tidak terima.

"Hingga sampai saat itu saja!" Sasuke menjatuhkan lutut pada batu yang keras.

Semua melotot tak percaya.

_"My Lord!"_ Adalah lirihan dari orang yang melihat keseriusan Sasuke.

"Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi sebagian besar dari kita lupa bagian akhirnya. Dan sekarang sudah sangat terlambat untuk itu." Sasuke mendongak masih dalam posisi berlutut.

_"Pencitraan."_

_"Sikap tidak mau disalahkan."_

_"Bohong itu."_

Sasuke memejamkan mata sesaat. "Seorang ibu dan anak yang baru dilahirkan secara normal harus dimandikan dipusat sumber air yang mengaliri sungai Dunia Shinobi. Bayi yang terlahir harus dari pasangan penguasa Dunia Shinobi untuk menyatukan perang dingin antar Shinobi."

Semua kembali memikirkan arti kalimat Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum getir. "Aku memaksa istriku dengan mengancam Kirigakure. Aku membuat peraturan-peraturan. Menghakimi para pengkhianat. Dan segala doktrin tanpa memikirkan kalian juga penguasa di negara masing-masing. Apanya yang menyatukan perang dingin?" Sasuke berucap lirih pada kalimat tanyanya sendiri.

**_Deg_**

Mendadak semua orang yang mencemooh tadi menjadi kelu.

"Kita terlalu terpaku pada catatan kecil dari syarat sesungguhnya, 'Hal apapun yang tertulis diatas boleh tidak dilaksanakan. Itu hanya cara mematahkan kutukan yang ditanam di sumber air para Shinobi. Musuh sesungguhnya masih akan menyerang dibalik Pegunungan Dunia Shinobi.'"

"Aku mendoktrin kalian melakukan ini dan itu, menggabung paksa lima negara besar yang berbeda kepribadian dan budaya untuk menumpas musuh nyata seperti Akatsuki. Tanpa aku pikir, ternyata diri kita terhadap teman kerja belum berteman."

Sasuke kembali mengingat kilasan balik dirinya dan Sakura yang tak pernah benar-benar akur, "Aku masih menganggap istriku musuh sampai detik tadi. Tapi, aku serakah ingin mereka selamat. Untuk itulah aku berdiri disini." Airmata Sasuke tanpa malu mengalir.

"Meski terlambat. Meski percuma. Aku ingin syarat terakhir terpenuhi. Meski pada akhirnya tetap gagal dan nyawa istriku menjadi taruhan, kita semua, bersama, yang akan mengantarnya secara terhormat." Sasuke semakin terisak keras.

"Bukan karenanya jika pada akhirnya angkat senjata terjadi. Bukan karenanya jika pada akhirnya kita kembali merenggang. Karena, sejak awal seharusnya kita tidak melimpahkan beban berat."

"Hanya sampai pada saat hasil operasi selesai, tolong selamatkan jiwa istriku! Tolong tidak membebaninya dengan rasa khawatir!" Sasuke bersujud putus asa.

Semua orang menonton, betapa lemahnya saat ini kaisar yang mereka agungkan. Sasuke yang selalu tenang, terkesan dingin dan kaku. Dia hanya punya keputusan. Yang menjalankan peran lebih banyak dilimpahkan pada bawahannya. Dan. Itukah sosok sebenarnya? Kaisar termuda yang berhasil memenangkan perang bertahun-tahun lalu? Jelas, jika tidak ingin disalahkan bukan menurunkan citra caranya. Orang bodoh yang masih menganggap itu pencitraan adalah buta pengetahuan. Sikap Sasuke kali ini sangat menjatuhkan harga diri. Dan terlihat tak memperdulikan apa kata orang. Dia memohon untuk istrinya—ketika semua orang tahu, Konohagakure dan Kirigakure adalah peperangan sebenarnya.

Naruto mengangkat katana tinggi dan berlutut mengikuti Sasuke, meletakkan katana didepannya. Kakashi mengikuti. Tsunade. Gaara. Killer Bee.

Perlahan Sasori berlutut, isak tangis tak kalah deras dari Sasuke. Semua, satu persatu melakukan hal sama. Tanpa perduli status. Tanpa perduli siapa. Tanpa perduli dilirik atau tidak.

Dibawah langit biru. Gemuruh air terjun. Gemerisik pepohonan. Binatang liar yang saling bersahutan. Menurunkan segala ego yang menjadi kebanggaan diri. Dibalik tekanan lutut pada permukaan bumi. Bukan menjatuhkan diri, tapi berbaur. Tidak memandang sinis karena dari negara mana. Pendukung siapa. Atau diri siapa.

Masing-masing kepala merenungi kilas balik, bagaimana interaksi terhadap satu sama lain. Saat mereka melakukan kerjasama secara instan. Siapa yang pernah mereka cela. Siapa yang sering disinggung. Siapa yang sering digunjing.

Benar, banyak dari mereka rela menjadi relawan demi kepentingan negara masing-masing. Merasa puas diri berguna. Ada kesalahan hanya lemparkan pada atasan, begitu sebaliknya. Mereka hanya takut pada ancaman Sasuke yang sudah jelas pernah menumpas habis keluarga pembelot. Itu sebabnya terpaksa patuh. Lalu dimana letak kegagalan Sasuke?

_"Saya, bersama Anda, My Lord!"_ Serentak semuanya.

Sasuke mendongak, tersenyum tipis, meski begitu, itu adalah ketulusan. Lalu menggeleng pelan. "Bukan aku, tapi Queen Sakura."

_"Saya, bersama Anda, My Lord!"_

_"Saya, bersama Anda, My Queen!"_

Ulang mereka serentak.

"Terimakasih. Setelah itu, kalian beb—"

"Itu tidak adil jika hanya Anda yang diadili. Saya juga ada dalam satu meja yang sama." Teriak Tsunade tegas. Dia juga lah yang sering melihat interaksi Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka memang kerap kali bertengkar, tapi tak jarang peduli satu sama lain.

"Benar. Lagipula, syarat terakhir tetap tidak akan terpenuhi jika masih ada yang dimusuhi. Apakah Anda memaafkan saya, My Lord?" Sambung Jirayya dengan tegas. "Terlebih, aku juga sudah berjasa menyerang area kekaisaran."

Sasuke terharu. Ketegangan terbesar memang antara Kiri dan Konoha. Tapi semoga itu selalu menjadi harapan. "Tidak masalah. Sebaliknya—"

"Jika Anda tidak tegas, kami bahkan belum tentu sampai titik ini."

"Kalau begitu, itu hak kalian. Hanya saja, dengan tulus aku meminta maaf."

Tak sedikit dari mereka yang juga balik meminta maaf. Bukan hanya yang sudah jelas mendukung Sasuke, tapi orang yang tadi juga ikut mencemooh.

"Aku terima. Bahkan setelah nanti. Aku tidak asal menghukum seseorang tanpa kesalahan." Sasuke berdiri. Memandang sekali lagi Shinobi yang rela membantunya sampai dititik ini.

"Istriku tidak bisa berjalan kemari. Atas namanya, aku juga meminta maaf jika pernah ada yang tersinggung selama ini. Untuk yang satu ini, aku mohon, tolong maafkan dia!"

"Dia tetap pahlawan kami. Aku tidak mungkin menyalahkannya." Teriak Ino semangat dari atas teras.

Sasuke lega karena semuanya juga mau memaafkan Sakura. Tidak mencemooh kegagalannya. Tidak menyalahkannya. Bahkan simpati lebih besar Sakura dapatkan.

Sasuke juga lega pada akhirnya mereka saling berpelukan atau sekedar saling bersalaman. Ada beberapa orang yang dia lihat memiliki masalah pribadi akhirnya mengurangi ketegangan. Saling menegur. Mungkin akan terlihat canggung. Itu wajar. Ini awal mula. Atau sekedar hari sebelum hasilnya pasti. Ia tidak akan menyesal jika pada akhirnya lebih memilih ikut dengan Sakura. Tentu saja, setelah berusaha lagi untuk menyelamatkan Dunia Shinobi.

Sasuke ingin ruang kosong yang sepi. Kecerahan alam yang indah seolah masih menertawakan dirinya. Dia tidak siap diejek oleh kemungkinan terburuk istrinya. Dia membutuhkan Sakura lebih dari apa yang mampu dia miliki. Sasuke memandang tangannya yang kosong, bukan tangan ini yang mampu menghidupkan istri dan anaknya.

Sasuke tahu, sejak tadi ada yang memandangnya intens. Tapi bahkan, dirinya pun belum ingin beranjak. Ia tak harus memberikan salam penutup, kan? Ah, dirinya lupa.

"Kalian bebas membubarkan diri."

_"Baik."_

_"Ya."_

Respon yang baik. Hanya sedikit yang benar-benar bubar karena keperluan mendesak. Seperti Tsunade dan para istri bangsawan yang selalu menemani Sakura.

"My Lord—"

"Aku ingin sendiri, Naruto!"

Naruto terdiam, pun beberapa orang yang tanpa sadar mendengar. Tidak. Sasuke tidak membentak. Hanya saja, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya. Dan Sasuke melakukan teleport sesuai perkataannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori mendatangi Sakura yang kebetulan baru reda dengan kontraksinya. Sepertinya, kakaknya tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi diluar. Pun tak satupun dari mereka yang memberitahu.

"Sasori." Sakura tersenyum lemah. Garis rahang Sasori lebih menegang dari biasanya. Ciri kedewasaan sudah hampir menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kakak, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sasori merutuki pertanyaannya. Jelas Sakura tidak baik.

"Kau tahu."

Sakura melihat Sasori yang menipiskan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya punya Kakak sebagai saudara."

"Aku tahu." Sakura menjawab lirih. "Tapi kau akan kuat."

Sasori menggeleng cepat. Ia meraih genggaman tangan kakaknya yang terasa lemah.

"Aku tidak terima."

"Kau menyalahkan Sasuke?"

Sasori diam.

"Perang tak akan pernah berakhir jika begitu."

"Itu sebabnya—"

"Bahkan, rasa simpatiku akan masa depan setelah diriku pergi dengan cara seperti ini—tidak akan bisa merubah takdir kematian. Jawabannya, aku tidak tahu. Semua tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan ketika aku meraung ingin anakku yang selamat."

Sasori bungkam.

"Mungkin, aku akan membawa beban kematian yang berat. Itu saja."

Sasori menggeleng. Ia sudah sadar tentang ini. Sasuke sudah sangat jelas mengumumkan untuk membawanya secara terhormat. Semata-mata, ingin Sakura damai dalam tidurnya. Apakah hanya dirinya yang egois?

"Aku berjanji, tidak akan memprovokasi perang atas namamu, Kakak."

"Aku tidak seistimewa itu. Kau harus mulai mengerti. Ribuan nyawa lebih berarti dari satu nyawa yang tidak berdaya." Sakura mengusap wajah imut adiknya. Akan seperti apa pemuda imut ini ketika menjadi raja?

"Aku tidak memaksa. Kau akan punya jalanmu nanti. Tidak ada salahnya sesekali menunduk untuk mengayomi orang disekitarmu. Bukan merendah, tapi buat dirimu diterima dengan baik."

"Aku mengerti. Meski aku tak bisa begitu tiba-tiba."

"Pelan-pelan. Menangislah jika sudah merasa sesak!"

Tanpa kata lagi, Sasori benar-benar menunjukkan kelemahannya. Airmata kembali menghiasi pipi pucatnya. Memandang lama mata emerald yang selalu menguatkannya.

"Jangan membencinya jika pada akhirnya dia yang selamat! Hanya kau yang bisa ku mintai tolong."

Sakura membawa tangan adiknya pada perutnya. Bayinya masih bergerak aktif. Sehingga Sakura tidak terlalu sedih dengan bayinya. Masalahnya, siapa yang akan merawatnya nanti.

"Dia tetap keponakanku." Sasori menunduk. Tak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Sasuke mengaku akan membunuhnya, tapi aku ragu."

"Haruskah aku memperjuangkannya."

Sakura menggeleng. "Dia justru yang akan menentramkan hati Sasuke."

"Dengan kemungkinan bahaya menyertai? Itu terlalu beresiko." Sasori menggeleng pelan.

"Dia tidak akan tega. Aku bertaruh."

Pandangan Sakura menerawang. "Dia akan melihat diriku sebelum berani menghunuskan katana-nya."

"Kalian masih saling mencintai?"

"Maafkan aku, Sasori! Aku tidak bisa untuk mengaku tidak ingin dia. Sasuke menginginkan aku lebih besar sama sepertiku. Aku—"

"Aku mengerti, itu hak, Kakak."

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Aku orang jahat yang mencintai pembunuh ibunya sendiri. Mungkin ibu marah, karena pada akhirnya aku bahkan harus melahirkan keturunannya."

"Jika ibu masih ada, aku yakin, dia akan mengutamakan kebahagiaanmu."

Sakura menggeleng. "Kau salah."

"Sekarang katakan! Kau mengakuinya—pada Sasuke?"

"Aku berkata membencinya."

"Dan Kakak pikir dia percaya?"

"Itu mengapa dia tidak akan bisa menyakiti anaknya jika melihatku ada pada bagian."

"Kenapa Kakak memilih menyakitinya?"

"Itu—"

"Mungkin dia tidak akan sanggup membunuh putranya. Tapi dia bisa membunuh dirinya."

Sakura terdiam. Teringat kata-kata dirinya yang akan bunuh diri jika putranya tidak selamat, maka Sasuke akan ikut.

Sakura memandang Sasori penuh harapan.

"Kakak akan memohon padaku untuk menjaganya juga?" Sasori menggeleng. "Percuma. Hanya Kakak yang akan dia dengar. Seperti aku yang pada awalnya justru ingin membunuhnya. Tapi, ternyata aku tak harus repot, jika takdir ternyata menyakitkan, dia sendiri yang akan menghilang."

Sakura termangu. "Sasori, kau—"

"Aku tidak membelanya. Aku juga tidak bisa memaafkannya begitu saja. Tapi, benci bukan berarti tidak bisa berdamai. Diam bukan berarti perang dingin. Aku bisa menganggapnya kolega, bersikap biasa, tapi bukan melupakan luka yang dia torehkan."

"Aku mengerti. Terimakasih, Adikku."

Sasori kembali menyendu.

'Dia juga akan menghormatimu dengan rasa bersalahnya.' Batin Sakura berkata.

"Katakan padanya untuk tidak menaruh simpati padaku, nanti. Aku akan sangat terbebani."

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan sendiri. Kau berkata akan bersikap biasa." Sakura mengelus surai merah legam adiknya.

"Tapi bukan sesuatu yang bersifat menggelikan seperti ini." Sasori bergidik hanya membayangkannya.

Sakura terkekeh. Sebelum, Tsunade mengetuk pintu masuk dan beberapa perawat mengikuti.

"Kontraksinya tidak terlalu intens, Queen?"

Sakura tersenyum sebisa mungkin. "Seperti biasa. Selalu nyeri. Tapi gelombang besarnya belum datang lagi."

"Sudah siap melakukannya?"

Sakura menoleh pada Sasori yang sudah mengkerutkan alis khawatir. "Tunggu, My Lord!"

Para perawat saling berpandangan. Begitu juga dengan Tsunade yang menipiskan bibir. Kelu.

"My Lord berkata dia akan menyusul ditengah operasi."

Sakura menggeleng tidak percaya. "Dimana dia sekarang? Aku tidak mau memulai tanpanya."

"My Lord mungkin tidak akan datang sebelum tanda operasi dimulai."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah."

Tsunade tak bisa berbuat apapun. Sakura sejak awal tidak ingin melakukan. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah tidak tega melihat Sakura kesakitan. Operasi memungkinkan salah satu selamat. Jika dibiarkan, penderitaan Sakura sangat panjang dan akhirnya sama, kematian keduanya. Namun, ia memilih tidak bersuara karena akan membebani Sakura.

"Cari Sasuke, Sasori!" Sakura menoleh lagi.

Sasori hanya diam. Memikirkan pilihan-pilihan yang tetap merugikan.

"Sasori." Sakura mengusap rambutnya.

"Umur Kakak akan panjang. Tapi akau terkesan jahat karena melihat Kakak lebih menderita."

"Pergilah!" Sakura meyakinkan. "Kita sudah berbicara panjang tadi."

Dengan berat hati, Sasori berdiri. Mengecup lama kening saudari satu-satunya. Meski langkah memberat, dia hanya bisa bergantung pada takdir. Mengikuti keinginan mulia kakak iparnya untuk tidak membebani takdir kakaknya.

"Kirigakure, akan mengikutiku." Sasori yakin, hanya dengan kata itu, Sakura mengerti, tidak akan terjadi perang saat takdir bertindak buruk. Senyum kakaknya adalah tanda jika ia percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah meminta dengan berbagai alasan kepada Naruto ataupun Kakashi, akhirnya Sasori mendatangi kamar utama—tempat pertama yang menjadi kamar Sakura. Dia melihat Sasuke duduk disofa tunggal ditengah ruangan, hanya memandang tempat tidur dalam diam, membelakanginya, tapi Sasori tahu Sasuke tidak sedang beristirahat.

"Pergilah, Sasori!"

Sasori bahkan belum benar-benar menyapa, dan hanya bersender ditiang pintu. Tanpa bersuara.

Namun, membuat Sasuke kesal ada didalam benaknya. Jika saja, tidak ingat sang kakak yang menunggu suami pengecutnya.

Sasuke memilih diam kala Sasori diam. Tak ada pergerakan sedikit pun kecuali hanya hirupan oksigen dari keduanya yang saling bersahutan.

Sasuke bisa saja berteleport ke tempat jauh jika tidak ingat Sakura. Dia pasti terluka karena dirinya tak mendampingi. Untuk apa? Sasuke tidak bisa membantu apapun untuknya.

Sasori benar-benar merealisasikan aksi diam-diaman, seperti anak kecil yang sedang marahan. Baru tadi Sasori seolah membela Sasuke didepan Sakura. Juga, ucapan Sasuke yang sedikit menyadarkannya.

Sasuke menghilang. Tiba-tiba sudah berjalan santai dibelakang Sasori—menjauh.

"Anda tadi mengemis, tapi nyatanya Anda tak lebih dari seorang pengecut."

Sasuke berhenti. Kini keduanya saling membelakangi. "Aku akan mendatangi kakakmu, jika itu tujuanmu."

Sasori berbalik cepat. Menatap sayu langkah gontai milik Sasuke. Dia selalu berpikir hanya dirinya yang paling kehilangan. Namun, belum apa-apa, Sasuke sudah seperti mayat hidup yang masih bersikap menjadi pemimpin tertinggi.

"Jangan terlalu mempercayai kata-katanya!"

"Aku lebih jauh mengenalnya."

Sasori mengurutkan kening pening setelah Sasuke menghilang dibalik tembok. Semoga saja, Sasuke tidak berbohong dengan kabur lebih jauh dari jarak kamar ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya bersidekap disudut pintu saat melihat Sakura masih saja berperang dengan kontraksinya. Rela atau tidak, dia jauh lebih tidak tega. 'Keras kepala.'

"Tidak. Aku mau Sasuke. Tolong panggil sebentar." Sakura menggeliat kelelahan.

"Aku disini." Sasuke bersuara tanpa niat mendekati.

Semua menoleh, karena baru menyadari kehadirannya juga.

"Lakukan operasinya! Aku sudah disini." Sasuke berkata tegas.

Sakura menatap Sasuke nanar. "Mendekat!" Dia merentangkan tangan untuk menggapai Sasuke, tapi tidak bersambut.

"Tinggalkan kami!" Desis Sakura pada akhirnya.

Meski ragu mereka mengikuti keinginan Sakura.

"Aku minta maaf jika tadi melukaimu hingga kau bahkan tak sudi mengantarku."

"Kau benar. Aku masih mencintaimu."

"Sasuke, apapun yang terjadi jangan coba mengakhiri hidupmu! Bahkan jika itu hanya sempat dalam pikiran."

"Jangan terlarut dalam kesedihan!"

"Jangan berkubang dengan rasa bersalah!"

Sebisa mungkin Sakura tidak mengerang sakit, karena dia masih ingin merubah segala rencana Sasuke yang masih tercantol dalam pikiran.

"Sasuke—"

Sasuke sudah tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura erat. Mengalirkan cakra sebanyak yang Sakura bisa terima. Semata-mata, hanya untuk menahan sedikit lebih lama.

"Kau egois."

"Kau jahat."

"Kenapa? Kenapa, Istriku?"

"Berhenti berbicara! Dan berhenti menggoyahkanku! Aku tidak terima."

Sakura menempelkan kedua kening mereka.

"Sasuke—kau harus menjadi orang pertama yang berlapang dada. Berjanjilah!"

Sasuke menggeleng.

Sakura tahu, Sasuke seorang pemegang janji. Gelengan Sasuke membuktikan segala pikirannya tentang rencana suaminya.

"Itu membebaniku." Sakura mendesah lirih.

"Tolong, jangan katakan!" Sasuke tak kalah melirih.

"Tidak ada salah dengan menangis jika kau lelah, tapi jangan putus asa!" Sakura menyugar rambut gelap milik suaminya.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak sanggup." Suara Sasuke semakin parau.

Mereka beradu airmata. Membagi nafas masing-masing. Tidak bermaksud intim. Keduanya jelas larut dalam tangisan yang menyesakkan.

Segala kata coba Sakura berikan untuk meluruskan niat Sasuke. Begitupun Sasuke yang berulang kali berkata tidak mampu.

Benar. Sasuke memang jelmaan pengecut yang nyata. Dia lebih memilih lari, daripada mendampingi Sakura. Tapi, dia ingin menguasai seluruh diri Sakura.

"Aku lelah."

"Ingin aku memanggil Queen Tsunade?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Kau belum berjanji."

"Kau berkata pada mereka hanya sampai menungguku. Aku sudah datang."

"Aku tidak ingin mati sia-sia."

"Berhenti!"

Sakura memejamkan mata lelah. Memeluk Sasuke sebisa yang ia mampu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini?" Sasuke tak tega.

"Sampai kau berjanji."

Sasuke mengusap surai Sakura dengan hati bergetar. Dia menyiksa istrinya jika memberikan jawaban.

"Sasuke, sambil menunggu mungkin berendam di air hangat akan lebih nyaman."

Sasuke memandang parit yang sering digunakan para wanita untuk membuat rileks. Tanpa ragu dia menggendong Sakura, karena didalam sana sudah tersedia kursi dari batu untuk berendam.

"Pelan-pelan!" Sakura mendesah ngilu, perutnya terhimpit.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, dengan Sakura yang masih berada dipelukan Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Kau juga." Bantah Sakura tidak mau kalah.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Sakura, maafkan aku telah mengancammu. Mungkin—"

Sakura menggeleng. "Kau memaksaku atas nama Dunia Shinobi. Aku yang tidak melakukan sukarela."

"Kau salah. Aku mengancammu untuk alasan pribadi. Itu kesempatan untukku agar kita bersatu. Bukan kesempatan milik Gaara atau Bee, atau juga mantan tunanganmu."

Sasuke merasakan Sakura yang mengepalkan tangan. Ya, dia memang sehina itu.

"Apa alasan pribadimu?"

"Kau yakin ingin jawaban?"

Sakura mengangguk didada Sasuke. Perutnya kembali keram. Agak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Namun, ia tetap menahan. Sasuke akan mengerti kondisinya.

"Karena sejak awal kau milikku. Cinta kita pernah ada. Dan tidak akan pergi begitu saja." Sasuke mengusap punggung Sakura yang tegang.

"Aku egois karena ingin memilikimu."

"Jika begitu, kamu tidak salah. Karena dengan begitu aku juga sadar siapa pemilik rasa ini sejak awal. Hanya kamu." Ucapnya terengah-engah.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. "Dan takdir lagi-lagi tidak merestui. Cinta kita adalah bencana, sekali lagi."

Sakura menangkup pipi Sasuke yang pucat. "Tidak, Suamiku. Itu bukan bencana. Nyatanya kita pernah melewati masa indah. Hanya saja, kali ini diawali dengan langkah yang salah."

"Kita tidak jujur apa yang hati kita inginkan." Sambung Sakura.

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu."

"Aku juga. Mencintaimu sama besarnya seperti dulu."

Entah siapa yang memulai, bibir keduanya menyatu dengan putus asa. Airmata kembali membasahi pipi. Tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain pagutan demi pagutan yang berbuah gairah.

Bahkan hanya airmata yang berbicara ketika kontraksi datang. Dan Sasuke merasakan betapa kerasnya perjuangan Sakura.

Sakura memilih mengangkang dipangkuan Sasuke untuk memenuhi rindu yang selalu ditunggu. Akhirnya rasa mereka bersambut. Rongga-rongga kosong itu perlahan hilang didetik terakhir kebersamaan mereka.

Katakan Sakura gila, karena diambang antara hidup dan matinya ia masih nekat melakukan hal intim.

Sakura menatap sayu. Sasuke sadar dari kecupan-kecupannya yang keluar batas.

"Kita—"

"Aku menginginkannya."

"Aku tidak segila itu, Sakura."

"Aku yang gila kalau begitu." Sakura kembali menarik Sasuke untuk melakukan hal gila.

Biarkan saja Sasuke yang nanti dituduh gila karena meniduri orang sekarat.

"Sakura, kau butuh dok—"

"Aku paling tahu, kalau aku butuh kamu. Anak ini tidak terlalu berulah. Mungkin karena ada di air hangat."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang khawatir memikirkan keadaannya. "Aku janji setelah ini tidak akan membantah lagi."

Dengan ragu Sasuke ikut memulai. Meremas dada montok Sakura yang bengkak. Membuat Sakura mengeluarkan desahan-desahan gairah. Adiknya bahkan sudah membengkak sejak tadi mereka berciuman intens.

Tangan satunya merayap ke bawah Sakura, dengan bibir yang tak henti membuat tanda-tanda kemerahan.

"Apa lubangnya jadi selonggar ini, aku khawatir kita berbahaya."

"Sasuke—sejak kapan kau menjadi penakut?" Sakura menggeram kesal. "Itu mungkin karena sudah pembukaan lima."

"Apa sakit?"

"Bodoh. Kau tidak buta. Aku kewalalahan dua hari ini. Hampir—"

"Maksudku, kali ini. Ini sangat lebar."

Sakura mendesah bercampur ngilu, ketika Sasuke tanpa sadar bermain-main disana. "Lebih cepat, Sasuke!"

"Aaa...ba—baiklah."

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura beberapa kali mengalami orgasme hebat. Perutnya yang semakin sakit sedikit terlupakan. Dia masih belum puas. Sasuke pasti tersiksa juga karena belum mencapai orgasme.

"Masukan!" Perintah Sakura tegas.

"Apa? Tidak." Sasuke berseru panik.

"Milikmu tidak akan tidur sebelum klimaks. Bagaimana jika aku mati itu-mu masih tegak."

"Kenapa kau sesantai itu berbicara tentang kematian? Aku tak suka. Kita berhen—"

"Lakukan! Kenapa harus beradu urat dulu, sih? Kenapa tidak langsung saja?" Bentak Sakura kasar.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang memelas sayu. Dia tidak tahu lebih simpati pada wajahnya yang minta dicium atau akibat dari perbuatannya nanti. Yang jelas jika membayangkan dirinya perempuan dalam kondisi persis seperti Sakura, dia tidak akan mau sesuatu masuk. Mengerikan.

Sasuke mengerang tertahan kala semakin masuk lebih dalam. Sedikit aneh karena ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Dia memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura yang mengernyit kesakitan.

"Lanjutkan saja. Jujur saja itu nyeri. Tapi aku puas." Suara Sakura tersendat.

"Kau tidak terpaksa melakukan demi aku, kan?" Sasuke bertanya khawatir.

"Untuk apa? Aku perlu untuk diriku sendiri."

Menjengkelkan, percintaan mereka terlalu diisi dengan argument. Bercinta rasa debat. Tanda-tanda kemerahan menenuhi tubuh mereka. Sasuke bahkan membuatnya setengah berdiri untuk mencapai spotnya.

"Ugh...Sasuke..." Sakura benar-benar seperti pipis, sangat mudah keluar.

"Kita keluar bersama, sebentar lagi." Sasuke terengah. Beban percintaan mereka memang luar biasa saat ini.

Melupakan fakta tempat, kondisi dan suasana yang tadi sempat sepenuhnya diisi airmata.

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura..."

Mereka mendesah panjang bersamaan. Sperma dan sisa orgame Sakura melebar bercampur terbawa air parit.

Sakura membungkuk dalam. Perutnya sangat sakit.

Sasuke langsung mengambil jubah mandi ditumpukan pinggir kolam. Memakainya pada Sakura dan dirinya.

Saat akan mengangkat tubuhnya, Sakura mencegah.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi, My Lord." Sakura memandang serius. "Katakan sejujurnya, terlepas dari kemungkinan aku mati. Apa kau menginginkan anakmu?"

Sejak tadi ini adalah pertanyaan sensitif bagi Sasuke. Gelagat terbesarnya, ia seperti akan mengorbankan apapun demi hidup Sakura.

"Aku menginginkannya jika bersamamu. Jika tidak, sebaiknya dia mengalah." Sasuke masih egois.

Namun, bagi Sakura itu cukup untuk menilai seberapa peduli Sasuke pada darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Sekarang, giliranku. Jangan berpikir untuk mati!"

"Aku juga tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu buktikan, berusahalah!"

"Kita naik." Sasuke akan kembali mengangkat, saat Sakura tak menanggapinya lagi.

"Aku lebih nyaman disini."

"Kita tidak mungkin cessar dalam air."

"Kalau begitu, tidak perlu."

"Kau menipuku?"

"Tidak. Tolong masukan lagi jarimu."

"Jangan ber—"

"Sasuke, cepat!" Teriak Sakura nyaring.

Refleks Sasuke kembali membungkuk. "Oh...Pencipta!"

Sakura menggeram. Dia tidak lagi ingat mengatur nafas. Keinginannya hanya meneran. Mendorong isi perutnya untuk keluar.

"Ini rambut."

"Sasuke, sakit." Sakura mencengkram pinggang Sasuke keras.

"Seseorang diluar?" Teriak Sasuke lantang. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura dalam air sendiri.

Sejenak, mereka bingung melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berendam.

"My Lord—"

"Cepat kemari! Ada rambut muncul." Bentak Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Sakura sudah tidak bisa lagi berbicara. Kontraksinya sudah tak memiliki jeda. Rasa mulas berganti dengan sakit yang tidak tertahankan.

Tsunade cepat-cepat memasuki parit. Shizune ikut membantu. Sasuke menahan Sakura agar tidak jatuh. Sedangkan perawat lainnya membawa peralatan mendekat ke pinggir parit.

"Oh...My Lord...Apa air ketubannya sudah pecah?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Bentak Sasuke. Dia begitu khawatir saat ini.

"Baik, Queen. Coba untuk rileks. Kita akan menjalani persalinan normal. Anda siap?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Dia tak terlalu mendengarkan sebenarnya, tapi dia akan menurut.

Sakura menjerit, saat jari Tsunade berusaha masuk. Tak lama, ia merasa sesuatu luruh, hangat. Dan sakitnya semakin menjadi.

Entah apa yang terjadi ia sudah berada dipinggir parit. Dengan alas tipis berwarna putih, bersender pada dada bidang Sasuke yang duduk dibelakang. Kakinya mengangkang ditahan para perawat. Tsunade dan Shizune masih dalam air parit.

Semua orang bersemu merah saat membuka jubah mandi Sakura, tanda kemerahan ada dimana-mana. Tapi, Sasuke dan Sakura mana ingat soal itu.

"Sakit. Sakit." Sakura kembali mendorong atas bimbingan Tsunade.

"Sedikit lagi, My Queen." Tak sekali lontaran kata penyemangat menggema.

Mereka masih punya harapan. Walaupun tadi sempat sama-sama terkejut.

"Sasuke, tolong!"

"Aku disini. Sabar, ya. Kau hebat." Sasuke masih tak percaya. Dirinya masih syok.

Saat para perawat berteriak senang. Sasuke bisa melihat bayinya yang perlahan keluar. Sedang kondisi Sakura sudah seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Sedikit lagi, Sayang!" Bisik Sasuke parau.

Sakura terengah kasar saat kepala bayinya berhasil keluar. Dia melihat wajah Sasuke yang masih diselimuti kekhawatiran.

"Sasuke." Lengannya berpindah untuk mengalungkan pada leher suaminya.

"Lihatlah!"

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Bayinya yang sedang menggatung. Sedang berusaha berputar. Senyum Sakura merekah.

Kala gelombang kontraksi datang lagi. Sakura panik. Rasa sakitnya berkali-kali lipat. Sebisa mungkin berusaha mendorong sekuat tenaga.

"Atur nafas! Dorong lagi!"

Sakura berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke lantang. Detik itu pula, tangisan bayi mengisi ruangan.

Sasuke menghadiahi kecupan-kecupan ringan. Sakura langsung terkulai lemah tadi. Dalam keadaan sadar, dan sedang mengatur pernapasannya. Istrinya pasti kelelahan.

"Seorang pangeran, My Lord." Tsunade mengumumkan.

Sasuke tersenyum bangga. Istri dan bayinya selamat. Seorang pewaris takhta pula.

Sakura mengangkat kepala untuk melihat bayinya. Tsunade meletakkan didadanya. Makhluk kecilnya bergerak-gerak mencari makanannya.

"Terimakasih." Bisik Sasuke tulus. Airmata kembali menetes karena haru. Bukan sesak karena bayangan kematian lagi.

Tidak ada yang menertawakan, mereka justru terharu. Siang tadi, jelas mereka berduka sebelum memulai.

"Kau cengeng didepan putramu, tidak malu?" Ejek Sakura main-main.

"Dia akan mengerti ketika nanti menantikan kelahiran istrinya."

"Oh. My Lord. Itu masih sangat jauh." Sakura terkekeh. Yang Sakura tidak tahu, Sasuke bahkan melakukan lebih dari sekedar menangis didepan umum.

"Sebentar lagi, Queen. Tolong tidak mengejan terlalu kencang!"

Sakura semakin mendesah lega ketika bali-nya juga sudah keluar. Ketika sudah merasa mampu untuk duduk, Sakura melakukan ritual mandi sesuai isi gulungan sekaligus membersihkan diri.

Sasuke bergabung untuk menopang Sakura yang masih lemas. Dibantu para perawat, wewangian ditaburkan. Sesekali Sasuke menjahili putranya. Ternyata keningnya lebih sensitif.

"Berhenti, mengganggu!"

"Sedikit."

"My Lord, balinya akan langsung ditanam disini?"

"Yah, setelah mereka selesai."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Satu chapter lagi, yay...

Sakura : Akhirnya perut gue kempes. Makasih thor!

Sasuke : Malu gue.

Me : Kurang baik apa? Cepetan vote! Ini perintah!

Me lagi : Terimakasih terkhusus untuk yang tidak lupa vote and comment sebelum close.

.

.

.

**One step closer...**

**See u next time... **


	20. 20 (END)

Selamat malam, selamat beristirahat...

Yang sibuk jangan paksa baca, ya. Jadikanlah membaca cerita ini sebagai hiburan diwaktu luang.

Semoga kalian semua dalam keadaan sehat dan apapun kegiatan kalian selalu lancar.

.

.

**_Warning_** : Typo, gaje, rancu (tanpa edit)

.

.

Terimakasih yang masih sabar menunggu.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Terlalu tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan. Bahkan Sasuke yang menyaksikan—tidak, dia yang mendampingi Sakura sejak—ah, dia yang disamping—entah kata apa yang pantas untuk menjabarkan untaian rasa yang membuncah lega. Yang pasti, dirinya masih syok, masih tidak percaya atas keberhasilan ini. Atas keselamatan istri dan putranya. Dan semua masih seperti mimpi buruk, jika saja saat ini dia tidak sedang memperhatikan Sakura yang tertidur pulas bersama sang putra.

Sangat wajar. Sakura sudah menderita selama tiga hari. Bebannya sangat berat. Kurang tidur. Sudah pasti tenaga terkuras. Terlebih, beban pikiran yang sangat menguras emosi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dirinya sebagai penyebab. Tidak seharusnya ia menyerah dan meragukan. Membuat Sakura stress karena sedih. Ia bahkan hampir seperti mendoakan istrinya meninggal. Mungkin, jika ia tidak bersabar lagi atas penderitaan istrinya, maka operasi sudah berjalan, dan akhir seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Membayangkan saja, kematian seakan menghampirinya juga.

Apa yang terjadi diluar juga tak kalah tercengang. Ia memang belum mengumumkan secara resmi. Namun, ia disini tidak sendiri, Tsunade dan para perawat sudah pasti melakukan tugasnya tanpa diminta. Yah, ia melihat raut bangga dari semuanya saat sekilas keluar sebentar sebagai formalitas.

Sasuke bahkan tak puas berhenti meminta maaf pada putranya yang sejak siang diminta mengalah untuk kehidupan ibunya. Betapa jahatnya ia sebagai seorang ayah, hingga mengancam untuk membunuhnya.

Makhluk mungil dalam pelukan ibunya itu cetak dirinya secara sempurna kecuali warna rambut—pink, sangat Sakura sekali. Dia memang anak ayah dan ibunya. Tak hentinya ia mengganggu pipi mungil yang bergerak gelisah akibat tangan jahilnya. Putra pertamanya—pahlawan Dunia Shinobi.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat kala ingat harus menyelesaikan segalanya dengan cepat. Meski ini masih dini hari, tak membuatnya terlena dalam kebahagiaan yang belum sepenuhnya tercapai. Ia harus menemui para Kage dan yang lainnya jika ingin segera berakhir. Maka, setelah cukup mengisi dahaga kepuasan, Sasuke mengecup kening istrinya dan putranya. Membiarkan para perawat dan pelayan yang menjaga keduanya.

"Selamat, My Lord!"

Ucapan selamat tak henti-hentinya terlontar disepanjang jalan menuju area rapat. Semakin membumbung tinggi rasa senang yang terpatri sejak tahu ternyata istri dan putranya selamat. Meski hanya tarikan bibir yang tipis, semua tahu secerah apa rautnya saat ini.

"Kita belum selesai." Sahut Sasuke tanpa basa-basi memulai.

"Anda benar." Killer Bee menjawab setengah mengantuk.

"Kita harus melakukan langkah dengan benar kali ini." Gaara mengingatkan kesalahan sebelumnya yang terlupakan. Terlambat sedikit saja mungkin mereka akan kehilangan.

"Queen Sakura dan Prince Uchiha sudah dimandikan di air parit. Seperti yang kita tahu alirannya mengaliri semua tanah Shinobi." Tsunade berjasa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi diruang persalinan.

"Tugas kita hanya sosialisasi untuk berdamai." Celetuk Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Semua orang menoleh aneh ke arah Shikamaru. Itu pembahasan diluar porsi saat ini.

"Ku pikir benar, kan?" Merasa ditatap aneh. Shikamaru menjawab gagu.

Semua hanya menghela nafas, kecuali beberapa orang termasuk Sasuke yang bersikap biasa. Apa salahnya? Itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kita perlu mengecek prosedur disini dulu. Memastikan semua tidak terlupakan." Jirayya menjawab arti rapat ini.

"Kapan kesehatan Queen Sakura memungkinkan untuk turun gunung?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Tsunade.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga, seminggu, My Lord."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Baik. Ini terlalu lama bagi para kage untuk tetap disini."

"Itu tidak be—"

Sasuke mengangkat tangan untuk memotong ucapan Gaara yang akan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja.

"Terimakasih untuk semua bantuan kalian. Tapi, tugas bagi pemimpin tidak hanya terpaku pada satu titik." Sasuke menatap satu persatu peserta rapat.

"Aku belum mendapatkan bukti jika keberhasilan istriku membawa hasil bagi Shinobi lainnya. Sistem kembali dibentuk. Aku masih perlu ditemani untuk berjaga disini, tapi ada waktu tujuh hari bagi kalian untuk bergilir disini. Gunakan pergiliran tersebut untuk memantau perkembangan dibawah. Aku akan sangat menghargai itu."

Semua mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Bagaimana dengan kekaisaran?" Killer Bee hanya iseng bertanya.

"Ada Kakashi."

Kakashi hanya berdehem saat namanya dipanggil. Itu adalah tugas yang berat.

"Tapi, sebelum besok membubarkan diri, kalian harus menyaksikan dulu tali pusar yang dikuburkan. Semata-mata agar kalian yakin, jika kita telah melakukan hal benar."

"Kami mengerti, My Lord."

Sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi yang ingin Sasuke ungkapkan. Tapi, ini seperti terkesan menarik awal benang permasalahan, dan itu hanya pemikiran yang membuang waktu. Tentang, mengapa tiba-tiba Sakura bisa melahirkan normal? Setelah divonis terlalu jauh untuk itu dan menunggu hanya berakibat pada penderitaan?

"Tim patroli akan segera berganti, jika sudah tidak ada lagi yang dibicarakan, lebih baik kita bubar dan beristirahat jika bisa." Kato memberi saran, jujur saja dirinya sangat lelah.

"Silahkan, ke tempat masing-masing!" Sasuke mengakhiri.

Semua beranjak pergi, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke dan beberapa pemuda lainnya. Lebih tepatnya seperti Gaara, Sasori dan Shikamaru. Serta Kakashi dan Naruto yang selalu berada disekitar Sasuke.

Namun, lama waktu berlalu tak ada kata berarti, kecuali hanya tindakan mereka yang hanya menyesap teh hangat yang dituang berkali-kali.

"Saya tidak mengerti karena tidak berada disekitar Queen Sakura. Adakah yang janggal tentang ini, My Lord? Ku pikir Anda juga sedang dalam pemikiran."

Sasuke menghentikan aksi minumnya atas ucapan Gaara yang sama mengusiknya.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng tak mengerti. "Hanya air parit yang berada disekeliling, tapi Sakura sudah berendam disana sebelumnya. Jika bukan takdir, alam mendengar doa kalian."

Mereka merenung. Benarkah hanya demikian?

Sasuke mengerti tak hanya dirinya yang berpikir kritis. "Ku pikir, karena sudah terlewati dengan baik, tak ada lagi kata 'mengapa?'."

Sasori mendengus. "Disaat Anda juga memikirkannya?"

Sasuke melirik Sasori, kemudian menghabiskan sisa teh dalam cangkirnya. "Aku harap tahu jawaban untuk diberikan, tapi seperti itu kenyataannya."

"Anda yakin sudah memberitahu semua petunjuknya?" Shikamaru tak mau kalah oleh rasa penasaran yang tidak tersampaikan. Semua orang tahu Sasuke yang berbicara langsung ke inti. Mungkin saja ada informasi yang terlupakan.

"Apa aku harus memberitahu, jika kita selesai bercinta saat itu?" Sasuke berkata datar.

**_Uhuk uhuk uhuk_**

Sasori tersedak teh panas yang baru dituangnya untuk disesap. Salahkan perkataan frontal dari mulut kurang ajar Sasuke. Sungguh tidak beradab dihadapan usia bawah umur.

Yang lain hanya meneguk ludah canggung. Pun tak satu pun ada niatan untuk membantu Sasori. Terutama Shikamaru sebagai penanya, gelagapan sendiri.

Sasuke hanya memandang acuh. Ingatkan tentang Shikamaru yang pernah menjadi mantan tunangan Sakura. Meski laki-laki itu sudah menikah, tentu saja pernikahan itu berdasarkan ancaman dan campur tangan darinya. Tidak ada yang salah mengingatkan jika ia dan istrinya memang sejauh itu.

"Mungkin medis bisa meneliti tentang ini." Kakashi membuka kecanggungan yang terjadi.

"Hah? Kau berpikir mereka yang akan melahirkan juga harus bercinta dulu, baru bisa selamat? Itu sih enak buat kita selaku suami, nah istri? Aduhhhh...mana bisa dibayangkan." Ucapan Naruto tak kalah frontal dengan segala ekspresi belingsatan seolah panik karena ngeri.

"Karena otakmu memang sempit, Naruto." Gaara menimpali dengan santai.

"Hei, Anda meragukan kemampuan saya?"

"Sudah terbukti, Bodoh."

"Kakashi, kau juga sama?" Sahut Naruto tak terima.

"Itu urusan Queen Tsunade. Terserah mau diteliti atau tidak. Seharusnya, tanpa syarat apapun lagi, jika Sakura sudah melahirkan dengan selamat, semua berakhir." Sahut Sasuke agak optimis.

"Tapi, saya berpikir karena semua syarat terpenuhi-yaitu pada akhirnya kita berdamai." Kakashi menyambung ucapan Sasuke.

"Persis. Semua terjadi sesaat setelah kita semua dikumpulkan." Shikamaru setuju dengan Kakashi, karena itu pula yang dia pikirkan sejak awal. Bukan hanya doa bersama dan alam mengabulkan dengan mudah.

Begitukah? Sasori merenung tentang pembicaraannya dengan Sakura, katanya Sasuke akan terbebani rasa bersalah terhadapnya. Pun ia yang tak akan mudah melupakan kesalahannya, tapi hatinya memilih damai saat itu.

Sasuke hanya menutup mata erat. Dia hanya akan berniat melupakan Kirigakure, yang sudah dilakukannya ketika berpikir Sakura menjadi empress disampingnya. Apakah hanya itu saja bisa dikatakan berdamai?

"Lantas. Apa maksud dari pembicaraan ini?" Sasuke menyoroti mata Shikamaru yang bergeming.

"Tidak melupakan hari ini. Dan jika kabar buruk masih diderita warga, berarti mereka belum berdamai."

"Ah, begitu." Sasuke terdiam, merenungi kembali moment yang telah mereka lewati. Namun, hanya kata tak berarti yang bisa ia berikan. Sejatinya, kata 'damai' adalah milik hati setiap orang, bukan atas paksaan atau doktrin seorang penguasa. Mungkin, akhir dari kisah mereka adalah kerjasama yang lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya. Yang paling penting saling menghargai satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja terbangun saat perwakilan dari setiap negara memasuki goa. Hari sudah sangat tinggi dan Sakura tidak terganggu sama sekali oleh usikan dari manapun, termasuk tangisan putranya yang berakhir dirawat oleh para pelayan.

Sasuke terpaksa membangunkan Sakura dari tidur pulasnya karena khawatir. Belum ada asupan makanan atau minuman yang masuk dalam perut istrinya. Juga, untuk menyaksikan secara langsung penguburan plasenta.

Sedikitnya, Sakura masih sangat kesal atas sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya mengganggu. Meski alasannya kuat, ia tidak bisa makan dalam keadaan ngantuk, demi apapun. Tubuhnya lemas dan masih butuh istirahat. Semakin bertambah kesal karena ruangan penuh banyak orang. Dan ia hanya bisa duduk bersender pada bahu Sasuke.

Putranya yang masih rewel sedang ditangani para perawat karena sedang diganti popok, tambah membuat kepala Sakura pusing.

Sasuke dengan sabar menemani Sakura yang masih enggan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Memperhatikan yang lainnya mengurus plasenta putranya, mulai dari menggali lubang dalam parit, sampai mempersiapkan batu untuk menguburnya.

Sasori yang akan bertugas menguburkan karena Sakura masih tidak terima dibangunkan paksa, alhasil Sasuke tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Sesuatu yang aneh muncul, tepat saat Sasori naik dari parit usai meletakan batu diatas kuburan plasenta. Salah satu batu cukup besar yang berada diujung goa dalam parit tersebut berguling sedikit. Sebuah karung lusuh naik ke permukaan secara tiba-tiba. Dengan sigap, Killer Bee mengambilnya. Adalah lambang Akatsuki yang tertera. Seketika, semua orang menoleh ke arah Sasuke seolah meminta persetujuan.

"Buka saja." Mengerti tatapan yang dimaksudkan Sasuke berujar datar.

Gaara dibantu yang lainnya mulai memeriksa isi karung tersebut.

Kembali, semua hanya terdiam menyaksikan dua buah mahkota lama. Keduanya adalah mahkota yang terakhir kali dipakai oleh Kaisar Fugaku dan King Kizashi yang hilang saat permulaan perang. Juga sebuah benda-benda aneh yang diduga sebagai ritual kegelapan.

"Ck, pantas saja." Jirayya merasa miris. Dulu, dirinya adalah salah satu yang mencari mahkota itu untuk mengesahkan Sakura, tapi seolah telah tertelan bumi, sampe tentara musuh hampir menguasai jalur pengevakusian tak ditemukan sama sekali. Sekarang, terjawab sudah. Bukan pihaknya atau musuh didepan mata, tapi pihak ketiga ikut campur ditengah perang.

"Dengan ini membuktikan, sejak awal mereka memang menggunakan trik permusuhan antara Konoha dan Kiri untuk tumbal. Negara paling besar dan negara paling kecil dibandingkan lima negara inti. Dan hanya Konoha dan Kiri pula lah yang akan menghancurkan kutukan darah ini. Saya yakin, My Lord—" Kato menatap Sasuke dan yang lainnya dengan optimis. "—kita berhasil."

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dengan khidmat, kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Dia juga berharap begitu. Para penerjemah tidak salah. Dan semua berakhir dengan Sakura yang kembali pada dirinya.

"Jadi, benar. Jawabannya adalah perdamaian." Ingatan Gaara teringat pada percakapan tak terduga tadi malam bersama Sasuke.

Tentang bagaimana Shikamaru masih menganggap jika dikumpulkannya para Shinobi hari kemarin adalah persatuan sesungguhnya. Saling membuka hati dan pikiran. Meski melupakan dan memaafkan itu kategori yang sulit jika mengingat banyak korban akibat perang, namun semua tetap memilih berdamai. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk mematahkan kutukan darah yang mengatasnamakan permusuhan.

Tsunade tersenyum haru. "Bukankah itu hanya sebuah kata yang mudah, yang semua orang terlalu mudah diucapkan. Namun, bebannya sangat berat, tapi justru hanya itu yang menyelamatkan kita."

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tak bisa berkata-kata, karena jika memang itu semua disebabkan oleh darah kedua negara, artinya mereka adalah penyebabnya, tapi korban bahkan hampir memusnahkan disetiap negara Shinobi.

"Maafkan kami." Sakura berkata lirih sambil menunduk malu.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu, Queen. Bukan kalian penyebabnya, ini hanya keserakahan orang tak beradab. Aku yakin, mereka hanya kebetulan menyaksikan perang Kiri dan Konoha, jika mereka melihat Suna dan Ame pun hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Mereka hanya mengambil dua tumbal karena nyatanya cukup itu saja, sisanya mata air ini yang menyebarkan." Bee menjelaskan dengan santai.

"Artinya, justru kami yang harus berterima kasih atas pengorbanan kalian. Tidak mudah untuk memulai lagi hubungan yang sudah lama terpisah. Aku yakin, begitu turun dari sini, kita bisa melihat lagi generasi Shinobi baru tanpa dihantui kematian yang disebabkan oleh wabah." Gaara berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat. Jika memang begitu, ia tidak akan menyesal telah menjadi satu dengan Sasuke.

"Nah, sekarang biarkan pangeran kecil kita berada ditengah-tengah orang tuanya." Tsunade sudah menggendong bayi Sakura untuk diserahkan kepada orang tuanya.

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Jadi, mengapa pangeranku sejak tadi belum berhenti dari rewelnya?"

Sakura menerima buntalan kecil yang diserahkan Tsunade. Sasuke masih memeluk pinggangnya dalam diam. Tatapannya tak mudah lepas dari pemandangan indah antara ibu dan anak.

"Wahh...siapa namanya?"

"Yahh...kita belum diberitahu." Kato menimpali ucapan Jirayya.

"Aaa...My Lord?" Sakura memandang Sasuke malu-malu.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, namun tidak ada satu nama pun yang dirasa cocok untuk putranya. "Bisakah nanti saja."

"Oh...jangan bilang, kalian tidak mempersiapkan nama?" Decak Gaara tak percaya.

Sakura murung seketika. Dia merasa tidak diperdulikan oleh Sasuke.

"Veinn. Haruno Veinn." Ucap Sasori spontan.

"Uchiha Veinn!" Bantah Sasuke tegas. Dia tidak suka anaknya diklaim orang lain sekalipun itu adik iparnya sendiri.

Sasori mencibir Sasuke secara terang-terangan. Kemarin saja, kakaknya berkata akan membunuh keponakannya jika dia hidup dan Sakura meninggal. Lihatlah sekarang! Lagipula Haruno lebih cocok karena rambut Veinn warna pink, hanya matanya saja yang Uchiha. Namun, dalam diam dia tersenyum tipis karena namanya diakui untuk keponakan pertamanya.

Sasori juga diam-diam tak berhenti menangis bahagia ketika ternyata ia tak kehilangan salah satunya. Tak masalah pada akhirnya mereka berjauhan, kelak saat rindu seorang saudara mereka bisa saling mengunjungi. Benar, kan?

"Ah...sudah ditetapkan. Ayo kita ukir!" Ajak Killer Bee.

"A—apa?" Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Kita harus mengukir nama pangeran diatas batu. Itu menunjukkan bahwa dialah penyelamatan Dunia Shinobi dari perang tak bersenjata." Jelas Bee.

"Aku setuju." Jirayya paling bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, semua orang yang ada disini ikut mengukir nama. Masih banyak ruang kosong, dan keluarga kecilku tidak benar-benar berjuang sendiri. Ada kalian. Tanpa bantuan semua pihak, kami belum tentu sejauh ini." Ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Aku setuju. Suamiku benar kita bekerja bersama, maka kita akan mengukir sejarah bersama." Sakura tak memudarkan senyum lega atas hilangnya segala ketakutan.

"Aaaa...baiklah, siapa yang mengerti seni? Tolong dikondisikan bagaimana baiknya!"

Dengan merasa bangga Sai mengajukan diri atas ucapan asal Sasori yang terkesan buru-buru. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Ino lalu mengamati area bebatuan sejenak.

Veinn, Sakura dan Sasuke diukir diatas batu tinggi yang digunakan untuk mengubur tali plasenta. Cetak besar. Sementara yang lainnya, diukir oleh masing-masing di area dinding paling dekat dengan parit.

Semua memandang puas. Bayi merah muda itu pun tampak sudah nyaman dalam tidurnya, padahal mereka bergiliran memenuhi area goa untuk berkesempatan mengukir nama. Tanpa pandang status, masing-masing mempunyai hak untuk berpartisipasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu, selama itu pula Sasuke belum bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Dia harus tetap memantau ke setiap wilayah.

Hasilnya? Sangat memuaskan. Setiap rumah sakit memiliki catatan kelahiran hampir sempurna. Bukan berarti setiap yang melahirkan akan pasti selamat. Mereka hanya kembali ke titik normal, jika pun ada yang meninggal, bukan lagi karena wabah melainkan komplikasi saat kehamilan. Itu pun satu dari seribu dalam kurun waktu tertentu.

Fasilitas yang dibangun diarea Pegunungan Miyaboku tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Tidak bisa dibagi juga. Apalagi jika harus menjadi hak milik salah satu negara. Sasuke yakin tak sedikit yang ingin mengklaim. Dan ia sangat menghindari lagi perpecahan. Alhasil, semuanya masih diolah bersama dengan pembagian dibuat merata.

Selain itu, Sasuke harus membuat Sakura merasa nyaman tinggal bersamanya. Mengurus semua tatanan pemerintah agar tidak ada kudeta yang akan mempermasalahkan asal usul istrinya.

Sasuke bahkan memulangkan Karin ke rumah Uzumaki secara baik-baik agar pertentangan bisa diredam. Beruntung, Naruto masih satu keluarga dengan Karin, sehingga membujuk Klan Uzumaki tidak terlalu sulit. Begitupun dengan Karin yang merasa khawatir menjadi janda kaisar. Dia tetap diberi kebebasan untuk bergaul dengan kalangan manapun. Termasuk secara terang-terangan Karin mendekati Kakashi. Oh, Sasuke tahu karena itu sudah menjadi rahasia publik.

Shion bahkan sudah menyusul putranya dihari kelima ia kembali ke kekaisaran. Tidak ada yang menyalahkan karena saat itu wabah belum berakhir, sehingga meskipun pihak keluarga ingin menuntut, setiap negara akan menjadi saksi. Dan keluarga Shion jelas bukan tandingan yang sepadan.

Sasuke melakukan semua itu hanya demi menjadikan Sakura permaisuri tunggal. Tanpa saingan dan tanpa ancaman. Hanya perlu menunggu waktu sekitar lima bulan lagi, bertepatan dengan hari kedewasaan Sasori. Gelar 'Queen' pada Sakura akan diserahkan kepada Sasori sebagai 'King'—pewaris Haruno yang sebenarnya. Kemudian menyematkan gelar 'Empress' pada Sakura dan 'Crown Prince' pada putranya. Betapa lengkapnya dunia Sasuke saat itu tiba.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Sasuke meminta Sakura mendekat. "Bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Aku hanya tidak sabar menantikan hari dimana kau akan selalu bersanding denganku."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Dengar, Suamiku! Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari gelar seorang istri untuk suaminya. Empress hanya gelar kebesaran, bahkan jika sang kaisar tidak mencintai sang wanita gelar itu bisa didapatkan jika beruntung. Aku tidak ingin menjadi wanita beruntung karena gelar tinggi, tapi aku sangat beruntung menjadi istrimu."

Mata mereka saling beradu. Pancaran kebahagiaan, keyakinan akan diri masing-masing tercurah limpah dengan segala tindakan kasih sayang.

"Aku lebih beruntung. Bahkan disaat semua seolah tidak mungkin, kau masih menerimaku." Sahut Sasuke lembut.

"Semua sudah berlalu. Lukamu tak akan pernah sembuh jika selalu diungkit. Jangan dibuka jika tidak sanggup. Biarlah menjadi rahasia hingga waktu mampu mengubur masa lalu. Aku sedang mencoba."

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak untuk semua ketulusanmu." Sasuke menyusupkan jari-jarinya pada helai merah muda serupa dengan putranya.

"Ya, kita sudah pernah membahas ini. Sekarang, ayo kita sambut masa depan dengan lapang. Semoga hal sulit yang selama ini menemani tahu diri untuk pergi." Sakura terkekeh pelan. Baginya, Sasuke yang lembut seperti ini sangat lucu. Suaminya seperti punya dua kepribadian, karena jika bukan tertuju untuk dirinya dan Veinn, Sasuke masih seorang kaisar dingin dan kaku.

"Baik, Permaisuriku." Sasuke mengecup tengkuk Sakura lembut.

Mengangkat tubuh Sakura untuk dibaringkan di kasur. Veinn sudah menunggu dengan anteng, kaki dan tangan mungilnya bergerak-gerak lincah.

Sakura memeluk perut kecil Veinn. Begitupun dengan Sasuke yang memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Terimakasih sudah hadir untuk mempersatukan kami, Pangeran Kecilku." Sasuke mengecup kening Veinn.

Disambut tawa riang bayi mungilnya. Mata hitamnya memandang wajah orang tuanya secara bergantian, sebelum pada akhirnya tertawa riang dengan tangan mungil yang menepuk-nepuk pipi ibunya.

Sakura tertawa. "Dari segi fisik Veinn mirip denganmu."

"Jangan cemburu, rambut pink-nya sangat khas ikut denganmu."

"Kau benar. Dibanding denganmu, orang akan mengenaliku sebagai orang tuanya." Sahut Sakura bangga.

Sasuke tergelak. "Dia akan menjadi kaisar pertama dengan rambut mencoloknya."

"Wahh...hebat."

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sakura. "Yakinlah! Sampai saat ini dan nanti pun, aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sasuke tegas.

Menularkan sensasi merinding disekujur tubuh Sakura. Nafas Sasuke, sangat panas dan berat. "Aku percaya. Karena, hatiku menyambutmu."

Sakura menoleh, dan tanpa disia-siakan, bibir keduanya menyatu. Tanpa perduli ada Veinn yang belum mengerti kegiatan orang tuanya.

.

* * *

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Finally, satu cerita akhirnya rampung. Terimakasih semuanya yang sudah setia menunggu setiap update-an Dunia Shinobi. Mohon maaf jika ada kasar yang tidak berkenan dihati. Akhir kata, selamat menunggu cerita baru berikutnya ️

.

.

**Sasuke : Thor, bayaran gue?**

**Sakura : Hooh, buat bikin baby baru.**

**Sasuke Sakura : Terimakasih readers, semoga kami pernah menghibur Anda semua.**

.

.

Bagaimana pesan dan kesan kalian?

.

.

**Jangan lupa vote and comment ya teman-teman,** mungkin cerita ini bakalan ditarik secara bertahap atau sekaligus dalam waktu tertentu..


End file.
